Los encantos de este Pajarito
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: después de que Kotori estuviera a punto de irse a estudiar al extranjero, Honoka ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Pero no será la única ya que Umi también lo ha hecho. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, un extraño pretendiente ronda detrás de la pajarita. Lean y comenten. (Historia durante LL season 2 y la película)
1. el pan del pajarito junto al mar

Título: los encantos de este pajarito

Géneros: Yuri, comedia, romance, drama, escolar, idol.

Summary: después de que Kotori estuviera a punto de irse a estudiar al extranjero, Honoka ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Pero no será la única ya que Umi también lo ha hecho. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, un extraño pretendiente ronda detrás de la pajarita. Ahora se verán envueltas en un conflicto amoroso mientras luchan por ganar las eliminatorias para el segundo Love Live. ¿Lograrán evitar que esto afecte la unidad del grupo? ¿Quién se ganará el amor de Kotori? Lean, disfruten y comenten.

Disclaimer: Love Live y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **HOLA HOLA, AQUÍ ESTÁ TERRY KUSANAGI REPORTANDOSE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESTA VEZ INCURSIONANDO EN UN NUEVO FANDOM. ESPERO ME TRATEN BIEN.**

 **BUENO, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO 1!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 1: el pan del pajarito junto al mar.

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokyo. Una chica castaña se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que sonó su celular.

Honoka despertó al instante bastante asustada, tanto que se cayó de la cama.

—rayos, ¿a quién se le ocurre llamarme tan temprano en un día de vacaciones?— Honoka tomó su teléfono, su amargura se desvaneció al ver quien le hablaba. Nada más y nada menos que una de sus mejores amigas: Kotori Minami.

—hola Honoka, lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría salir de paseo conmigo y Umi. Solo las tres— fue lo que dijo una melodiosa y dulce voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

—oh, sí claro. Por supuesto que si Kotori. Nos vemos en el templo en una hora. Avísale a Umi de mi parte— respondió la castaña de ojos azules.

—claro que si Honoka. Ahí estaremos— Kotori se despidió de su amiga y colgó.

—oye hermana, es hora de que te… vaya, estás despierta ya— dijo cierta hermana menor. — ¿se puede saber el motivo de semejante milagro?—

—ah, Yukiho. Pues nada especial, solo que Kotori me invitó a salir con ella y Umi— contestó la mayor.

—ya veo, así que será una cita eh— dijo Yukiho con una mirada insinuadora.

—no seas tonta, ¿Cómo crees eso? solo es una salida de amigas. Además, aunque fuera en ese plan, no se puede considerar una cita si hay una tercera persona— se defendió la Idol.

—bueno en eso tienes razón. Como sea, mamá dice que te apures y bajes a desayunar ya— Yukiho salió del cuarto de su hermana después de haber dicho eso.

—genial, no puedo esperar a salir con las chicas. Estoy muy emocionada— Honoka se estiró para sacudirse la somnolencia restante —pero espera, ¿por qué estoy tan emocionada? Nos vemos muy seguido—

Rápidamente se cambió, arregló y bajó a desayunar. Todo eso con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

—Vaya, te ves de muy buen humor hija— dijo la madre de Honoka.

—Es que mi hermana va a tener una cita con sus dos novias— bromeó la hermana menor.

—ya te dije que no es una cita Yukiho. Por favor no digas cosas que se malentiendan— respondió Honoka algo molesta.

Yukiho solo soltó una risita traviesa y siguió desayunando.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una hora y media después….

—maldición, se me hizo tarde— pensó Honoka mientras subía la escaleras corriendo. Terminó de subir, pero solo para encontrarse con que aún no habían llegado las otras dos chicas —rayos, y yo que me vine corriendo—

Honoka se sentó en el último escalón para esperar a las chicas. Estuvo ahí unos pocos segundos hasta que escuchó una voz bastante familiar gritando.

— ¡Kyaaaa! No hagas eso… suéltame… noooo…. No sigas— gritó una voz de chica.

Honoka, al reconocer la voz, se dirigió rápidamente hacia dónde provenía.

— ¡Kotori! ¿Qué está pasan…? Ah, ya veo— la castaña dejó su preocupación a un lado al ver una escena bastante común. —ahm… Nozomi, ¿serías tan amable de soltar a Kotori?—

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que soltaba a la otra chica. —lo siento, lo siento. Solo estaba verificando cuanto había crecido—

—Gracias por salvarme Honoka, no dejaba de tocarme el pecho— dijo Kotori avergonzada.

— ¿y que las trae por aquí hoy? Si mal no recuerdo hoy no había práctica— preguntó Nozomi.

—estamos aquí porque quedamos de vernos con Umi para salir de paseo. Pero resulta que aún no llega— respondió Honoka.

—Seguramente le surgió un contratiempo y por eso no llega— comentó Kotori.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperarla—dijo la Kousaka mayor.

Honoka y Kotori pasaron un rato acompañando a Nozomi en sus deberes del templo, hasta que a Kotori le llegó un mensaje de Umi a su celular que decía "lo siento, me surgió algo importante así que no podré ir".

Kotori terminó de leer y miró a las otras dos chicas —bueno, parece que no vendrá con nosotras, tiene un asunto importante—

—ya veo. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Andando Kotori, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer hoy— dijo Honoka bastante alegre.

—sipi. Bueno Nozomi, nos vemos. Saludas a Eli de nuestra parte cuando regreses— dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿d-d-de que están hablando?— preguntó Nozomi bastante sonrojada.

—no te hagas la tonta, sabemos que Eli ha estado viviendo contigo durante las vacaciones— dijo la ojiazul con una mirada insinuante.

—aaaaah. n-no es lo que creen… de verdad— contestó la pelinegra bastante nerviosa.

—ajá sí. Lo que usted diga señorita Tojou. Nos vemos luego— Honoka y Kotori se fueron caminando tranquilamente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—me estoy divirtiendo bastante Honoka. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no salíamos las dos solas— dijo Kotori con una amplia sonrisa.

—es verdad, casi siempre hemos salido con Umi o las demás. Es un buen cambio de ritmo— fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Las chicas recién salían del cine después de haber visto una película.

—sabes Honoka, debo admitir que me sorprendió que no te durmieras con las película. Pensé que no te gustaban las románticas— dijo la joven Minami.

—bueno, tu querías verla y sería muy grosero de mi parte si te dejara sola y no la viera— contestó Honoka con una expresión de incomodidad.

—eres muy buena amiga Honoka. Por eso te quiero— Kotori le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

—ahora que pongo atención. e-ella huele realmente bien— fueron las palabras que cruzaron por la cabeza de Honoka en el momento del abrazo.

—o-oye, Honoka. Tengo que contarte algo— dijo Kotori con nerviosismo.

— ¿hm? ¿Y que podría ser? Puedes contarme lo que quieras— dijo la castaña prestando demasiada atención a su amiga. No quería que ocurriera lo mismo que la vez anterior.

—Bueno, verás, es algo vergonzoso— la chica de ojos cafés respiró profundamente y continuó —bueno, resulta que hace poco conocí a un chico en el café donde trabajo—

— ¿un chico? Eso es algo inusual viniendo de ti. ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?— preguntó Honoka sonriendo.

Kotori tomó la mano de su amiga y continuó —obviamente hay más que solo eso. Verás, él va muy seguido a ese negocio y siempre pide que lo atienda yo. Empezamos a platicar, a conocernos y nos llevamos muy bien. Pero…—

— ¿pero? ¿Hay algo malo con él? ¿Acaso trató de hacerte algo?— Honoka la miró a los ojos fríamente.

—no, no, tranquila. Es un buen chico. Lo que ocurre es que…. él…. él… él se me declaró. Me dijo que le gusto, que yo era la razón por cual siempre iba al café. Me pidió que sea su novia— respondió Kotori.

—oh, vaya. ¿y-y que le contestaste?— cuestionó la castaña.

—no pude responderle, fue demasiado repentino para mí. Oye, Honoka, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Estaría bien arriesgarme con él?— mencionó la joven Minami.

—primero que nada, ¿él te gusta?—dijo la de ojos azules.

—b-bueno, me divierto cuando estoy con él, es muy agradable y debo admitir que es muy guapo. Pero no sé si "gustar" sea el término correcto— argumentó Kotori.

—entiendo. Eso quiere decir que al menos disfrutas estar con él. Yo te recomiendo que lo pienses antes de darle una respuesta— dijo Honoka con una voz seria.

—sí, eso haré. Además también debo comentárselo a Umi, no me gustaría que se entere por medio de alguien más. También necesito su consejo— susurró Kotori con indecisión.

—bieeen. Habiendo dicho eso, continuemos con nuestras actividades. Seguramente tienes hambre después de esa película, ¿o no?— preguntó la líder de las idols.

—seguramente eres tú la que tiene hambre. Pero no te preocupes Honoka, aquí traigo algo en mi bolso que seguramente te va a gustar— la chica sacó de su bolso un pequeño empaque de plástico. El cual en su interior tenía unas rebanadas de pan. —Conseguí tu favorito—

Honoka miró el empaqué mientras en sus ojos aparecían una especie de estrellas —waaaaaaa. Se nota que me conoces muy bien. Umi me mataría si me ve comiendo esto, pero como no está… muchas gracias—

Honoka abrazó con fuerzas a su amiga para demostrarle su gratitud, pero mientras ellas lo hacían, ciertas chicas aparecieron ahí.

—vaya, sí que es inusual verlas a ustedes dos solas— mencionó cierta pelinegra con coletas.

Cuando las otras dos escucharon eso, se separaron de inmediato.

—eso mismo podría decir de ustedes Nico y Maki. ¿Están en una cita o algo así?— preguntó Honoka a manera de broma.

— ¡Jah!— Maki se rió con fuerza — ¿en una cita? ¿Yo, con esta enana?—

— ¿¡A quien le llamas enana!?— replicó Nico.

— ¿acaso ves a alguna otra enana por acá? Oh, cierto, no puedes porque estás enana— la tomate siguió burlándose de su compañera.

—oh, ahora si te lo buscaste— la pelinegra le plantó un puntapié en la espinilla a Maki —y a la próxima te irá peor—

— ¡Gyaaah!— Maki gesticuló una expresión de dolor y soltó un grito ronco. —ah, conque esas tenemos eh…—

Nishikino se colocó a espaldas de Nico, y con una técnica suprema, le aplicó una llave de candado por algunos segundos, cosa que casi hizo llorar a la pelinegra y la dejó de rodillas.

—Maldita hija de…. —alcanzó a decir Nico mientras recuperaba el aliento—ya verás, voy a vengarme algún día—

Al observar semejante espectáculo, Kotori se acercó a su acompañante y le susurró — ¿desde cuándo Maki y Nico se llevan así de pesado?—

—No lo sé, y no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo— Honoka comenzó a alejarse lentamente del par que se encontraba discutiendo acaloradamente en ese momento.

Tan pronto tuvieron oportunidad, Honoka y Kotori huyeron de ahí, dejando a Maki y Nico solas.

— ¿Ya se fueron?— preguntó la pelinegra mirando de reojo hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

—eso parece. Menos mal, ya se me estaban acabando los insultos— respondió la de ojos morados.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ambas chicas de segundo año siguieron con su día de diversión después de haber huido de ese incomodo momento con Nico y Maki. Ya estaba anocheciendo y se encontraban de regreso a sus casas.

—vaya eso sí que fue extraño. Me pregunto por qué parecían tan empeñadas en pelear— comentó la ojiazul.

—A mí me huele a que solo estaban fingiendo— respondió la pajarita.

—Pero, ¿Cómo por qué razón harían eso? es decir, ya sé que Nozomi siempre se burla de ellas, pero nada más. No tendrían por qué hacerlo con nosotras— mencionó Honoka mientras caminaba mirando al piso — ¿eh? ¿Kotori? ¿A dónde te fuiste?—

Mientras Honoka había desviado la mirada, su amiga se fue hacia otro lado. La pregunta era: ¿Dónde?

— ¿oh? Es Honoka-nya— saludó cierta chica gatuna.

—Hola Rin, ¿esta vez no estás con Hanayo?— preguntó la líder del grupo.

—oh, es que Kayo-chin está ayudándole a Umi con la…— Rin se cubrió la boca con las manos. —olvida lo que acabo de decir-nya—

—oye de pura casualidad, ¿no habrás visto a Kotori en alguna parte? Venía conmigo hace un momento pero la perdí— dijo Honoka.

—déjame ver…. ¡ahí está-nya!— observo a la otra chica del otro lado de la calle, pero no se encontraba sola. —Y… nyaaa está con un muchacho—

Al escuchar eso, Honoka sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda. —ese debe ser el muchacho del que me platicó hace poco—

— ¿eh? ¿Kotori habló de chicos contigo? esa no la vi venir-nya— Rin habló con una sonrisa burlona en la cara —tu sabes, yo pensé que le tiraba para el otro lado con Umi o contigo—

— ¿K-Kotori y-y yo? Naaah cómo crees. Yo no pienso en ella de esa forma— negó la ojiazul. —es verdad que es mi amiga desde la infancia, que la quiero mucho y hasta podría decir que la amo, pero no en ese sentido—

—No seré muy inteligente, pero sé de lo que estoy hablando-nya— Rin guiñó el ojo con complicidad. —por cierto, Umi y Kayo-chin me enviaron por Kotori, no sé para que la necesitan—

— ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Por favor di que sí, di que sí, di que si— preguntó Honoka como niña pequeña.

—Por supuesto-nya, no creo que haya problema— respondió la chica Hoshizora.

Justo cuando terminaron de hablar, Kotori regresó con ellas.

—lo siento por dejarte esperando Honoka. Y hola Rin, ¿Qué te trae por acá?— saludó Minami.

—oye, oye, ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Es tu novio?— cuestionó Rin bastante curiosa.

La cara de Kotori se puso totalmente roja — ¿c-c-cómo crees? No es mi novio…. Por ahora no… o no sé… no sé qué hacer—

— ¿es el chico del que me hablabas en la mañana? Se ve mejor de lo que pensé— mencionó la líder de las musas.

—sí, es él; lo vi pasar y quise saludarlo. También aproveché para ofrecerle una vacante en el caf… — Kotori fue interrumpida por una llamada de su celular. Era su madre, y sonaba un poco exaltada.

— ¿pasa algo con tu mamá, Kotori? No se escuchaba muy tranquila— preguntaron Rin y Honoka.

—no lo sé, pero parece algo grave. Lo siento chicas, pero debo regresar pronto a casa. Nos vemos otro día, adiós— Kotori se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Honoka permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, solo dedicándose a observar como desaparecía aquella pequeña silueta.

—bueno, ¿nos vamos Honoka? Umi debe estar echando humo por las orejas-nya— dijo Rin algo preocupada.

—y será peor cuando se entere que Kotori no irá. Me pregunto para que la querrá— se cuestionó la Kousaka mayor.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio durante unos minutos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Rin pudo notar una rara expresión en la cara de su amiga. Si por primera vez en su vida, estuviera pensado seriamente.

— ¿ocurre algo Honoka? Has estado muy callada durante un rato-nya— preguntó la chica gato.

—no, nada. Solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico que anda tras Kotori; al igual que esta extraña reunión que organizó Umi— respondió Honoka con seriedad.

— ¿nya? No me digas, ¿acaso la señorita presidenta del consejo estudiantil está celosa? ¿Estás celosa Honoka?— dijo Rin con una sonrisa de travesura.

— ¿p-por qué tendría que estarlo? Ajajajaja…. Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo— respondió la mayor desviando la mirada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—hmmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrán esperando?— dijo por enésima vez cierta peliazul mirando su reloj.

—t-tu quédate tranquila Umi, no deben tardar— respondió la amante del arroz.

—quizá debiste ir tú en lugar de Rin. Me preocupa que se haya distraído o que se perdiera— comentó la arquera.

Umi miró su reloj una vez más, a pesar que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. Ella, junto con Hanayo, se encontraba en el patio trasero de la residencia Sonoda; el cual habían arreglado de una manera bastante elegante. Había una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran todas las integrantes de µ's; la cual estaba arreglada con un elegante mantel blanco y unos brillantes candeleros, dignos de cualquier película. Obviamente, la comida no se quedaba atrás.

—Estoy segura que es una ocasión muy especial para ti si decidiste hacer todo esto— mencionó Hanayo mientras admiraba la decoración.

—bueno, algo así. Definitivamente es algo muy especial— Umi sintió la mirada curiosa de su amiga. —bueno, está bien. Yo sé que sabes guardar secretos, así que te contaré mi plan—

— ¿en-enserio? Gracias por la confianza Umi— dijo la joven Koizumi.

Umi se acercó a Hanayo, le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta, o mejor dicho, le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de mencionarlo; por lo tanto se lo susurró en el oído.

A Hanayo se le enrojeció la cara— ¡No-puede-ser! ¡No puede seeeer! ¿Es enserio?— estaba impresionada ante tal revelación.

—o-oye, es bastante vergonzoso que reacciones así— dijo Umi bastante roja también.

—debo admitir que es algo inesperado. Pero…— la menor tomó las manos de la peliazul —… quiero que sepas que te apoyo con esto—

—gracias Hanayo. Eres una buena amiga— Umi se veía un poco más alegre ahora.

—pero, ¿Honoka lo sabe? Es una de tus mejores amigas, deberías decírselo— sugirió la castaña.

—no se lo eh dicho. Hasta hoy, tu eres la única a la que le eh dicho. Pero te prometo que cuando sea un buen momento se lo diré— dijo la chica Sonoda.

— ¿segura? Recuerda lo que pasó aquella vez entre Honoka y Kotori por no hablar a tiempo— dijo la menor afligida.

—Tranquila, estoy segura que esta vez no pasará— Umi escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. —deben ser ellas, ya llegaron—

La chica peliazul se dirigió a la puerta dando pequeños brincos como niña pequeña. Se veía ridículamente feliz.

—Umi, ya regresé-nya. Ábreme por favor— llamó la chica gatuna desde la puerta principal.

—Por supuesto— Umi abrió la puerta —bienvenidas chicas. Bienvenida Koto…. ¿Honoka?—

—lo siento Umi, Kotori tuvo una emergencia familiar y se tuvo que ir-nya. Pero me encontré a Honoka y vino conmigo. Espero no te moleste— explicó la de cabello corto.

—buenas noches Umi. Perdona si te importuné— dijo Honoka haciendo una reverencia de saludo.

—no pasa nada Honoka, Umi también quería hablar contigo, ¿cierto?— apareció Hanayo detrás de Umi y le dio un discreto pellizco en el costado.

—cierto, cierto. Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora vamos a comer, deben tener hambre después de venir hasta aquí— Umi hizo un gesto invitándolas a pasar.

— ¡siiii! ¡Comida, me muero de hambre!— gritaron Rin y Honoka al unísono mientras corrían hacia el patio trasero.

Cuando se aseguró que ninguna de las recién llegadas pudiera darse cuenta, Umi le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hanayo, como si dijera "¿Por qué vas de soplona?".

—vaaaya, parece banquete de película-nya. Se esforzaron mucho— halagó Rin mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto solas?— preguntó Honoka.

—solo la decoración. La comida la pedí a un servicio de banquetes— respondió Umi.

—De verdad que querías impresionar a Kotori con todo esto, ¿no?— Honoka hizo una pausa dramática — ¿Qué significa todo esto?—

—es solo un pequeño detalle que quise tener con ella, pero me salió mal— dijo la peliazul dejando caer los brazos pesadamente.

—b-bueno, vamos a comer, esto no se va a comer solo— dijo Hanayo para ayudar a la anfitriona.

Después de una deliciosa y muy merecida cena, las cuatro chicas se dedicaron a platicar sobre que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.

—….. Y Yukiho tuvo que limpiar el desastre— dijo Honoka para concluir con su relato.

—vaya, vaya. La pobre Arisa debió salir aterrada de tu casa-nya— comentó Rin después de haberse reído por un rato. —por cierto; chicas, chicas, hoy me enteré que Kotori tiene un pretendiente-nya. ¿Verdad Honoka?—

Al escuchar eso, Umi y Hanayo se voltearon a ver con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo está eso? cuéntennos más chicas— Umi puso una inusual cara de curiosidad.

—pues, no se mucho respecto al asunto-nya. Pero cuando me enviaron por ella, logré verla hablando con un muchacho. Honoka sabe mejor como está el asunto. Vamos, cuéntales— incitó Rin.

—eh… no estoy muy segura de que sea una buena idea. Sería ventilar la vida privada de Kotori— dijo Honoka con un acento de incomodidad.

— ¡p-pero eso es imposible!— Hanayo levantó la voz apasionadamente —quiero decir, las School Idols tienen prohibido inmiscuirse en esa clase de escándalos. Es una regla de oro—

—pero, ¿por qué me vengo a enterar hasta ahora? ¿Por qué Kotori no me lo comentó antes?— dijo Umi con un notorio enojo.

Al notar el humor de su amiga de la infancia, Honoka soltó un suspiro y procedió a compartirle la poca información que conocía.

—… y ella te lo iba a decir hoy, como me dijo a mí. Pero por desgracia no pudiste acompañarnos— concluyó la líder del grupo.

—entiendo, lamento haberme alterado hace un momento. Pero no soportaba la idea de que Kotori me escondiera algo de esa naturaleza— dijo Umi mirando hacia abajo.

—No te sientas mal, necesitaba pensarlo ella sola antes de pedirnos consejo— mencionó la chica de coleta mientras recordaba que hace poco habían pasado por algo similar.

Hanayo leyó el ambiente, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica gato —eh, Rin, creo que es hora de irnos a casa—

— ¿eeeeeh? Pero yo todavía quiero comer un poco de…— Rin se calló cuando sintió la mano de Hanayo jalándola del cuello.

—vámonos, ellas deben hablar a solas. Vamos a mi casa, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si quieres— susurró la chica de ojos lilas bastante cerca de los oídos de su amiga.

Al escuchar eso, Rin supo que no les convenía presenciar lo que venía a continuación.

Umi; al observar que las de primer año se habían ido, decidió armarse de valor dando un profundo respiro —Honoka, necesito que sepas algo. Pero antes, debes jurarme que, a menos que yo lo consienta, JAMAS mencionarás una sola palabra de esto—

—está bien, lo juro. ¿Pero por qué tantas precauciones? Suena como si hubieras matado a alguien— Honoka se llevó un pedazo de pan que aún había en la mesa.

—Es solo que no quiero armar un escándalo— Umi miró la forma en la que comía su amiga —y mañana tendrás que subir las escaleras del templo el doble de veces que nosotras para deshacerte del exceso que comiste hoy—

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso— la ojiazul se comió el ultimo pedazo de pan que tenía en la mano — ¿y bien, que es eso tan secreto de lo que me quieres hablar?—

—mira, esto es algo difícil para mí, sabes que no acostumbro hablar sobre este tipo de temas… lo que te quiero decir es que… — Umi dijo el resto con un volumen inaudible.

—Si no hablas más alto, no voy a escucharteee— canturreó Honoka haciendo un bailecito solo con las manos.

—Dije que me gusta…. ir— esta vez Umi habló un poco más fuerte, pero su vergüenza y su sonrojo aumentaron junto a su voz.

—cielos Umi, estás más roja que el cabello de Maki. Una vez más, ¿está bien?— Honoka ahora se tomó un vaso de agua.

—tori... Kotori… ¡ME GUSTA KOTORI! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ELLA! ¿¡ESTÁS CONTENTA YA!?—Umi gritó con tanta fuerza, que casi se desmaya.

Honoka se quedó aún más idiota de lo normal (si es que es posible) después de escuchar esa confesión por parte de su amiga; accidentalmente dejó caer el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, mojándose parte de la blusa y la falda que llevaba puesta.

Honoka alcanzó a reaccionar un poco después de más de un minuto de extremo silencio —no, espera, ¿Qué? ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO? POR AHORA PREFIERO AHORRARME MIS COMENTARIOS PARA NO VENTILAR COSAS DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO. RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. TRATARÉ DE RESPONDERLOS SIEMPRE Y CUANDO LAS TELECOMUNICACIONES ME DEJEN HACERLO (EN DONDE VIVO LA SEÑAL DE CELULAR Y EL INTERNET FALLAN MUCHÍSIMO).**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI, FUERA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL PAN DEL PAJARITO JUNTO AL MAR: SIDE STORY.**

 **PD: ADVIERTO DE UNA VEZ QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES TENDRÁN TIEMPOS IRREGULARES. PUEDE QUE A VECES SUBA MÁS DE UN CAPÍTULO AL DÍA, PERO HAY IGUAL DE POSIBILIDADES QUE PASEN VARIAS SEMANAS SIN ALGO NUEVO. TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS FRECUENTE POSIBLE.**


	2. el pan del pajarito junto al mar: SS

Los encantos de este pajarito.

 **HOLA, HOLAAA! ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS, PARA VER UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY ES UNA "SIDE STORY" O HISTORIA PARALELA. ESTE CAPITULO CUBRE LA HISTORIA PARALELA DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. VERÁN TODO LO QUE HICIERON UMI Y LAS DEMÁS MUSAS MIENTRAS SE DESARROLLABA EL DÍA DE HONOKA Y KOTORI. TAMBIÉN VERÁN EL FINAL DEL DÍA.**

 **QUIERO INFORMAR QUE APARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO LAS CHICAS COMENZARÁN A USAR LOS RESPECTIVOS SUFIJOS TALES COMO EL** **… "CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAN". COMO VEN, TOMO EN CUENTA SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **POR CIERTO, LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA LA DIBUJÉ YO. SÉ QUE ESTÁ ALGO MAL HECHA, PERO HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE**

 **BUENO, YA ME CALLO PORQUE NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA LEERME A MI, SI NO A LAS MUSAS. ASÍ QUE, QUE RUEDEN EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 2: el pan del pajarito junto al mar: Side Story.

Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana, Umi se encontraba sola en su casa; se disponía a desayunar cuando su teléfono sonó.

— ¿hola? Aquí Umi— saludó.

—Hola Umi-chan, soy yo, Kotori— se escuchó la melodiosa voz de la mencionada a través de la bocina.

—ah hola Kotori, que gusto escuchar tu voz desde tan temprano…. Errr quiero decir, ¿a que se debe tan inesperada llamada?— a Umi se le soltó de más la lengua.

— ¿eh? bueno, solo me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo y con Honoka-chan. Pero si no puedes no hay problema— invitó la pajarita.

—p-por supuesto. Solo me preparo súper rápido y nos vemos en el templo de Nozomi. Espérenme ahí— dijo Umi con emoción.

—perfecto. Entonces nos vemos allá. Besitos— Kotori se despidió y cortó la llamada.

— ¿be-besitos? Uwaaaaaa esta chica me mata— Umi se cubrió sus rojas mejillas y dio un grito de alegría.

—espera, ¿Qué voy a ponerme? ¿Debería llevarle un regalo? Espero que Honoka no nos haga mal tercio— la peliazul se puso frenética.

Había tenido sus dudas desde hace años, pero, durante aquel incidente en el que Kotori estuvo a punto de irse; Umi pudo confirmar sus sentimientos por ella. Estaba enamorada de Kotori, ella quería detenerla, pero sabía que Honoka era mejor para llevar a cabo dicho trabajo. Se había conformado con llevar un amor imposible a distancia, pero entonces, el milagro sucedió; Honoka fue capaz de detener la "migración de su avecilla".

—vaya, no sé qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido. Seguramente me habría dolido— Umi miraba en su clóset para elegir un conjunto para la ocasión. —pero por otro lado, no estoy muy conforme con que después de eso, Honoka y Kotori se hicieran más unidas. Quizá, ¿estoy celosa?—

La chica pasó arreglándose durante casi dos horas; se le había hecho tarde sin darse cuenta.

—Oh rayos, ya se me hizo tardísimo, estoy segura que no me esperaron— Umi miró hacia el piso. —tengo una idea, haré una cena exclusivamente para mí y para Kotori. Y entonces, le confesaré mis sentimientos—

La chica sacó su celular, escribió un mensaje y se lo envió a Kotori.

—bien, hora de pedir ayuda a las chicas. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer—

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—ajá sí. Lo que usted diga señorita Tojou. Nos vemos luego— Honoka y Kotori se fueron caminando tranquilamente.

—Pufff… por un momento pensé que me seguirían interrogando— Nozomi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Ya regresé, ¿Qué fue todo eso?— apareció cierta rubia.

—no fue nada, solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco con nuestras chicas— dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

—así que por fin empezaron a salir, ¿eh? no pensé que alcanzaría a ver este día— respondió Eli.

—creo que no es el caso. Por lo que me alcanzaron a decir, el plan era que Umi-chan viniera con ellas, pero le surgió algo y ya no pudo venir— comentó la sacerdotisa.

—ya veo, que mal. Yo pensé que Honoka o Kotori se habían lanzado— Eli se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba.

—Aunque Umi-chan también es una fuerte candidata para lanzarse con alguna de ellas dos— mencionó Nozomi e instantáneamente después, le surgió una idea —oye, Elicchi, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?—

—una apuesta hmmm… bien. La que pierda invita los parfáit por un mes— dijo Eli cerrando el trato.

—yo apuesto que Honoka-chan se liga a Kotori-chan primero— prepuso la ojiverde.

—entonces yo apuesto que gana el KotoUmi— finalizó la rubia.

—espera, ¿enserio le pusiste nombre a tu shippeo así de rápido? Me sorprendes— Nozomi se frotó la frente mientras se acercaba lentamente a la otra chica.

—oye y…— Eli abrazó con una mano a su amiga —… ¿les contaste que estaremos viviendo juntas por un tiempo?—

—creo que no hubo necesidad de decirles, ellas lo descubrieron solas. Solo me gustaría que, de ser posible, no se hagan ideas extrañas— dijo la chica de coletas.

—tu tranquila, sabes bien que Honoka no es tan lista, y Kotori es muy distraída. El problema será si alguna de las otras chicas nos descubriera. Además, no es como que estemos saliendo o algo así— dijo la rusa.

—Por supuesto… no hay nada de eso entre nosotras…. — Nozomi puso una cara sombría y retomó sus labores como la doncella del templo. —Nicocchi no se cansaría de burlarse de nosotras si llega a saberlo—

—hablando de Nico, ¿sabes dónde está? Se me hace extraño que no me haya mensajeado o llamado en todo el día— mencionó Eli.

—seguramente está con Maki-chan. Ya sabes como son, ellas piensan que su relación es ultra secreta, pero ya todas sabemos que son pareja— se burló Nozomi.

—jajaja… pero Maki está soñando si cree que le concederemos la mano de nuestra pequeña tan fácilmente— dijo la rubia haciendo una voz masculina y poniéndose un "bigote" con su cabello.

—Eso lo dirás por ti, porque para mamá Nozomi no hay ningún problema— esta vez fue la ojiverde la que hizo una voz materna.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron a su alrededor, pudieron darse cuenta que algunos visitantes del templo las miraban con caras de "¿y estas locas?"

—eh… ¿Nozomi?— preguntó Eli con un fuerte sonrojo.

— ¿Qué pasa Elicchi?— Nozomi respondió la pregunta con otra.

—recuérdame que jamás volvamos a hacer esa rutina en público— decretó Ayase.

—entendido Elicchi. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme a traer algunas cosas al almacén?— propuso Nozomi.

Eli solo asintió e instantáneamente salieron corriendo de ahí. Se morían de la vergüenza por haber hecho eso ante tanta gente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tan pronto tuvieron oportunidad, Honoka y Kotori huyeron de ahí, dejando a Maki y Nico solas.

— ¿Ya se fueron?— preguntó la pelinegra mirando de reojo hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

—eso parece. Menos mal, ya se me estaban acabando los insultos— respondió la de ojos morados.

—oye pero casi me asfixias con esa llave— se quejó Nico.

— ¿Y crees que no me dolió la patada que me diste?— contraatacó la pelirroja.

—Sé que te dolió, ¿pero, sabes?— la más bajita se acercó y la abrazó con ambos brazos —cuando termine el día te lo voy a compensar—

—que picarona resultó la "idol n° 1 del universo"— Maki correspondió el abrazo y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios a su chica.

—Maki, aquí no. ¿Qué tal si un paparazzi nos ve? Nuestra carrera como idols terminaría. Y si eso pasa, moriré, ¿entiendes? mo-ri-ré— dijo la ojirroja haciendo puchero.

—tranquila Nico. O debería decir…— Maki le dio un coqueto beso en el cuello. —… ¿mi amor?—

—hyaaan… te ves tan linda cuando dices eso. Harás que me derritaaaaa— Nico hizo un curioso movimiento serpenteante con el cuerpo mientras decía eso.

—Hermanaaaaaa— se escuchó un grito de niña.

—Ay no. ya me cayó el chahuixtle1— Nico abrazó a Kokoa, la cual era la que gritaba — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mamá está fuera de nuevo?—

—en realidad mamá nos envió a llevarte de regreso. No le gustó nada que salieras de casa sin avisar— dijo Kokoro.

—Maki-oneechan— el pequeño Kotarou se fue directo con Maki, olvidando a su verdadera hermana.

— ¿pero qué mier….? ¿Desde cuándo se llevan así de bien ustedes dos?— preguntó Nico.

— ¿acaso eso importa en realidad?— cuestionó la pelirroja. —Mejor vamos a tu casa, tu madre debe estar muy enojada—

—no creo que mamá se enoje con mi hermana si se entera que estaba en una cita con su príncipe— dijo Kokoa con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿"p-príncipe"? ¿Me podrías explicar que acaba de decir?— dijo Maki poniendo una sonrisa siniestra.

—pues… ajajaja… que curioso, no había escuchado que te llamaran así— Nico intentó hacerse la loca, pero no funcionó. —Está bien, pero no puedo decirlo enfrente de ellos—

—Niños, ¿les gustaría ir por unos dulces a la tienda que está aquí del otro lado de la plaza?— ofreció Maki.

Los tres pequeños Yazawa miraron a la chica sorprendidos— ¿te refieres a la tienda donde venden los dulces finos?—

—Por supuesto, si no fuera así no los estaría invitando— Maki guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

— ¿todos los que queramos? Por favor Makiiiii— Kokoa y Kotarou abrazaron las piernas de la pelirroja.

—los-que-quieran— Maki sacó una de sus muchas tarjetas bancarias de su bolso y se la dio a Kokoro —traten de no extraviarla, porque si lo hacen, le contaré a su mamá que me quitaron la tarjeta y compraron dulces con ella—

Los tres pequeños se miraron con caras de "vámonos antes que se arrepienta" y se fueron hacia la tienda.

—bien, ya nos libramos de los niños. ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar que es eso de príncipe?— la chica de ojos morados miró fijamente a su pareja.

—Si no te molesta, quiero ir a un lugar más apropiado— Nico jaló de la blusa a su amante y la llevó a un restaurante que había cerca.

— ¿estás segura de esto? tu hermanos se pueden extraviar— comentó la pelirroja.

—tranquila, ellos conocen mejor que yo esta plaza. Además saben regresar a casa; no te preocupes— contestó la de coletas.

Después de pedir un solo platillo; pidieron solo uno ya que querían compartir, tocaron el tema principal.

—mira Maki, la razón por la que mis hermanos dicen eso, es porque seguramente me habrán escuchado aquella vez que platiqué con mi mamá sobre nuestra relación— confesó Nico.

—Espera, espera… ¿tu madre sabe que tú y yo somos pareja?— preguntó Maki con incredulidad.

—Bueno, ocurrió por un descuido mío— Nico comenzó a relatar.

Pasaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos hasta que terminó el relato.

—…. Y seguramente eso fue lo que los niños escucharon— Nico concluyó y debió un vaso de agua.

—ya veo, así que la madre de Nico me ve como una especie de príncipe para la princesa de su hija— se dijo Maki a si misma dentro de su mente mientras hacía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Así que si tenías algún pendiente sobre si mi mamá tenía problemas con nuestra relación, ahí tienes la respuesta— la pelinegra intentó darle de comer en la boca a su novia, pero Maki parecía estar en la luna.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tendrá alguna clase de shock emocional o alguna tontería de esas?— pensó la mayor de las Yazawa.

—oye Nico, ¿sabes en que estaba pensando? Es una idea bastante loca—Maki se acercó a su chica con una sonrisa perversa y le susurró algo al oído.

—no… ¿enserio? Espera... ¿lo dices enserio?— Nico estaba perpleja ante la proposición de Maki, la cual era (como diría Umi) indecente.

—solo será enserio si tú crees que sea buena idea— dijo la tomate mientras su rostro hacía juego con su apodo.

Nico sonrió con malicia y se llevó de la mano a Maki rumbo al baño; que dicho de antemano, fue una mala idea desde el inicio. Justo cuando ellas cerraron la puerta, cierto par de chicas entró al mismo restaurante.

— ¿ves? Te dije que este lugar estaría muy bien-nya— confirmó cierta chica gatuna.

—está bien, pero después de comer nos vamos a casa de Umi-chan. Nos llamó hace horas y ya tardamos mucho— la amante del arroz eligió una mesa para ambas.

—oye mira, en esa mesa hay un bolso como el de Maki-chan. ¿Acaso estará aquí?— se preguntó la de cabello corto.

—no lo creo, no me la imagino comiendo en un lugar tan común como este. Además, me dijo que hoy tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos en el hospital de su padre— dijo Hanayo.

—lo siento, pero debo ir a… tu sabes. Puedes ir pidiendo de comer mientras tanto— Rin se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Si, el mismo baño al que habían entrado Nico y Maki minutos antes.

—Nya, nyaa, nya nya nya nya nyaaaa— Rin iba… ¿maullando? El tema de stuar wors.

( **Nota de Autor: como casi nadie debe saber, aprovecho para aclarar que yo siempre modifico las marcas registradas de lo que sea, incluyendo los nombres, como en este caso, de películas** )

Justo cuando Rin entró, escuchó ruidos extraños y voces susurrando en una de las cabinas. Dedicó unos segundos a escuchar atentamente; ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

— ¿e-estás lista Nico?— una voz femenina dijo eso.

—Maki… nunca imaginé que haríamos algo así en un lugar como este. Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que tengo miedo— respondió otra de las voces.

—tranquila, solo cierra los ojos. Yo te guiaré— dijo la primera voz femenina, pero ahora con un tono más lascivo.

—pero que indecencias-nya. Espero que sea una coincidencia y solo sea alguien más con los mismos nombres— en ese momento, Rin recordó que había visto el bolso de su amiga en una de las mesas, y dicha mesa, solo tenía dos lugares.

—Nyajajaja— Rin sacó su celular y se acercó lentamente a la cabina de la que provenían las voces, se preparó, y de una patada abrió la puerta, ella sabía que al hacer eso, era firmar su sentencia de muerte. — ¡así las quería agarrar!—

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!— de la sorpresa, Maki y Nico soltaron un fuerte grito al unísono.

Rin se echó a reír y sacó una foto con su celular antes de que las otras chicas pudieran reaccionar. En su mente agradecía que aún se mantuvieran con algunas prendas encima, no hubiera sabido que hacer si las descubría con más progreso.

Por otro lado, para Maki y Nico, estaban viviendo una pesadilla; ser descubiertas "infraganti" justo antes de "entrar en acción". Sumado a eso, que fuera una de sus amigas. Que donde las descubriera fuera un lugar público. Y por si todo lo anterior fuera poco, Rin logró conseguir evidencia fotográfica de la travesura que estaban a punto de cometer.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya eran alrededor de la cinco de la tarde cuando Hanayo y Rin llegaron a casa de Umi.

— ¡Llegan tarde!—Umi recibió a las chicas diciendo eso.

—Lo sentimos Umi-chan, pero Rin-chan se metió en un problema con Nico-chan y Maki-chan y bueno… no pudimos llegar más temprano— se disculpó Hanayo.

Umi miró a Rin, la cual tenía el pelo revuelto, una mejilla roja y una mirada amenazante.

—Quiero preguntar, pero me da miedo la respuesta, así que dejémoslo así y pasen— Umi las guió al patio trasero.

—Y bien, ¿para qué nos necesitas?— cuestionó Hanayo.

— ¿No irás a decir que quieres que limpiemos tu jardín o sí?— agregó la chica de cabello corto.

—bueeeeno, pues en parte si— Umi se rascó la mejilla —pero no se molesten, solo quiero que me ayuden a decorar este lugar. Quiero que quede precioso para un evento—

— ¿un evento? ¿Qué planeas-nya?— preguntó Rin. Ya se le había pasado la molestia.

—eso es un secreto. Escucha Rin, para ti tengo una tarea especial para ti: quiero que encuentres a Kotori y la traigas para acá ¿entendido?— dijo la peliazul.

—claro, no tengo problema, pero…— Rin miró a Umi con ignorancia — ¿por qué no la llamas y la invitas-nya?—

—Bueno… porque… es una sorpresa y si soy yo la que le habla, temo que pueda echar a perder la sorpresa— respondió Umi con vergüenza.

—no entiendo. Pero no importa, siempre me pasa. Tus deseos son ordenes capitana de Lily White— Rin hizo un saludo militar y se fue hacia la calle con la misión de buscar a la pajarita.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— preguntó Hanayo con preocupación al ver a su amiga salir corriendo.

—la verdad no pero confío en ella. Bueno, dejémosla hacer lo suyo. Tenemos trabajo por hacer aquí— respondió Umi poniendo manos a la obra.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—tori... Kotori… ¡ME GUSTA KOTORI! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ELLA! ¿¡ESTÁS CONTENTA YA!?—Umi gritó con tanta fuerza, que casi se desmaya.

Honoka se quedó aún más idiota de lo normal (si es que es posible) después de escuchar esa confesión por parte de su amiga; accidentalmente dejó caer el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, mojándose parte de la blusa y la falda que llevaba puesta.

Honoka alcanzó a reaccionar un poco después de más de un minuto de extremo silencio —no, espera, ¿Qué? ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?—

—Lo que escuchaste— Umi seguía sonrojada y sin poder mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

—Ay mira el desastre que hice— Honoka tomó una servilleta y trató de secar su ropa y lo demás que se salpicó.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué opinas?— preguntó Umi.

— ¿Acerca de qué?— Honoka trató de evitar a la peliazul con la excusa de estar limpiando.

—Bien, suficiente— Umi tomó ambas manos de Honoka y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas —quiero que me digas si me apoyas o no con esto—

—Umi-chan, lo siento. Pero la verdad no sé qué responderte, es muy difícil de digerir para mí. Jamás imaginé que algo como esto podría pasar entre ustedes— la ojiazul se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Honoka, somos amigas desde que éramos pequeñas— Umi comenzó a llorar —quiero que me digas si te alegras por mí. Solo pido eso—

La castaña se soltó de las manos de su amiga —ojalá fuera tan fácil. Pero lo que Kotori-chan piense es mucho más importante que lo que yo te pueda llegar a decir—

—lo sé, lo sé. Pero vamos Honoka, necesito saber que me apoyas. Por favor, es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien. Si me llegara a rechazar, yo… no lo soportaría— Umi se tiró de rodillas y lloró silenciosamente.

Honoka le ayudó a levantarse —me duele que te pongas así. Estoy segura que pase lo que pase Kotori-chan te seguirá queriendo aunque no sea de ese modo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—

— ¡QUE ME ODIE! ¿¡ESO TE PARECE POCO!? Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada— respondió Umi desesperada.

—mira, tranquilízate, date un baño, toma una reparadora siesta y cuando sientas que estás lista para confesárselo sin explotar, solo lo dices y ya. Te garantizo que tendrás todo mi apoyo en ese momento— dijo Honoka con la intención de calmar a su amiga.

—gracias Honoka. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien que no fuera yo misma. Ahora, no quisiera correrte pero necesito estar sola y reflexionar un poco sobre esto—

—te entiendo. Solo trata de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Si necesitas hablar de nuevo sobre esto aquí estoy, ¿de acuerdo?— Honoka le dio un abrazo a su amiga —nos vemos después—

La castaña tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa a un paso bastante lento. Seguía impactada por ese asunto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rato después en la casa de los Kousaka…

—ah, hermana, llegas justo a tiempo para probar un nuevo dulce que papá quiere que catemos— dijo Yukiho cuando vio a su hermana entrar.

— ¿otra vez? Creo que comenzaré a cobrarle por mis servicios catalisticos— dijo Honoka con cara de molestia.

—esa palabra ni siquiera existe hermana. Vamos, deja de quejarte y ayúdale a papá o te descontará la mesada— respondió la hermana menor.

—pffff…. Bueno, ya que— fue lo último que dijo Honoka antes de hacer lo que su hermana le dijo.

La familia Kousaka se dedicó un tiempo a probar la nueva mercancía de la tienda. Después de eso, se dispusieron a cenar.

—… y por eso es que Arisa estará sola un tiempo— relató Yukiho mientras cenaba con su familia.

—pues deberá tener cuidado, no es muy seguro que una jovencita se quede sola— comentó la señora Kousaka —Honoka, hija, ¿te ocurre algo? Casi no has tocado tu comida—

—vaya eso sí que es extraño, ¿segura que no estás enferma o algo?— agregó la hermana menor.

— ¿eh? no, estoy bien. Es solo que cené en casa de Umi-chan antes de venir a casa, por eso no tengo hambre— Honoka hizo a un lado su plato — ¿puedo retirarme primero?—

—está bien, pero, ¿segura que no quieres comer? No quiero que te levantes a mitad de la noche porque te dio hambre— agregó la madre.

Honoka se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Solo su madre pudo notar que algo andaba mal con ella.

—Honoka, hija, ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó la señora Kousaka mientras tocaba la puerta de su hija.

—Por supuesto mamá— se escuchó una voz débil del otro lado.

Cuando la madre entró, pudo notar a su hija mayor enterrada entre las sabanas.

—hija, ¿quieres decirme que pasó? en la mañana te veías muy emocionada por este día, y cuando regresaste parecías como si alguien hubiera muerto— comentó la adulta.

—Es solo que hoy no fue mi mejor día— Honoka se levantó y miró a su madre —hoy me enteré de algo que quizá no debía saber—

— ¿Y me puedes platicar sobre eso?— la señora abrazó a su hija para hacerla sentir segura.

—Me siento como si estuviera con un psiquiatra— la joven tomó un respiro profundo y habló. —Umi-chan, me confesó que está enamorada de Kotori-chan. Y no sé qué hacer al respecto. La verdad es que no me alegra, pero tampoco me disgusta. Solo tengo una sensación desagradable en el pecho—

—hmmm… ciertamente es un tema difícil. Pero eso no tiene por qué afectarte a ti. Eso es un asunto entre ellas, lo único que tú puedes hacer, es tratar de mantenerte neutral y apoyar a ambas en la decisión que tomen— aconsejó la adulta.

—pero eso no es todo mamá. Porque hoy, Kotori-chan me dijo que hay un chico que se fijó en ella y no sabe qué hacer con él, no sabe si aceptar salir con él o no. me siento mal por Umi-chan, ella no soportaría que la hicieran de lado por un desconocido— relató Honoka.

—es cierto que eso complica las cosas. Pero, la decisión es completamente responsabilidad de Kotori, y nadie tiene derecho de presionarla u obligarla a algo si ella no quiere— agregó la señora Kousaka.

—gracias mamá, ahora me siento un poco mejor— la jovencita le dio un abrazo a su madre.

—me alegra que hablar de esto te aliviara. Ahora, a dormir porque mañana te quedarás tu sola a atender el negocio porque tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a conseguir materiales para los dulces— dijo la madre mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Honoka se preparó para dormir, aún era temprano como para que tuviera sueño, pero después de todo lo que pasó durante el día, era un hecho que necesitaba dormir. Cuando se metió entre las sabanas, su celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez revisó quien llamaba antes de contestar.

— ¿Kotori-chan? Que pasó, ¿está todo bien?— preguntó la chica.

—Honoka-chan, necesito verte. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa por favor?— respondió una voz entre lágrimas.

—voy en este preciso momento, por favor espérame— Honoka no esperó la respuesta, colgó y volvió a cambiarse tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía.

Le avisó a su familia que saldría y se fue lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de Kotori.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez llegando a la residencia Minami, Honoka tocó la puerta. Kotori le abrió segundos después.

—qué bueno que hayas venido. De verdad te necesito a mi lado— dijo Kotori bastante triste y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así?— preguntó la ojiazul bastante preocupada.

—es que, mi… mi abuela… mi abuela murió— Kotori se abrazó de su amiga y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. —yo la quería mucho, de verdad que la quería—

Honoka, al ver el frágil estado en el que la otra chica se encontraba, la llevó a su habitación y le preparó un té.

—gracias Honoka-chan. De verdad necesitaba compañía en este momento— Kotori bebió un sorbo del té que le habían preparado —mamá se fue a ayudar en los preparativos del funeral—

Honoka no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, tenía miedo de echar a perder la calma que la pajarita tenía en ese momento.

— ¿me quedó rico el té? Es la primera vez que preparo uno de este tipo— preguntó Honoka para romper el silencio.

—sí, te quedó muy bueno. Gracias por el detalle— respondió Kotori.

—e-entonces iré a servirte un poco más— Honoka tomó rápidamente la taza de las manos de su amiga y se levantó de la cama.

— ¡NO TE VAYAS!— Kotori detuvo a Honoka tomándola del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso —no me dejes. Quédate aquí, conmigo—

Honoka miró aquellos ojos alegres y distraídos que en ese momento estaban llenos de tristeza y lágrimas. Puso la taza en la mesita que había junto a la cama, y abrazó a Kotori con delicadeza. Permanecieron así durante un tiempo hasta que la somnolencia hizo que se rindieran y terminaran durmiendo una junto a la otra sin soltarse en ningún momento.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

 **LA VERDAD NO SÉ SI KOTORI TENGA MÁS FAMILIA APARTE DE SU MADRE, PERO IMAGINO QUE DEBE DE TENERLA ASÍ QUE DIJE "¿Y POR QUÉ NO?"**

 **GLOSARIO: "CHAHUIXTLE" ES COMO LE DECIMOS EN MÉXICO A UN HONGO O PLAGA QUE ECHA A PERDER LAS RAICES DE LAS PLANTAS. "YA ME CAYÓ EL CHAHUIXTLE" ES UNA EXPRESIÓN QUE DA A ENTENDER QUE ALGO YA SE ARRUINÓ.**

 **COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, HAGAN EJERCICIO, VEAN LOVE LIVE, JUEGUEN SCHOOL IDOL FESTIVAL, SÍGANME EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER O INSTAGRAM (SI LES INTERESA PREGUNTEN EN PRIVADO) Y NO DEJEN DE SINTONIZAR ESTE CANAL.**

 **POR AHORA ME DESPIDO, NO SIN ANTES RECORDARLES QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA!**

 **´PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿NO SERÁ QUE YO…..?**


	3. ¿No será que yo?

Los encantos de este pajarito.

 **BUENAS LAS TEN…. DIGO, BUEN AH… ¿DÍA? ¿NOCHE? ¿INSTANTE? TENGAN. ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA "VER" EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA, HOY HABRÁ ALGUNAS COSAS QUE QUIZÁ LOS DEJEN PENSANDO. SI LO HACEN, HABRÉ CUMPLIDO MI OBJETIVO… JEJE.**

 **LES ADELANTO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ULTIMO EN EL QUE VEAN A SU CONDUCTOR Y NARRADOR SOLO, YA QUE A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO TENDRÉ AYUDA. ASÍ QUE APROVECHENME QUE AQUÍ ESTOY *EL PRODUCTOR EJECUTIVO ME LANZA UNA PIEDRA, A SABER DE DONDE SALIÓ* BUENO, ME DEJO DE TONTERÍAS Y VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO** **.** ***SUSURRO "MALDITO HIJO DE…"***

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 3: ¿no será que yo…?

— ¿eh? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?— Honoka abrió los ojos, apretó algo que tenía en la mano, era suave y tibio.

— ¡a-ahn….!— un voz femenina soltó un gemido lascivo.

—espera, si mal no recuerdo, anoche fui a visitar a Kotori-chan, me quedé con ella y me dormí, lo que quiere decir que…. — la ojiazul terminó de despertar. Miró su alrededor y lo que tenía en la mano. —por la virgen de los torpedos industriales… ¿pero qué pasó aquí?—

Honoka tenía su mano dentro de la blusa de Kotori, y lo que sostenía en la mano, no era otra cosa más que uno de los "encantos" de Kotori. Honoka quería apartar la mano, pero era una sensación hipnotizante.

—ahm… Honoka… chan… a-ah— vociferó Kotori entre gemidos, pero seguía dormida.

La castaña, al no sentir algún tipo de resistencia, siguió tocando a su amiga —s-sigue dormida, ¿cierto? Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto pero… son tan suaves, y grandes, además huele rico—

Honoka estaba comenzando a perder el sentido. Tocar el cuerpo de su amiga se estaba haciendo peligrosamente embriagador.

—Kotori-chan… lo siento. Pero no puedo detenerme— la chica Kousaka se pegó más al cuerpo de su amiga, abrió tres botones de la pijama de Kotori, podía observar la suave piel de su pecho. Cuando iba por el último botón, el del mero centro…

—b-buenos días Honoka-chan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Kotori observó las manos de Honoka y se puso completamente roja.

—errr… este… pues…. El hijo del papá… y… a la grande le puse cuca…— Honoka balbuceó sin sentido por algunos segundos.

Kotori soltó un suspiro —escucha, Honoka-chan. No voy a enojarme contigo, ya estoy acostumbrada a que Nozomi-chan lo haga. Lo único que te pido, es que hagas como que esto jamás pasó— dijo con voz indiferente, aun se encontraba triste. Pero estaba más serena.

— ¡s-si señora!— contestó la líder del grupo. Por alguna razón, que Kotori le hablara así hizo que se le hiciera la piel de gallina.

— ¿no tienes algo que hacer? ¿Tu familia sabe que estás aquí?— preguntó la de cabello platinado.

—tranquila. Les dije que vendría a verte anoche antes de venir. Pero espera…— Honoka golpeó la palma de su mano con el canto de la otra. —nunca les dije que me quedaría a dormir aquí. Lo siento Kotori-chan, pero tengo que regresar a casa para que no se preocupen—

—de todas formas iba a pedirte que te fueras. No lo tomes a mal, pero necesito estar a solas— dijo Kotori con voz cansada.

—está bien Kotori-chan. Pero recuerda, si necesitas algo, aquí estoy— dijo Honoka mientras se preparaba para salir.

—una cosa más, Honoka-chan— vociferó la joven Minami. —No creo que podamos vernos hasta que se reanuden las clases—

Honoka solo asintió y se fue en silencio. No quería empeorar el frágil estado de su amiga.

Kotori solo se dedicó a observar como su amiga abandonaba la habitación. Después de unos minutos, se dispuso a verificar si su progenitora aún no se encontraba en casa, y ese fue el caso. Mientras preparaba un simple desayuno de café y pan tostado, su celular le notificó la llegada de una llamada. Kotori suspiró con pesadez, miró la pantalla del aparato, el cual tenía un nombre: "Yuuichi-kun".

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo— Kotori lanzó el teléfono al sillón de la sala. Terminó de desayunar y observó un objeto que siempre estaba disponible en múltiples partes de la casa estratégicamente, por si llegaba a ofrecerse. —Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo—

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde aquel día, Honoka, Kotori y Umi no volvieron a verse hasta que las vacaciones de verano habían terminado.

—buenos días chicas— saludó una peliazul.

—Holis Umi-chan— respondió Honoka agitando la mano sin despegar la cara de su pupitre.

—hola Umi-chan. Es bueno verte otra vez— dijo Kotori con una sonrisa.

—me enteré de lo que pasó Kotori. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— preguntó Umi con preocupación. —si necesitas algo avísame—

—ni que estuviera enferma Umi-chan. Es verdad que la muerte de mi abuela fue un golpe muy duro para mí. Pero mírame, ya estoy mucho mejor— argumentó la joven Minami.

—Oye, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan quiere decirte algo— dijo Honoka con un tono travieso.

Umi volteó a ver a la castaña con un fuerte sonrojo — ¡que ni se te ocurra Honoka!—

—yo también quiero decirles algo chicas. Pero voy a esperar a que todas estemos presentes— dijo Kotori con nerviosismo.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas intentara decir algo, sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases.

—….pero eso lo veremos mañana. Hemos terminado por hoy chicas. Pueden retirarse— anunció la profesora cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Tan pronto la profesora dijo eso, las tres chicas tomaron rumbo hacia el club. Hasta que Umi se acordó de algo.

—un momento chicas, ¿no deberíamos ir a la oficina del consejo estudiantil?— mencionó la peliazul.

—oh, es verdad Umi-chan. Debemos empezar con el pie derecho— agregó la hija de la directora.

—Nooooouu… no quiero trabajar recién terminadas las clases— lloriqueó Honoka dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Kotori. Cosa que, por obvias razones, a Umi no le terminó de gustar.

—Honoka...— Umi le envió una mirada asesina a la mencionada. Soltó un suspiro y continuó — tú te comprometiste a hacer esto y ahora debes cumplir—

Honoka dejó caer los brazos en señal de derrota. —está bien, manos a la obra—

Caminaron a destiempo por el pasillo hacia la oficina. Honoka iba con una lentitud inusual debido a su desgano. Kotori por su lado, iba mucho más rápido por la emoción de iniciar sus labores como tesorera. Umi iba detrás de Kotori, no quería perder de vista ese hermoso paisaje.

—Kotori-tan creció bastante durante las vacaciones. Debo anotarlo— dijo Umi mirando la "retaguardia" de quien se había robado sus suspiros.

Algo que absolutamente NADIE sabía, era que Umi había llevado un registro bastante extenso sobre las observaciones que notaba en Kotori a partir de que ellas tres comenzaron su "desarrollo". Cada que Umi hacía una nueva observación, se deprimía al observar que la diferencia entre ellas se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Cabe aclarar que todo son suposiciones de Umi, ya que nunca se atrevió a medirla.

—Bien, ahora, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar?— preguntó Honoka.

—tu eres la presidenta, deberías saberlo. Shó, solo soy la sirvienta, digo, la vicepresidenta— dijo Umi haciendo un acento raro.

—Mmm… mamá me comentó una vez que deberíamos comenzar con el trabajo inconcluso del consejo estudiantil anterior— argumentó Kotori mirando las pilas de documentos.

—ni modo. Yo me encargaré de esta parte de aquí. Ustedes dos ocúpense del resto— dijo Honoka mientras tomaba una pila de carpetas.

Dicho eso, cada una comenzó con la tarea designada. Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas cuando la situación se estaba poniendo incómoda para Umi. Ya que, prácticamente, estaba a solas con Kotori

—Que descaro tienen algunas personas— dijo Umi mientras miraba a Honoka, la cual, desde hace como una hora se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio.

—dale un respiro Umi-chan. Realmente se esforzó mucho, terminó antes que nosotras sus deberes, y por eso quedó frita— dijo Kotori tratando de poner una caja en la parte más alta de la estantería.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?— preguntó Umi al ver que su amiga tenía problemas debido a su baja estatura.

Kotori se paró de puntitas y se estiró de maneras ridículas —no… yo puedo…. Tranquila Umi-ch…— antes de que terminara de hablar, el peso de la caja le ganó e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio enviándola hacia atrás.

— ¡Kotori! ¡Cuidado!— Umi corrió de manera sobrehumana al ver que su querida estaba punto de caer. " _Gracias al cielo que hago ejercicio_ " pensó.

Umi trató de atraparla con sus brazos, pero, faltando un paso para tenerla al alcance, lo tenía que arruinar tropezándose. Umi, en lugar de atrapar a Kotori como superhéroe, se la llevó de corbata debido a la inercia de perder el paso mientras corría, provocando que ambas cayeran al piso fuertemente.

— ¿Estás bien Kotori?— preguntó Umi por instinto. — ¿no te lastimaste?—

—gracias a ti no me lastimé. Tu amortiguaste mi caída— Kotori observó que se encontraba encima de Umi, habían chocado con uno de los muebles.

—qué alivio. Pero en lugar de ayudarte, terminé poniéndote en un peligro mucho mayor— Umi intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en la pierna se lo impidió.

—Umi-chan, estás sangrando, debiste golpearte con el mueble— dijo Kotori preocupada. —Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería—

Kotori levantó a Umi como pudo, la apoyó sobre ella y la llevó a la enfermería. Olvidando que Honoka seguía durmiendo en ese lugar.

Tanta preocupación y susto habían sido en vano, pues la herida de Umi no era más que una simple cortada ocasionada por algún objeto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad para las miembros de µ's, pero hoy iba a ser un día inolvidable para ellas. Estaban reunidas en la azotea haciendo calentamiento previo al ensayo del día, cuando Maki se acercó de manera discreta a Kotori.

— ¿Cómo te va con el asunto?— preguntó la pelirroja con un volumen bajo.

—la verdad no lo sé Maki-chan. Es complicado— respondió Kotori igual susurrando.

—Deberías decírselo a las chicas, es tu deber— regañó Maki. —puede que después sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo—

—está bien Maki-chan. Se los diré cuando lo crea conveniente— dijo la joven Minami.

Antes de que Maki pudiera continuar con la conversación, una voz ajena se escuchó en el lugar.

—a ver, a ver, su atención por favor— llamó Nico levantando los brazos para que le pusieran atención.

—ay, ¿ahora que piensa hacer esta enana?— dijo Maki con voz irritada.

—quiero que todos sepan algo de suma importancia para nosotras. Puesto que puede afectar la interacción del grupo— prosiguió la pelinegra alzando la voz.

—Vamos, dinos que es eso tan importante— dijeron Honoka, Nozomi y Rin al mismo tiempo. No en vano las llamaban el trio de metiches.

Nico se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomó de la mano y le besó la misma. Provocando un sonrojo por parte de la menor—quiero anunciar que Maki y yo, tenemos una relación. Somos novias—

Hubo un momento de silencio. " _¿tanto les habrá impactado?"_ pensaron la pareja al mismo tiempo. Segundos después, se desataron las risas de parte de las otras siete chicas.

— ¡¿Qué les divierte tanto?!—preguntó Maki mientras se enrollaba las mangas de su blusa y hacía un gesto de disgusto.

— ¿enserio creen que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?— respondió Honoka entre Risas.

— ¿Crees que somos tan lentas como el internet ecxplorer o qué?—agregó Nozomi carcajeándose.

—nombre', unas genios-nya— finalizó Rin llorando de risa. Aún recordaba la bromita que les había hecho hace unos días, pero no mencionó nada.

—Eso… es… imposible— Nico se dejó caer de rodillas al ver que no era necesario anunciar su relación a los cuatro vientos, puesto que sus amigas, ya lo sabían.

—tranquila Nico, todo estará bien. No le hagas caso a esas insensibles— dijo Maki tomando a su pareja de la mano para levantarla.

Después de que todas se reincorporaran, la que tomó la palabra fue Kotori. —ya que estamos sincerándonos, yo también tengo algo que decir—

Maki miró a Kotori con expectación, posiblemente se trataría del tema que estaban hablando minutos antes.

—no irás a decirnos algo obvio tú también, ¿o sí?— cuestionó Eli.

—Espero que no sea el caso…— contestó la de cabello castaño platinado.

Todas guardaron silencio. Era bastante inusual que Kotori les llamara la atención de tal manera. Nadie dudaba que de verdad fuera importante.

Kotori se armó de valor respirando profundo, en sus tiernos ojos color miel, se podía notar una fuerte chispa de decisión. —chicas, lo que les quiero decir, es que yo, tengo novio— lo dijo sin una sola señal de duda o nerviosismo.

Todas las presentes se quedaron en silencio absoluto. Nadie se esperaba que la chica más inocente del grupo (después de Hanayo) dijera algo de esa naturaleza con semejante porte.

— ¿t-te refieres al chico que vi aquella vez-nya?— preguntó Rin con nerviosismo tratando de romper el silencio. A lo que Kotori solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

— ¿un novio? Te refieres…. A…. ¿un hombre?— cuestionó Nico con un fuerte sonrojo.

—por supuesto, no todas somos como ustedes Nicocchi— dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona.

Las chicas siguieron con su interrogatorio hacia la hija de la directora. Mientras todas las demás seguían bombardeando a Kotori con sus preguntas, tanto Honoka como Hanayo se miraron con preocupación. Sabían que alguien no se había tomado la noticia con tanta alegría como el resto.

—Esto no me gusta nada— le susurró Honoka a su amiga de primero.

— ¿a quién le va a gustar? Está cometiendo un sacrilegio para las school idol— dijo Hanayo tratando de retener su exaltación.

—no me refiero a eso tonta, estoy hablando de…— la líder del grupo miró a la peliazul. La cual se acercaba lentamente a Kotori —… esto se está saliendo de control—

— ¿y-y…. ustedes… ya sabes… se han besado?— preguntó Umi con una débil voz mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

—ah… pues… si— dijo Kotori desviando la mirada, podía sentir una especie de aura oscura brotando de su amiga.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Umi se desplomó sobre el suelo, no soportaba ni un segundo más de esa tortura.

—Umi-chan—Hanayo tomó de los hombros a su amiga —esto no te está haciendo ningún bien—

—oh vaya, te ves muy enferma Umi-chan. Te dije que no salieras sin abrigarte, ¿ves? te resfriaste. Ven, vamos a la enfermería— dijo Honoka como excusa para llevarse a su amiga de ahí.

Honoka, Umi y Hanayo se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. Sabían que ahí tendrían privacidad al menos por un rato. Colocaron a la arquera en la cama y se sentaron junto a ella.

Las dos castañas guardaron silencio. Solo esperaban a que Umi se calmara.

— ¿¡PERO COMO PUEDE SER TAN TONTA!?— gritó Umi con enojo antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar. —¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida como para no notar lo que siento por ella?—

Una vez más, Honoka y Hanayo se quedaron en silencio. Ninguna se atrevía a mencionar una sola palabra.

—quiero decir, eh estado con ella por cuanto, ¿doce años? Y jamás me ha dado ese tipo de cariños— Umi golpeó con rabia el colchón —y ahora, aparece este tipo de quien sabe dónde, y de repente se hace novio de Kotori. Es injusto…. Simplemente es injusto—

Honoka abrazó con cuidado a Umi. Quería tranquilizarla, pero como si se le fuera transferido, en su pecho comenzó a sentir una sensación de soledad.

—no se sientan mal chicas, deberíamos alegrarnos por ella— Hanayo se unió al abrazo y también empezó a llorar.

Lo que ninguna de las tres sabía, es que alguien más estaba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando el llanto inconsolable de Umi.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era fin de semana. Honoka y Yukiho se encontraban en una biblioteca buscando un libro que la menor necesitaba para una tarea.

—Esteee…. ¿Me repites el nombre del libro que estamos buscando?— preguntó Honoka mirando los libros con cansancio.

— ¿el que coa'? yo estoy buscando el nuevo número de ese manga, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah sí. Juan Ponch Man— dijo la hermana menor.

—momento. Mamá me dijo que te acompañara a buscar el libro que necesitas para la tarea— reclamó la Idol.

— ¿enserio dijo eso?— Yukiho se acercó a su hermana y la tomó de la mano. —la verdad es que mamá me dijo que saliéramos juntas porque últimamente te has visto muy deprimida—

—lamento haberlas preocupado. Pero estoy bien, no hay ningún problema— dijo Honoka haciendo una de sus poses.

—mamá estaba muy preocupada. Tanto que temía que hubieras recaído— agregó la menor.

—tranquila, eso es imposible. Jamás volveremos a pasar por eso, te lo aseguro— la mayor abrazó a su hermana, y mientras lo hacía, se encontró a una de sus amigas. — ¿Kotori-chan?—

— ¿Honoka-chan?— Kotori se acercó a la mencionada y observó que aún estaba abrazando a otra chica —veo que vienes bien acompañada—

—hola, Kotori-san— saludó Yukiho para que viera que era ella.

—ah, eres tu Yukiho-chan. Pensé que tu hermana por fin se había conseguido una cita— bromeó la de ojos mieles.

—c-claro que no. sabes que a mí no me interesa tener pareja— dijo Honoka con un sonrojo. —pero veo que tu si vienes con alguien—

Honoka observó a un muchacho de cabello negro y largo atado en una cola en la nuca y ojos color ámbar observando algunos libros de programación y otros de medicina. Tenía una complexión delgada, pero sobresalían algunos músculos en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Tenía un porte muy favorable que haría suspirar fácilmente a cualquier chica.

—ah, jejeje, permítanme presentarlos— Kotori le hizo una seña al muchacho para que se acercara. Cuando estaba junto a ella, sonrió tímidamente con un fuerte sonrojo —chicas, él es Yuuichi Izumi-kun. Es mi… novio—

—Oh… por… mi madre— Yukiho quedó shockeada, ella no sabía nada de eso. — ¿desde cuándo? Yo pensé que eras novia de mi hermana—

— ¿Disculpa?— la Kousaka mayor tomó de las mejillas a su hermana y las jaló — ¿¡de donde sacas semejante tontería!?—

—es un placer conocerlas, Honoka Kousaka, Yukiho Kousaka— interrumpió una voz masculina. —me llamo Yuuichi Izumi. Pueden llamarme Yuuichi, o Yuu-chan, como prefieran—

" _Al menos tiene modales_ " se dijo en la mente Honoka. —el placer es nuestro. Me alegra conocer al "amorcito" de mi mejor amiga—

—H-Honoka-chan. No seas tan mala— dijo Kotori con un fuerte sonrojo y escondiéndose detrás del muchacho.

Yukiho observó con detenimiento al joven, había algo en él que no le terminaba de convencer —oye tú, no serás de ese tipo que solo se aprovecha de las chicas y luego las deja abandonadas, ¿o sí?— dijo sin rodeos.

—p-por supuesto que no— esa pregunta tomó al joven desprevenido. —Yo de verdad amo a Kotori—

—Si, como no. eso dicen todos— susurró la Kousaka menor a un nivel inaudible.

Enfrente de las hermanas, Yuuichi tomó de la mejilla a Kotori y le plantó un beso en los labios. Eso hizo que Honoka sintiera una patada en el pecho.

—b-bueno, los dejamos disfrutar de su cita en paz. Nosotras nos vamos— dijo Honoka con un acento incómodo.

—ah, Honoka-san, por favor no te vayas, puedes acompañarnos. Así sirve que nos conocemos mejor— invitó el muchacho.

—gracias por la invitación. Pero me temo que no puedo, aún debo hacer mi tarea para mañana y ni siquiera la eh comenzado. Vamos Yukiho— Honoka tomó el brazo de su hermana y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. —fue un placer conocerte Yuuichi-san. Cuida bien a mi amiga, es algo distraída pero es buena chica. Nos vemos después—

Tan pronto como Honoka los perdió de vista, comenzó a caminar mucho más lento; cosa que no se le pasó por alto a su hermana menor.

—Si te sientes mal, puedes decírmelo— mencionó la menor. —y antes que digas algo, déjame decirte que soy tu hermana, yo no me creo ese cuento de que te alegras por ella. Sé que Kotori-san te gusta—

—te equivocas Yukiho. Yo no siento nada de esa forma hacia Kotori-chan. Pero tienes razón en algo…— Honoka apretó los puños. —…no me gusta nada verla con él, siento una sensación desagradable en mi pecho. Y cuando s-se besaron, eso solo empeoró—

—Quizá aún no te hayas dado cuenta debido a lo tonta que eres— Yukiho le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermana. —pero eso que sientes, es amor, y amor del bueno debo agregar—

— ¿y tú como puedes saber eso?— preguntó la mayor mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que derramó. — ¿acaso has pasado por algo así antes?—

—no se lo digas a nadie pero… — Yukiho susurró el resto en el oído de la mayor. —hace tiempo, llegué a sentirme así por Umi-san—

—espera, ¡¿QUÉ!?— Honoka quedó impactada una vez más. — ¿Por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?—

—bueno porque en aquel entonces, yo aún era muy pequeña como para que alguien tomara enserio mis sentimientos. Ahora puedo confirmarte que aquello que yo sentía, era un simple amor infantil, o más bien, admiración. Pero no sabía diferenciar— relató la menor con una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Y cómo puedes asegurar ahora que esto que yo siento es amor?— preguntó la mayor.

—es fácil, porque te duele verla con alguien más. La quieres para ti sola sin que absolutamente nadie interfiera entre ella y tú— prosiguió la menor. —Papá y mamá van a morirse cuando les dé la noticia de que un muchacho apartó a Kotori-san del lado de mi hermana—

— ¿Qué has dicho?— Honoka se enfureció, cualquiera podría jurar que se veían llamas alrededor de ella, lo cual provocó que la otra chica saliera corriendo despavorida. —ven acá. Vas a pagar por eso—

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de que las hermanas Kousaka regresaran a casa, cenaran e hicieran la tarea, Honoka se encerró en su cuarto a reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días. Era demasiado como para asimilarlo. Enterarse que Umi tiene un amor no correspondido con Kotori, que esta última tuviera un noviazgo, que recién se enterara que su hermana había estado enamorada de Umi, y por si fuera poco, el sentimiento que comenzaba a descubrir dentro de ella misma. Todo eso sumado a la noticia de que las eliminatorias para un nuevo Love Live serían en breve.

—bueno, por ahora, a concentrarse en la nueva canción para las eliminatorias— se dijo a si misma golpeando sus mejillas.

Honoka tomó su cuaderno y observó las pocas anotaciones que tenía. De verdad que ella no aportaba gran cosa al grupo aparte del apoyo moral. Siguió observando una y otra vez las páginas llenas de dibujos e ideas para la presentación, obviamente aportadas por las demás, cuando observó algo que no había notado después de varias vueltas a las páginas: "¿Qué te parece mi nuevo autógrafo?". Era sin duda, la letra de Kotori, junto con una muestra de su nueva firma la cual contenía un emoji de pajarito.

—Siempre te gustó dibujar a ese pajarito tan simpático— Honoka rió al decir eso y recordó que desde que se conocieron, Kotori se la pasaba dibujando y perfeccionando ese símbolo de ave. —es tan lindo; al igual que tus dibujos, tus vestuarios, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello, toda tú—

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al recordar el rostro de su amiga, su sonrisa, su llanto, todas las expresiones que había visto de ella durante los años de conocerse. Instantáneamente después, recordó la escena que había vivido horas atrás; ese doloroso momento cuando presenció cómo le eran arrebatados los hermosos labios de Kotori por un hombre que Honoka ni siquiera conocía.

—No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, no lo soportaría, es demasiado doloroso para mí— se tocó el pecho con fuerza y las lágrimas brotaron quedándose en sus ojos. —No quiero sentirme así, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio a él, y a este maldito sentimiento—

Honoka arrojó su almohada lo más fuerte que pudo como vía de escape para su frustración. — ¡¿Por qué!? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él? hace que quiera arrancarle la cabeza a ese infeliz, que frustración, que celos. Un momento, ¿"Qué celos"? acaso… ¿no será que yo…?— "¿estoy enamorada?" terminó en su mente. Se tapó la boca con las manos, sus lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, por fin había caído en cuenta. Todo lo que Yukiho le había dicho era verdad. Honoka Kousaka se había enamorado de Kotori Minami; al igual que su otra amiga de la infancia Umi Sonoda.

—esto es un desastre, no puede ser, no podía darme cuenta en un peor momento. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizá ahora seriamos algo más— Honoka miró fijamente algo que tenía escondido en su cuarto, debería haberse deshecho de aquella cosa hace mucho tiempo, pero lo conservó como un "recordatorio", y ahora el dolor que sentía le provocaba tentación para retomarlo, volver a aquello que provocó el peor momento de su vida. —Sé que no debería, pero un poco no hará daño—

Honoka cayó ante la tentación de aquella maldición por la que había pasado años atrás, "aquello" recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocándole diversas sensaciones durante algún tiempo, hasta que la chica cayó rendida ante el sueño, el dolor y la tristeza.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

 **Y ASÍ TERMINA LA EDICIÓN DE HOY.**

 **¿QUÉ SERÁ "AQUELLO" QUE TIENEN KOTORI Y HONOKA? ADELANTO QUE NO SON LA MISMA "COSA"… SAQUEN SUS CONCLUSIONES.**

 **POR FIN HIZO ACTO DE PRESENCIA EL "PRETENDIENTE MISTERIOSO" DE NUESTRA LINDA PAJARITA. PERO NO SE ASUSTEN, SOLO DIRÉ QUE AÚN NO HA GANADO.**

 **RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, FOLLOWS O FAVORITOS, CLARO, SOLO SI LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, Y SI NO, BUENO PUES DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI, FUERA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: RECAUDACIÓN DE INFORMACIÓN.**


	4. Recaudación de información

Los encantos de este pajarito.

 **HOLA, HOLA, ANTES QUE NADA, COMO PROMETÍ, PRESENTARÉ A MIS NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS QUE ME AYUDARÁN A NARRAR ESTA HISTORIA. PARA EVITAR CONFUCIONES, ELLAS SE PRESENTARÁN SOLAS.**

— **entre guiones significa que estoy hablando yo: mi nombre es Asuna Yagami—**

" **entre comillas es que yo, la grandiosa Lucy Kobayashi está hablando"**

 **Y EN MAYÚSCULAS SOY YO, TERRY KUSANAGI. NOSOTROS TRES ESTAREMOS PARA INICIAR Y DESPEDIR EL CAPÍTULO, Y PARA HACER ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS DE VES EN CUANDO.**

— **pero como obviamente no están aquí para escucharnos a nosotros…—**

" **¿escuchar? Yo diría ler"**

 **¡SE DICE LEER! COMO SEA, ¡CORRAN EL CAPÍTULO!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4: recaudación de información.

Todas iban en el tren que las llevaría a la casa de la montaña de Maki, pues habían decidido tomar un campamento de entrenamiento para escribir una nueva canción.

— ¡CERDO!— dijo cantando Nico, mientras señalaba al azar a cualquiera de sus amigas.

—No me llames cerdo— agregó Rin también cantando.

—Mueve tu puerco-oooooh— finalizó Nozomi haciendo un baile tonto.

Llevaban cantando ese fragmento de una canción desde hace diez minutos. Cada que terminaban explotaban en risas e iniciaban otra vez.

Maki se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando —jamás debí mostrarles esa playlist de música latina—

— ¿al menos saben lo que están cantando? Hasta donde yo sé, ninguna de ellas habla… eh… ¿español? Ni siquiera sé qué idioma es— preguntó Hanayo mirando a sus amigas.

—estoy segura que solo lo hacen por el ritmo— dijo Umi con cara de hartazgo.

—no, de hecho, en uno de sus tantos viajes, Nozomi aprendió un poco de español. Entiende lo que está cantando— relató Eli. —y me imagino que ella les explicó a Rin y Nico—

Mientras las demás debatían sobre la extraña canción de Nozomi y compañía, Honoka y Kotori tenían una plática… algo incomoda.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

—… y entonces, me tomó de la mano y… — Kotori-chan soltó un grito de vergüenza y alegría. —Él me besó varias veces—

— ¿ah sí? Vaya que es algo atrevido— dije sin mucho ánimo. Pero la verdad, ardía de celos por dentro.

Habían pasado unos días desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por Kotori, convivir con ella se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Todo el tiempo trataba de evitar lanzarme sobre ella, evitar besarla o tocarla de manera indebida. Sumado a eso, Umi-chan comenzaba a verse más posesiva, a veces hasta miedo me daba. Por suerte, aún no se animaba a hacer algún movimiento, a menos que…. Lo esté haciendo como yo. Con discreción.

—hey Kotori-chan, ¿q-qué opinas s-si…?— maldición nervios, no me traicionen — ¿d-dormimos juntas?— me arde la cara, ¿me sonrojé?

— ¿Eh?— me miró confundida. —claro, siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿o no? dormimos en la misma habitación Umi-chan, tu y yo—

—no, yo…— suspiré, olvidé que no es muy intuitiva. —Yo me refería…. — el sonido de su celular me interrumpió.

Pude ver como Kotori-chan ponía una sonrisa tierna y medio tonta, como me gustaría se yo la razón de esa sonrisa y no el presuntuoso de Yuuichi.

—lamento la interrupción Honoka-chan… espera— se acercó a mí, mi corazón se aceleró, sentí como su pequeña nariz me olfateaba —hay un olor… que me resulta extraño— se acercó mucho más y me siguió olfateando por todos lados, casi me lanzo encima de ella al sentir su respiración chocando con mi piel. —mmm…. ¿estás usando una nueva loción?—

—ah… si, eso es. Una loción que compre hace unos días, creo que me puse mucha, aún no me acostumbro— casi me descubre, hasta estaba sudando frío. No debí hacerlo hoy.

—Ya veo, por un momento pensé que…— bajó su mirada, se me hizo chiquito el corazón al verla así —… no importa. Debo decir que no es de mi agrado, pero es una fragancia interesante—

—Tú… tú hueles muy rico— ¡¿Qué dije?! ¿Acaso soy una depravada? —eeer… quiero decir, tu loción me gusta, es muy refrescante, ¿es nueva también?—

—Sipi— me sonrió de forma tan ¡uwaaaaah! —Me lo regaló Yuuichi-kun hace unos días— no, no otra vez con ese tipo.

—ya veo, que buen detalle— cálmate Honokita, no le muestres que te duele, no lo hagas.

Traté de no hacer una rabieta, o peor aún, echarme a llorar. Al poco rato, ya me había dormido, provocando que las chicas me dejaran olvidada en el tren.

( **DE REGRESO A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

—vaya, sí que es grande-nya— dijo Rin corriendo por todos lados de la casa.

—Llevas diciendo eso como por…— Hanayo contó con sus dedos —… como por tres horas—

—tu dale algo de espacio Hanayo-chan, después de todo, no podemos hacer esto todos los días— dijo Nozomi sonriendo.

—Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Maki y Nico?— preguntó Eli mientras entraba a la cocina y se sentaba en una silla.

—estoy aquí abajo idiota— dijo Nico al ver que Eli se sentó sobre ella.

—oh, lo siento Nico, no te vi…— Eli se levantó y miró a Nozomi.

—Porque para verte necesitamos lupa, catalejo o microscopio— completó Nozomi.

Nozomi y Eli se rieron, chocaron sus puños y siguieron riendo mientras se abrazaban. Hanayo solo miró a Nico con preocupación.

—Que alguien me ayude— susurró Hanayo al sentir el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando.

—Ya verán, algún día creceré, y cuando eso pase… — Nico hizo la legendaria pose del Washi-washi —…sentirán lo que es el verdadero terror—

—Bien, avísame cuando crezcas, y subas a la montaña rusa— dijo Eli con tono burlón.

— ¡ah no! ¡Eso sí que no!— Nozomi golpeó la barra de la cocina con fuerzas. — ¡LAS MONTAÑAS RUSAS SON MÍAS!—

— ¡NOZOMI CALLATE!— gritó Eli con un súper sonrojo.

Nico solo se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que se escapara la risa que le había provocado la escena. Al ver aquello, Hanayo se levantó y se fue corriendo de ahí, eso se iba a descontrolar.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Después de que Kotori, Maki y yo sufriéramos de un bloqueo creativo, y nos dividiéramos en equipos, emprendimos el viaje hacia la montaña.

—vanya, ¿Quién diría que todas las de Lilly White quedaríamos en el mismo equipo-nya?— mencionó Rin.

—algo me dice que fue premeditado. Printemps y BiBi también quedaron completas— respondí. ¿Por qué jijos no me tocó con Kotori? Si me hubiera tocado con ella, quizá hubiera encontrado el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siento. Pero por desgracia no fue así. Ahora lo único que me queda es tratar de conquistar esta montaña.

—Alguien se ve muy enérgica— Nozomi me miró con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí. —parece que te estás divirtiendo—

—bueno, no la estoy pasando mal. Aunque no es lo que tenía pensado— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Espero no haberme evidenciando.

—No lo haces Umi-chan, no te evidencias— ¿Qué mier…? ¿Leyó mi mente? —Pero nada se le escapa al grandioso "Pawah" de Nozomi— empiezo a creer que de verdad tiene algún poder místico.

— ¿c-como sabes que…?— mejor me callo, no quiero echarme de cabeza.

— ¿de qué hablan-nya? ¿Hablan mal de mí?— preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

—ah no, ¿Cómo crees? solo estábamos viendo que ruta tomar para seguir subiendo—respondió Nozomi guiñándome el ojo.

— ¿eeeh? ¿Todavía vamos a subir más?— se quejó mi amiga gatuna.

— ¡Por supuesto!— levanté la voz, wow Umi, que majestuosa —necesitamos alejarnos un poco más de la mansión. Así no nos van a interrumpir—

—Umi-chan tiene razón, no queremos que nos interrumpan incluso si es por accidente— me apoyó Nozomi.

—bueno, entonces sigamos-nya. Solo prometan que no me volveré a caer al rio— dijo Rin recordando lo que le había ocurrido hace unas horas.

—Obvio que no te pasará Rin-chan, por esa razón vamos hacia la montaña— Nozomi y Rin siguieron hablando durante un tiempo mientas caminaban.

Qué bueno que le pedí a Hanayo que me ayude a reunir algo de información sobre Kotori mientras estamos aquí, y de paso, para que vigile a Honoka. Por alguna razón tengo una sospecha de ella, además, es bien sabido que la montaña se presta para que las personas se pongan en plan "intimo"…... ¿pero que ver…? digo, ¿qué indecencias estoy diciendo? No sé si deba ventilar más mi situación, pero quizá, Nozomi sería una fuerte aliada para que me ayude a alejar a mi pajarita de ese cazador de aves jue la ch*ngá.

—te sugiero que lo pienses bien Umi-chuan— Nozomi me volteó a ver de la nada y tenía una sonrisa traviesa. Me das miedo Teres… digo, Me das miedo Nozomi.

( **DE REGRESO A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Mientras tanto, en el campamento de las chicas de Printemps.

—ah, que lastima que Honoka-chan se haya dormido. Quería contarle más de Yuuichi-kun— se quejó Kotori.

Al escuchar eso, Hanayo "paró oreja". Por fin pondría en marcha la misión que Umi le había encomendado.

—hey K-Kotori-chan. Si quieres, puedes charlar conmigo. Me da curiosidad saber cómo es él, nunca lo eh visto— comentó Hanayo.

—Por supuesto Hanayo-chan, ¿quieres ver una foto de él?— Kotori sacó sus celular, tecleó un par de veces la pantalla y se lo mostró a su amiga —mira, él es mi amado Yuuichi-kun—

Hanayo observó la foto durante unos segundos—vaya, no está nada mal. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? no me digas, no me digas, ¿sus ojos que son como los de Umi-chan?—

— ¿Eh?— miró la foto. —no me había dado cuenta, pero tienes razón, sus ojos son exactamente del mismo color y forma pero diferente tamaño. Pero no fue eso— Kotori se sonrojó.

— ¿entonces que te gustó de él? ¿Su voz? ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus musculotes?— Hanayo estaba tan inmersa en su interrogatorio, que no notó lo atrevida que estaba siendo.

—no, no, nada de eso. Sabes que yo no me fijo en el físico. Yo lo amaría aunque fuera…— Kotori fue interrumpida.

— ¿Aunque fuera una mujer?— completó Hanayo.

—s-supongo que sí. Pero en fin. Lo que me gustó de él, es su nobleza, su inteligencia, y sobre todo, que él me entiende muy bien, incluso, podría decir que me entiende igual que Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. Me siento muy segura y feliz a su lado. Me siento amada, aunque yo…. —la de ojos mieles se detuvo de repente.

— ¿aunque tú que cosa Kotori-chan?— preguntó la amante del arroz, necesitaba esa respuesta.

—No es nada importante, no te preocupes— Kotori miró a Honoka, la cual dormía plácidamente dentro de la tienda. — ¿te parece si seguimos la plática otro día? Muero de sueño—

—está bien Kotori-chan, yo estaba por decirte lo mismo. Aunque aún no hayamos planeado nada para el vestuario— Hanayo también se recostó disponiéndose a dormir.

Rápidamente Kotori se quedó dormida, pero Hanayo estaba teniendo algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño, debido a algunas cosas que tenía en la mente.

—no sé qué hacer con Umi-chan, sé cuánto ama a Kotori-chan pero, no me parece muy apropiado que me haya enviado a mí a sacarle información— la amante del arroz soltó un suspiro — ¿no es suficiente con mis propios problemas? incluso tuve que rech…— fue interrumpida.

—Psst, hey Hanayo-chan, pssst— susurró Honoka.

— ¿H-Honoka-chan? Pensé que estabas durmiendo, ¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?— preguntó Hanayo bastante nerviosa.

—Desde que Kotori-chan te presumió a…. su novio— Honoka hizo cara de asco. —necesito hablar contigo—

Hanayo asintió y ambas salieron de la tienda de campaña, caminaron unos segundos hacia el bosque, querían estar seguras de que Kotori no pudiera escucharlas.

—Bien, Honoka-chan, ¿de que querías hablarme?— preguntó la menor.

—Pues verás, es solo que tengo un ligero problema con el noviazgo de Kotori-chan— Honoka se tocó el pecho. —Creo que estoy celosa—

— ¿celosa? Ooooh, ¿tú también quieres un novio?— preguntó la de ojos violetas.

— ¡NO!— respondió la mayor con un fuerte sonrojo y miró a Hanayo con una cara de timidez bastante tierna—al menos no un hombre—

—e-espera… no me dirás que… ¡uwaaaaaah!— Hanayo se sonrojó de manera épica. —m-me…. Me halagas pero… no… no me siento lista para dar el siguiente paso… es decir… aún está el asunto de Rin-chan, y el que dirá mi mamá… y una idol no puede salir con otraaaa… que alguien me ayude— siguió delirando un rato.

—Espera, ¿Qué?— la cabeza de Honoka no procesó durante unos segundos. —no, no, no, a ver. Creo que me estás malentendiendo. Me alegra que te sientas así, pero no hablaba de ti, Hanayo-chan—

— ¿eh? ¿Entonces de quién?— la menor soltó un puchero. —tú te lo pierdes de todas formas. A mí y a ellas— susurró a un nivel inaudible levantando el pecho.

— ¿Qué fue eso ultimo? Bueno no importa. Lo que te quiero decir es que… m-me gusta… K-Kotori-chan. No, ¡la amo!— respondió Honoka.

—eso sí que es pasión Honoka-chan. Pero siento decirte que no la tendrás fácil contra Umi-chan e Izumi-kun— comentó Hanayo.

—y es ahí donde tu entras. Necesito que me ayudes, por favor ayúdame a adelantarme a ellos. Te lo pido por favor— Honoka se dejó caer de rodillas abrazando las piernas de su amiga.

—lo siento Honoka-chan, pero eso sería traicionar a Umi-chan. Lo siento— Hanayo abrazó a su amiga reteniendo las lágrimas. —Pero prometo que haré que lo esté a mi alcance para que estén en igualdad de condiciones—

—solo guárdame el secreto. No quiero que se haga un escándalo con las demás chicas. Ya sabes como son, además, como tú dices, una School Idol no puede meterse en este tipo de situaciones— pidió la mayor manteniendo el abrazo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las chicas se habían reunido en el cuarto del club para ver los resultados de las preliminares para el Love Live, dejándolas en cuarto lugar de la región.

Nico se dirigió a las chicas con seriedad—bueno, ahora que ganamos un lugar para la siguiente ronda, nuestra próxima preocupación sería…—

—Derrotar a A-RISE— completaron Maki y Eli.

—tranquilas chicas, ya verán que todo saldrá bi…—Kotori fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. — ¿hola? ¿Yuuichi-kun?—

— ¡felicidades mi amor! Acabo de revisar la página y vi que pasaron a la siguiente ronda— se escuchó una voz masculina bastante emocionada a través de la bocina.

—muchas gracias cariño. Y muchas gracias por ir a vernos en la presentación— dijo la joven Minami con un tierno sonrojo.

—te veías muy hermosa, y todas las demás claro, pero tu mucho más… espera, ¿me están escuchando las demás? ¿Hola? ¿Chicas de µ's?— saludó el muchacho.

—Hola Yuuichi-kun es un placer escucharte— dijeron las otras ocho chicas al unísono haciendo una voz seductora y con una pose de calendario.

— ¿Si saben que no puede ver nuestra pose cierto?— preguntó Rin con una gota sobre la frente.

—Maldición debimos guardarlo para cuando viniera en persona— dijo Nozomi chasqueando sus dedos.

—ajajaja, se ve que se divierten. Saludos a todas chicas— dijo Yuuichi con ánimos. —no pude ver lo que hicieron pero seguramente me habrían puesto nervioso—

—Bueno, bueno, seguramente lo verás algún día cariño— mencionó Kotori con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Harasho, ¿alguien se puso celosa?— dijo Eli con tono burlón.

Kotori solo infló las mejillas y salió rápidamente de la sala del club.

Al ver que la de cabello platinado salió, Hanayo fue por unos cojines y los colocó en el suelo. —3… 2… 1… fuera abajo—

Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, tanto Umi como Honoka cayeron al suelo, justamente sobre los cojines que había puesto Hanayo. " _buen calculo"_ se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Qué, otra vez se sienten mal?— preguntó Eli.

— ¿O es acaso alguna prueba de sincronía?— agregó Nozomi.

—No, no pasó nada— Honoka se levantó del suelo más rápido que Umi. —pero más importante, deberíamos pensar en qué hacer para superar la siguiente ronda del Love Live—

Mientras Honoka y las demás debatían sobre dicho asunto, Hanayo se acercó a Umi para hablar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó la castaña.

— ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir? Me lleva el diablo. No soporto escucharla hablar con ese tipo— respondió Umi apretando los puños.

—lo siento Umi-chan. Pero por ahora tendrás que soportarlo, aunque a ti no te guste— la de ojos violetas le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

—bueno chicas, creo que lo dejamos hasta aquí, tengo que irme temprano— dijo Nico levantándose de su silla.

— ¿a dónde vas? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—ah, solo voy a casa. Ya sabes cómo están las cosas— contestó la joven Yazawa.

La de coletas tomó su mochila y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

—Ni siquiera me esperó…— Maki dejó caer la mirada con tristeza, pero luego parecía estar en llamas. —debe estarse viendo con otra. "cosas en casa" mis… tomates—

—oye Maki-chan, cuida tu vocabulario. Hay niños presentes— dijo Honoka.

—eso no es cierto, ¿Dónde diablos estás viendo a los niños?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—en algún lado, del otro lado de la pantalla, estoy segura que debe haber al menos un niño o algún padre leyendo esto como cuento de cuna— dijo Honoka de manera enigmática estirando su brazo hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué le pasa-nya? ¿Está drogada o qué?— cuestionó la chica gatuna.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la directora de la escuela entró corriendo a la sala del club.

— ¡chicas! ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto los brownies que tenía en el escritorio?— preguntó la señora Minami.

—oh, mi querido amigo, el lector, estoy segura que esperas muchas cosas wuuuuu de esta historia, pero déjame decirte que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas… miel… mmmmm… como quisiera bañar en miel al pollito… juarrrrr— dijo Honoka desvariando.

—creo que vine demasiado tarde. Espero que no hayas tenido algo que ver con esto…. Kotori— la directora miró a su hija en el pasillo.

—lo siento mamá, no sabía que tenían algo especial. Iba a compartirlos con todas pero Honoka-chan se nos adelantó— respondió Kotori al ver el estado de su amiga.

—wooooorale, eso no era cilantro wuooooo— Honoka se tiró al piso y empezó a dar vueltas en él. —miraajajaja "ai sii ded pipooool". Lo veo todo, lo siento todo, como la tipa desabrida de esa película—

—será mejor que le avise a sus padres. Kotori, Sonoda-san, tráiganla a mi oficina, tenemos que esperar a que se le pase el efecto— dijo la señora Minami.

Kotori y Umi tomaron de los brazos a su amiga y la cargaron hacia la oficina de la dirección.

—wuaaaa Ko-to-ri-chan. Hueles delicioso, haces que me den ganas de comerte— dijo Honoka — ¿sabes que Umi-chan y yo de verdad te amamos? Tanto así que incluso podríamos— hizo unos ruidos y gestos bastante extraños.

— ¡Pero que indecente Honoka!— regañó la peliazul —no le hagan caso, Minami-san, Kotori. Saben que en este momento solo está diciendo sandeces—

—pues, yo no sé. Suena bastante convincente de lo que está diciendo. Como si eso no fuera un delirio— dijo la señora con tono de burla.

— ¡Minami-san! Por cierto…— Umi miró a la madre de su amada. —… ¿se puede saber por qué tenía "esas" sustancias dentro del terreno y horario escolar?—

—Golpe bajo Sonoda-san— la adulta se aclaró la garganta y respondió. —bueno, solo diré que, ¿Cómo crees que consigo mantener el control en una escuela llena de pubertas con las hormonas alborotadas? Si saben a lo que me refiero—

—¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!— Gritó Kotori con un fuerte sonrojo —te eh dicho que no hables así enfrente de las alumnas—

—Con que así nos ve la señora directora— susurró Umi sin que las otras tres la oyeran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: MAKI** )

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que pasó ese incidente con Honoka, nunca pensé que la vería así algún día. Sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba aún más; mi linda Nico.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora dando vueltas en la plaza comercial, sé que debe estar aquí en alguna parte, pero esa enana es muy difícil de encontrar con la vista, ¿acaso sus padres no le dieron chocho milk? Aunque bueno, eso me encanta de ella…. Espera, ¿a quién diablos le estoy hablando?

—el queeee no beba vino será un animal— la encontré cantando en una de las muchas tiendas.

—Nico. Te encontré, no puedes huir ahora— le dije mientras atrapaba su brazo.

— ¿sabes quién más no puede huir ahora? ¡Mi madre!— intentó echarse a correr, pero no la solté.

— ¿acaso eso fue un chiste o una forma de distraerme?— le pregunté, estaba comenzando a enojarme.

—bien me atrapaste, ¿ahora qué piensas hacerme?— Nico me miró con indiferencia. — ¿acaso no pensaste en que hacer después?—

—Haré esto— sin importarme que estuviéramos en un lugar público, la tomé de los hombros y la besé con todo el amor que siento por ella. Pude sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al introducir mi lengua en su boca. Ah, como me encanta hacer eso.

— ¡¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?! Te vas sin esperarme y sin dar explicación— la regañé casi gritando, me dolía hablarle así, pero debía hacerlo.

—M-Maki… yo…— me miró a los ojos y me abrazó. —lamento haber salido de la escuela sin decirte. Pero lo hice p-porque… porque…—

— ¿por qué? ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo?— la separé de mí y la encaré. No estaba dispuesta a que me siguiera evitando de esa manera.

—Nico-chan, lo siento, no pude conseguir lo que me encargaste— esa voz, era de un hombre…. ¿acaso será…?

—Yuuichi… ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí con MI novia?—ahora lo entiendo todo. Me dijo que no la acompañara para que no supiera que se ve con este tipo. — ¿Kotori sabe de esto? ¡¿SABE QUE TE ESTÁS VIENDO CON OTRAS MUJERES?!—

—Maki. No es lo que piensas de verdad que no— me dijo Nico, a lo que el tipo este continuó.

—Así es Maki-chan, no es lo que tu…. — alcé la mano para callarlo. Me irrita escuchar su voz.

— ¡Soy Nishikino-san para ti maldito insolente!—mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. —aun no has contestado lo que te pregunté. ¿Kotori sabe que te estás viendo con otras mujeres?—

—Ma… Nishikino-san, por supuesto que Kotori sabe que quedé de verme con Nico-chan— me respondió el muy descarado.

— ¡AH! de modo que aparte de infiel, encima eres un sínico y un sinvergüen…—iba a continuar con mis insultos. Pero Nico me silenció con una bofetada.

— ¿¡quieres callarte y escuchar lo que tenemos que decir!?— me tomó del cuello y me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca la había visto tan dominante.

—Nishikino-san, sé que esto no se ve bien. Pero créeme. No estamos haciendo nada malo— me habló Yuuichi, parecía honesto, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan rápido.

— ¿Entonces por qué Nico no me dijo nada al respecto?— pregunté. Sentía que me desmayaba del coraje, pero debía continuar.

—porque… le pedí a Yuuichi-kun que me ayudara… p-para darte una sorpresa— bien Nico, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Nico-chan no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Temía que sospecharas si venías con ella, por eso no quiso que vinieras— no podía creerle eso tan fácil a Yuuichi.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si eso es verdad? no es como que tengan pruebas de lo que están diciendo— estaba en mi limite, no soportaba ver a Nico así. Si lo niegan de nuevo, los perdonaré.

Yuuichi se inclinó para verme a los ojos. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y fingir que nada había pasado—tengo pruebas. Cuando le hablé a Kotori hace unas horas, cuando ustedes me saludaron, yo le avisé que vendría con Nico-chan para ayudarle a elegir un regalo perfecto para ti Mak… Nishikino-san—

Solté un largo suspiro y los miré—déjalo así, con Maki está bien. Bueno como sea, hagamos como que esto no pasó. Lamento haber desconfiado de ustedes; Nico, Yuuichi—

—por mí no hay ningún problema Maki-chan, me alegra que protejas a tu novia como se debe. Lamento hacerte pasar un mal rato. Y si me permiten, debo ir a casa de mi pajarita— Yuuichi se despidió de Nico y de mí y se fue de ahí.

Sentí una fuerte sensación de culpa. — ¿Nico?— no obtuve respuesta. —Nico… lamento lo que pasó, pero tienes que entender que te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte. No lo soportaría—

Abracé a mi pequeña novia, ella solo se quedó inmóvil. Nishikino Maki estás soberanamente jodi…

—No confías en mí— ¿Qué fue eso? — ¿Cómo te atreves a no confiar en mí?— se apartó de mis brazos.

—Nico… yo…— suspiré. —no tengo excusa. Es verdad, sabes que soy muy celosa. Sé que eso está mal pero es algo mucho más fuerte que yo—

—hasta que te dignas a admitirlo— Nico se volteó. Ahora o nunca Maki.

—sé que no soy la mejor novia del mundo. Pero…— la abracé por la espalda y metí mi cabeza en su cuello. —pero si tú me ayudas, quizá… algún día… pueda convertirme en la novia que te mereces—

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero cuando reaccioné, Nico sostenía mis mejillas y nuestros labios se tocaban. Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver eso hermosos ojos escarlata con lágrimas, y sus rosados labios gesticulaban una sonrisa.

—eres una grandísima estúpida, Nishikino Maki. Tendrás mucho que hacer para compensar esta metida de pata— me besó otra vez. —por hoy bastará con que me lleves de shopping. Pero no será lo único así que prepárate—

Mamá y papá van a matarme cuando se enteren que me gasté lo de dos de mis mesadas ese día. Pero todo vale la pena si es por mi hermosa y tierna Idol n°1 del universo.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

 **COMO HONOKA DIJO EN SUS DELIRIOS, NO ESPEREN QUE TODO SEA BONITO, PRÓXIMAMENTE SE VENDRÁ LA OSCURIDAD… PORQUE NO PAGAMOS LA LUZ ESTE MES.**

— **no la pagaste TU. Bueno, esperamos que se hayan divertido. Se despiden; Asuna Yagami—**

" **la grandiosa Lucy Kobayashi"**

 **Y TERRY KUSANAGI.**

 **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: —"conociendo al enemigo"—.**


	5. Conociendo al enemigo

Los encantos de este pajarito.

 **BUENAS, BUENAAAAS.**

— **hemos llegado para ver el nuevo capítulo de esta histroria—**

" **hoy no tenemos mucho que decir puesto que no queremos echar a perder las sosrpresas de hoy"**

— **te estás portando decentemente Lucy—**

" **es porque no dormí nada ayer por estar repasando el anime"**

 **USTEDES DOS… BUENO, VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO**

" **correlaaaaaaaaaaa"**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 5: conociendo al enemigo.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

— ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto?— le pregunté al viento al verme en esta situación.

Sin pensarlo, vine a casa de Kotori, llevo como media hora parada frente a la puerta; los nervios me están comiendo viva. Tengo miedo, tengo nervios, quiero salir corriendo. Pero de igual manera, estoy muy ilusionada, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi Kotori.

—pues no lo sé, pero si sigues ahí parada llamaré a la policía— un momento, esa vos es de…

— ¡¿MINAMI-SAN!? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?— di un salto en mi lugar, sentí como el calor brotaba de mis mejillas.

—eso debería decírtelo yo. Estás ahí parada como una depravada secuestradora— eso dolió Minami-san. Aunque tiene razón.

— ¿De pura casualidad no habrá ingerido sus brownies "especiales" recientemente o sí?— le pregunté, si llega a dudar, habré ganado.

—cielos no Sonoda-san— suena sincera. —no tengo necesidad de hacer eso los fines de semana. Solo lo hago para soportar a las alumnas—

—no esperaba que fuera tan sincera Minami-san. Me alegra saber que no me esconda nada— ¿logré ganármela? ¿O solo le gusta tomarme el pelo?

Minami-san soltó una pequeña risita y continuó — ¿y bien, a que viniste? ¿Vienes a ver mi pajarito?—

Momento… ¿qué? Ella tiene… un…. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!? — ¿¡pero que cosas está diciendo Minami-san!?—

—ah, lo siento, error ortográfico. Lo que quise decir era, ¿vienes a ver a mi pajarita?— esbozó una sonrisa malévola. —parece que eres más picarona de lo que aparentas Sonoda-san—

El que dijo que las suegras son odiosas, seguramente estaba pensando en Minami-san. Después de burlarse de mí, me llevó hasta su sala de estar, la cual estaba vacía.

—Kotori está arriba con su novio, le avisaré que estás aquí— ¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Minami-san dejar a Kotori con un abusador sexual en potencia a solas con ella? Bueno quizá exageré con eso de "abusador sexual", pero son novios al fin y al cabo. Q-q-que hicieran algo indecente no es descartable.

—ah… no… detente…. No… aaaah— como si alguien leyera mi mente, en ese momento escuché una especie de… de gemidos… ¿pero qué rayos está pasando justo arriba de mí? como si "el Flashazo" me poseyera, salí corriendo rumbo al cuarto de Kotori, incluso pasé a empujar a la pobre de Minami-san en el pasillo de del segundo piso. Encontré la habitación correspondiente y de una embestida abrí la puerta, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera esta fuerza.

— ¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ KOTORI!?— grité como loca, hasta me dolió la garganta.

—ah, Umi-chan, que sorpresa— vi a Kotori sentada en uno de esos cojines enormes que sirven de asiento. Me miró y me extendió su mano con un control de PZ4 — ¿quieres jugar? Llegas en buen momento para salvarme de la racha de "Headshots" que me está haciendo Yuuichi-kun—

—así es Umi-san, tengo una puntería perfecta. Nada evita que desplume a mi pajarita— pude ver el egocentrismo en su cara. Ojalá tuviera mi arco, así le enseñaría lo que es ser un verdadero tirador.

— ¿ah sí? Pues conmigo no la tendrás tan fácil Yuuichi— tomé el control de las manos de Kotori y miré hacia la pantalla. En realidad jamás eh jugado un videojuego de este tipo, pero confío en que mi puntería es igual de buena. "por el honor de mi Kotori" grité en mi mente y comencé el tiroteo.

Después de como cuatro horas de juego, el marcador quedó así: Yuuichi 12 Kotori 3 Umi 45. Aunque lo diga yo, soy una bestia en cuanto a puntería se refiere. Ahora estábamos en la sala, viendo una película de un equipo de "superhéroes" con un nombre bastante grosero, ¿Cuál era? Solo diré que tenía que ver con patear la parte posterior de las personas en inglés.

—Eso te sacas por desafiar a Umi-chan en un juego de disparos cariño— dijo Kotori para consolar a su novio. Aaaah, como me pone de malas.

—bien jugado Umi-san. Eres un crack. No por nada entraste al club de arquería, ¿cierto?— me dijo Yuuichi y acto seguido le robó un beso a MI Kotori.

— ¿eh? ¿Umi-chan te sientes bien?— ¿acaso Kotori se dio cuenta? Toqué mi mejilla, estaba húmeda. Al parecer empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta, necesito escapar de esta.

—Ah, Sonoda-san, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme a poner la mesa?— me habló la señora Minami.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya voy— una vez más, fui salvada de manera milagrosa. Me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia el comedor para ayudarle a mi futura suegra.

Una vez llegué, me di cuenta que en realidad la mesa ya estaba lista, lo que me dio a entender que Minami-san dijo eso para ayudarme a escapar de ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa Minami-san? ¿Para qué me llamaste? La mesa ya está puesta— le pregunté.

Ella me miró y me sonrió dulcemente. —Solo creí que necesitabas extracción de ese campo de romance— me tomó de los hombros. Esto ya me dio miedo. —sé lo que sientes por mi hija, probablemente lo supe antes que tu—

— ¿c-como es que…? No importa— suspiré, no había forma de huir ahora. —Ya no importa, ella ya está con alguien más y no quiero interponerme en la felicidad de Kotori—

— ¿Te cuento un secreto?— Minami-san se acercó a mí, y me susurró en el oído. —aunque seas una mujer, te prefiero mil veces a ti sobre ese muchacho. Porque yo te conozco desde que eras de este tamaño— hizo un gesto con sus manos explicando el tamaño que yo tenía.

—Minami-san… bueno…— la abracé como si fuera mi madre. —Muchas gracias por su apoyo—

—No tienes que agradecerme— se separó de mí y…. me dio un beso en la frente —y por favor, cuando no estemos en la escuela, dime "Maminami" o "Kouko-chan". Como prefieras—

Yo solo asentí, y después de eso, llamó a Kotori y a Yuuichi para que cenáramos los cuatro juntos.

Después de esa noche, tuve el apoyo incondicional de Mina… digo, la señora Kouko para acercarme a Kotori y hacerla olvidarse de ese tipo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **DEVUELTA A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Eran mediados de noviembre, las chicas habían terminado su ensayo del día y cada una se preparaba para irse.

—Oye, Nozomi, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?— preguntó la rubia.

—Por supuesto Elicchi, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?— contestó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Eli sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la otra chica. —quiero comerte a ti—

— ¡Elicchi! ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo?— la ojiverde se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

Ambas voltearon a ver si no había alguien mirándolas y se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios.

— ¿sabes qué? Hoy cumplimos un mes de noviazgo— dijo Eli abrazando a su ahora novia.

—nunca creí que me correspondías. Y menos después de esa plática que tuvimos hace algún tiempo— agregó la de coletas.

— ¿cuál? ¿La de esa vez? ¿Enserio creíste que no te haría caso solo por eso?— la rusa volvió a besar a su chica.

—ya no importa, lo que ahora importa es que estoy contigo. Me haces muy feliz Elicchi— Nozomi la tomó del brazo y ambas salieron del salón.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pisos inferiores, Umi, Hanayo y Honoka se dirigían al salón de música.

— ¿y para que quieres ver a Maki-chan? ¿Te debe dinero o algo así?— preguntó la castaña.

—Solo quiero que me ayude con la melodía para esta nueva canción— dijo Umi mostrando unas hojas que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿"No Exit Orion"? ¿Qué clase de nombre fumado es ese?— comentó Honoka rascándose la cabeza.

—supuse que no lo entenderías. Por cierto, esta canción la estoy haciendo especialmente para Printemps—agregó la de ojos ámbar.

— ¿Qué? ¿y-y nosotras por qué? No creo que esa canción encaje con nuestro estilo— cuestionó Hanayo colocándose sus lentes.

—estoy segura que ustedes dos y sobre todo Kotori son más que indicadas para la canción. Solo échenle un vistazo a la letra de la canción— Umi les extendió las hojas donde iba escrita la canción.

Hanayo y Honoka tomaron las hojas y comenzaron a leer. Después de unos minutos en silencio, la primera en hablar fue Hanayo.

—c-creo que ya entiendo por qué lo dices— la de ojos violetas se acercó a la peliazul y le susurró — ¿pero no crees que con esta canción es como si le estuvieras diciendo a Kotori-chan que te gusta?—

—ajajaja, ¿tú crees eso? quizá tengas razón. Pero si eso pasa, al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme porque me descubra— finalizó Umi.

—oigan, oigan, ¿escuchan eso?— dijo Honoka señalando hacia uno de los salones. —Viene del salón de música—

Las tres chicas y acercaron y desde la puerta observaron una imagen bastante normal para ellas: Maki tocando el piano, pero ahora era una melodía bastante alegre y bailable, al mismo tiempo, dos personas estaban junto al piano cantando.

— ¿Nico-chan? ¿Yuuichi-kun?— dijeron las tres chicas con incredulidad.

Efectivamente, los dos mencionados se encontraban cantando una canción bastante peculiar. Pero se detuvieron al notar que los estaban observando.

—ah, hola Honoka-chan, Umi-san, Hanayo-chan. Me alera verlas otra vez— saludó el muchacho.

—Así que también cantas ¿eh?— preguntó Honoka con voz molesta.

—Aunque la verdad no soy muy bueno— dijo Yuuichi sobándose la nuca.

—tonterías Yuuichi, eres genial, si fueras una chica tendrías una excelente carrera cono Idol— dijo Nico dándole una palmada en el hombro al joven.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso— comentó Maki tapando las teclas del piano.

—un momento, ¿Qué está haciendo un hombre en una escuela para mujeres? Espero que tengas una muy buena tajada— cuestionó Umi con seriedad.

—tranquila Umi-san, la mamá de Kotori me dio permiso de entrar. Solo vine a traer a mi pajarita— respondió Yuuichi levantando el pulgar.

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos…— dijo Nico tomando de la mano a su novia. —Siempre y cuando se quiten de la puerta—

—Yo también debo irme, Rin-chan debe estarme esperando— agregó Hanayo.

—Iuuu alguien tiene una cita— se burló Honoka para ver la expresión de su amiga.

—No es nada de eso Honoka-chan, solo la acompañaré a casa, eso es todo— dijo la chica de lentes.

—siento que algo se me olvida— Umi se echó aire con la hojas que tenía en la mano. —oh cierto, ¡Maki espera! Tenemos que hablar sobre la nueva canción— se fue corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

—Y quedamos solo nosotros dos, ¿no?— le dijo el joven a la castaña.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

—Efectivamente— me quedé a solas con Yuuichi, si quería hablar con él, no había mejor momento que este.

—escucha, Honoka-chan. Sé que no es muy cómodo para ti que tu mejor amiga tenga novio, quizá pienses que la estoy apartando de ti y de Umi-san, y por ello lo siento— ¿eh? ¿Se está disculpando?

—no tienes por qué sentirlo, solo te pido, que protejas a mi amiga, que la ames y que jamás la dejes sola. Porque si eso pasa, le pediré a Umi-chan que te atraviese una flecha en el cuello, ¿entendido?— me acerqué a él y lo señalé con el dedo. Quizá estoy siendo demasiado agresiva, pero nada me interesa más que el bienestar de Kotori-chan.

—Entendido Honoka-chan, la cuidaré más que a mí mismo, la protegeré de todo, incluso de ustedes si es necesario— okey, eso ya me sonó a amenaza.

— ¿a qué te estás refiriendo con exactitud, eh? ¿Insinúas que Kotori-chan no está segura con nosotras?— no era mi intención, pero dadas las circunstancias, debo encararlo.

—no, no, claro que no. solo lo estoy usando como un caso hipotético. Es decir, nadie está seguro de que pasará mañana— me respondió agitando las manos.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, entro quien menos quería que entrara. Era Kotori-chan, al parecer había terminado de hablar con su madre.

—Es bueno ver que los dos se llevan tan bien— dijo mi linda polluela con una sonrisa hermosa, hice lo posible para no lanzarme sobre ella y conservar la compostura.

—Estábamos hablando de lo difícil que es ser un artista tan reconocido, ¿cierto, Honoka-chan?— Yuuichi me miró con una mirada de "sigue la corriente".

—cierto, cierto, le decía que no es muy cómodo cuando saben quién eres. En cualquier momento puede que te pidan una foto o un autógrafo— respondí, espero haber sonado convincente porque ni yo me la creí.

— ¿a ti ya te ha pasado Honoka-chan? Vaya, parece que tú eres más famosa que nosotras— eso lo dijo Kotori. Por las gemas del infinito, ¿Qué tan ingenua puede ser una persona? —por cierto Yuuichi-kun, lo que hicimos anoche me gustó mucho, espero que podamos repetirlo pronto— ¿¡QUE!?

—Seguro mi pajarita, cuando tú quieras, solo debes asegurarte que no esté tu mamá, o podría regañarnos— completó este sinvergüenza.

Sin darme cuenta, los celos comenzaban a traicionarme, presioné los puños, tensé todo mi cuerpo para reprimir las ganas de golpear a ese desgraciado. Pero en lugar de eso, lloré. —Creo que me entró algo en los ojos— no pude inventar peor excusa, la verdad.

— ¿enserio? Déjame ver— Kotori salió a mi auxilio, me tomó del rostro y miró mis ojos detenidamente. Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir el aroma de su champú, también el de esa asquerosa loción que le regaló Yuuichi. Sentía su aliento sobre mi piel, no lo soportaba más.

—K-Kotori-chan, t-tu… tu…— dilo de una maldita vez —t-tu… tu...— ¿por qué sigo diciendo eso?

— ¿Yo?— Kotori-chan hizo cara de pensar. —oh cierto, te debo una explicación. Verás, anoche Yuuichi-kun y yo salimos a la calle a jugar algunas bromas. Pero mamá nos regañó porque dice que eso le da mala imagen a la escuela y a µ's—

—espero que no hayas pensado nada… mmm… ¿Cómo diría Umi-san? Ah sí, espero que no hayas pensado nada indecente— agregó Yuuichi, Claramente pude ver su rostro tratando de contener la risa. Maldito infeliz.

—no, ustedes tranquilos. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme, mi mamá me dijo que hoy debía llegar lo más temprano que pudiera— le dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo del salón.

—nos vemos mañana Honoka-chan. Vete con cuidado— se despidió mi linda Kotori-chan.

—Y si ves un túnel, no te acerques a la luz— ese fue Yuuichi. Tuviste suerte de que estuviera Kotori-chan, sino te daría una patada en la cola.

Tan pronto salí del terreno escolar, saqué mi celular y busqué un contacto en especial. Un contacto que pensé que jamás volvería a marcar en mi vida después de lo que había pasado. Pero como dicen por ahí, el ser humano es la única especie que comete el mismo error dos veces. Lo encontré, marqué y esperé que alguien contestara, con suerte, esa persona había cambiado de número y jamás volvería a involucrarme en esto. Pero no fue así.

Tragué pesado. En verdad que daba miedo volver a marcar ese número — ¿h-hola? ¿KiraKira-chan?—

—soy yo. ¿Quién me está llamando? ¿Quién te dio este número?— me respondió una voz femenina que hacía que llegaran a mi mente recuerdos amargos.

—s-soy yo, Honorin, hace un tiempo fuimos amigas, ¿recuerdas?— fui una estúpida por llamar. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás

— ¡HONORIN, QUE SORPRESA!— escuché la voz de KiraKira-chan bastante emocionada al otro lado de la línea. —Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, ¿dos años?—

Por suerte, nunca nos dijimos nuestro verdaderos nombres, más que nada por seguridad mutua, no es muy conveniente que personas como ella sepan quién eres. Con eso evité el contacto con ella desde que entré a preparatoria.

—sí, dos años de no saber nada de la otra— recuperé mi confianza y hablé con seriedad. —Llamo para saber si aún continúas en el negocio—

—la verdad es que ya estoy retirada, preferí dejar de arriesgarme y enviar a alguien en mi lugar. Pero por ti hago lo que sea Honorin, te atenderé personalmente. Después de todo, somos amigas ¿o no?— escuché como la alegría la llenaba.

—así es. Oye, necesito que me consigas algo, ya sabes que me gusta. — le pedí, ella es muy buena consiguiendo algunas cosas para menores de edad como yo.

—muy bien Honorin, nos veremos mañana en el lugar habitual, ¿recuerdas donde es?— me preguntó, a lo que yo respondí que sí. —Entonces así lo haremos, me alegra que volvieras a mi lado—

Corté la llamada y me dirigí a casa, mañana iría a dicho lugar y me encontraría con KiraKira-chan después de clases. En ese momento, aún no sabía que lo que estaba por hacer, haría que mi vida diera un cambio radical y permanente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **DEVUELTA A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Hanayo y Rin caminaban en una de las calles del centro de la ciudad debido a un encargo que debían realizar.

—Es muy raro que a mamá se le olvide algo para la cena— comentó Rin mirando una lista en su celular.

—pero velo por el lado amable. Al menos estamos pasando por un lugar que normalmente no usamos— contestó la de lentes.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón-nya— Rin miró a su amiga la tomó de la mano. —no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres—

—pero yo quiero estar contigo Rin-chan. Porque, porque tu bueno, tú me gustas— dijo Hanayo tomando del brazo a su amiga.

—l-lo sé Kayo-chin. Pero…— la apartó de su brazo. —… no estoy muy segura que esto sea correcto—

—p-pero tú me… me dijiste que sentías lo mismo, ¿es porque te rechacé aquella vez en el campamento?— preguntó la amante del arroz.

—Claro que no-nya, es solo, que no estoy segura, no creo que el amor entre chicas esté bien, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensarlo?— la ojiverde se detuvo en seco.

—t-tienes razón en eso, estoy consciente en que mis padres no aceptarían esa relación. Pero eso no me importa, yo te amo Rin-chan— dijo Hanayo levantando la voz.

— ¿lo ves? No deberíamos estar juntas, tu y yo no tenemos ese tipo de futuro juntas— sentenció la chica Hoshizora con una cara de tristeza.

—pero… pero… entonces, ¿qué pasa con…?— Hanayo no soportó más y comenzó a llorar. — ¿q-que pasa con a-aquella vez que… hicimos el amor? ¡¿Acaso eso no significó nada para ti?!—

—lo siento, pero no estaba pensando claro ese día. Eso fue un error que jamás se debe repetir, que jamás debió ocurrir. Por favor, olvídalo— dijo Rin agachando la mirada.

— ¿hay alguien más verdad? es por eso que no me aceptas aun cuando tú misma me dijiste que me amas, ¿verdad?— dijo la joven Koizumi mirando a la otra chica con enojo. —es imposible que de la nada pienses en algo como "el amor entre mujeres no es correcto"—

—e-eso no tiene nada que ver. Ese no es el punto— Rin se puso completamente roja.

— ¿es Maki-chan cierto?— Hanayo apretó los puños con fuerzas.

—Si… es ella— fue lo único que respondió la chica gatuna.

— ¿Aun cuando sabes que está con Nico-chan?— preguntó Hanayo.

—No me importa con quien esté, yo lucharé por ella. Lucharé, y se la arrebataré— dijo la de ojos verdes.

—jamás pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona, Rin Hoshizora— la chica de lentes se volteó y corrió para alejarse de ella. —no quiero volver a saber de ti ¡JAMÁS!—

—Kayo-chin, espe…— Rin se quedó inmóvil al saber que no funcionaría correr tras ella. Cuando se había ido, se sentó en un escalón que había ahí y colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas. — Rin Hoshizora, eres una estúpida, acabas de perder a tu mejor amiga, y la única chica que te ha amado—

Esa tarde, tanto para Rin como para Hanayo, lo único que cruzaba por sus cabezas era que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido. Desearon con todas sus fuerzas que todo se quedara ahí, y… que al día siguiente, las cosas siguieran como era normal hasta ahora. Aun sabiendo, que eso sería imposible.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.**

 **¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAAN!**

" **leche con paaaaan"**

— **Dios, que poco profesionales son ustedes dos— Asuna toce y se dirige a la cámara —bien, ese fue el capítulo de esta semana—**

 **COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA, HA HECHO APARICIÓN UNA NUEVA PERSONAJE, ¿DE QUIEN SE TRATARÁ? ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER CON NUESTRA HONKY? AGÁRRENSE PORQUE AHORA SI SE VIENE LO CHIDO.**

" **también se nos vino encima el HanaRinMaki, ¿Qué pasará? me tienen intrigada"**

 **QUIZÁ LA PRODUCCIÓN DECIDA DARLES UN MINI-ARCO O ALGO ASÍ. *GUIÑO HACIA LA CÁMARA***

— **esperamos que para el próximo capítulo, al guionista se le ocurra poner un poco más a Nozomi y Eli en la historia, porque hasta ahora se han estado manteniendo al margen. Por cierto Terry…—**

 **¿QUÉ PACHUCAS ASUNA?**

—" **uno de esos cojines enormes que sirven de asiento"… ¿enserio?—**

 **¿Qué? ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO QUE NO SEPA COMO SE LLAMAN?**

— **es tu deber como escritor saber que bla, bla, bla, bla…—**

 **¿AH SÍ? PUES TU ERES UNA BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA…...**

" **bien, en lo que estos dos siguen su discusión, a mí me toca bajar el telón. Wao, hasta rimó. De parte de Terry Kusanagi, Asuna Yagami, todas las chicas de** **µ** **'s y de su servidora Lucy Kobayashi: nos vemos a la próximaaaaa"**

" **Lucy Kobayashi… Chu-chu yeah! O algo así, yo no tengo despedida"**

" **Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué pasa con Honoka?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGUE BAJANDO, AQUÍ NO HA PASAO' NA'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA** )

—Entonces así lo haremos, me alegra que volvieras a mi lado— corté la llamada.

¿Quién pensaría que mi "amiga" de la secundaria volvería a pedirme favores?

Después de lo que le pasó, debe ser muy estúpida para volver a entrar en este mundo, debió seguir haciéndoles caso a sus padres, debió seguir limpia, pero yo… yo sabía que este día llegaría en algún momento. Y finalmente ocurrió, el día en que mi Honorin volvería a mi lado, ¿O debería decir... Honoka Kousaka?

¿Habrá sido tan idiota como para pensar que yo no la investigué a fondo? Después de todo, yo LA AMO; no iba a dejar que se me fuera así de fácil. Ya verás Honorin, una vez que conozcas quien soy de nuevo, ya no querrás separarte de mí.

—ah, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana, ¿Qué cara pondrás cuando me veas de nuevo? ¿Te alegrarás, o asustarás?— me dejé caer en mi lujoso sillón y dejé que "el favorito" de Honorin recorriera mi ser con esa inigualable sensación. Pronto, muy pronto volveremos a disfrutar esto juntas.


	6. ¿que le pasa a Honoka?

Los encantos de este pajarito

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué le pasa a Honoka?

 **BUENAS BUENAAAAAS. ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA DAR LECTURA A ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

— **en este capítulo habrá algunas cositas que los hará imaginar cosas. Así que diviértanse—**

" **solo recuerden que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Ah, y también al final del capítulo les daremos unos anuncios"**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO**

" **¡correlaaaaaaaa!"**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Ayer fue la primera vez en años que hable con KiraKira-chan. Hoy, iré al lugar que dijimos y me encontraré con ella de nuevo, debo de admitir, que tengo miedo.

Llegué al lugar, estaba en un local de Akihabara, la escuela UTX se encontraba enfrente de mí. —sería terrible si alguna de las chicas de A-RISE me viera aquí, incluso podría arruinarse mi carrera como idol— dije para mí misma.

Saludé al guardia de la puerta, me identifiqué y me dejó pasar. Por suerte ya conocía al guardia, sino, me habría…. Ustedes saben, del susto. Ya que es más imponente que mi papá, y eso ya es mucho.

—Es bueno verte otra vez Honorin-sama— me saludó el guardia.

—si bueno, nunca pensé que volvería a este lugar algún día— le respondí y después caminé hacia adentro.

Enfrente de mí, se encontraba aquella chica que provocó que tocara el fondo, que hizo que mi lado oscuro me dominara, que supo alimentar lo peor de mi —KiraKira-chan—

—mi querida Honorin, volvemos a vernos— me recibió una chica de mediana estatura, larga cabellera negra que cubría uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un naranja tan intenso, que a veces me hacían dudar que fuera su color real. —me halaga que mires mi hermosa figura, pero es algo vergonzoso—

KiraKira-chan fue mi amiga durante la secundaria, junto a otras tres chicas. Ella siempre fue algo así como "la líder", al parecer continúa hablando de manera elegante pero desvergonzada.

—Bueno, es solo que, tú sabes, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos— traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo, ella no mentía, de verdad que es hermosa. —n-no has cambiado nada—

— ¿de verdad? pues tú, mi querida Honorin, te has puesto mucho más hermosa, estás más alta, tienes un cuerpo excelente y te dejaste crecer el cabello. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti ahora?— me preguntó aquella chica.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué puede ser?— le cuestioné tratando de sonar dulce para esconder los nervios.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero cuando me di, cuenta, yo estaba recostada en uno de los sillones con ella encima de mí. Tenía sus manos en mi pecho, y una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas. —lo que me encanta de ti son estas maravillosas nenas, en secundaria aun estabas plana—

—d-deberías ver a mi amiga Nozomi. Las de ella son enormes— dije mientras trataba de quitármela de encima, pero al parecer se había hecho mucho más fuerte que yo.

—No me importa el tamaño, mientras sean tuyos Honorin— me susurró en el oído y después lamió mi cuello. Eso me erizó la piel, sentí como mis fuerzas se iban.

—d-detente por favor, KiraKira-san— alcancé a decir. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, apenas si podía respirar.

—Está bien, no hay por qué ir tan rápido— se levantó dejándome libre. Pude notar como se lamió los labios, por un momento pensé que se me vendría encima como un animal salvaje. Pero no ocurrió. —bueno, primero lo primero, ninguna de las dos puede demorarse tanto o sospecharán así que por ahora será mejor ser directa. Conseguí lo que me pediste, suficiente para un tiempo—

—e-está bien, déjame ver— me levanté del sillón y acomodé mi ropa. Me acerqué a la mesa, en la cual había una caja envuelta en papel con muchos corazones y con un letrero que decía "para Honorin de KiraKira-chan". —no dudo en que hayas recordado mi favorita ¿cierto?—

—por supuesto que lo recordé Honorin, jamás olvidaré algo que tenga que ver contigo. Después de todo, te quiero muchísimo— la verdad que dijera eso me asusta.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes qué pasó con Tododó-san, Megurumi y Yukikuki-tan?— le pregunté, sé que no debería preguntarlo, pero tengo curiosidad.

—ah, sí, el resto de las chicas. Tododó-san y Yukikuki-tan siguen por ahí trabajando conmigo. Pero Megurumi… bueno, digamos que tuvo un "accidente" y "desapareció"— me dijo con una sonrisa macabra. De verdad que me da miedo, no debí preguntar.

— ¿enserio? Vaya, ella de verdad que me caía bien— agaché la cabeza y apreté mi puño en mi pecho.

— ¿Pero no te agradaba más que yo o sí?— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo responder?

—c-claro que no. después de todo, tú fuiste mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, te quería más que a nadie— la sostuve de los hombros, sé de lo que es capaz, así que es mejor tenerla tranquila.

— ¿incluso más que aquella castaña y esa peliazul? ¿Me querías más que a tus amigas de la infancia?— esto se está poniendo peligroso.

—t-tengo que irme a casa, sino se preocuparán por mí. Dime, ¿Cuánto te debo por esto?— le pregunté agarrando la caja y metiéndola en mi mochila.

—es un regalo de mi parte Honorin, no me debes nada. Tómalo como un "bienvenida de regreso"— me respondió poniendo su dedo en sus hermosos labios rojizos. Tragué pesado al verla hacer eso.

—e-está bien, entonces me voy. Muchas gracias KiraKira-chan, fue bueno verte otra vez— recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta. Quería salir corriendo, pero me controlé.

—estoy segura que jamás volverás a dejarme sola, ¿verdad?— momento, ¿Qué fue eso? sabía que no debí involucrarme en esto de nuevo. Pero ya ni modo.

Yo solo asentí y salí de ahí. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba por vomitar. Pero por suerte ya había terminado, al menos por hoy.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **DE REGRESO A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Hace algunos días había terminado la fase de eliminatorias, dando como resultado la victoria de µ's en la región de Tokyo.

—Por un momento pensé que no pasaríamos a la siguiente ronda— dijo Nico dejándose caer en su silla.

—Llevas diciendo eso desde que anunciaron los resultados— la regañó la pelirroja.

—Pero es que simplemente no puedo creer que lo lográramos— Nico se volteó hacia la ventana. —Bien hecho Nico-nii… muy bien hechooo—

—no hay que confiarnos. Porque ahora se viene la verdadera batalla en la competencia nacional— dijo Umi con seriedad.

—tranquila Umi-chan, de nada sirve que nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará— comentó Nozomi barajeando sus cartas.

— ¿Tus cartas no pueden decirnos que pasará en el Love Live?— le preguntó Hanayo a la de tercero.

—puedo ver 14 millones de futuros posibles. Pero no puedo decir nada sobre la competencia, eso podría traer efectos negativos— respondió la de ojos verdes. —pero si puedo ver algunas cosas muy interesantes—

— ¿cómo que-nya? ¿Algo importante?— cuestionó la chica gatuna.

—sí, digamos que si— Nozomi soltó una risita. —pero es información clasificada—

En ese momento, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y Kotori se levantó ágilmente para abrirla.

—Hola pajarita— saludó cierto muchacho.

—Hola Yuuichi-kun— respondieron las otras siete chicas haciendo su pose se calendario.

—Si, por fin lo hicimos— Nozomi levantó el puño y cerró los ojos en señal de victoria. —aunque hubiera sido mejor si Yuu-chan se hubiera sorprendido—

—ajaja, lamento haber arruinado tus planes Nozocchi, pero ya me lo esperaba desde aquella vez que lo hicieron por teléfono. Por cierto, ¿no les falta alguien?— dijo Yuuichi rascándose la cabeza.

—Es Honoka-chan, hoy no vino a clases, dijo que tenía algo que hacer— respondió Kotori.

—Qué pena, tenía una broma preparada especialmente para ella— mencionó el joven mientras jugaba con algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—chicas, lamento dejarlas así, pero debemos irnos. Nos vemos mañana— se despidió la de cabello platinado mientras jalaba a su novio de la mano.

—Ah, Nozomi, necesito hablar contigo— dijo la peliazul con voz baja mientras jalaba a la mayor de su uniforme.

Nozomi solo asintió y salió de la sala del club acompañada de su amiga. Entraron al salón del consejo estudiantil para hablar a solas y cerraron la puerta con llave.

— ¿Acaso vas a hacerme tuya o por qué tanta discreción?— preguntó Nozomi con gracia para romper el silencio.

— ¿enserio crees que soy capaz de semejantes indecencias? Y por si eso fuera poco ¿por qué piensas que me gustaría tener algo contigo?— preguntó Umi con un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—no lo sé, solo es una corazonada— Nozomi se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que su busto saltara a la vista. —en fin, ¿de que querías hablar? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la KCF?—

— ¿eh? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando ahora Nozomi? ¿KCF?— cuestionó Umi con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

La mayor sonrió y escribió en el pizarrón —KCF: "Kotori-chan Childhood Friend". No confundas con la cadena de restaurantes de pollo frito KF…— Umi la interrumpió.

—okey, okey, ya entendí— dijo Umi poniendo su mano en su frente. —además no podemos decir marcas porque nos cobran—

— ¿entonces? ¿Adiviné?— preguntó la ojiverde, a lo que la menor respondió asintiendo. — ¿puedes explicarme qué ocurre?—

—Bueno, verás, no puedo ocultarte nada a ti Nozomi— Umi dio un profundo respiro. —Estoy enamorada de Kotori—

—maldición, que decepción— dijo Nozomi mientras chasqueaba los dedos. —pensaba que ibas a ponerte toda roja y después ibas echarte a llorar o algo así—

—Después de estarlo diciendo en mi mente muchas veces ya hasta se me hace normal— respondió la peliazul. —Pero por favor guarda el secreto—

—pfff. Por favor, ¿acaso alguna vez eh ventilado los secretos de alguien?— cuestionó la mayor.

— ¿enserio te lo tengo que recordar?— dijo Umi alzando una ceja.

—está bien, punto a tu favor. Pero créeme, jamás juego cuando se trata de amor. Eso lo aprendí al hacerme novia de Elicchi— mencionó la pelimorada.

—Momento, momento, ¿Eli y tu son… no-novias?— interrogó la menor con sorpresa. —Pensé que la única pareja en el grupo eran Nico y Maki—

—te sorprendería la cantidad de parejas que hay en el grupo. ¿Apoco no chicos?— Nozomi volteó a ver hacia "enfrente".

— ¿Podrías dejar de romper la cuarta pared Nozomi?— regañó Umi con una gota sobre la cabeza.

—volviendo a lo que importa; ya me dijiste que te gusta Kotori-chan, y por lo tanto el problema es más que obvio. Pero no me has dicho en que te puedo ayudar— mencionó la mayor.

—esperaba que eso me lo dijeras tú, porque yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Por favor ayúdame porque siento que voy a reventar— Umi se abrazó de Nozomi reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Tranquila Umi-chan— Nozomi acarició su cabello maternalmente. —A veces, lo único que tienes que hacer es… escuchar a tu corazón—

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y dejaron que las lágrimas cayeran. No querían seguir hablando, puesto que ya no había que decir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿co-como es que terminamos así-nya?— se preguntó cierta chica de corto cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué opinas Rin? ¿En blanco o en negro?— cuestionó una chica rusa mientras le mostraba a su amiga un conjunto de lencería con temática gatuna en diferentes colores.

—c-creo que te queda mejor el negro— respondió Rin.

Por órdenes de Nozomi, Eli logró convencer a Rin de salir de compras después de la escuela, lo que Rin jamás pensó, es que la invitación era para comprar lencería y algunas otras cosas "no aptas para menores".

—" _te encargo a Rin-chan. Algo me dice que se encuentra en un dilema bastante problemático. Cuídala y aconséjala para que no cometa una equivocación"_ — esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Eli.

Eli miró la prenda y dijo —tienes razón, el negro se ve mejor. Pero...—

— ¿Pero?— Rin ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—pero estoy segura que a ti se te vería mucho mejor este blanco— Eli tomó la prenda y la colocó enfrente de su amiga. —anda, pruébatelo—

— ¿eeeeeeeeehh? ¿Pero por qué yo?— dijo la ojiverde haciéndose hacia atrás. —para empezar ni siquiera me queda, no tengo que lo sostenga—

—Eso se puede solucionar— Eli se acercó a una de las empleadas —disculpe señorita, ¿tendrá este modelo en una talla como para ella?— señaló a Rin.

—claro que sí. Tenemos la talla "SP" para chicas como su amiga. En un momento se lo traigo— respondió la empleada.

— ¿talla"SP"? ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Especial?— dijo Rin bombardeando con preguntas a su amiga.

—quiere decir "Sin Pechuga" señorita— les respondió otra de las empleadas que andaba ahí.

Al escuchar eso, Rin se tiró al piso y se colocó en posición fetal. —Eli-chan, ¿acaso eres una sádica?— preguntó.

—p-por supuesto que no Rin, ni que fuera un monstruo— dijo Eli rascándose la mejilla.

— ¿entonces por qué me trajiste aquí? Me trajiste para burlarte de mí— vociferó la menor a punto de llorar.

—claro que no. te traje aquí para que te pruebes algunas cositas y así te sientas más segura de ti misma, para que te sientas más sexy. Tu confía— la rusa levantó el pulgar y sonrió.

—e-está bien-nya, confiaré en ti— la castaña se levantó, tomó la prenda de talla "SP" y entró a uno de los probadores.

Rin pasó algunos minutos dentro del probador, Eli casi se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba.

— ¿aún no Rin? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí adentro— apuró la mayor.

—en un momento salgo-nya. Tuve un pequeño contratiempo— dijo la chica gatuna desde el otro lado de la cortina.

—Pues anda, sal de ahí, déjame verte— animó la rubia.

— ¿prometes que no te reirás? Porque sino no te enseño nada— exigió Rin.

— ¿y por qué lo haría? Estoy segura que te va bien. Anda, sal— Eli se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se acercó al probador. — ¿o quieres que entre a ver?—

Antes de que Eli pudiera terminar, fue jalada hacia adentro del probador donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Me daba vergüenza que los demás me vieran— Rin se encontraba dándole la espalda, respiró profundo y se dio vuelta. — ¿y bien, c-como me queda-nya?—

Eli se quedó sin habla al ver a su pequeña amiga con ese vestuario. Se le podía notar un ligero sonrojo y una mirada lasciva.

— ¡h-harasho! t-te ves preciosa Rin. Completamente irresistible— halagó Eli.

—Suena a que quieres propasarte conmigo— dijo Rin tratando de cubrirse con las manos. —No me mires así-nya, me das miedo—

—l-lo siento, no quería asustarte— Eli sacudió la cabeza y se retiró de golpe. —y-yo no haría eso contigo Rin, te respeto y además Nozomi me mataría si le fuera infiel. ¿Pero sabes a quien le encantaría verte así? A Hanayo—

Al escuchar dicho nombre, Rin se congeló en su lugar y fijó su mirada en el piso.

— ¿hm?... ¿pasa algo Rin? ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó la rusa con preocupación.

—Por favor no vuelvas a mencionarla— dijo Rin con frialdad.

—Ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos, ¿o me equivoco?— Eli comenzó a interrogar a su amiga.

—No quiero hablar de eso, por favor, dejémoslo así— respondió la menor.

—mira, no sé qué pasó, pero no está nada bien dejar las cosas pasar y fingir que nada ocurrió— dijo la rubia tomando a la otra de los hombros.

—no es eso. Solo… no sé qué hacer Eli-chan. Estoy muy confundida— Rin se sentó en un banquito que había ahí. —hasta hace poco estaba segura sobre mis sentimientos hacia Kayo-chin. Pero, como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de mí, de repente empezaron a llegar dudas, indecisión, miedos—

—eso es bastante normal Rin, es normal sentir miedo cuando estás enamorada. Con decirte que hasta incluso yo pasé por cosas vergonzosas cuando era más joven y aún no sabía lo que me pasaba, ya sabes, antes de descubrir que me gustan las chicas— relató la rusa.

— ¿y qué hiciste? Debió haber una forma que hiciera que lo superaras— comentó Rin.

—fue el amor Rin, aunque suene ridículo viniendo de mí. Pero créeme, lo único que debes hacer es escuchar lo que diga tu corazón. Estoy segura que tienes la respuesta delante de ti, solo necesitas darte cuenta— dijo Eli dándole una linda sonrisa a su amiga.

Rin suspiró y sonrió—muchas gracias Eli-chan. Te prometo que trataré de… ¡achuuu!— estornudó.

—cierto, cierto, olvidé que aún estás vestida con esa lencería. Bueno, yo me salgo. Tú cámbiate y te esperaré afuera— Eli tomó sus cosas y salió del probador.

Cuando Rin terminó, ambas salieron de la tienda, de la cual obviamente no salieron con las manos vacías puesto que ambas compraron unas cositas bastante curiosas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Eran las vacaciones de fin de año. Me encontraba en casa con mi mami, Yuuichi-kun, Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. ¿Por qué estaban en mi casa? bueno, porque vinieron a visitarme por estar enferma.

—bueno, debo admitir que es muy lindo tener a tantos jóvenes llenos de energía en esta casa— comentó mi mamá, la cual parecía estar algo "indispuesta". Tenía una bebida en la mano.

—pero que dice Minami-san, si solo somos nosotros tres, aparte de Kotori y usted— dijo mi novio, se ve tan tierno cuando está nervioso.

—debimos traer a las demás chicas. Así la cosa sería mucho más animada— Honoka-chan estaba jugando con uno de mis peluches, miraba continuamente a mi mamá.

—no gracias, tuve suficiente de ellas por un tiempo. ¿Sabes que para eso existen las vacaciones? Son para que los maestros y directores descansemos de esos malditos estudiantes— una vez más, mi linda mamacita decía cosas que podían comprometer su trabajo.

—Además no está nada mal pasar tiempo de calidad solo nosotros cinco, ¿no creen?— dijo Umi-chan ¿mirándome? ¿O estaba mirando algo que estaba detrás de mí?

—tienes razón Umi-san, muy pocas veces hemos tenido el placer de estar juntos. Es una buena oportunidad para conocer… ¿Minami-san?— Yuuichi-kun y yo volteamos a ver a mi mamá al escuchar el ruido de un golpe, al parecer se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—oigan chicos, tengo una idea— Honoka-chan puso el peluche sobre la cabeza de mi mami. — ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le pregunté. — ¿quieres decir algo como un videojuego?—

—no, no. yo hablaba de algo más atrevido, como… mmm… verdad o reto, ¿les parece?— sentenció Honoka-chan. Tengo mieo', tengo mieo'.

—ehm, Honoka-chan, no estoy muy segura de esto. Es decir, ciento que es algo riesgoso— le dije tratando de que olvidara el tema.

—déjala pajarita, me parece muy buena idea. Así podremos conocernos mejor— mi novio puso su mano delante de mí. ¿Qué rayos haces Yuuichi-kun?

—yo también estoy de acuerdo. Además podría ser divertido— ¿Umi-chan también?

Yo solo suspiré. —Esto no va a terminar nada bien—

Resulta que me equivoqué, estuvimos jugando durante algunas horas, hasta que Honoka-chan tuvo que irse por asuntos del negocio de sus padres. Umi-chan se fue unas horas después que Honoka-chan. Tenía práctica de arquería. Al quedarnos solos con mamá, la cual seguía durmiendo, Yuuichi-kun y yo nos dispusimos a ver una película.

—Entonces, ¿me explicas otra vez que está pasando?—me preguntó otra vez.

— ¿enserio? ¿Otra vez?— lo miré y suspiré. —mira, lo que ocurre es que Makoka y sus amigas luchan contra… olvídalo— la verdad yo también estaba confundida con semejante trama.

—Decidido, Mahou Shoujo Makoka Magicual es demasiado confusa para nosotros— mi querido quitó la película y buscó algo más. —sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte—

— ¿hmm? ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?— le pregunté.

—Bueno, es que, no sé cómo decirlo— lo vi bastante nervioso, me da mucha curiosidad. —lo que pasa, es que bueno, tendré la casa sola algunos días y… bueno, me preguntaba si…— ah, ya entiendo.

—l-lo siento Yuuichi-kun, pero no creo sentirme lista para algo así ¿me entiendes? Tendrá que ser después— le dije sin rodeos.

—te entiendo y lo respeto Kotori, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Un intento valiente ¿no?— vaya, creo que se deprimió.

—escucha sé qué llevamos tiempo saliendo y que esas son normales en una pareja. A decir verdad, yo también eh llegado a sentir esa necesidad. Pero, por el momento, aún no me siento preparada, pero claro que estoy dispuesta— ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡En pocas palabras le dije que quiero despeinar a la Cotorra con él! por suerte mamá sigue durmiendo, sino la que se habría armado.

—ay güeeeey… ejem, digo, digo… me alegra saber que te sientas igual que yo mi pajarita. Te entiendo y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario— Yuuichi me abrazó y me besó la frente.

Yo solo lo miré a los ojos y le correspondí con un beso en sus labios. Lo amo.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: SRA. MINAMI** )

Cuando desperté, Yuuichi-kun y las chicas ya se habían ido. —diablos, y yo que solo estaba fingiendo— yo fingí estar ebria y quedarme dormida para que Sonoda-san intentara llevar algún tipo de plan para conquistar a mi polluela sin que supieran que yo lo vería. Pero por desgracia encontré muy cómoda la mesa cuando Kousaka-san puso el peluche en mi cabeza, haciendo que me quedara dormida.

—ah, mamá, ya despertaste, estaba por preparar la cena— pero que hija tan buena tengo.

—lo siento, creo que bebí un poco de más y me quedé dormida. ¿Cómo te fue con los muchachos?— le pregunté mientras me acercaba para preparar juntas la cena.

—pues nos divertimos mucho. ¿Sabías que Honoka-chan tiene un lunar muy, muy al sur del abdomen?— ¿Qué diablos pasó en mi casa mientras estaba desconectada?

— ¿c-como supiste eso? no me digas que le entró a los striptease… o peor— no debería preguntarle eso a alguien tan inocente como mi hija, pero es necesario.

—claro que no mamá, ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que estábamos jugando verdad o reto y a Honoka-chan no le quedó otro remedio más que confesar eso. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea verdad— bueno, eso me alivia.

—Debiste pedirle que te lo enseñara a solas— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así? Debo tener un plan de respaldo por si Sonoda-san no puede con el trabajo.

— ¿Cómo crees mamá? eso sería bastante vergonzoso para ella— rayos Kotori, deberías ser más lanzada.

Después de un rato, preparamos la cena y la comimos. Como siempre, Kotori y yo lavamos los trastes juntas.

— ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿No te duele nada?— le pregunté.

—nop. Estoy mucho mejor ahora, que las chicas vinieran de visita me hizo sentir mejor— me respondió con una sonrisa.

—pero hablando enserio hija, deberías cuidarte más. Sabes que en tu condición no estamos para correr riesgos— le dije algo preocupada.

Ella solo me miró y suspiró. —mamá, ¿por qué siempre tenemos que terminar hablando de esto?—

—porque me preocupa tu salud hija, ¿acaso eso está mal?— le respondí levantando la voz. —Deberías hacer lo que te digo, es por tu bien—

—te lo eh dicho muchísimas veces que no mamá; no pienso someterme a lo que dices. Eso solo me haría sufrir— me gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me dolía verla así, pero no debo ceder, debo ser estricta.

—si me hicieras caso, te pondrías mejor. No volverías a pasar por eso jamás— ¿por qué rayos no me quiere hacer caso?

—pero si lo hago, no podré ser una School Idol, tendría que dejar la escuela y además, le provocaría mucho dolor a mis amigas. ¿Acaso no te importa que yo pierda todo lo que me importa?— me dijo mi pequeña.

—esto no es un juego Kotori, debes hacerlo, no hay de otra— dios mío entiende.

—te eh dicho que no y eso no mamá. No puedes obligarme y no lo haré. Acepta mi decisión mamá. Por favor, te lo pido— mi hija me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—no puedo aceptarla porque no es lo correcto. Debes entender que tengo la razón Kotori— me froté las sienes. Esto me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Mi polluela apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Podía escuchar sus sollozos. —papá me habría apoyado. Él hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo—

—tu padre nos abandonó Kotori. Jamás olvides eso— hablé con frialdad. A Kotori jamás le gustó que hablara mal de su padre, pero dolo dije la verdad. —ahora vete a dormir, no es saludable que estés despierta tan tarde—

Kotori se dio vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. De vez en cuando teníamos esta discusión desde que descubrimos su situación, pero creo que hoy, nos pasamos de la raya.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.**

 **¿Y QUE OPINAN, LES GUSTÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

— **me hicieron caso y metieron un poco más a Nozomi y Eli al conflicto. Aunque ahora pareciera que Maki, Nico, Hanayo y hasta Umi se desaparecieron—**

" **vamos Asuna, no hagas sufrir tanto al pobre guionista. Además les pagan lo mismo por salir o no"**

 **LA VERDAD EL ESTUDIO SE ESTÁ QUEDANDO POBRE POR INVERTIR EN ESTA PRODUCCIÓN. ESPERO QUE HAYA REMUNERACIÓN, YA SABEN, SI TIENE SUFICIENTES VISTAS Y REVIEWS EL MERO MERO NOS PAGARÁ MEJOR.**

— **y para impulsar las visitas, déjenme decirles que, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzará el mini-arco de Rin, Hanayo y Maki. La cual llevará por nombre: "la saga de la gatita"—**

 **RIN TERMINARÁ… ENGATUSADA.**

" **Ba-dum tssss".**

— **tus chistes son terribles Terry. Mejor dedícate a las referencias y analogías—**

 **BUENO, BUENO, NO IMPORTA. TAMBIÉN LES ANUNCIAMOS QUE, AUNQUE ES OBVIO, ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN ABARCARÁ LO QUE OCURRIÓ EN LA PELÍCULA. BIEN, ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERAMOS QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

— **Asuna Yagami… hasta la vista—**

" **Lucy Kobayashi… Chu-Chu Yeah!"**

 **Y TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA!**

— **Próximo capítulo: la graduación. (Inicio de la saga de la gatita)—**


	7. La graduación

Los encantos de este pajarito

Capítulo 7: la graduación. (Inicio de la saga de la gatita)

 **BUENAS LAS TENG… DIGO, BIENVENIDOS AL HIMALAYA… NO, ESO TAMPOCO… ¿CÓMO ERA?**

— **lo que mi hermanito quiere decir es: bienvenidos sean todo a esta historia que presenta un nuevo capítulo hoy—**

" **ay qué rimbombante Asuna"**

— **déjame en paz. Bueno, como parece que ninguno de ustedes pretende hacerlo, me toca a mí decir…. ¡corran el capítulo!—**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Y aquí me encontraba de nuevo. Justo enfrente de mí, se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra mirándome fijamente.

—me enteré que ganaste el Love Live hace algunos días. Felicidades— me dijo KiraKira-chan.

Quizá se pregunten, "¿Cómo es que ella sabe quién soy?". Bueno, era obvio que me reconocería al verme en las transmisiones de conciertos y demás. Además de eso, bueno, yo se lo conté.

—debo admitir, que aunque tuve miedo al principio, pasar tiempo contigo no es tan malo. Es más, hasta es divertido— le dije levantando una rebanada de pastel que tenía en mi mano.

— ¿pero por qué tenías miedo? Y nunca te hice daño cuando íbamos en secundaria— esa pregunta ya me la esperaba. Ahora tengo que ver como zafarme.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero tampoco puedes darte golpes de pecho— la miré con seriedad.

—eso no lo niego, aunque, yo jamás te mentí, desde un principio te dije que yo no soy una chica buena y que debías de tener cuidado— bueno, eso es verdad.

—ahora que lo mencionas, es bastante curiosa la manera en que nos conocimos— le dije con una sonrisa.

—fue en el salón de castigo, algo bastante inusual. Por cierto, ¿tú que habías hecho para que te enviaran ese día?— me preguntó.

—déjame pensar, mmm… creo que fue un poco de vandalismo juvenil. Creo que uno de los profesores me atrapó pintando las paredes. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?—le pregunté. Ella solo me miró con una mirada coqueta y se lamió los labios.

—te contaré un pequeño secretito. Ese día, me enviaron a castigo porque…— se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído. —… me descubrieron teniendo relaciones sexuales con una de nuestras compañeras— ¿eh?

—t-teniendo… ¿relaciones?— sacudí la cabeza y continué. —algo con esa gravedad era como para que te expulsaran de la escuela, ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para que solo quedaras castigada?—

—no se quedó ahí, me suspendieron por una semana. Esa es la razón por la que no nos vimos hasta días después. Es verdad que debieron expulsarme, pero bueno, tuve mis conexiones para que eso no ocurriera. Pedí quedarme en esa escuela porque el negocio era muy bueno. Y además, gracias a eso, pude conocerte a ti. Mi bella Honorin— me tomó de la barbilla y me besó en la mejilla. Pude sentir el aroma de su piel, era un olor hechizante.

—K-KiraKira-chan… esto se está poniendo… aaah— traté de detenerla, pero colocó su mano en mi pecho provocando que soltara un gemido. Automáticamente me llevé las manos a la boca, no debía ceder.

— ¿sabes algo? Durante mi vida eh tenido una cantidad considerable de amantes. Todas han dicho que soy buena para hacerlas sentir bien, pero… ninguna me ha hecho sentir tan amada como lo has hecho tú. Porque, Honorin, tú me gustas. Te amo muchísimo— uh-oh. ¿Qué debo responder ahora? Piensa rápido Honoka, usa la cabeza.

—m-me halagas. Pero me temo que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más. Lo siento— sinceridad ante todo.

—no te preocupes Honorin, eso es normal. Apenas nos estamos volviendo a conocer, pero estoy segura que, algún día, te enamorarás de mí. Tenlo por seguro— me lo dijo muy convencida. Me tomó de las manos y me besó otra vez, pero ahora, más cerca de los labios. —por cierto, la semana que viene es la graduación en tu escuela, ¿no?—

—sí, así es. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?— la interrogué.

—no lo sé, solo me preguntaba si debería ir contigo. Me gustaría conocer a tus nuevas amigas— me lo dijo como si fuera algo tan común… bueno, lo es, pero no tratándose de ella.

—n-no creo que sea lo más prudente KiraKira-chan— le dije con algo de nervios. No quiero que se enoje.

—es porque tus amigas aún no me perdonan por lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto? Aun cuando no fue culpa mía— ella me miró con seriedad, un inmenso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esa mirada siempre me aterró.

—ellas saben que lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía. Pero ellas siempre han pensado que tú hiciste que comenzara a pensar de esa manera y al final… terminara… pasando aquello— le dije enfrentándola, me moría del miedo, pero pude resistir.

—no te asustes Honorin, si tú dices que no debería, está bien, no iré. Aunque deberías decirles que has vuelto a mi lado. No quisiera que se llevaran una sorpresa no-grata— me dijo y luego soltó una risita. Vaya contraste.

Debo encontrar una solución a este predicamento. ¿Cómo lo tomarán Umi-chan y Kotori-chan?... Kotori-chan, ahora que lo pienso, quizá Umi-chan haya ganado mucho terreno con ella. Si no me pongo a las vivas, me la quitará. Tengo que hacer algo, le pediré a Hanayo-chan que me diga todo lo que sabe.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: RIN** )

Por fin había llegado, el día que no queríamos que llegara: el fin de curso. Ese día debíamos despedirnos de nuestras amigas de tercero-nya.

Solté un suspiro y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla—extrañaré a las chicas-nya. Los consejos de Eli-chan y la sabiduría de Nozomi-chan— sonreí con malicia, creo. —pero eso significa que Nico-chan y Maki-chan ya no se verán tan seguido. Esta puede ser mi oportunidad—

— ¿Estás segura de eso?— ¡Nyaaaaaa! Esa voz me asustó. —no creo que sea buena idea que intentes aprovecharte de ello—

— ¡Eli-chan! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— me volteé de golpe para mirarla, se le notaba que estaba molesta.

—el suficiente. Creí que habías aprendido la lección, pero parece que la aprendiste mal— ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró aún más molestia. —antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa, primero deberías pensar qué hacer con Hanayo. Las cosas no pueden quedarse así—

—eso lo sé-nya. Pero… creo que es algo que no tiene arreglo— agaché la cabeza y abracé mis rodillas. —soy una idiota, no debí decirle eso—

— ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta razón, y al mismo tiempo estar tan equivocada?— me tomó de la mejilla y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. —es verdad que fue una estupidez tratarla así y sobre todo decirle lo que le dijiste. Pero aún tiene solución, solo debes esforzarte—

—pero… pero… no sé si deba. Es decir, es verdad que quiero seguir siendo amiga de Kayo-chin, pero quizá ella ya no quiera serlo. Además, primero debo confirmar lo que sien…— continuaría hablando, de no ser porque una mano se estrelló en mi cara.

— ¡Qué ridículo Hoshizora!— Eli-chan me habló como si fuera una especie de entrenadora. —te juro por las lolas de Nozomi que Hanayo está esperando a que te disculpes con ella. Ella te ama, y estoy segura que te perdonará si demuestras que de verdad estás arrepentida—

— ¿y entonces qué pasará con mis sentimientos por Maki-chan-nya? ¡¿Debo olvidarme de eso y regresar con Kayo-chin aunque no la ame?!— le grité, estaba empezando a enojarme.

— ¿Estás segura de que es así?— me dijo tranquilamente. — ¿estás segura de que así es como te sientes?—

Yo… no pude responder, Eli-chan tenía razón-nya. No podía asegurárselo. —n-no. no puedo-nya. —

— ¿entonces? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?— me dio un golpecito en el hombro y me sonrió. —si no estás decidida, lo único que te queda es lanzarte por quien te guste más. Pero… eso implicará que pierdas a la otra—

—entiendo-nya. Así que, en pocas palabras, debo jugarme el todo por el todo— le dije con una mirada decidida.

—c-creo que eso es algo extremista, pero más o menos así está el rollo— Eli-chan comenzó a caminar a hacia la salida del salón. —escúchame bien Rin, este es mi último consejo como tú senpai: Solo sabrás si tus decisiones son correctas cuando mires hacia atrás y no sientas arrepentimientos—

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso-nya? No te entendí ni mais paloma— le dije ladeando la cabeza.

—en pocas palabras que tomes la decisión que mejor te parezca sin que lo pienses tanto— me miró, levantó el pulgar y luego corrió a abrazarme. —te extrañaré mucho pequeña Rin— mientras me abrazaba me dio un beso en la cabeza. Lo bueno es que me estaba abrazando fuerte y no vio mi rostro todo rojito.

—yo también te extrañaré mucho… Eli-oneechan— ¿por qué le dije eso? creo que me acoplé demasiado rápido a eso de "decidir sin pensarlo tanto".

—así que ya no soy "senpai", ahora soy "onee-chan" ¿eh?— me miró con una cara burlona. —bueno, creo que puedo aceptarlo—

—si te soy sincera, cuando nos conocimos me parecías bastante odiosa. Pero, con el tiempo, llegaste a convertirte en algo como una hermana mayor para mí— se lo dije, por fin se lo dije.

—Rin-chuan, pero que tierna— me tomó de las mejillas, y antes de que me diera cuenta, nuestro labios se tocaron. Eli-chan y yo… nos besamos. —este será nuestro secretito, ¿de acuerdo?—

Eli-chan me guiñó el ojo y salió rápidamente del salón. ¡¿Pero… que… rayos… pasó?!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **DE REGRESO A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Nico y Maki se encontraban debajo de un árbol que tenía el patio de la escuela.

—Maki… oye Makiii…— dijo Nico, pero su novia no le respondió. — ¡Nishikino te estoy hablando!—

— ¿¡Que carajos quieres enana!?— gritó la pelirroja.

La mayor se colocó detrás de la otra y la abrazó por el cuello. —solo quiero saber, ¿en qué tanto piensas?—

—en nada importante. Solo pensaba que, a partir de hoy, no volveremos a estar así, abrazadas… bajo este árbol… demostrándonos nuestro amor— respondió Maki.

La menor se volteó para quedar de frente con su novia, se miraron unos segundos y acto seguido se besaron.

—sabes perfectamente que no necesitamos estudiar juntas para vivir nuestro amor. Además, ahora que tus padres aceptaron que seas mi novia, bueno, no tenemos por qué estarnos escondiendo— dijo la chica de coletas.

—pero aun así, extrañaré verte todos los días y a todas horas— Maki le dio otro beso a su chica. —sabes, habrá muchas chicas lindas en la universidad. Además, será mixta—

—si… será una gran tentación, pero tendré que soportarlo. Por ti, mi amada tomate— dijo Nico con una tierna sonrisa. —Pero tú debes prometerme que no te involucrarás con las de nuevo ingreso—

—Eh… no lo sé…— dijo la pelirroja con duda.

—Maki Ni-shi-ki-no… promételo, o ahora mismo terminamos— amenazó la más bajita.

—Es que… estaría muy bien que alguien me llamara Onee-sama— Maki puso cara de travesura.

—Maki-Onee-sama…— Nico se volteó rápidamente para esconder su sonrojo. — ¿estás contenta?—

Maki abrazó por la espalda a su novia y le besó la cabeza. —me haces la chica más feliz de todo el universo 7. Te amo—

—Aún no me prometes que no le pondrás la mira encima a nadie más— dijo la pelinegra con frialdad.

—por supuesto que no lo haré, mi hermosa Nico-chan. No necesito a nadie más mientras te tenga a ti. Claro que lo prometo— Maki volvió a besarle la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra opción— dijo Nico inflando las mejillas.

—Dime, ¿era verdad eso de que querías terminar conmigo?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que no… idiota— la mayor se volteó y besó a su novia en los labios. —Yo también te amo—

—d-disculpen— se escuchó una tercera voz. —n-no quiero interrumpir su momento de romance pero… necesito su ayuda—

— ¿Hanayo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— preguntó la pianista.

—Lo que pasa es que, bueno, tuve un pequeño altercado con Rin-chan y…— Hanayo les relató lo sucedido.

—Ya entiendo, así que Rin está interesada en MI Maki— dijo Nico tronándose los dedos de la mano.

—tranquila Nico. No hay que ponerse violentas— Maki puso su mano delante de su novia.

—p-por eso es que vine a avisarles. También porque…— Hanayo colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos. —… porque yo la amo. No quiero perderla—

—ah-ah. Pero qué problema— dijo la pelirroja con cansancio. — ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?—

—sé que, bueno, no soy la mejor para dar consejos. Y tampoco soy adivina como Nozomi— Nico se acercó a la castaña y colocó su mano en su hombro. —pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ella te ama, y tampoco quiere perderte. Solo necesita que le acomoden las ideas con una buena pu…—

—tranquila Nico. No hay que ponerse violentas… otra vez— dijo la joven Nishikino levantando a Nico para detenerla.

—por eso les pido su ayuda. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se dé cuenta de ello?— preguntó la amante del arroz.

—Haciéndola creer que te perdió— respondió la pelirroja. —Eso me funcionó perfectamente con Nico aquí presente—

—A ver, a ver, aguántame las carnes— interrumpió Nico mirando a Maki con molestia. — ¿significa que solo estabas fingiendo aquella vez?—

—eh… ¿la primera o la segunda?— cuestionó la pianista.

— ¡La primera vez que creí perderte!— gritó la pelinegra.

—ah, esa vez si estaba fingiendo. Debía asegurarme— dijo Maki con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—ya veo. ¿Y la segunda vez?— preguntó la de tercer año. —Espero por tu bien que haya sido verdad—

—esa vez… ummm… nah. También estaba jugando— dijo la pelirroja.

—Eres… una…— Nico apretó los puños mientras le brotaban una pequeñas lágrimas. — ¡VETE AL DIABLO NISHIKINOOOO!— se fue corriendo.

—Pero como acabas de notar, lo mejor es que si la engañas, jamás se entere… ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una loli que alcanzar— Maki salió corriendo detrás de Nico. — ¡enana espérameeee!—

—A ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Hanayo extendiendo los brazos.

—Creo que significa que terminó la escena— dijo una chica que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿y tú quien rayos eres? ¿Te conozco?— preguntó la amante del arroz.

—no lo sé, quizá sí. Solo soy una extra— la chica se fue por donde vino.

—Bien, esto sí que está raro— dijo Hanayo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de la graduación y de enterarse que µ's iría a Nueva York para dar un concierto, Eli y Nozomi se encontraban en el departamento de ésta última.

—y… ¿Cómo te ha ido con Rin-chan? ¿Algún buen progreso?— preguntó Nozomi limpiando sus cartas.

—p-pues… s-supongo que algo hay de eso— dijo Eli tocándose los labios. —creo que pude hacer que su confusión se disipara un poco—

—eso es bueno Elicchi. Pero no creo que podamos decir que el problema está resuelto, tendremos que estar pendientes de nuestras chicas hasta donde sea posible— dijo la joven Toujo.

—sí. Es verdad, debemos cuidarlas hasta que nos hagamos viejas— agregó la rubia.

—primero lo primero, cuidar de ellas en el viaje a Nueva York que tendremos en unos días. Todo puede ocurrir allá— Nozomi se tiró sobre la cama, cosa que su acompañante copió.

—sabes, aún no me creo que viviremos juntas durante nuestro tiempo en la universidad— comentó Eli tomando de la mano a su novia.

—y no solo eso Elicchi. Te puedo asegurar que este solo es el principio de nuestra vida, juntas— Nozomi se volteó hacia la rubia y le depositó un beso en los labios.

— ¿Ya te había dicho lo mucho que te amo?— preguntó la rubia mientras miraba el anillo que tenía en su mano. Nozomi tenía un anillo igual, ambas chicas en la mano izquierda.

—sí, muchas veces. ¿Pero por qué no me lo recuerdas?— dijo la de coletas con una sonrisa pícara.

Eli la tomó de las mejillas y la besó en los labios. —te amo Nozomi Toujo. Y algún día, estos anillos tendrán un significado aún más grande de lo que ya lo tienen—

—y yo a ti, Eli Ayase. Te amo más que a mi colección de los ángeles azules— la joven Toujo correspondió el beso con uno más.

— ¿tu colección de quién? ¿Los qué? ¿Es otro de tus grupos latinos raros?— interrogó Eli.

—ah, sí. Ahora que vivamos juntas los escucharás muy a menudo. Igual que a otros grupos de muchas partes del mundo—agregó Nozomi.

—Eh… creo que tendré que regalarte unos audífonos— dijo la de ojos azules con una cara de incomodidad.

—cómo eres mala Elicchi. Tu siempre pones tu música clásica y música de tu país y no te estoy diciendo nada— se quejó la de cabello morado.

Nozomi le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a Eli en señal de molestia.

—ya, ya, lo siento. ¿Sabes una cosa? Hay algo que me preocupa más que Rin y Hanayo— mencionó la rusa.

— ¿hmm? ¿Y eso que podría ser?— cuestionó la de ojos verdes.

—por alguna razón siento que Honoka ha andado un poco extraña últimamente. Como si nos estuviera ocultando algo— respondió Eli.

—es cierto, siento que ha andado algo distante. Quizá no quiera interponerse entre Kotori-chan y Umi-chan. Como sabemos, ella también siente algo por Kotori-chan. Quizá se sienta culpable— dijo Nozomi levantándose de la cama.

—puede ser, pero, no sé. Quizá no sea ese el caso. Por desgracia, nosotras ya no podremos hacer nada después de este viaje— dijo la rubia con molestia.

—eso es verdad. Bueno, debemos esforzarnos en nuestra última misión como las "madres" de µ's— la chica de las cartas se montó sobre su pareja y se quitó el camisón que traía puesto. —Pero por ahora, ven aquí… y dame amor—

—Oh Nozomi, eres insaciable— dijo Eli antes de besarle el cuello.

Ambas recién graduadas pasaron una noche de romance y pasiones desatadas como nunca lo habían hecho.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Ese día estaba con Nozomi-chan en una preciosa cafetería. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Pues nos encontramos de casualidad y decidimos ir a ese lugar.

—aaaah. Los trajes de estas lindas maids son tan preciosos— mencionó mi amiga. —como me gustaría que Elicchi usara uno—

—Quizá si se los pides, te presten alguno— bebí un sorbo de mi café. —por cierto, Nozomi-chan. Tengo algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes—

— ¿hmm? ¿Y que podría ser?— Nozomi-chan sonrió y continuó. —a nadie le cuento el secreto de la crema batida en el pecho para que crezca—

— ¿t-te echas crema batida en el pecho?— ¿pero qué rayos Nozomi-chan? ¿Enserio funciona? Digo… ¿qué rayos?

—o-obviamente no. ¿Cómo pasas a creer eso?— bebió de su té y tosió algunas veces. Así que ese es su secreto ¿eh?—l-lo que quise decir era, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—

—pues, verás Nozomi-chan. Lo que pasa es que Yuuichi-kun me invitó… bueno… a pasar unos días con él y creo… que me siento lista para… tu sabes— me sentía mucho más valiente, pero parece que no.

—Ya veo…— puso su taza de té sobre la mesa. —Así que te sientes lista para ponerle el huevo a la gallina—

—por favor no uses referencias con tan poca clase— le pedí. Ella solo ladeó la cabeza confundida. —bueno, no importa—

—hablando enserio, ¿de verdad estás lista? ¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres tener tu primera vez con él?— me preguntó con una expresión tan fría que me quemaba.

—Bueno… sabes bien que no sería mi primera vez— le dije mientras me tomaba de los brazos.

—no te estoy entendiendo Kotori-chan, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Hubo alguien antes?— me cuestionó Nozomi-chan. No quiero revivirlo, pero ella debe de saberlo.

—Nozomi-chan, lo que pasa es que, cuando tenía doce años…— me quebré como huevo así de rápido. Mis lágrimas caían como regadera. —… cuando tenía doce años, abusaron de mí. Para que entiendas, m-me... violaron—

—Es broma… ¿cierto?— pude notar el dolor con lo que Nozomi-chan me preguntó eso. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. —oh dios, Kotori-chan… lo siento, yo… no tenía ni idea— me abrazó.

—descuida. Eso ya quedó en el olvido, el culpable está detenido y sé que no saldrá— le dije a Nozomi con tanta tranquilidad, que incluso podría decir que era un mal chiste. —Y velo por el lado amable, al menos así ya no me dolerá con Yuuichi-kun—

—debo reconocer que, para haber sido una experiencia traumática, lo estás tratando con mucha tranquilidad. Eres muy fuerte— me dijo mi amiga. Pude ver como se secaba los ojos con una servilleta. La cual manchó con su maquillaje. —Si yo hubiera pasado por lo mismo… quizá ya no estaría en este mundo—

—no digas eso Nozomi-chan, tu eres más fuerte que yo. Estoy segura que, si tu hubieras estado en mi situación, tu misma te habrías encargado de ponerlo en su lugar a golpes— le dije tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—bueno, olvidémonos de cosas tristes y sigamos con lo de Yuu-chan. ¿Tienen alguna idea de que hacer o donde hacerlo?— me preguntó de golpe.

—pues, él dice que tendrá la casa libre por unos días. Pero al igual que yo, tiene cero experiencia. Por eso decidí acudir a ti— le dije tomándola de las manos.

—entonces así es como me ven, como una loca fanática de la sexualidad. ¿Es porque tengo el pecho grande? Eso es discriminación— esa reacción de Nozomi-chan es tan divertida. —además, estoy segura que Nicocchi y Maki-chan tienen más experiencia que yo. Después de todo, mi relación con Elicchi apenas comenzó hace pocos meses—

—Tienes razón Nozomi-chan, no sé en qué pensaba cuando tuve la idea de pedirte ayuda a ti— le di otro sorbo a mi café para terminármelo. —lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo Nozomi-chan—

—no, no, espera Kotori-chan. Es cierto que no soy una experta, pero en algo te puedo ayudar. Ven siéntate a mi lado— me dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas a la silla que tenía a un lado. Pues ya que.

Nozomi-chan y yo estuvimos platicando sobre "esos temas" por un largo rato. Aunque ella lo negaba, es una experta, a veces era tan gráfica que me daban nauseas, y a veces, sus referencias eran tan locas que me hacían reír. Disfruté mucho pasar el tiempo con ella, después de todo, cada día se irá haciendo más difícil convivir con ella, Eli-chan y Nico-chan. Ahora mi duda es… ¿Cómo se lo voy a contar a Umi-chan y a Honoka-chan?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Umi-chan y yo estábamos en mi casa. La idea principal era que, nosotras tres, con Kotori-chan obviamente, nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer en el viaje a Nueva York. Pero por desgracia mi hermosa avecilla no vino por irse con ese tonto de Yuuichi.

— ¿y-y cómo vas con Kotori-chan? ¿Alguna novedad?— le pregunté a Umi-chan. — ¿ya le has dicho te gusta?—

—Aún no. no quiero que por mi culpa, Kotori termine separándose de Yuuichi— ¿eso no te conviene? —si se separan, seguramente ella sufrirá mucho. Y no soy tan egoísta—

—bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero, quizá si te lanzas con más fuerzas lo lograrías. Estoy casi segura que Kotori-chan siente algo por ti— ¿Qué rayos hago? ¿Por qué diablos le estoy dando consejos? Eso solo le ayudará a ganarme.

Umi-chan me miró con seriedad, una seriedad que solo ha usado pocas veces conmigo. —Honoka, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre Kotori—

—Pues entonces dilo de una vez, no hagas tanto drama— le respondí.

—Honoka, estoy segura que… tu… también sientes algo por ella— me dijo sonrojada y con un ligero tono de molestia.

— ¿Y que si así fuera?— le dije con voz alta. —Yo también estoy en mi derecho—

—eso no te lo niego, pero no es ético como mi amiga que intentes ir detrás de la misma chica al mismo tiempo— me dijo aún molesta.

—A ver, yo te di mucho tiempo; te di años de ventaja— empezaba a molestarme. —Ahora es mi oportunidad—

—tu tuviste tu oportunidad. La tuviste, no podía haberte ido mejor. Pero no, tenías que envolverte con aquella loca—me gritó de regreso.

—una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Son casos aislados— le expliqué.

—Honoka, déjate de hacerte la loca por una vez y escúchame bien por favor. Por ahora pretenderé hacerme de la vista gorda, te daré una última oportunidad…— hizo una pausa dramática. —Porque cuando volvamos de éste viaje, tú y yo, acabaremos con esto de una buena vez—

— ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo eh?— le pregunté poniéndome valentona, ¿por qué la estoy enfrentando?

—te reto, a una pelea. Así, gane quien gane, demostrará que está más capacitada para proteger a Kotori— me dijo aún más seria.

—Yo no quiero pelear contigo Umi-chan, eres mi amiga— observé su expresión unos segundos. —Pero aunque te diga eso no piensas detenerte, y si así dejaremos este asunto de lado, está bien—

—prepárate lo mejor que puedas. No me sentiría bien si te trajera como costal de papas—me dijo eso, me señaló con el dedo, y acto seguido se fue.

—yo no estaría tan segura… Umi-chan— sonreí.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.**

— **que tal amigos, ¿les gustó éste nuevo capítulo?—**

" **y una pregunta más importante, ¿les gustó ese pequeño ElixRin prófugo?"**

 **HONOKA TENDRÁ QUE ENTRENAR COMO ROCKY PARA SER HONKY.**

" **ba-dum tssss"**

— **repito, tus chistes son muy malos—**

 **BUENO YA. HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO DE ÉSTA SEMANA, RECUERDEN SINTONIZARNOS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

— **también recuerden seguirnos en Facebook como Terry & Natsuki productions—**

" **y en Twitter e Instagram como Terry Kusanagi"**

 **SIN MÁS, A NOMBRE DE TODOS EN EL STAFF, EL DIRECTOR DE ESCENA, EL ESCRITOR Y EL MERO-MERO DUEÑO DE LOS CHEQUES, NOS DESPEDIMOS…. NO, NO DE DESPEDIR DEL TRABAJO, SINO QUE DESPEDIMOS EL CAPÍTULO.**

" **esquivaste una bala Terry"**

—" **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA"—**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "REvelations"**


	8. REvelations

Los encantos de este pajarito

Capítulo 8: REvelations

 **¡HOLA A TODOS EN LOS 12 UNIVERSOS!**

 **"hoy habemus nuevo capítulo de esta historia"**

 **–esta vez se revelará uno de los secretos más grandes de la historia de este fic–**

 **"también tenemos la continuación de la saga de la gatita".**

 **ASÍ QUE, SIN MAS DEMORA... ¡VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMER PERSONA: KOTORI** )

—a-aaaaaah…— sentí como un espeso liquido se filtraba dentro de mi por tercera vez hoy.

—Kotori… te amo— mi novio me besó en los labios y me abrazó.

—yo también te amo— eso fue lo último que recuerdo de esta tarde.

Cuando desperté, Yuuichi-kun y yo estábamos en la misma posición en que nos dormimos. Yo me encontraba sobre él, ambos acostados en una cama y con nada más encima que una sola sabana.

—buenas tardes…. Mi pajarita— me saludó Yuuichi-kun, tenía una enorme y tierna sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

—buenas tardes mi amor… aunque no sé si sigan siendo tardes. No puedo ver hacia afuera— le dije mientras me cubría con la sabana. Intenté levantarme pero… —o-ouch… me duele— dirigí mi mirada hacia una parte de mi cuerpo.

—n-no te levantes— hizo que me acostara otra vez, él se levantó y buscó la ropa de ambos. —¿sabes que? Desde que te conocí me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todos—

—awww Yuuichi-kun— le sonreí y le extendí las manos para recibir mi ropa. —yo también soy muy feliz contigo—

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Yuuichi-kun y yo nos quedamos a solas en su casa. como es obvio, él y yo ya lo hemos "hecho" varias veces. Vaya, aunque solo han transcurrido unos pocos días, me parece muy lejano aquel tiempo en el que tener relaciones de este tipo me asustaba. Aquí entre nos, me está gustando mucho esta sensación… pero shhhh… no le digan a nadie.

—v-voy a preparar la cena— ujuju, aún se pone nervioso al verme sin ropa. —tu solo… ven al comedor cuando estés lista—

—e-espera, Yuuichi-kun— le envié un beso e hice una pose coqueta. —eres el mejor, me encantas—

—K-Kotori…— alcancé a escuchar como tragó saliva. —estás viendo que el niño es chillón y lo pellizcas— cuando dijo eso me solté a reír, era demasiado gracioso.

Después de darme un baño… oigan, no pueden imaginarme bañándome, como sea. Después me vestí, me arreglé un poco y bajé a cenar con mi novio.

—oh, llegas justo a tiempo, recién estaba terminando de preparar la comida— así es, mi Yuuichi-kun también sabe cocinar. Es todo un estuche de monerías.

—que bien, me moría de hambre después de tanto… ejercicio jeje— le dije mientras me sentaba enfrente de la mesa.

—bueno, debíamos aprovechar. Mañana te irás de viaje y no podremos vernos durante algunos días. Estaré algo ocupado cuando vuelvas— me dijo con la mirada en los platos. Vaya que se deprime fácil, ese es su único defecto.

—t-tranquilo, porque después de eso… —le susurré en el cuello. —… vamos a darle duuro— wow Kotori, ya no eres una polluela.

—K-Kotori… tu siempre sabes que decir para levantarme el ánimo— me tomó de las mejillas y me besó en los labios.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, pasamos una noche romántica en pareja. Y cuando fue una hora mas adecuada, reanudamos nuestro encuentro pasional. Vaya, ¿apoco no soy toda una poeta?... ¿eh? ¿no? está bien

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando a que las demás chicas llegaran. Mientras esperaba, veía las noticias… o mejor dicho, solo las escuchaba.

—y esa es la historia del Pollito pío— escuché a la presentadora de las noticias. —y en noticias nacionales: los casos de alcoholismo entre menores sigue en aumento en el área de Tokyo y circundantes. Se sospecha que es por culpa de jóvenes que trafican dentro de las escuelas—

—¡aburrido!— le dije a la televisión. Rápidamente volteé a todos lados, por un momento pensé que alguien me diría "pon atención porque eso te afecta a ti".

Me dejé caer en una de las bancas. No debí haber venido tan temprano, quiero decir, todavía falta mucho para que salga el vuelo.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, recibí una llamada. Era mi nueva amiga. —hola, KiraKira-chan—

—buen día Honorin, ¿ya estás en el aeropuerto?— me preguntó. Yo respondí que si. —¿Qué pasó? ¿te caíste de la cama? Te fuiste muy temprano—

—ejejeje, es que puse el despertador una hora antes de lo que debía y por eso— le dije algo apenada.

—¿enserio? ¿acaso eres Yui Hirasawa o que rayos?— ¿Quién? —bueno, me imagino que has de estar emocionada, así que no puedo decirte que está mal—

—¿y bien, solo me llamaste para burlarte que me levanté temprano?— hablé con molestia. Escuché como soltó una risita en respuesta.

—por supuesto que no, lo hice para decirte que posiblemente podamos vernos en NY. Tengo unos asuntos de los cuales encargarme personalmente— me comentó, obviamente no puede ser algo bueno o inocente.

—y-ya veo. q-quizá podamos vernos si puedo escaparme de mis amigas— de verdad que me gustaría.

—seguro, es más, podría ayudarte a crear una excusa para escaparte aunque sea unos minutos—me propuso.

—mmm… no lo sé, quizá pueda funcionar. Si no puedo resolverlo sola, te pediré ayuda— le dije convencida. —si tan solo supieran que las veces que eh faltado a los ensayos han sido para verte…—

—pues entonces… ¡faitho dayo, Honorin!— me dijo bastante animada. Momento… se robó mi línea.

—eres mala conmigo KiraKira-chan— hice voz de berrinche para decirle eso.

—por favor dime que escuché mal— ¿eh? es voz es de…

—¡wah! ¡Umi-chan! ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?— le pregunté a la dueña de dicha voz. corté la llamada y me guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

—no intentes desviar el tema Honoka, responde. ¿acaso escuché lo que escuché? ¿acaso dijiste "ese" nombre?— Umi-chan se notaba muy molesta.

—¿a-a que nombre te refieres? yo no dije ningún nombre— por favor funciona…

—sabes bien a que me refiero Honoka; tu dijiste "KiraKira-chan". Por favor dime que no te estás viendo con esa tipa otra vez— worales, me das miedo Umi-chan.

—p-pues… pues algo así—le respondí rascándome la mejilla.

—¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que nos hizo?— Umi-chan apretó los puños y escuché rabia en su voz. —¿acaso ya olvidaste cuanto nos hizo sufrir a ti, a mi… y sobre todo, a Kotori?—

—e-entiendo que estés molesta Umi-chan, pero, no es lo que crees. Te juro que no— le dije tratando de convencerla, pero ya sé que es inútil.

—escuhame bien Honoka… no quiero… que esa loca… se acerque de nuevo a Kotori. La úlitma vez que pasó, estuvimos a punto de perderla para siempre. Y no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a la chica que amo por tus estupideces— me agarró del cuello de la blusa.

—no ganas nada con ponerte de esa forma Umi-chan. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedír algo, pero por favor, déjame explicarte. Ya no es la misma situación que hace unos años. Yo… yo ya dejé esa adicción atrás— aparté de la mano de Umi-chan de mi blusa y me alejé un poco.

—espero que sea verdad, porque aunque seas mi amiga, no tendré piedad contigo si le haces daño a Kotori— me lo dijo aún molesta.

—otra vez con eso. pones a Kotori en peligro dos veces y de pronto es lo único que importa— le dije con cansancio.

—estás advertida Honoka. Ahora, vamos con las demás y olvidemos esto por ahora— comenzó a caminar hacia la sala donde estaban las demás chicas esperándonos.

Este viaje va a ser muuuy pesado. Ya estoy cansada y no hemos ni salido del aeropuerto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HANAYO** )

Y aquí estábamos; Nueva York. Una nueva ciudad, un nuevo país, esto ya eran las grandes ligas. Al parecer llegamos al aeropuerto de La Guardia… vaya nombre.

—bien chicas, al parecer no podemos ir mas de tres personas en el mismo taxi, así que tendremos que elegir— anunció Eli-chan.

—yo pido ir con Maki— gritó Nico-chan instantáneamente.

—y… yo con Nico— se sumó Maki-chan… vaya, "que inesperado".

—eso ya estaba por default. ¿Quién será la valiente que se sacrificará e irá con este par de tórtolas?— anunció mi amiga rusa. Enserio que estaríamos perdidas sin su liderazgo.

—yo iré, será divertido pasar algún tiempo a solas con Maki-chan y Nicocchi— Nozomi-chan levantó la mano. Ahora lo digo sin sarcasmo, que inesperado… bueno, no tanto.

—oh no… no… ni se te ocurra… no te acerques…. ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ!— Nico-chan comenzó a correr como loca cuando Nozomi-chan se le acercó. La verdad yo también habría corrido.

—y-yo pido ir con Kotori— dijo Umi-chan, jeje. Estás siendo demasiado obvia Umi-chan, tu puedes. aunque no puedo evitar sentirme mal por Honoka-chan.

—está bien Umi-chan, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas— Kotori-chan tan dulce como siempre.

Vamos Honoka-chan, aún puedes unirte a Kotori-chan y Umi-chan… vamos. Por otro lado, yo acumulé todas las fuerzas que cabían en mi pequeño cuerpecito para no gritar "quiero ir con Rin-chan". Vamos Panita, no debes aflojar aún… espera, ya lo hiciste.

—yo quiero ir con Eli-chan y Hanayo-chan— gritó Honoka-chan abrazándome a mi y a Eli-chan. La verdad no sé si me salvé o salí perdiendo.

—nya veo. Entonces no me queda de otra más que ir con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan— Rin-chan… no hizo ni un esfuerzo por tratar de ir conmigo.

—bien, entonces está decidido. Yo les anotaré la dirección del hotel para que se la entreguen al chofer. Nos vemos allá— dijo Eli-chan y acto seguido nos dirigió al sitio de taxis.

No puedo negar que me emociona salir a conocer ésta ciudad. Seguramente el resto de las chicas se siente así también.

Después de un pequeño incidente con Umi-chan, la cual no quería subirse al taxi porque tenía miedo. Nos subimos al nuestro y tomamos camino hacia el hotel.

—bien chicas, a lo que te truje chenche— escuché a mi amiga rubia decir eso.

—¿el Qué, de donde, de quien?— ay Honoka-chan… a quien engaño, yo tampoco entendí.

—lo siento, Nozomi me lo está contagiando— Eli-chan se aclaró la garganta y continuó. —lo que quise decir, es que hablemos de a que vinimos—

—ah, si, sobre eso…— comencé a explicarles a las chicas. Me tomó un rato, pero creo que lo entendieron.

—y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué has sabido sobre Kotori-chan?— me preguntó Honoka-chan.

—mejor hubieras pedido ir con ellas. así habrías tenido más intimidad con Kotori-chan. Quizá hasta hubieras podido tener algo de contacto físico con ella— le dije mientras miraba por la ventana. Se podía observar la zona de Manhattan… ¿o era Harlem?

—no, no me hubiera sentido cómoda estando con Umi-chan ahí— Honoka-chan respondió con un notoria molestia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿problemas de faldas?— ese vocabulario Eli-chan…

—a-algo así Eli-chan. Verás, lo que ocurre es que Honoka-chan y Umi-chan se enamoraron de Kotori-chan y bueno… ya te podrás imaginar— le respondí con nerviosismo.

Eli-chan chasqueó la lengua y negó con su dedo indice—yo no lo decía por Honoka, de ella y su rivalidad con Umi ya estaba enterada. Hablaba de ti Hanayo, puedo ver que estás preocupada con algo—

—geh… ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste de eso Eli-chan? ¿acaso tienes poderes como Nozomi?— cuestionó Honoka-chan.

—la misma Umi se lo contó a Nozomi… y luego Nozomi me lo contó a mi— respondió mi amiga rubia.

—Umi-chan debería pensar mejor eso de confiarle sus secretos a Nozomi-chan— Honoka-chan lo dijo mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias algo para comer.

—volviendo contigo Hanayo, ya me enteré de como están las cosas entre Rin y tu— ¿Quién rayos fue con el chisme?—y antes de que preguntes, Rin me lo contó todo ella misma—

—bueno, si sabes que es lo que pasa, entonces dinos que debemos hacer. Por favor Eli-chan— le rogué. Obvio me refería a Honoka-chan y a mi, ya que al parecer ambas estábamos pasando por una situación similar.

—mmm… me pones en un predicamento Hanayo. La verdad no sé que decir, más que decir que se esfuercen y luchen por el corazón de la chica que aman— Eli-chan, que cool.

—aaarg… aaargh. Eli-chan, neta no manches. Si quisiéramos el corazón sería tan fácil como arrancárselo. Lo que nosotras queremos es ganarnos a la chica entera— dijo Honoka-chan con un acento extraño. —ay Eli-chan… ¿por qué no eres una rusa normal?—

Eli-chan y yo nos volteamos a ver con expresiones de "¿what?" en las caras.

Durante el resto del viaje, Honoka-chan, Eli-chan y yo, lo dedicamos a hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos y sobre qué debemos hacer para obtener el amor de Kotori-chan y Rin-chan respectivamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: RIN** )

Llegamos al hotel, es enorme-nya, si no tengo cuidado podría perderme.

—no volveré a viajar contigo Nozomi— Nico-chan se veía muy mal, ¿Qué tanto habrá pasado?

—que mala eres Nicocchi… después de todo lo que compartimos— esta vez fue Nozomi-chan la dramática. Hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos… que buena actriz.

Al escuchar eso, Maki-chan se puso a jugar con su cabello… se ve hermosa cuando lo hace. Miró a "su novia" y le dijo—ay Nico, ya bajale que no estuvo tan mal, no seas una dramática—

—¡YO NO SOY DRAMÁTICA!— gritó Nico-chan, no pensé que su voz fuera tan potente. —¿Cómo rayos puedes decir que "no estuvo tan mal"? se la pasó acosándonos sexualmente durante todo el camino. Poco más y no hubiéramos salido castas de ahí—

—ay no exageres Nicocchi, yo no haría eso. algo me dice que te hace falta ver mas Bax— rió Nozomi-chan. Yo también reí, le entendí perfecto la referencia-nya.

—eso es más que lo que tu me has hecho en mucho tiempo— uuuuy, golpe bajo Maki-chan.

Maki-chan, Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan comenzaron el alboroto, una se la pasaba a la otra. Tuya, mia, te la presto, te la… ¿por qué hablo como narrador deportivo?

—R-Rin-chan— una voz me llamó, la voz más hermosa de todas. —quiero decirte algo—

—Kayo-chin, yo…— ella me calló colocando sus suaves dedos en mi boca.

—mira, sé que por ahora las cosas entre tu y yo no están bien. pero, sería mejor para nosotras, y para el resto si, nos olvidamos de todo esto por ahora. Si seguimos así, no podremos tener una buena actuación en el concierto— me lo dijo de manera tan fría, que me dolió.

—está bien-nya. Hagamos una buena actuación-nya— se me estaba haciendo bastante incomodo hablar con ella. Quería llorar, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que la quiero, quería pedirle perdón. Pero no era el momento. —Kayo-chin, escucha yo…—

—hablaremos luego Rin-chan— ella se fue, me dejó hablando sola y se fue con una chica que yo no conozco.

—tengo un mal presentimiento-nya. Algo me dice que estoy en problemas—miré como Kayo-chin se comportaba de manera tan… amigable con esa tipa.

—¿problemas en el paraíso?— Eli-chan se paró junto a mi y miró hacia el mismo lado que yo.

—¿a-a que te refieres Eli-chan? ¿Qué quieres decir con "paraíso" nya ?— le pregunté confundida.

—bueno, quiero decir que, ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por Hanayo. Ahora tienes toda la libertad de intentar algo con Maki— me respondió eso con una sonrisa.

—debería, pero… esto no es lo que yo quería-nya— le dije con tristeza. —es verdad que siento algo por Maki-chan y quizá sea correspondido, pero, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, aún siento los restos del amor de Kayo-chin. Me duele saber que ya no siente nada por mi—

—no quisiera decir que te lo dije pero…— Eli-chan me dio un golpe en la frente, eso me dolió hasta el cu# . —¡te lo dije! Te dije que debías arreglar las cosas con Hanayo, debías hablar con ella. Pero ahora ya es tarde, pronto se olvidará de ti—

—Eli-chan, soy una estúpida. No merezco tus consejos— me di un golpe en la cabeza y agaché la mirada.

—es cierto, lo eres. Pero velo por el lado amable Rin— me tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que solo pudiera mirar su rostro. Mi mirada se dirigió inconsciente mente a sus labios, pintados de un hermoso rosa. Aún recuerdo como se sienten. —¿pasa algo Rin? Estás toda roja—

—¿yo? Err… no pasa nada— me aclaré la garganta y me alejé un poco de ella. —¿y-y cual es ese lado amable?—

—son dos cosas. La primera: puedes intentar todo lo que quieras con Maki, puesto que ya perdiste a Hanayo— me tomó de las mejillas otra vez… esto me preocupa.

—¿y cual es la segunda cosa?— le pregunté. Sentía que en ese momento me besaría otra vez… pero no ocurrió.

—¿Qué? ¿esperabas un beso de tu onee-chan? Lo siento pero no pasará… en presencia de las demás— Eli-chan me guiñó el ojo y siguió hablando. —la segunda cosa: es que podría ser peor. Por ejemplo, no sé, podrías ser calva y con una gran nariz—

—nombre, una genio— desvié la mirada hacia… ¿ustedes? —creo que esta vez tus consejos no me están ayudando mucho Eli-chan—

—lo siento, es que anoche Nozomi y yo tuvimos una noche bastante agitada. Ya sabes, con cosas como el… — Eli-chan comenzó a hablar en ruso, obviamente para que yo no entendiera lo que dijo.

—esteee… si. por cierto Eli-chan— me acerqué y le susurré en el oído. —¿sabes quien es esa tipa que está tan cariñosa con Kayo-chin?—

—hmmm… creo que se llama… ´dejame pensar… — Eli-chan chasqueó los dedos para tratar de recordar. —ya sé. Es Kirino Kousaka, es prima de Honoka—

—no sabía que Honoka-chan tuviera primos-nya— le comenté.

—si, yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta que le pregunté. Creo que es atleta— agregó mi rubia amiga. —y no te preocupes por ella; no le gustan las mujeres—

Bien, es hora de que te decidas Rin. Arroz, o tomate; la decisión es toda tuya.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **DE REGRESO A LA NARRACIÓN NORMAL EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Las chicas, (menos Honoka) se encontraban reunidas debido a que Umi tenía un aviso que hacerle a las demás.

—bien chicas, aprovecharé que no está Honoka para hablarles de algo que nos importa a todas nosotras sobre ella. Se trata de algo serio— anunció Umi.

—te estás poniendo muy misteriosa Umi-chan, ¿podrías dejar el suspenso?— pidió Nozomi.

—si Umi, algunas de nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer antes de que se termine el día— apuró la pelinegra.

—ay Nico, tu siempre tan impaciente. Si sigues así Maki te va a abandonar— se burló Eli.

Y como siempre, comenzó la discusión verbal entre algunas de las chicas del grupo como si se tratara de niñas pequeñas.

—¡chicas! Por favor, es algo de suma importancia. Así que pongan atención— dijo la peliazul para poner orden.

—te pondríamos atención si te dejaras de dramas y nos dijeras las cosas directamente— se quejó Nico otra vez.

—Umi-chan, por favor, ¿de que se trata? ¿Qué ocurre con Honoka-chan que es tan importante?— preguntó Kotori con preocupación.

—Kotori, chicas…— Umi dio un profundo respiro. —me temo que Honoka anda en malos pasos… otra vez—

—¿otra vez? ¿de que estás hablando Umi?— cuestionó la chica rusa.

—no te estamos entendiendo Umi-chan, ¿a que te refieres con "otra vez"?— agregó Hanayo.

—Umi-chan… no te referirás a…— Kotori se cubrió la boca al pensar lo peor.

—así es Kotori, Honoka se está viendo otra vez con KiraKira-chan— respondió la peliazul. —como es obvio, todas ustedes no conocen el oscuro pasado que Honoka tiene—

—empieza por explicarnos quien es esa tal "KiraKira"— dijo Maki con seriedad.

—pues, verán. KiraKira-chan era una amiga que Honoka-chan tenía en la secundaria. Nunca supimos su nombre real, así que siempre la llamábamos por ese apodo. También había otras tres chicas. Sus nombres clave era: "Tododó-san", "Yukikuki-tan" y "Megurumi"— explicó Umi.

—vaya apodos tan ridículos que tenían— comentó Nico.

—Honoka-chan era muy cursi cuando era mas joven. Claro, antes de que "eso" pasara— vociferó la de cabello platinado.

—¿y que es "eso" que ocurrió?— interrogó Nozomi. En su cara se notaba la preocupación.

—a eso vamos Nozomi. Primero debemos relatarles un poco más—la joven Sonoda se aclaró la garganta —verán, todo parecía bastante común, hasta que nosotras descubrimos que, esas chicas estaban arrastrando a Honoka en cosas indebidas—

—a ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Honoka-chan se metió con delincuentes juveniles o algo así?— Rin estaba más confundida de lo normal.

—en resumen, si. como decía, entre esas cosas indebidas, se encontraban cosas graves, como el trafico de bebidas alcoholicas en las instalaciones de la escuela. También se rumoraba que trabajaban drogas y otros tipos de servicios, pero nunca pudimos comprobarlo— Umi hizo una pausa para recuperar aliento.

—y como era de esperarse, Honoka-chan terminó cayendo. Ella… se volvió alcohólica. Era una situación preocupante, dejó de ir a clase, casi todo el tiempo estaba ebria. Se ponía violenta fácilmente; incluso, hubo algunas veces en las que se desaparecía por días enteros— continuó Kotori, se escuchaba su voz entrecortada.

—entonces, lo que están diciendo es que, Honoka se metió con una traficante, se encerró en el vicio y ahora ha vuelto con ella, ¿no?— argumentó la pelirroja.

—después de tantos problemas que pasamos para que ella quedara limpia… todo eso, en vano—Umi golpeó la pared con fuerzas.

—cuando intentamos que Honoka-chan se alejara de ellas, comenzaron a tomar medidas, incluso, una vez… me… me tomaron como rehén— dijo la joven Minami. —por suerte, eso bastó para que Honoka-chan despertara y se alejara de todo aquello. Fue difícil, estuvo en rehabilitación durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo logramos—

—¿Cómo es que nos vinimos a enterar de todo esto hasta ahora?— cuestionó Eli con molestia. —¿por qué nos ocultaron algo tan importante?—

—pudieron ponernos en peligro, están hablando de criminales, y si han estado esquivando la ley durante todo este tiempo… ¡deben ser muy peligrosas!— dijo Nico también molesta.

—entendemos su preocupación, y lo sentimos. Es por eso que, necesitamos que nos ayuden a vigilar a Honoka. Estoy segura de lo que digo porque hoy en el aeropuerto la escuché hablando con ella. Por favor, ayúdennos— Umi hizo una reverencia de varios segundos.

—bueno, tampoco es como si pudiéramos dejarlas abandonadas con semejante problema— habló Maki con indiferencia.

—así se habla Maki-chan. Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarles— completó Nozomi con una gran sonrisa.

—muchas gracias chicas. Prometo que sacaremos a Honoka de todo esto de una vez por todas— Umi levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado.

Aunque Honoka le preocupaba, no iba ser condescendiente con ella. Nada iba a arrebatarle el amor de Kotori.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

 **–ahora ya saben por que Honoka le tenia miedo a KiraKira-chan–**

 **"Lo que a mi me dolió fue que se hayan desplumado a la Kotorri"**

 **SI NOTARON MAS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS DE LO NORMAL, ES PORQUE EL ESCRITOR CORRIÓ AL QUE SE ENCARGABA DE REDACTAR Y REVISAR LA ORTOGRAFÍA.**

 **–por cierto, ¿alguien entendió la referencia en el nombre del capítulo?–**

 **"cuidense todos, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo. byeeeee** **!"**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI... FUERA!**

 **PRÓXIMO capítulo: –tomates y arroz–**


	9. tomates y arroz

Los encantos de este pajarito.

Capítulo 9: tomates y arroz

 **HOLA CREATURAS MARINAS, LES TRAIGO SALUDOS DEL MUNDO DE LA MANZA… EJEM, QUIERO DECIR, BIENVENIDOS A ÉSTA HISTORIA UNA VEZ MÁS.**

 **ANTES QUE NADA, ME GUSTARÍA OFRECER UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. LO QUE PASÓ ES QUE ANDUVE FUERA DE CASA ALGUNOS DÍAS Y POR CONSECUENTE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR NADA DURANTE ESE TIEMPO. ASÍ QUE NO SE ALARMEN, NO ESTAMOS EN HYATUS Y NADIE SE HA MUERTO. HAY "ENCANTOS DEL PAJARITO" PARA RATO.**

 **HOY INICIO EL CAPÍTULO YO SOLITO PORQUE MIS ASISTONTAS ESTÁN BIEN METIDAS EN LA EUFORIA MUNDIALISTA. Y YO TAMBIÉN, PERO A MI ME ECHARON A PATADAS SIN VER LOS PARTIDOS Y ASÍ TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO. ADEMÁS, LOS QUE MÁS ME IMPORTAN SON LOS DE MI SELECCIÓN. PERO YA ESTOY DIVAGANDO.**

 **ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: RIN** )

Me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel después de haber ido a cenar con las chicas.

—Si no estuviera ocurriendo todo esto con Honoka-chan, estaría muy bien haber venido— dije mientras miraba la ventana.

—Rin-chan, el baño ya está libre— me avisó mi compañera de cuarto. La cual era ni más ni menos que… ella.

—ah, enseguida voy-nya, gracias por avisarme Kayo-chin— verla recién salida de bañar me hizo recordar aquella noche. Esa noche que ella y yo fuimos una sola, pero que por mi estupidez dije ante ella que "fue un error". —Escucha, Kayo-chin… quiero… hablar contigo—

—claro Rin-chan, pero primero tengo que vestirme, así que espera un poco— me respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Yo solo asentí como respuesta.

Esperé unos cuantos minutos hasta que Kayo-chin salió del baño. No sé porque se escondió de mi para cambiarse-nya, ¿quizá sienta que ya no somos tan cercanas? Si es así estoy en problemas-nya.

—Ya estoy lista, ¿de qué quieres hablar?— me preguntó.

—Bueno, tenemos que hablar de nosotras— le dije directamente.

—sí, sobre eso…— se sentó junto a mí. Pude sentir el aroma de su perfume. —mira Rin-chan, para evitarnos incomodidades futuras, te diré de una vez que… bueno, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Entendí que, tú y yo no estamos destinadas a estar juntas. Entendí que yo no soy la indicada para ti, así que, sea Maki-chan, o cualquier otra persona, yo no pienso interponerme. ¿No te alegra? Esto era lo que querías, ¿no?—

—ah… sí. Gracias por entenderme Kayo-chin— agaché la mirada. Tenía miedo… miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos, todo en mí se vendría abajo.

—Bien, me alegra que todo entre nosotras esté bien— soltó un leve suspiro y miró hacia la ventana.

Yo solo volteé a ver el espejo y pensé "¿por qué eres así-nya?". Sabes que quieres a Kayo-chin, ¿por qué diablos sigues dudando? Bueno, bueno, tampoco eh intentado algo con Maki-chan. Muy bien, el día ha llegado, mañana, le confesaré a Maki-chan mis sentimientos. Sin importar si lo que ella diga, lo aceptaré. No merezco ponerme exigente después de lo que le eh hecho a Kayo-chin.

—Es hermoso… — me dijo de repente. Supongo que se refiere a la ciudad.

—Si— fue mi simple respuesta. No sabía que decir.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me cuestionó.

—Es que… estar en un lugar que no conoces, te da una extraña sensación— le respondí. Obviamente, eso era mentira-nya. Pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón de mi semblante.

—Vinimos muy lejos— pude ver que también se notaba algo mal en su mirada-nya.

—Kayo-chin… ¿estás triste?— le pregunté. No esperaba que respondiera con la verdad-nya. Pero lo hizo.

—si… un poco— me contestó muy secamente. No iba a preguntarle por qué, en lugar de eso, me apoyé sobre ella para continuar contemplando la ciudad. —eres tan cálida—

Yo me dejé envolver por esa cercanía momentánea. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir esta sensación en mi pecho.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Las chicas se encontraban de camino a Central Park para realizar sus ejercicios matutinos.

— ¡Uwaaaaah!— bostezó Honoka. —todavía tengo sueño. Es culpa del cambio de horario—

—todas nos sentimos así Honoka. Sin embargo tu eres la única que se está quejando— regañó Umi con voz autoritaria.

—la verdad es que no quería armar el alboroto. Pero nya que lo mencionan…— Rin levantó la mano. Seguida por Kotori, Nico y Nozomi.

— ¿enserio? ¿Tú también Nozomi?— preguntó Maki al ver a su superior.

—bueno, en mi caso no es culpa del horario, sino más bien por culpa de…— Nozomi volteó a ver a su pareja. —…Elicchi no me dejó dormir—

—bien, suficiente. No pienso escuchar nada más— dijo Maki apartándose de las otras dos.

—momento, ¿Cuándo rayos pasó? se supone que por eso te quedaste con Maki y Eli con Nico. Para evitar esos… "encuentros" de parejas— señaló la peliazul.

—Solo estás celosa porque lo único que hiciste anoche fue perder en las cartas— contraatacó la ojiverde.

—s-solo perdí porque Kotori seguramente estaba usando algún tipo de trampa. De otra manera sería imposible seguir invicta después de tantas partidas— dijo Umi.

—t-te juro que no estaba haciendo trampa. Fue todo completamente legal— se defendió la de cabello platinado.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso— dijo Umi inflando las mejillas.

—Honoka-chan, rápido o nos dejarán atrás— apuró Hanayo.

—ya… ya voy Hanayo-chan. Ten un poco de paciencia— respondió Honoka quedándose sin aliento.

— ¿Qué pasó Honoka-chan? te ves en muy mal estado— dijo Kotori al ver a su amiga.

—sin mencionar que te dormiste encima de mí. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— agregó Nico con molestia.

—oh, vamos. Como si ustedes nunca se hubieran confundido de habitación alguna vez en su vida— se quejó Honoka haciendo puchero.

—de hecho… no. Nunca en mi vida— dijeron Umi, Eli, Maki y Nico al unísono.

—Yo solo una vez-nya… confundí mi cuarto con el baño y dormí en la tina hasta que mi mamá se dio cuenta-nya— compartió la chica gatuna.

—Creo que yo me quedé a dormir en tu casa ese día— prosiguió la amante del arroz.

—oh, sí es cierto-nya. Recuerdo que le ayudaste a mi mamá a sacarme de la tina-nya, pero lo único que logramos fue caerme de boca contra el suelo y pasarte a traer de corbata— dijo Rin con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¿y eso hace cuento tiempo fue?— cuestionó la pelirroja.

—hace… mmm… creo que… hace como medio año— respondió Rin.

—ah, ya veo— Maki tenía los ojos vacíos. —bueeeno, dejémonos de cosas vergonzosas y sigamos caminando—

—Oye, oye, Rin ven para acá— Eli jaló a Rin hacia un lugar donde las demás no escucharan.

— ¿q-que pasa Eli-chan? me tomaste por sorpresa— preguntó la de cabello corto.

—dime, ¿Qué fue todo eso que acaba de pasar? No habías hablado con Hanayo tan naturalmente desde aquello— interrogó la rubia.

—bueno, solo diré que debo agradecerle a Umi-chan por colocarme en la misma habitación que Kayo-chin— respondió la chica gatuna.

—harasho. ¿Eso quiere decir que… ustedes dos…?— Eli hizo unos gestos con las manos. Dando a entender algo indecente.

— ¡p-por supuesto que no-nya!— gritó Rin con un fuerte sonrojo. —aunque, tuvimos un buen momento solo nosotras dos después de mucho tiempo—

—entiendo. Pues que bien que estén regresando a su relación normal. De verdad me alegra— dijo la rubia levantando el pulgar.

—hoy… hoy voy a… decirle a Maki-chan lo que siento. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez— mencionó Rin con decisión.

—pues entonces… — Eli le dio un empujoncito en la espalda a Rin, enviándola hacia donde Maki se encontraba. —tu puedes Rin… tu Onee-chan te apoya—

Al ver como la de cabello corto se acercaba a ella, Maki la interrogó — ¿se te ofrece algo?—

—Maki-chan… yo eh… yo… quería decirte que… bueno…— Rin tartamudeó, tenía ojos de remolino.

— ¿te sientes bien Rin? te ves muy mal— dijo Maki con una notoria preocupación.

— ¡NO! estoy bien, estoy bien-nya. Es solo que… quería decirte que… ammm… tienes algo aquí— Rin señaló el pecho de la pelirroja.

— ¿ah sí? creo que me en…— Maki no terminó de hablar debido a que la mano de Rin pasó a golpearla cuando bajó la mirada. — ¿pero qué te pasa Rin?—

—nyajajajaja…. Caíste en el truco más viejo de todos… ajajaja— Rin no paraba de reírse después de la travesura que había hecho.

—Esa no me la esperaba…— susurró Eli al presenciar aquello desde lejos.

—Si solo viniste a fastidiarme… te demandaré— la pelirroja tenía una mirada amenazadora.

—no, no. quería hablarte de algo, pero… no puedo decirlo delante de las demás— se explicó la chica felina.

—olvídalo Rin. Jamás dejaré sola a MI Maki contigo, así que eso jamás pasará— dijo Nico entrando a la plática.

—tranquila Nico, sabes que Rin está con Hanayo. No hay razón para que te pongas así de celosa— explicó la pianista.

—muy bien, por ésta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero solo hoy, ¿entendiste? Así que no digas que la grandiosa Nico-nii no es bondadosa— Nico soltó un bufido y se alejó de las otras dos.

—Ven, vamos a un lugar más apartado— Rin tomó de la mano a su amiga, provocándole un sonrojo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: RIN** )

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegamos a un lugar del parque bastante apartado en el cual las dos nos encontrábamos solas. Algo bastante curioso tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que había ese día-nya.

— ¿y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar Rin?— me preguntó Maki-chan.

Finalmente, es hora de activar la ruta MakiRin-nya. No lo eches a perder o te arrepentirás para siempre… creo.

—bueno… Maki-chan… lo que quiero decirte es que… yo… yo…— no podía hablar-nya.

—Si vas a seguir así mejor me voy con las demás— oh no, Maki-chan se está desesperando. Vamos Rin... no te rindas.

—espera Maki-chan. Lo que te quiero decir es que… tu… tu…— vamos, solo dos palabras más.

—que yo… ¿Qué?— me preguntó otra vez. —tu ultima oportunidad Rin. Sino hablas… me voy—

— ¡ah, maldición!— di un profundo respiro y dije con todas mis fuerzas. — ¡ME GUSTAS MAKI-CHAN! ¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA!—

Cuando dije eso, Maki-chan se quedó en blanco-nya; por un momento creí que se iba a romper en pedacitos pero obviamente no pasó.

— ¿Maki-chan? ¿Estás bien?— me preocupa que no reaccione.

—lo… ¿lo dices enserio Rin?— oh, reaccionó. — ¿es enserio lo que acabas de decir?—

—por supuesto-nya. No lo diría si no fuera así— le respondí con sinceridad.

—Entiendo— ella soltó un suspiro y me miró a los ojos. —lo siento Rin, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Sabes bien que yo amo a Nico y no pienso dejarla—

—lo sé Maki-chan. Pero no podía acallar estos sentimientos hacia ti, me gustas mucho, de verdad— le dije soportando las lágrimas. —sé que si me das una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás—

—a ver, Rin. Respóndeme una cosa— me agarró de las mejillas para que no huyera. —estos que sientes por mí, ¿es más fuerte que lo que sientes por Hanayo?—

Pensé en todos los escenarios posibles… pero nunca imaginé que me preguntaría eso. No sé qué debo responder ahora.

—yo… estoy segura. Estoy segura de que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que nunca— le respondí. Me temblaba un poco la voz, pero lo logré.

—estoy segura que eso es mentira, puedo sentirlo… estás mintiendo— me lo dijo con seguridad.

—no estoy mintiendo Maki-chan. Tú eres a quien quiero— le repetí. ¿Por qué rayos no me cree?

—eso no te lo creo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estás dudando al hablar. Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que es pasar por eso— me explicó. Dio en el clavo.

No soporté más, me desplomé sobre el piso sin controlar mi llanto.

—perdóname Maki-chan… tienes razón… tienes absolutamente toda la razón— le dije llorando.

Maki-chan se agachó y me abrazó. —me alivia que lo entiendas, alguien tenía que hacerte abrir los ojos. La verdad es, que ya me lo esperaba. Hanayo me lo contó todo—

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— le pregunté limpiándome la nariz con las manos. Si, lo sé, es un asco.

—no hagas eso Rin. Toma— sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. —no te lo dije antes porque si no, ¿Cuál habría sido el chiste? No hubieras descubierto lo que en realidad sientes si yo no te confrontaba—

—te has hecho mucho más sincera desde que eres pareja de Nico-chan. Me alegro por ti Maki-chan, de verdad que me alegro— le dije entre lágrimas otra vez. Cielos Rin, te has vuelto una llorona.

—n-no es para tanto Rin. Tampoco es como que hubiera cambiado mucho— oh, volvió a su modo _tsundere_ otra vez.

—muchas gracias por la lección que acabas de darme Maki-chan. Gracias a ti, logré darme cuenta de que a quien quiero en realidad es a Kayo-chin— le dije con ánimos. Siempre supe reponerme rápido.

—ya, pero… en realidad yo no hice cosa alguna. Todo lo que hice fue llevarte la contraria hasta que ya no pudieras más. Fue divertido poner a prueba tu temple— Maki-chan se burlaba de mi-nya. Pero que crueldad la suya. — ¿y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí tirada o irás con la mujer que amas?—

—tienes razón Maki-chan, no tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí como una perdedora-nya. Vamos Rin, activa el Kaiochin… digo, el Kaioken x10— ¿Qué? debía aprovechar la similitud-nya, aunque creo que Maki-chan no entendió mi referencia porque solo ladeó la cabeza; por un segundo me pareció ver como un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza-nya.

—eh… como sea Rin. Tu puedes, demuéstrale a Hanayo lo mucho que la amas. Ahora largo y no vengas a verme a menos que sea para darme una buena noticia— Maki-chan me dio un empujoncito en la espalda y acto seguido me eché a correr.

Tengo miedo de que Kayo-chin me rechace después de todo lo que le hice. De hecho, sería una estupidez pensar de otra forma, sin embargo, no me echaré para atrás. Debo afrontar lo que yo misma provoqué, y aceptar las consecuencias.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

¡Fiu! Finalmente me toca narrarles otra vez; por un momento creí que ya no volvería a narrar hasta que pasara el… no, nada, olvídenlo.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación del hotel después de un día ajetreado y también después de haber perdido a Honoka en el metro.

—menos mal que Honoka-chan regresó a salvo. De verdad que estaba muy preocupada con ella— me comentó mi Kotori.

—sigo sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que fue a encontrarse con aquella tipa— respondí yo, aprovechando que Honoka se estaba dando un baño.

— ¿pero eso no sería imposible? Quiero decir, aunque se sigan viendo, sería muy difícil que se vieran acá en Nueva York. Dudo mucho que la chica haya venido— me dijo mi pajarita mientras se secaba el cabello. ¡Rayos! Se ve tan hermosa y sensual cuando está recién bañada, incluso después de cambiarse aún tenía gotas de agua en sus... ¡¿QUÉ INDECENCIAS ESTOY PENSANDO!? Cálmate Umi, o tendrás que bañarte otra vez, pero con agua fría para calmar esos pensamientos impúdicos.

— ¿Umi-chan? estás toda roja, ¿te sientes bien?— ¡ah! ¿Estoy siendo demasiado obvia Kotori?

—n-no… estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de calor— me volteé hacia cualquier otro lado; no quería que Kotori siguiera viendo mi sonrojo. Ayyy como me gustaría que Honoka saliera corriendo sin ropa, que iniciara una invasión Zombi o lo que sea con tal de que se perdiera ésta tensión entre Kotori y yo.

—aaaaaah. Que rico se siente estar limpia y fresca— Honoka por fin salió de bañarse, ya hasta cambiada salió, ¿por qué de repente la vergüenza eh Honoka?

—bienvenida de regreso Honoka-chan. Te ves bastante renovada— comentó Kotori.

—bueno, tenemos que acumular energías para el concierto de mañana— dijo nuestra líder con su gran entusiasmo.

—será una presentación única e irrepetible. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para confeccionar nuestros trajes— nos dijo mi pajarita también ansiosa.

—yo estoy bastante complacida con su desempeño en los ensayos, y obviamente en la presentación lo haremos mucho mejor, así que confío en que todo saldrá bien— dije con tranquilidad, porque es verdad.

—ah, por cierto chicas. Tengo algo que platicarles— ¿hmm? Kotori sonó muy seria de repente, ¿Qué pasará?

—wuoh, Kotori-chan se puso seria. ¿Ahora qué pasó?— preguntó Honoka.

—bueno, es algo vergonzoso. Es sobre… Yuuichi-kun y yo— sospechoso.

—vaya, ya te habías tardado en mencionarlo Kotori-chan. ¿Qué pachó? ¿Se pelearon o algo así?— interrogó mi amiga comelona.

—no, no. Es solo que, bueno estos días preferí darles prioridad a ustedes. Después de todo, desde que soy su novia no eh podido pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes— uwaaaaah Kotori que tierna eres.

—uwaaaaaah Kotori-chan, que tierna eres— ¿Qué caraj…? ¿Honoka leyó mi mente también o qué? De cualquier forma, no me gustó nada como la estaba abrazando.

—oye, Honoka-chan, me estás asfixiando…. No puedo respirar…— ¡yo te salvaré Notoria! Pero se soltaron antes de que reaccionara…

— ¿Y eso era todo lo que tenías que decirnos?— le cuestioné. Obviamente no podía solo ser eso.

—ah, no, por supuesto que no es todo lo que tengo que decirles— me respondió.

—oh, entonces no nos la hagas de emoción Kotori-chan. Ya suelta la sopa— la apuró Honoka.

—tengan paciencia chicas, ya se los diré. Lo que pasa es que, bueno, es algo bastante vergonzoso para mí, pero ahí va…— Kotori respiró profundamente, tenía un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro… me intriga. —les quiero que decir… que… Yuuichi-kun y yo… t-tuvimos… tuvimos relaciones sexuales—

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NADIE, NADIE SE ATREVERÍA A ROBARLE LA INOCENCIA A MI KOTORI!

Un silencio fúnebre invadió la habitación. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, se atrevía a hablar. Por suerte, alguien llegó a salvarnos, pero no era la persona más recomendable.

—ooooh, parece que llegué justo a tiempo— esta pechugona entrometida.

—N-Nozomi ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Kotori, aún estaba roja.

—bueno, vine a ver como se armaba el caos cuando les dijeras que tuviste tus quereres con Yuu-chan. Pero creo que se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensaba— no asumas cosas como esas solo porque ninguna de las dos está hablando Nozomi.

—momento, ¿tú lo sabías Nozomi?— le pregunté. — ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?—

—bueno porque de hecho no lo sabía. Me contó que tenía planeado hacerlo, pero no sabía que ya…— Kotori interrumpió a Nozomi.

—a ver, para empezar, Nozomi-chan no tenía por qué hablar de algo que no le corresponde. Y si yo se los conté es porque son mis amigas y supuse que deberían saberlo, pero no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo— uy, Kotori seria da mucho miedo. Jamás la había visto así.

—t-tienes razón… lo siento— le dije agachando la cabeza. —Es solo que, tú sabes, hemos estado juntas desde hace muchos años y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti—

—ya estuvo bueno, cálmense chicas. No está bien que discutan de esa forma— hasta que por fin reaccionas Honoka. —ahora, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a dormir? Necesitamos guardar energías para mañana—

Antes de que alguna de nosotras pudiera decir algo, sonó el teléfono de Honoka; eso nos ayudó a romper con el silencio nuevamente.

— ¿hola? Aquí Honoka— esperó la respuesta. —ah, hola Kirino-chan, ¿Qué me cuentas primita? ¿Todo bien con el primo Kyosuke?—

Honoka salió del cuarto para que nosotras no escucháramos su conversación.

—esteee, Nozomi-chan, ¿me acompañas un momento? Tengo que hablarte de algo— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora Kotori me guarda secretos? Ah, es muy doloroso.

Diablos, después de enterarme que hicieron cosas sucias, no pude dejar de pensar e imaginar cosas. ¿Cómo se habrá visto Kotori? ¿Le gustó estar con él? ¿Ella habrá tomado la iniciativa? Esas preguntas no me dejaron dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

¿Qué rayos está pasando? No puedo moverme, no puedo decir nada, estoy completamente congelada. Kotori-chan acaba de confesarnos que tuvo "un encuentro" con ese tipo. Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan estaban discutiendo, pero yo no podía hacer nada, vamos Honoka…

—ya estuvo bueno, cálmense chicas. No está bien que discutan de esa forma— finalmente logré liberarme de mi estado petrificado. —ahora, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a dormir? Necesitamos guardar energías para mañana—

Nadie me respondió. Unos segundos después, sonó mi celular, no necesitaba ver quien era puesto que el ringtone estaba personalizado para un solo contacto: KiraKira-chan.

— ¿hola? Aquí Honoka— escuché una voz femenina que me respondió "finge que soy alguien más". —ah, hola Kirino-chan, ¿Qué me cuentas primita? ¿Todo bien con el primo Kyosuke?—

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, sería muy peligroso hablar con ella enfrente de Umi-chan, podría descubrirme.

—no hay moros en la costa KiraKira-chan. ¿Para que soy buena?— le pregunté.

—oh, no te espantes Honorin, solo llamé para decirte que ya llegué a Nueva York, podré ver tu concierto mañana— me respondió con alegría en su voz.

De repente, una fuerte sensación de ansiedad me invadió. Supongo que fue por lo que acababa de pasar, aún no lo asimilo bien. —eh, ¿c-crees que podamos vernos esta noche?—

— ¡kyaaa! Honorin quiere pasar la noche conmigo, ¡qué alegría! Aunque, ¿crees que puedas escaparte de tus amigas?— cierto, no había pensado en eso.

—hmmmm… no creo que haya problema si solo es un rato. Anoche ni se dieron cuenta de que pasé tiempo de calidad con "una amiga". Claro, eso provocó que me equivocara de habitación, por suerte se creyeron mi excusa de que me equivoqué de cuarto— le conté a mi amiga secreta.

— ¿una amiga? Aaaaaah, ya entiendo. Bueno, si crees que no pasará nada, podríamos vernos en donde te estás hospedando— me propuso. La verdad, eso suena muy arriesgado.

— ¿enserio crees que eso sea prudente? En cualquier momento alguna de las chicas podría descubrirnos— le respondí.

—tranquila, podemos vernos en el estacionamiento o en alguna calle cercana de ahí. Tendremos nuestra reunión en mi auto— oooh, eso suena mucho mejor.

—bueno, si lo pones así, no tengo nada que objetar. Ven rápido, te necesito— le dije con voz suplicante. Yo solo escuché un ruido similar a un beso y luego terminó la llamada.

Lo bueno es que ya estaba vestida y tenía las cosas necesarias, así no hubo necesidad alguna de volver a mi cuarto y tener que darles explicaciones a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

Estuve un rato esperando fuera del hotel, hasta que la vi llegar en un auto bastante llamativo, para ser exacta se trataba de un Porcho Carrera 119 2013 color negro con luces de LED debajo del chasis de un color rosa. ¿Qué? ¿Una school idol no puede saber de autos?

Me acerqué al auto y me asomé por la ventanilla hacia adentro—no tenía idea de que sabías conducir KiraKira-chan—

—sí, bueno, es algo necesario para moverse con tranquilidad por la ciudad. Lamento la tardanza, me tocó una manifestación— me dijo mientras abría la puerta del lado del copiloto. —Sube, iremos a un lugar cerca de aquí—

Como ella me indicó, subí al auto y nos fuimos a un lugar a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Un lugar bastante típico para ser ella, una especie de almacén o local clandestino como los que acostumbramos visitar para nuestras reuniones, solo que este estaba más improvisado ya que no tenía muebles.

Esa noche, como muchas otras desde que me reencontré con KiraKira-chan, dejé que mis instintos me guiaran. Una vez más, me sumergí dentro de ese tortuoso y placentero vicio hasta que dejé de pensar. En ese momento no había nada más que KiraKira-chan y yo, y claro la causa de que esté aquí: mi querido y dañino alcohol.

Ya luego pensaré en una excusa para inventarles a las chicas. Ellas son lo que menos me importa en este momento.

Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, "la amiga" a la que me refería era una botella de Bourbon. Prefiero el whiskey y el brandy, pero fue lo único que pude conseguir por mi cuenta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: NOZOMI** )

Como Kotori-chan me pidió hablar a solas, me la llevé a mi habitación, aprovechando que Maki-chan andaba con Nicocchi.

— ¿Y bien, piensas hablarme por telepatía o qué?— le pregunté al notar que no decía palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Nozomi-chan? ¿Acaso estuvo mal lo que hice?— me dijo de repente. Yo no supe que responder, así que continuó. —me refiero a que, bueno, pareciera que a Umi-chan y Honoka-chan les molestó que les contara sobre eso—

Ay pollita, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que ocurre con esas dos, tu forma de verlas cambiaría completamente. Pero, no es algo que me corresponda a mi revelar, no sería correcto.

—no es que les molestara. Lo que pasa es que, como Umi-chan te dijo, llevan muchísimos años de conocerse. Y es normal en amigas tan unidas como ustedes el preocuparse por la otra. A lo que me refiero es que para ellas es muy importante saber ese tipo de detalles, ya que podrías salir perjudicada. O dime, ¿acaso a ti no te preocuparía que Umi-chan o Honoka-chan te soltaran de repente que tienen novio o tuvieron relaciones con algún desconocido?— le solté un discurso que me saqué de la manga de último minuto.

—claro que me preocuparía. Es algo delicado y que podría terminar mal. No me gustaría que hicieran algo como eso sin que siquiera me informaran— me respondió.

—bingo, ahí tienes tu respuesta Kotori-chan. Ahora piensa como serían las cosas si alguna de ellas tuviera tus antecedentes, ya sabes, que al igual que tú, bueno…— aunque ella me haya dicho que no importaba, a mí me parece un tema muy duro de tratar.

—Si hubieran abusado de alguna de ellas como lo hicieron conmigo, ¿no es así?— exacto, ¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso con tanta tranquilidad? —si lo pones de esa forma, es cierto que me preocuparía muchísimo con temas que tuvieran que ver con eso. Gracias Nozomi-chan, hablar contigo hizo que comprendiera un poco más a Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. No cabe duda que eres toda una senpai—

—no es nada Kotori-chan. Y ya lo sabes, si necesitas hablar, Nozomamá está dispuesta a escucharte por una módica cantidad de un washi-washi. Pero lo de hoy corre por cuenta de la casa— le dije con una sonrisa, ella me correspondió dándome un buen abrazo. Seh, no hay nada mejor que ser yo. Que se mueran de envidia los otros siete mil millones de habitantes en el mundo.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

— **Y una vez más, perdonen la demora—**

" **y recuerden que todo lo visto/leído aquí es** **ficción** **.** **La venta y el consumo de alcohol para menores de edad es contra la ley en cualquier parte del mundo** **. Nosotros no apoyamos ni incentivamos esas acciones"**

 **PASANDO A ALGO MENOS SERIO, NO SE PIERDAN EL FINAL DE LA SAGA DE LA GATITA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

— **¿Hanayo y Rin podrán estar juntas? ¿Umi dejará de pensar tantas locuras? ¿Por qué hago estás preguntas?—**

" **descubran eso y más, en el siguiente capítulo"**

 **PD: ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO LA MEJOR NARRADORA QUE HA TENIDO ÉSTA HISTORIA? ¿QUIÉN LES HA PARECIDO MÁS DIVERTIDA A LA HORA DE NARRAR? DEJEN SU RESPUESTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **AHORA SI, NOS DEPEDIMOS A NOMBRE DE TODA LA PRODUCCIÓN, LAS MUSAS Y NOSOTROS.**

 **TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA!**

— **próximo capítulo: desconocido amor* enséñame amor. (Shiranai love* oshiete love)—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

( **NARRANCIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA** )

—así que Kotori-san se estuvo divirtiendo bastante, ¿eh?— me dije a mi misma, Honorin ya se había ido a su hotel hace algunas horas. —la verdad no me importaría, de no ser porque mi Honorin parecía bastante interesada en ello. Muy bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le revele mi verdadera identidad—

Si, en un corto tiempo le revelaré mi verdadero nombre, y dejaré atrás todo este molesto disfraz. Así se dará cuenta que lo que quiero con ella es algo serio y así se olvidará de esa tipa, de esa tal Kotori. Obvio que me di cuenta, después de todo, siempre la menciona cuando viene a verme, y además, y no soy tan despistada como ella, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la vigilancia que tengo puesta en ella.

Ah, Honorin, sin duda eres todo un tesoro que vale la pena conservar. Y no voy a parar hasta que seas solamente mía. Mía, y de nadie más… así tenga que derramar sangre para lograrlo.


	10. Shiranai Love Oshiete Love

Los encantos de este pajarito.

Capítulo 10: Shiranai Love* Oshiete Love

— **Bienvenidos sean todos. soy Asuna Yagami, la presentadora favorita de ustedes—**

…

" **Soy Lucy Kobayashi y les doy la bienvenida a éste el capítulo diez de ésta historia"**

…

— **llegamos al final de la saga de la gatita, ¿Rin podrá conseguir el perdón de Hanayo? Lean y descúbranlo—**

" **Por cierto, Rin les tiene una pequeña sorpresa a todos nuestros lectores mayores de edad, así que permanezcan atentos y no le cambien de canal"**

…

— **vamos Terry, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir molesto?—**

… **HMM…**

— **Déjenme les explico a todos los lectores que ocurre. Lo que pasa es que nuestra selección perdió su tercer partido, y por eso Terry está algo molesto—**

 **ES QUE… ES QUE… NETA NO MANCHEEEN, ESO NO ERA PENAL, Y TAMPOCO ERA FALTA, Y EL *INCHE ARBITRO SE VEN…**

— **cállate Terry y que no te aflore la naquez. ¡Lucy! ¡Abre el capítulo, no podré contenerlo mucho tiempo!—**

" **¡okey! Bueno, mientras nosotras calmamos al aficionado, ustedes vean el capítulo… ¡Correlaaaa!"**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

— ¡HONOKA KOUSAKA! ¡LEVANTATE EN ESTE MOMENTO!— esa voz… uuugh…

— ¿Umi-chan? ¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Por qué la prisa?— le pregunté a dicha persona, la cual me despertó arrancándome las cobijas y echándome la luz del sol en los ojos. Maldición, no debí escoger la cama junto a la ventana.

— ¿¡acaso ya olvidaste que hoy es el concierto!? No tenemos tiempo que perder— me volvió a gritar, ¿Cómo diablos está tan enérgica a estas horas?

—oh, rayos, se me había olvidado, lo siento Umi-chan, me prepararé enseguida— le respondí. En verdad lo había olvidado.

—eso espero Honoka. Alístate rápido para que podamos comenzar— me dijo Umi-chan antes de voltearse hacia la puerta para salir.

—Espera Umi-chan— ella se volteó hacia a mí y me miró. — ¿Cómo está Kotori-chan?—

—bueno, eso es algo que no te puedo responder. Después de aquello no volvió a la habitación; debió quedarse con Nozomi a dormir— se vio algo deprimida cuando me dijo aquello.

—Ya veo, solo esperemos que Nozomi-chan no se nos haya adelantado— le dije a manera de broma. Ella solo soltó una risita en respuesta y acto seguido se fue.

Me levanté de la cama. Ah, maldita resaca, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza. Pero lo vale, si así puedo evitar pensar un tiempo en Kotori-chan, no me importa sufrir así. Además, bueno, pude pasar un rato con KiraKira-chan. Si no fuera por ese pasado que tenemos, podría ser buena amiga de las chicas.

Cuando me estaba colocando la blusa, noté una marca en mi cuello; corrí al espejo para poder ver bien de que se trataba: era una especie de chupetón. Seguramente fue KiraKira-chan, a ella le da por ponerse muy eh… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cariñosa? Cuando está ebria. Pero aun así, esta vez sí se pasó. Por suerte los trajes que hizo Kotori-chan cubren todo el cuello, sino hubiera tenido problemas si algunos de los espectadores lo alcanzaran a ver, en especial mi familia.

Me coloqué una chaqueta y me la cerré hasta el tope, debía cubrirme la parte baja del cuello a como diera lugar. Por suerte, hacía un poco de frio, así que no me veía extraña. Cuando terminé de vestirme, bajé al vestíbulo para encontrarme con las chicas.

—te tardaste mucho Honoka— Umi-chan me recibió así, que se me hace que algo la hizo enojar.

—Lo siento, ya sabes que soy algo lenta en las mañanas— me disculpé haciendo un pose tierna. —oh, alguien se ve un poco alegre—

—ejeje, ¿se nota mucho?— me preguntó Nico-chan, la cual estaba como chicle pegada a Maki-chan.

— ¡nooo! ¡No se nota!— dijimos Nozomi-chan, Rin-chan y yo al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y se puede saber la razón de semejante alegría?— interrogó mi Kotorri-chan.

—no tenemos por qué decirlo. Pero ya que insisten, la grandiosa Nico-nii Nico-chan se los explicará. Lo que pasa es que gracias a cierta persona, mi hermosa tomate y yo nos volvimos mucho más cercanas— nos explicó Nico-chan.

— ¿y eso quiere decir que…?— al igual que todas las demás, Eli-chan tenía esa duda.

—quiere decir que pudimos dormir juntas gracias a que Nozomi me echó a patadas de la habitación para hablar con Kotori. Solo espero que no le hayas hecho algo raro a Kotori— dijo Maki-chan con cara de travesura.

—bueno, eso sería revelar información clasificada— Nozomi-chan y Kotori-chan se tomaron de las manos e hicieron un doble "moe moe kyun". ¿Enserio habrá pasado algo entre ellas dos? Eso sí me asusta. Nozomi-chan tiene la capacidad para conseguir a cualquier chico o chica que se cruce.

— ¿no habrán tenido algún encuentro cercano, o si? No-zo-mi— Eli-chan también se notaba molesta.

—por supuesto que no Elicchi. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti— Nozomi-chan se acercó a su rubia novia y le dio un beso enfrente de todas nosotras.

—muy bien, muy bien. Vámonos antes de que comiencen a quitarse la ropa— nos dijo Maki-chan mientras empujaba a Nico-chan hacia la salida del hotel.

— ¿Acaso no es miau temprano todavía para ir al lugar del evento?— preguntó Rin-chan.

—posiblemente, ¿pero qué propones hacer mientras tanto?— cuestionó Umi-chan. —y dormir no es una opción viable—

—eh, yo me refería a otra cosa como… no sé… ¿ir a desayunar? No hemos comido nada-nya— dijo mi amiga felina. Eso Rin-chan, por fin hablas mi idioma.

—Secundo la moción— agregó Hanayo-chan levantando la mano. —Tengo antojo de un enorme tazón de arroz—

— ¿tu? ¿Con ganas de arroz? Oye eso sí que es nuevo. Tan nuevo como el gusto de Honoka-chan por el pan— dijo Nozomi-chan burlándose de nosotras dos.

Hanayo-chan y yo gritamos "¡oye!" al mismo tiempo, eso fue un golpe bajo Nozomi-chan.

—Ya chicas, tranquilas— dijo Kotori-chan poniéndose en medio de mí y Nozomi-chan. ¿Ahora se pone de su lado? —Olvidémonos de todo esto y vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre—

—yo conozco un buen lugar Kotori, ¿quieres que vayamos juntas?— conque Umi-chan se lanza al ataque…

—momento, momento. Tenemos que ir las nueve al mismo lugar, tenemos que compartir nuestro último día… jir on Niu Your— intenté hablar en inglés, pero creo que no me salió bien. Meh, no importa.

—Honoka-chan tiene razón, debemos pasar nuestro último día aquí, juntas. Después de todo, es muy probable que no podamos reunirnos cuando regresemos a casa— Kotori-chan me apoyó. Pero también es un poco doloroso lo que acaba de decir.

—bueno, entonces, a aprovechar una de nuestras ultimas aventuras. ¡Vamos!— Eli-chan se ve más entusiasta de lo normal.

Todas comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle, antes de que yo alcanzara a salir del hotel, Umi-chan me detuvo agarrándome del hombro.

— ¿Ahora que pasa Umi-chan?— le pregunté sin voltearla a ver.

—No habrás olvidado nuestro pequeño asunto pendiente para cuando regresemos, ¿o sí?— me dijo apretando un poco mi hombro con su mano.

—por supuesto que no. y no te preocupes, me eh estado preparando para ese día. Ya que no pienso cederte a Kotori-chan sin dar el máximo de mi— le respondí quitándome su mano con la mía. Aproveché para apretársela y lanzarle una mirada amenazante. Ella solo sonrió en respuesta.

—no lo esperaría de otro modo, Honoka. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que ese día ya llegué— noté en ella una mirada sádica.

—yo también Umi-chan… yo también— después de haberle dicho eso, ambas caminamos hacia afuera. No volvimos a cruzar palabra después de eso más que para lo necesario.

Sin darme cuenta, llegó la hora del evento. Actuamos como nunca, brillamos en el escenario. Pero, una parte de mí, se sentía vacía. Como si me pidiera a gritos estar en otro lado; por suerte, eso no afectó nuestro desempeño. Alcancé a ver a KiraKira-chan entre las primeras filas del público; con suerte, Umi-chan y las demás no se dieron cuenta de ello.

Debo ir con ella cuando pueda, necesito relajarme un poco. También, debo prepararme para mi "compromiso" con Umi-chan, no tengo pensado perder, pero será muy difícil que gane, después de todo, ella es una deportista de élite, yo soy solo una yo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: RIN** )

Acababa de ocurrir, acabábamos de dar nuestro último concierto como µ's-nya. Aun me costaba asimilarlo, simplemente no podía creer que ya no lo haríamos más. Íbamos de regreso al hotel en una limosina que nos prestó la televisora que organizó el evento. Nunca me había subido a una de estas-nya, esto sí que es otra onda.

—Así que… ya todo acabó— escuché a Kayo-chin susurrar eso.

—es increíble, ¿cierto? pensar que daríamos nuestro último concierto en un país diferente…— se sumó Nico-chan, la cual estaba acostada y con la cabeza en las piernas de Maki-chan.

—vamos chicas, no se pongan negativas. Aunque ya no podamos ser µ's, podemos seguir siendo School Idols. Esto es solamente el principio— les dije a mis compañeras de primer año.

—Sí, pero eso no incluye a la grandiosa Nico-nii— Nico-chan se volteó hacia Maki-chan. La cual por cierto traía una falda —oh, son de puntitos—

Al escuchar eso, Maki-chan empujó violentamente a Nico-chan, provocando que cayera de cara al suelo-nya. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírte.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Nishikino?! ¡Por poco me rompo la nariz!— se quejó mi senpai mientras se frotaba la nariz.

Maki-chan la miró molesta y con un fuerte sonrojo —eso te sacas por mirar bajo mi falda sin permiso. Ahora jamás dejaré que vuelvas a recostarte en mis piernas—

— ¿Cómo que "sin permiso"?— Eso Nozomi-chan, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo-nya. — ¿pues qué tanto hacen ustedes cuando están solas?—

—pues… bueno… — ¡Nya! ¡Nico-chan y Maki-chan están más rojas que nunca! Parece que van a incendiarse en cualquier momento-nya.

—ya, déjenlo así. Sus caras de culpables son pista suficiente para saberlo. Aunque claro, no es como que pueda darme golpes de pecho— Nozomi-chan hizo un gesto travieso al decir eso.

Continuamos platicando trivialidades hasta que regresamos al hotel. Cuando llegamos, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación para terminar los preparativos de regreso a Japón.

Por alguna razón, tenía una rara sensación por quedarme sola con Kayo-chin después de toda la emoción que tuvimos hoy. Como si todo el avance que tenía con ella se hubiera esfumado. Pero, no debo retroceder. Es momento de que haga la última jugada, no puedo regresar a casa sin resolver todo esto.

—Oye, Kayo-chin… — le hablé mirando hacia la ventana. Ella se estaba poniendo la pijama así que no podía voltearme.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin-chan? ¿Necesitas algo? Por cierto, ya puedes voltear— me dijo ella, se escuchaba alegre. No hay mejor momento, vamos Rin.

—quiero decirte que… Maki-chan… me rechazó— le dije sin rodeos, no hay por qué ocultarlo. —me dijo que… ella ama a Nico-chan, y que por eso mismo, no puede corresponderme—

—oh, eso es muy triste Rin-chan. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ella se lo pierde. Jamás encontrará a una chica tan buena como tú, porque… aquí entre nosotras, tu eres mucho mejor que Nico-chan en todos los aspectos— me dijo abrazándome con un brazo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. ¿No debería ser al revés?

—Kayo-chin, yo…— ¡ahora o nunca! —… no lo soporto más. No puedo callar lo que siento en realidad—

— ¿d-de que estás hablando Rin-chan? ¿"Lo que sientes"?— me preguntó algo incrédula.

—sí. Yo, no quería aceptarlo. No quería que fuera así pero…— comencé a llorar como magdalena. —… pero… me enamoré de ti, Kayo-chin. Yo… yo te amo—

— ¿Entonces por qué?— ¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso? — ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ TE ESFUERZAS EN HACERME SUFRIR!? ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN PREMIO DE CONSOLACIÓN!—

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Kayo-chin? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, me gustas, te quiero a ti— le dije como pude.

—por supuesto que eso es mentira. Solo me lo dices porque tu querida Maki-chan no te hizo caso, y por eso ahora intentas regresar conmigo solo para no quedarte sola. Pero no, no aceptaré algo como eso— Kayo-chin me gritó todo eso con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que pasaría algo así, pero… me duele.

—yo pensaría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero ese no es el caso, yo de verdad te quiero. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?— hazme caso por favor.

—Bésame— ¿Qué? —tu nunca has sabido mentir Rin-chan. Sí, me besas… podré sentir tus sentimientos, y así sabré si dices la verdad—

Yo no necesité escuchar más. La atrapé con mis manos y la besé frenéticamente. La abracé, llevé mis manos a su espalda, creo que le toqué el… es vergonzoso decirlo. Ella por su parte acarició una de mis piernas y con la otra mano me tomó del cabello.

— ¿e-estás contenta?— me separé de ella para tomar aire. La miré a los ojos y seguí hablando. —de verdad te amo, Hanayo Koizumi. Pero, si tú no estás dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad, no te obliga…— me calló colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios.

—Shhhh… no sigas… — quitó sus dedos e instantáneamente procedió a besarme nuevamente. Esta vez, con más cariño y delicadeza. —Yo también te amo, Rin Hoshizora—

— ¿eso quiere decir que…?— yo seguía incrédula. Nunca la había visto tomar la iniciativa.

— ¿tú que crees? tonta— me respondió y me besó nuevamente.

Ambas correspondíamos los besos y caricias de la otra. Ella me acorraló contra la pared, sentí como sus senos se frotaban contra mí. Yo la acerqué más a mí, hice que apoyara su entrepierna en una de mis rodillas, brincó un poco en su lugar justo cuando mi rodilla la tocó ahí acompañado de un pequeño gemido.

Por cierto, debo advertirte que si eres menor de edad o algo así, te saltes a la siguiente escena. Ya sabes, cuando aparecen los puntos en la pantalla. Aunque no puedo culparte si no lo haces, porque esto se pondrá bueno.

Kayo-chin me besó el cuello y continuó con una breve lamida, eso provocó un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, se sintió demasiado bien. Yo correspondí moviendo un poco mi rodilla y ataqué sus pechos con ambas manos. Nyajajajaja…. Esta gatita no piensa hacerle de pasiva tan fácilmente Kayo-chin. Sin embargo, no me gusta forzarla, así que… quizá un poco no esté tan mal.

Antes de darme cuenta, ella logró sacarme la sudadera que traía puesta con todo y blusa. Quedé completamente expuesta de la cintura para arriba debido a que… por obvias razones, no uso sostén. Me muero de vergüenza al relatarles esto, pero mi contrato especifíca "con lujo de detalles" así que ya me fregué.

Comencé a resbalarme hacia el piso sin despegarme de la pared, Kayo-chin siguió mi movimiento haciendo que quedara sentada sobre mí. Continuamos besándonos, cada vez se hacían más y más apasionados. Sentí sus manos tocando mi pecho directamente, solté un fuerte gemido cuando acarició mis pezones. Yo respondí acariciando uno de sus pechos y metiendo mi otra mano dentro de su pantalón, también lamí una de sus orejas, ese es su punto débil.

—aaah… Rin-chan…. eres muy cruel— me susurró en el oído.

— ¿oh? ¿Y por qué dices eso Kayo-chin?— esta vez mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y apreté lo que tenía en ambas manos. Volvió a gemir con fuerza.

—eres cruel porque… porque… me haces esperar— me besó y luego bajó lentamente hacia mi pecho dejando besos y lamidas en el camino. Eso se siente tan bien.

Me apoyé sobre ella para que se recostara en el piso, comencé a subirle la blusa lentamente hasta que vi aquellos pechos tan perfectos, ya que son de mi amada; los acaricié un poco y luego… me atreví a chuparlos, algo que no había hecho la vez anterior, ella se retorció violentamente ante ese estimulo.

—n-no lo hagas tan fuerte… m-me… aaaaah… me duele un poco— ujujuju, que tierna se escuchó.

—Eres muy sensible… y eso me encanta— continué haciéndolo impulsada por sus gemidos, era lo más hermoso que habían escuchado mis oídos en toda mi vida.

—Rin-chan… yo… yo… ¡a-aaaaaaaah!— ¡woa! ¿Acabó solo con eso? sabía que era sensible pero, no sabía que tanto así.

— ¿Terminaste Kayo-chin?— la besé en la mejilla con ternura. Ella sonrió y me respondió el beso.

—por supuesto que no eh terminado Rin-chan. Porque ahora es tu turno— me dijo eso con una sonrisa lasciva. ¿A dónde se fue la pura e inocente Kayo-chin?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, logró invertir las posiciones, ahora ella se encontraba sobre mí. Su rostro estaba lleno de un hermoso color rojizo y esbozaba la sonrisa más dulce que había visto.

—Seré cuidadosa, ¿está bien?— yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza al escuchar aquello. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a quitarme los shorts que traía mientras masajeaba mi pecho hasta que me dejó solo con la ropa interior. —vaya, así que ya te estabas mojando—

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando dijo eso, esa combinación de vergüenza y placer es lo máximo para mí, y ella lo sabe. Metió su mano dentro de mis bragas llegando hasta mi zona intima, al instante sentí un fuerte cosquilleo.

—Aquí voy Rin-chan…— me besó en el cuello y procedió a penetrar mi intimidad con sus dedos. Supongo que ella sintió algo de resistencia porque me volteó a ver con preocupación. — ¿t-te… te lastimé?—

—a-ah… estoy bien… continúa… hmmm…— yo solo podía gemir de placer. Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa manera. —no… n-no pienso quedarme atrás—

Como pude llevé mi mano a su zona intima, no podía ser la única sintiéndose así, yo también introduje mis dedos en ella. Soltó un gemido cerca de mi oído.

—te amo… Kayo-chin— le susurré casi sin aliento. —Más…. ¡Más!…— Umi-chan se moriría si supiera lo que estamos haciendo.

—Yo también te amo Rin-chan… a-aaaah…— me besó frenéticamente, sin dejar espacio siquiera para respirar.

Ambas estábamos llegando al límite, los besos y caricias no paraban. Finalmente, nos abrazamos mientras dejábamos que una fuerte oleada de placer nos invadiera. Nos miramos a los ojos, nos besamos nuevamente y es lo último que recuerdo.

Despertamos, eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Kayo-chin aún se encontraba a mi lado, aferrándose con fuerza a mí. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, que provocó que me doliera el pecho al recordar que en algún momento pensé en abandonarla. No saben cómo me arrepiento de hacerlo.

—Buenas noches Rin-chan— oh, despertó.

—lo siento, ¿te desperté? No era mi intención-nya— le dije algo avergonzada. Después de recordar aquello tenía ganas de disculparme otra vez, pero no era necesario a estas alturas.

—no, ya estaba despierta. Pero no quería separarme de ti, Rin-chan— me besó en la mejilla con ternura. Es increíble que esta sea la misma Kayo-chin que me sometió a su antojo hace un rato.

—Oye, Kayo-chin, quería preguntarte si… quieres volver a ser mi novia— le pregunté escondiendo mi cara en mis manos. Me daba mucha pena-nya.

— ¿es enserio?— ¿ahora que dije? — ¿enserio me preguntas eso después de lo que hicimos?—

—bueno… yo eh…— balbuceé, pero ella me calló con un beso.

—Por supuesto que sí, gatita tonta— me abrazó haciendo que ambas quedáramos recostadas nuevamente. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Por fin, Kayo-chin y yo estamos juntas otra vez-nya. ¡SOY LA RIN MÁS FELIZ DE TODAS! ¡TRAGUENSE ESO KAGAMINE, TOHSAKA, MISUMI Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Las chicas se encontraban en el avión que las llevaría de regreso a Japón; disfrutaban de un buen tiempo de esparcimiento.

— ¿Y eso que ahora no quieres jugar a las cartas Umi-chan?— preguntó Nozomi.

—no, me rindo. Jamás eh podido ganarle a Kotori, así que jamás volveré a jugar— respondió la peliazul.

—oh vamos Umi-chan, no te molestes… porfis— dijo Kotori haciendo una cara tierna.

—no. No sé qué clase de trampas hagas pero no pienso volver a jugar contigo— Umi hinchó las mejillas con molestia.

Mientras Umi, Kotori y Nozomi protagonizaban esa escenita, otras dos chicas en unos asientos mucho más alejados tenían otro tipo de plática.

—oye, dime algo Rin. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste en este viaje?— cuestionó la chica rusa.

—por supuesto que si Eli-chan. Y déjame contarte que… Kayo-chin y yo volvimos a ser pareja-nya— dijo Rin con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

—oh, muy bien. Yo sabía que ustedes están hechas la una para la otra. Siempre estarán juntas y nunca dejarán de amarse. Eso te lo aseguro— dijo Eli con satisfacción.

—Creí que Nozomi-chan era la vidente-nya— dijo la de cabello corto rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Pues a quien crees que le pregunté?— Eli hizo un gesto de "obvio". — ¿y sabes qué? Te mereces un premio de parte de tu onee-chan—

Eli comenzó a acercarse a Rin. La atrapó con las manos y acercó su rostro al de la otra chica, estaban a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse.

—lo siento Eli-chan, pero no pienso dejar que lo hagas de nuevo. No puedo hacerle eso a Kayo-chin— dijo Rin alejándose con facilidad.

Eli solo se quedó con la mirada hacia el piso, parecía molesta.

— ¿Eli-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien-nya?— interrogó la de ojos verdes. — ¿acaso estás molesta?—

La rubia levantó la cara rápidamente y miró a su compañera. —por supuesto que no estoy molesta Rin. La verdad esperaba que lo hicieras, solo estaba probando tu lealtad hacia la persona que amas. Es decir, si hacías algo como besarte con alguien más, tarde o temprano a Hanayo le crecerían unos enorrrrmes cuernos—

—solo te aprovechas porque nos tocó estar separadas de las demás. Por eso propusiste venir conmigo y no con Nozomi-chan, ¿cierto?— dijo Rin con una mirada seria.

—bueno, algo hay de eso, me descubriste. Pero vamos, dale algo de cariño a tu onee-chan— pidió la chica rusa.

— ¿Sunrise por qué me hiciste tan irresistible-nya?— susurró Rin. —Bueno, está bien—

Rin llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su amiga y le acarició el cabello. — ¿estás contenta con esto?—

—No es lo que esperaba… pero no está mal— Eli cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotarse contra Rin.

—Nyajaja, que curioso, ahora la gatita pareces tu Eli-chan— dijo la de cabello corto con una sonrisa.

—Por algo soy tu onee-chan… Rin-nya— Eli hizo un gesto felino y se "limpió" la cara con la mano.

—oh-oh. Creo que mi rol de chica gato está en peligro-nya— dijo Rin al ver semejante escena.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Japón…

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: YUUICHI** )

Wou, por fin me toca a mí narrar. Me siento muy honrado, jeje. Me encontraba en la casa de mi Kotori, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Bueno, porque fue la señora Minami la que me pidió que viniera.

—lamento hacerte venir hasta acá, sé que estás algo ocupado ayudando a tus padres con su empresa— me dijo mientras me ofrecía una taza de té.

—oh, no se preocupe. Siempre tengo tiempo para usted señora Minami— le dije aceptando el té.

—ya te eh dicho muchas veces que cuando estemos a solas me llames Kouko. Me haces sentir vieja al llamarme señora— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—está bien se… Kouko, ¿y bien, para que soy bueno?— le pregunté.

—Mira, te lo diré sin rodeos— me quitó la taza y bebió de ella. —quiero advertirte sobre Umi y Honoka. Ellas están enamoradas de mi hija, y eso no podría ser muy bueno para ti—

—ya tenía la sospecha de que ocurría algo parecido. Pero no te preocupes Kouko, no dejaré que me quiten el amor de Kotori— le dije tomando mi taza de vuelta. Pero ella me atrapó tomándome de las manos.

—creo que no me estás entendiendo Yuuichi, a lo que me refiero, es que podría ser peligroso para ti ya que tanto Kousaka-san como Sonoda-san, tienen algunos "conocidos" en el bajo mundo. Y no me gustaría que te lastimaran— me dijo acercándose demasiado a mí. Pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ambos sabemos, que usted tampoco es una blanca palomita… al igual que yo— contraataqué.

—Además, estás consciente de la condición de mi hija, ¿correcto?— me tomó de la mejilla y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. — ¿sabes? Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuve con alguien. Y bueno, aún faltan algunas horas para que Kotori regrese, así que hay tiempo—

¿Me estará probando? No, no parece ser el caso. Esa mirada lujuriosa, esa camisa desabotonada… es demasiada tentación. —no… no puedo hacerlo. No es lo correcto—

—vamos, ambos sabemos que quieres. Jamás has estado con una mujer madura, ¿cierto? además, déjame decirte que conozco muchas cosas que mi Kotori aún no conoce— me dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios. —anda, Kotori jamás se enterará si no se lo decimos—

Intenté de todo, pero no pude resistir…... Perdóname Kotori.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.**

 **Y ASÍ LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

" **quien viera a la Hanayo, tan inocente que se veía…"**

— **pues la Ave Mayor no se queda atrás, echándose al plato al novio de la "Kotorri what"—**

" **por cierto, por si no se habían dado cuenta, cuando Rin se pone seria deja de usar el "nya" ya que eso le restaría seriedad".**

— **esperamos que les haya gustado ese pequeño HanaRin +18. Fue un reto enorme convencer a Rin para que lo narrara, fue algo muy dificil—**

" **también fue difícil escribir el guión para ello"**

 **ESTO SE ESTÁ PONIENDO BUENO, NO COMO NUESTRA SELECCIÓN EN EL MUNDIAL.**

— **no vas a olvidar eso, ¿verdad Terry?—**

 **ES QUE, 3-0… ¡TRES A CERO! A CUALQUIERA LE ENOJARÍA.**

" **bien, en lo que estos dos discuten sobre futbol, yo me despido. De parte mía, de Terry Kusanagi, Asuna Yagami, las Musas y todos los demás les digo, ¡nos vemos a la próxima!"**

 **PERO YA VERÁS, ¡GANAREMOS LA COPA Y SEREMOS LOS NUMERO UNO!**

— **¡ya cállate Terryyyyy!—**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ÉSTA SOY YO, HONORIN**


	11. Ésta soy yo Honorin

Los encantos de éste pajarito.

Capítulo 11: ésta soy yo, Honorin.

— **¡Bienvenidos sean a ésta nueva emisión! Hoy me encuentro sola porque Lucy y Terry están llorando por ahí como alma en pena por la eliminación de nuestra selección… gracias a dios que ya acabó o tendría que soportar sus debates futbolísticos por más tiempo—**

— **bueno, en lo que yo los busco y los hago reaccionar a golpes, ustedes disfruten el capítulo que por cierto está muy bueno, hoy sabrán la identidad de KiraKira-chan ¡yaaaay! Y sin más que decir, ¡pongan el capítulo!—**

 **.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: ELI** )

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde aquel histórico concierto en Akihabara donde reunimos a un gran número de Idols de partes de todo el país. También, hace unos meses que dimos nuestro último concierto; ese donde cantamos "Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari". Nuestra última canción como µ's. Me encontraba recostada en mi cama contemplando el traje que usé ese día.

—Ahora todo parece un sueño tan lejano…— me susurré a mí misma.

—brrrrr… que frío está haciendo afuera, y eso que aún no estamos en invierno— escuché a Nozomi quejarse mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerzas. —Ya llegué cariño—

—bienvenida de regreso… te extrañé— le dije con una sonrisa.

—odio tener que salir en sábado, y más cuando hace frío como hoy— me dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla. — ¿melancólica? Lo contemplas muy fijo—

—sí. La verdad, hasta hace poco, seguía teniendo la esperanza de que alguien llegaría a decirnos, "¡chicas, tenemos otro concierto!" o alguna cosa así— le respondí a mi amada.

—es cierto, a mí también me cuesta creer que todo se terminó. Pero, a mirar para adelante, a lograr nuestros sueños— Nozomi se veía más alegre de lo normal.

—así es Nozomi, algún día te convertirás en una exitosa empresaria que me hará sentir de lo más orgullosa— le comenté.

—Y tú Elicchi, ya verás que, decidas lo que decidas respecto a eso, será la decisión correcta— me respondió.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Incluso si lo que decido me hace apartarme de ti?— le pregunté inquisitiva.

—sabes que si haces eso, jamás te lo perdonaré. Porque, después de todo… tú eres mía— me tomó del cuello de la camiseta y me besó en los labios.

Yo contraataqué tirándola en la cama y besándole el cuello. —así es. Yo soy tuya y tú eres mía, así que jamás dejaré que alguien más intente acercarse a ti—

—Parece que alguien está muy competitiva porque su novia entró a una escuela mixta— ¡geh! ¿Cómo rayos adivinas todo Nozomi? —Pero, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto—

—jejeje, espero que puedas entrar en calor Nozomi— la besé otra vez, levanté un poco su falda y acaricié uno de sus muslos. Estuvimos a punto de comenzar con "un encuentro" de lo que acostumbramos, si no hubiera sido porque alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. —de verdad que no se puede ser más inoportuno—

Me levanté de la cama, dejando a mi Nozomi respirando por la boca y con un sexy sonrojo que me hacían querer arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que mi narración fuera más elegante? Pues déjenme decirles que no es así.

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré a mi pequeña hermana Arisa, acompañada de Yukiho para variar. ¿No la quieren en su casa o qué? —más les vale que sea importante, estaba ocupada—

—pues con la pena hermanita, ya te interrumpimos y ahora te aguantas. Pero no te molestes, puede que sea importante depende de cómo lo veas— me respondió mi hermana.

—lamento mucho la interrupción Eli-san, debimos avisarles antes de venir— dijo Yukiho agachando la cabeza. Bueno, al menos es un poco más decente que Honoka.

—oh, para nada. Ya saben que ésta es su casa y pueden venir a vernos las veces que les dé la gana— ¡no hables en plural Nozomi! Ten algo de consideración por tu novia.

— ¿y bien? ¿Piensan quedarse ahí afuera congelándose o van a entrar?— les dije invitándolas a pasar. Lo sé, lo sé, no debí hablarles así a las chicas, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito recargar mis tanques de Nozomi.

Ambas chicuelas entraron… ¿tomadas de la mano? Bueno, es normal entre mujeres lo sé, pero, había algo diferente. La verdad no sé qué rayos está pasando aquí, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor. Yo estaba en mi lugar: en uno de los extremos de la mesa; Nozomi se encontraba a mi lado derecho, y mi hermanita y Yukiho se encontraban justo enfrente. Ya parece entrevista de trabajo o algo así.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué ocurre hermanita? ¿Hay algo que me deban platicar?— interrogué.

—la verdad es que, bueno, como mi hermana mayor quería preguntarte si… bueno… yo…— ¿hmm? ¿Arisa nerviosa? Nunca la había visto así.

—Lo hiciste bien Arisa-chan, yo me encargo del resto— Yukiho acarició la mano de mi hermanita, se aclaró la garganta y me miró fijamente. —Eli-san, hemos venido aquí porque… queremos… q-queremos…—

— ¡quiero que me des permiso de salir con Yukiho-chan! ¡Ella me gusta y quiero ser su novia!— ¡¿PERO QUE…!? ¿Mi hermanita también le hace al Yuri? Diablos abuela, no debiste meternos a una escuela femenina.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ya están en esa edad…— Nozomi parece la mamá… ¿eso me convierte a mí en el padre… otra vez? —… lo único que puedo decirles es que les deseo la mejor de las suertes—

—Muchas gracias, Nozomi-san— Yukiho se veía muy alegre. Por mi parte, aun no terminaba de asimilarlo.

— ¿hermana? ¿Estás bien? estás pálida— me preguntó Arisa en ruso. — ¿acaso te molesta que me guste una chica?—

La miré y le respondí en ruso también —Arisa, aunque me parezca un poco sorpresivo, bueno, no tengo derecho alguno para hablar sobre tus preferencias, solo mira a mi pareja. Espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta, porque tener pareja no es solo miel sobre hojuelas, también implican sacrificios e incomodidades—

—eso lo entiendo hermana, y no te preocupes. No escucharás que me queje o que me arrepienta— Arisa suena muy convencida. Bueno, está bien.

—está bien. Solo prométeme que no me harás tía antes de que termines la universidad— le dije con una sonrisa. Cosa que ella también hizo, soltó una fuerte risa.

—pero qué clase de plática están teniendo las hermanitas— ¡¿Nozomi!? No sabía que hablabas ruso también. Maldición, no debo bajar la guardia.

Yukiho solo se nos quedó viendo con cara de "¿What?". Perfecto, eso era lo que quería; que no nos entendiera.

—oigan, eso es injusto— mi nueva… eh… ¿cuñada? Jaló a mi hermanita de la mano. —Arisa-chan, por favor dime que rayos está pasando—

—Bienvenida a la familia Ayase— le dije sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le extendí la mano.

— ¡Eli-san muchas gracias!— Yukiho se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo. Bueno, está suavecita, huele bien… ahora veo porqué la eligió mi hermanita.

—Ahora eres la novia de mi hermanita, así que espero que sepas comportarte a la altura— hice una sonrisa siniestra a propósito. —porque si no…. podrás imaginarte que pasará—

—l-lo prometo Eli-san. Prometo que jamás lastimaré a Arisa-chan. La amo, y no pienso alejarme de ella— jujuju… logré hacer que Yukiho se pusiera pálida.

Pasamos un buen rato de calidad las cuatro juntas. Debo admitir que me ponía un poco incomoda observar a mi pequeña hermanita besándose con la hermana de Honoka. Es como si Honoka y yo estuviéramos juntas…. No, no, no, no, no. no pienses en cosas tan extrañas. Cancela, cancela, cancela.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Me encontraba en mi casa, bebiendo un rico café mientras veía una película con mi mami, ¿a alguien se le antoja? ¡EL CAFÉ! ¡HABLO DEL CAFÉ!

—oyes hija, ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo con Yuuichi-kun? No ha venido a la casa últimamente— me preguntó mi mamita.

—ah, pues no ha venido porque no ha tenido tiempo. Pero nos va muy bien mami, incluso me atrevería a decirte que… bueno… él podría ser el indicado— ¡wuaaaah! ¿Qué cosas me haces decir mamá?

—vaaaya. Así que de verdad estás enamorada. Me alegra saberlo hija, pero, quizá deberías ir un poco más despacio. Te lo digo por experiencia, yo pasé por varias decepciones durante toda mi vida… hasta que naciste tú— mamá sonaba muy seria, eso no es común.

—te entiendo mami, tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, no te estoy diciendo que piense casarme con él o algo así. Es solo, que él me hace muy feliz, y a veces, me cuesta creer que un muchacho así exista— le dije dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

—bueno, me alegra escucharlo. ¿Y se porta bien con Sonoda-san y Kousaka-san? Porque por alguna razón siento que no se llevan muy bien— me preguntó.

—pues, han tenido algunos roces. No podría decir que se lleven mal, pero quizá no sea bueno tenerlos juntos. Además, llámame loca, pero creo que Umi-chan y Honoka-chan han tenido sus diferencias recientemente. Es algo que me preocupa, como si estuvieran peleadas por alguna cosa— le respondí bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo que puse mi puño en mi pecho.

—vaya, vaya. Eso sí que es un problema, no me agrada la idea de que tus amigas se estén peleando por… bueno, lo que sea que las esté distanciando. Quizá si investigas un poco, puedas descubrir que es lo que está pasando— me dijo haciendo que me recostara en ella. Aah, tengo la mejor mami del mundo.

—no lo sé. Siento que después de todo lo que ocurrió cuando estuvimos en secundaria, no sea bueno inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Puede que sea algo de lo que no deba enterarme—me acurruqué en su hombro y continué mirando la película.

—volviendo a lo importante, respóndeme algo Kotori. ¿Yuuichi-kun y tu han…? Ya sabes—mamá se puso rojita, ¿de que hablará?

—No te estoy entendiendo mami, ¿de qué me estás hablando?— le cuestioné y ladeé la cabeza para enfatizar mi duda.

—ay, es algo vergonzoso de tratar siendo tu madre… bueno… aquí va— mamá tomó un respiro hondo y continuó hablando. —lo que quiero saber es que… Yuuichi-kun y tú, h-han tenido relaciones… sexuales… ¿cierto?—

—¡MAMÁ! ¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!?— me alejé rápidamente de ella. Podría jurar que en ese momento, ambas estábamos exactamente igual de rojas.

— ¿acaso me estoy equivocando? Ten por seguro que esto es tan vergonzoso para mí como lo es para ti, pero es mi deber como tu madre saberlo— vaya, parece que es cierto. Nunca había visto a mamá tan apenada en toda mi vida.

—p-pues si… u-una. Una vez… en su casa— respondí. Ya saben lo que dicen, di la verdad, pero no al 100%. Espero que con eso funcione.

—hmmm… Ko-to-ri Minami— mamá me miró seria de nuevo. —no estarás tratando de engañar a la mujer que te llevó en su vientre y te conoce mejor que nadie, ¿o sí?—

—está bien, lo admito. Ya han sido algunas cuantas veces. ¡Pero te juro que nos estamos cuidando! ¡No sería tan irresponsable!— le dije moviendo las manos frente a mi cara.

Mamá puso cara de estar pensando—eso espero hija. Porque no quiero ser abuela tan joven, eso sería "insoltin un onaceptabol"—

—momento, creo que ya había escuchado eso en alguna parte— me rasqué la barbilla tratando de recordar que había dicho esa frase. Bueno, no importa.

—Además, sabes que en tu condición no sería nada bueno que te pusieras ante semejante carga física— mi mami me acarició el cabello y me sonrió. —sabes que me preocupo por ti, después de todo soy tu madre—

—gracias mamá, pensé que me regañarías o que al menos me armarías un escándalo— le sinceré.

—Bueno, no todas pueden presumir que tienen una mamá tan comprensiva como yo— mamá se echó flores solita. —Además, bueno, cuando tenía tu edad, yo ya tenía una vasta experiencia en esos asuntos—

—Creo que fue más información de la necesaria mamá…— traté de borrar cualquier imagen indecente de mi cabecita pensando en zombis, fantasmas y cosas así. Creo que fue una mala estrategia, ahora tengo algo de miedo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Recién había sonado la campana anunciando el final de las clases del día. Como era su costumbre y su deber, Umi se encontraba de camino hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil. Pero no esperaba que alguien más ya se encontrara ahí.

—buenas tardes… Umi-san— saludó cierto muchacho.

— ¿Yuuichi? Que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿esperas a Kotori?— respondió la peliazul.

—de hecho, esta vez vengo a verte a ti Umi-san, tenemos que hablar de algo— dijo el joven de cabello negro.

—vaya eso sí que es extraño, pensé que tú y yo no nos llevábamos bien— dijo Umi retadoramente.

—Exactamente por eso estoy aquí, porque ninguno de los dos quiere seguir viendo la cara del oro innecesariamente— Yuuichi se sentó en uno de los escritorios. —Me enteré… por medio de cierto contacto, que pretendes a MI Kotori—

—como te llenas la boca diciendo "mi". Pero no olvides quien ha estado con ella desde pequeña, quien la ayudó a pasar los malos ratos y no olvides, que jamás podrás vencerme, porque yo la amo más que nadie— dijo Umi encarando al muchacho.

—pues qué curioso, porque, yo iba a decirte lo mismo. Sin mencionar que, ella y yo nos hemos divertido mucho últimamente. Cosa que jamás podrá hacer contigo— dijo el joven con la intención de provocar a la chica.

—sé lo que estás tramando Yuuichi, sé que lo que quieres hacer es que pierda los estribos, y así hacerme quedar mal ante Kotori. Pero no te funcionará— Umi continuaba con una infinita calma.

—cielos no Umi-san, yo no soy tan cruel. En fin, lo que vine a pedirte es que te alejes un poco de mi Kotori, lo suficiente como para que se te olvide que "la quieres"— esta vez Yuuichi era el atacante.

— ¿te doy un consejo? No vuelvas a "pedirme" algo así durante el resto de tu vida, de lo contrario…— la chica de cabello azul esbozó una aterradora sonrisa al momento de decir eso.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con tanta frialdad, que cualquiera se quedaría congelado con solo entrar ahí. Se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia entre sí, y con cada segundo que pasaban inmóviles, se aumentaba la tensión y el odio acumulado dentro del aula.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— se escuchó una tercera voz dentro del salón.

—No pasa nada Honoka, ¿no es así Yuuichi?— dijo la de ojos ambarinos.

—así es. Umi-san y yo solo estábamos jugando una competencia de miradas pero se puso un poco intensa— secundó el muchacho.

— ¿saben? Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy estúpida. Sé que está pasando aquí, solo que quería ver si decían la verdad. ¿Necesitas ayuda Umi-chan?— Honoka se colocó justo al lado de su amiga de la infancia y colocó su mano en su hombro.

—No creo que haga falta Honoka, pero agradezco la oferta— Umi y Honoka gesticularon una sonrisa que decía "atrévete".

— ¡CHICAS! ¡Acabo de ver a un chica pelirroja tocando el piano de Ma…!— gritó Kotori mientras entraba corriendo al salón. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—

—No pasa nada mi pajarita, ¿ya nos vamos?— preguntó el muchacho restándole atención a las otras dos jovencitas.

— ¿eh? ah, claro. Vámonos, mamá nos está esperando— dijo la de cabello platinado antes de recibir un beso de parte de su novio. Cosa que causó una reacción negativa en las chicas presentes.

—Oigan, oigan, no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres— protestó Honoka tratando de sonar alegre.

—ejeje, lo siento Honoka-chan, fue sin querer. Les prometo chicas, que trataré de buscarles un novio….unos novios, para que no lo compartan— comentó la chica ave con un ligero sonrojo.

—no puedo esperar el día Kotori… no puedo esperar— contestó la peliazul mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse de su amiga.

Kotori respondió con una sonrisa y acto seguido salieron del salón. Una vez que se habían perdido de vista, Umi se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias Honoka, la presión comenzaba a quebrarme— dijo Umi mirando a su amiga.

—no agradezcas Umi-chan, para eso somos amigas. Y aquí entre nos, yo tampoco me trago a ese sujeto— contestó la castaña ayudándole a su amiga a levantarse.

—no tengo ningún motivo que respalde lo que pienso, pero no sé, siento que deberíamos andarnos con cuidado con él. Es verdad que ha cuidado muy bien a Kotori, y que hasta la señora Minami lo quiere pero aun así…— Umi posó su mano sobre su barbilla, parecía estar pensando algo.

—te apoyo Umi-chan, yo tampoco confío mucho en él; pero… no puedo decir nada porque él hace feliz a nuestra Kotori-chan—dijo la de ojos azules.

—por mucho que lo odiemos no podemos hacer nada, debido a que Kotori posiblemente se pondría de su lado… por cierto Honoka; creo que ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con nuestro asunto pendiente. Dejé pasar todos estos meses porque estuvimos ocupadas con otras cosas— mencionó la joven Sonoda.

—tienes razón Umi-chan, tenemos que acabar con esto. El viernes, en la azotea después de clases; te estaré esperando Umi-chan— Honoka sonrió con malicia y se fue del salón.

—no quisiera hacer esto Honoka. Pero no me queda otra opción. Serás mi amiga, pero no tendré piedad contigo, y mucho menos sabiendo que te estás viendo con "esa" mujer— susurró la arquera una vez que se quedó sola.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Al igual que todos los días, me encontraba en el "recinto" de KiraKira-chan. Resulta que se hizo una costumbre nuestra con el paso del tiempo.

—has arreglado bastante este lugar si lo comparo con la primera vez que vine. Ahora se siente más… mmm… acogedor— comenté mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Este local que más bien parece un almacén o bodega, antes estaba completamente desordenado. Había muchas cajas de madera y cartón y los "muebles" estaban hecho de tablas, cajas y demás utensilios; estaba polvoso y te daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento te secuestrarían o peor. Lo único decente era el sillón de KiraKira-chan y una mesita de vidrio. Pero ahora, había muebles de verdad, no esos improvisados. Todo estaba limpio, las ventanas tenían cortinas, incluso había una barra con bartender y mesero incluidos. Ahora parecía un Bar elegante y secreto, aunque claro, solo estoy suponiendo porque nunca eh estado en uno real.

—sí, bueno. Pensé que, si siempre tendremos nuestras citas aquí, al menos debía ser algo que estuviera a tu altura Honorin. Después de todo, sin ti no estaría aquí en primer lugar— me respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

—vaya, pues me halagas. Me haces sentir importante, porque, estas atenciones no las tiene ni Obama— le di un trago a mi vaso con Whiskey, cosa que mi acompañante secundó.

—por supuesto que eres importante. No hay nadie más importante para mí que tu… mi querida Honorin— se fue acercando a mi conforme decía todo eso, hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. Inconscientemente bajé mi mirada hacia sus rosados y carnosos labios humedecidos por el alcohol. Solo pude tragar saliva al verlos. —Ujuju… te pusiste roja Honorin—

—ah, quizá ya se me esté subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza. Tendré que ir más despacio— ¡fiu! Qué bueno que eso me sirve de excusa con ella perfectamente. Siempre se la cree.

—Pues si es así… perdámonos juntas— le dio un gran trago a mi vaso, hasta sus mejillas se inflaron por el líquido. Me atrapó con sus manos y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Q-que… que estás haciendo KiraKira-chan? ¿Qué pretendes? Me estás asustando— siguió acercando su cara a la mía. Podía estar un poco tomada pero eso no evitaba que me diera cuenta de lo que planeaba: ¡QUERÍA DARME DE BEBER CON LA BOCA! ¡AYUDAAAA!

Intenté forcejear para apartarme de ella, pero siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que yo; fue imposible zafarme de su aprisionamiento y logró su cometido. Sentí como sus labios chocaron con los míos, eran mucho más suaves de lo que imaginé por cierto. Sentí como el líquido se deslizaba por mi garganta al mismo tiempo que nuestro labios acariciaban, también pude sentir su lengua en algunas ocasiones. Me sentía humillada, quería llorar, quería morderle la lengua para poder escapar… sin embargo me quedé inmóvil, disfrutando de ese beso sin consentimiento de mi parte, porque para acabarla de amolar… ese fue mi… mi primer beso, el cual siempre soñé que sería romántico y con cariño, quizá hasta con Kotori-chan… pero no fue así. Después de algunos segundos que me parecieron eternos, se separó de mí para recuperar aire.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya te sientes mejor Honorin?— me preguntó con una respiración pesada y una cara de satisfacción total. —porque yo me siento mucho mejor—

— ¿q-que rayos hiciste? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin permiso?!— me puse histérica, y no era para menos después de eso. —me siento mal, me siento humillada, tengo mucho miedo… por un momento sentí que querías abusar de mi— comencé a llorar involuntariamente.

—abusar de…— ella solo soltó una fuerte carcajada que la dejó sin aire. — ¿pero que cosas se te ocurren? Por supuesto que no te haría daño a propósito, era una simple broma y nada más, o pensé que lo tomarías tan mal. Si te hace sentir mejor, culpa al alcohol… y… a mi amor por ti— ¿Qué?

— ¿a-amor? ¿Me estás jodiendo?— le pregunté agresivamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! te estoy diciendo la verdad Honorin… te amo, de verdad me gustas muchísimo— me respondió con una voz suplicante.

— ¿crees que no recuerdo que siempre te "enamorabas" de alguien diferente cuando el anterior te aburría? Por ejemplo Tododó-san, Megurumi y todas las demás. A la única que no pudiste conseguir fue a mí y no pudiste superarlo, por eso me dices eso— le respondí levantándome de golpe.

—te equivocas Honorin… te amo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gustas muchísimo— me tomó de los hombros con sus manos. En su cara no veía algún tipo de señal que indicara que mentía. Pero no puedo confiar en eso.

—aunque sea verdad, yo no puedo corresponderte. Yo amo a alguien más— le dije apartando sus manos de mí.

—Es esa tan Kotori Minami, ¿verdad?— ¿Cómo diablos supo que…? —pude darme cuenta por como la mirabas en los conciertos. Es más que obvio que te trae muerta—

Yo me quedé sorprendida, jamás pensé que ella se daría cuenta; podría ser peligroso—si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima yo…—

—por supuesto que no pienso ni ponerle atención a esa chica. Yo confío en que tú te quedarás a mi lado voluntariamente— se veía tranquila.

—No puedo creerte eso teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que tienes con mis amigas— le repliqué y solté un suspiro de cansancio. — ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas cuando ni siquiera sé tú nombre?—

—muy bien, ¿quieres saberlo? Te demostraré quien soy en realidad, de todo modos tenía planeado hacerlo un día de estos— se veía decidida, incluso me daba algo de miedo. — ¿t-te importaría cerrar los ojos por un momento?—

Yo solo suspiré con pesadez y me cubrí los ojos con las manos. —solo no empieces a quitarte la ropa, ¿de acuerdo?—

Ella solo rió en respuesta. Comencé a escuchar algunos ruidos de la fricción de su ropa y algunos ruidos de su boca. Me habrá tenido con los ojos cubiertos como por unos cinco minutos, hasta que estuvo lista.

—bien, ya puedes abrirlos Honorin— al escuchar su voz, abrí los ojos… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!? —ésta soy yo… Honorin… ¿s-sorprendida?—

Me quedé como idiota al verla. Su larga y negra cabellera era una peluca, sus hermosos ojos naranjas eran falsos también, y el maquillaje la cambiaba por completo. De no ser por su voz, pensaría que me jugó una broma. Ella era… era… ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES!?

Ella era… Tsubasa Kira…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **¿QUÉ TAL? ¿LOS SORPRENDIÓ?**

— **debemos admitir que era un poco obvio—**

" **Sobre todo porque el escritor no le pensó un poco más al apodo".**

 **NO RECUERDO HABER RECIBIDO IDEAS SUYAS. BIEN, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO.**

" **en el próximo iniciará una nueva mini-saga con alguna de las chicas secundarias, intenten adivinar"**

— **no digan que yo les dije, pero la mini-saga llevara por nombre "Onee-chan y yo"—**

 **YA ARRUINASTE LA SORPRESA ASUNA.**

— **sin Yolanda Maricarmen, ya lo hice y te aguantas—**

 **BIEN, ESO ES TODO POR HOY, DE PARTE DE TODOS, NOS DESPEDIMOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Punto sin retorno.**


	12. Punto sin retorno

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 12: punto sin retorno.

 **DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS… AL COMBATE DEL SIGLO: HONOKA VS UMI**

— **Les advierto desde ahora que si no quieres leer como se dan semejante paliza sanguinaria, no lean esa parte—**

 **GRACIAS ASUNA. QUE BUENO ES ESTAR DE REGRESO DESPUÉS DE HABER SUPERADO LA DEPRESIÓN MUNDIALISTA**

" **hemos regresado más alegres y animados que nunca"**

— **solo lo dicen porque no quieren otra ronda de castigo ¿cierto?—**

 **ESO ES… CIERTO**

" **Por cierto, ya que hemos tenido algunos problemas con el presupuesto, nos vimos obligados a buscar patrocinadores. Solo uno, no menos, como cinco"**

 **ASÍ QUE ESTOY OBLIGADO A DECIR: "SE NECESITAN YAYTSA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA: TEKATE, POR TI"**

— **y yo debo decir: EL VERDADERO AMOR DE HONOKA KOUSAKA: PAN VIMBO, ORGULLOSAMENTE MEXICANO—**

" **por suerte yo no estoy obligada a decir nada, así que HAW-HAW"**

 **DEJA DE BURLARTE LUCY PORQUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TÚ TENDRÁS QUE DECIR LOS PATROCINIOS**

— **bueno, y sin más que decir, ¡que comience el capítulo!—**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Eli se encontraba en su departamento, acompañada por su hermana pequeña, y la novia de ésta última.

—Entonces, ¿me repiten por qué están aquí?— preguntó la rubia mayor.

—ya te lo dije varias veces hermana, es para que no cometas una locura, sé que te pones muy loca cuando Non-tan no está— respondió Arisa.

—n-non… ¡¿desde cuándo llamas así a Nozomi?!— reclamó Eli con voz molesta.

—bueno, desde aquel día que les confesé lo que siento por Yuki-chan— dijo Arisa bastante tranquila.

—a mí también me dio permiso de llamarla "Non-tan" o "Nozomami" o algo por el estilo— agregó Yukiho, la cual se encontraba embobada viendo un reportaje de School Idols.

— ¡JAH! De modo que yo soy la única que debe llamarla por su nombre, eso es insol… ah no, eso ya lo dijeron en el capítulo anterior. De todas formas, no puedo creer que Nozomi no me deje ponerle un apodo bien mono— la rusa mayor se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. —Bueno, parece que tendré que hacer la cena yo solita otra vez—

—Yo te ayudo hermana— Arisa se levantó y caminó hacia su hermana. —Después de todo tengo que aprender a cocinar, no puedo depender de ti y la abuela todo el tiempo—

—Solo no te olvides de tu hermana cuando crezcas Arisaaaa— dijo Eli con una cara de tristeza y con lágrimas falsas.

—Descuida Eli-san, Ari-chin estará bien protegida mientras esté a mi lado— gritó a lo lejos la Kousaka menor.

— ¿ah enserio? Pues más te vale que no me hagas arrepentirme de dejarte estar con mi hermanita— contraatacó la rubia mayor con una voz autoritaria.

—Ajajaja, que curioso, mi hermana le dijo lo mismo a Ari-chin hace unos días— dijo la castaña aún sin levantarse del sillón donde estaba.

Las hermanas pasaron algunos minutos cocinando mientras Yukiho hablaba por teléfono con su madre para avisar que no llegaría a cenar. Claro, no sin ser víctima de los chistes sucios e insinuaciones de sus padres. Después de un rato, todo se encontraba listo para cenar. Pero, no esperaban que alguien tocara la puerta.

—Hey Yukiho, ¿podrías ser tan amable de abrir la puerta?— preguntó Eli.

—por supuesto pero, ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Esperaban visitas?— dijo la castaña levantándose de la silla para abrir la puerta.

—Debe ser Nozomi, es un poco descuidada y a veces olvida llevarse sus llaves— comentó la mayor dando un bocado de su comida.

Yukiho caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, dando paso a la mencionada chica.

—gracias chicas, olvidé mis llaves en mi otro pantalón… de nuevo— saludó Nozomi. —Miren lo que me encontré en el camino—

Nozomi hizo un gesto que le indicaba a cierta chica gatuna que era hora de entrar.

— ¡Eli-oneechaaaan! ¡Vine a verte-nyaaa!— gritó Rin entrando de un salto al departamento.

—oh, Rin, que bueno que te dejes ver, ya se te extrañaba— dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

— ¿O-Onee-chan?— Arisa tenía un notorio gesto de incomodidad.

—Oh, Arisa-chan, no pensé que estarías aquí…— un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Rin. —eeh…. Traje pastel-nya—

—Uy viniste en muy buen momento, estamos empezando a cenar, pasen, pasen— Eli hizo un gesto invitándolas a entrar.

—que bien-nya, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Kayo-chin me castigó dejándome sin desayunar, comer y cenar porque pensó que le miré las… "ya saben que" a otra chica— se quejó Rin.

— ¿y cómo era esa chica Rin-chan? Nozomamá quiere más detalles— la pelimorada acorraló a la chica gatuna mientras le preguntaba eso.

La de cabello corto hizo un gesto de estar pensando y comenzó a describir —bueno, pues era bastante bajita, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, traía un suéter amarillo y venía acompañada de una pelirroja con coletas bastante cute-nya… y tenía unas lolas como las de Kayo-chin o quizá más grandes… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?—

Las otras cuatro chicas solo negaron con las cabezas mientras se daban un golpe en la frente.

— ¿q-que les pasa chicas? ¿Por qué reaccionan así?— preguntó la chica gatuna.

—Atrapada, en la jugada— dijo Eli con cansancio.

—algo me dice que en realidad si le diste una buena escaneada— agregó Nozomi.

— ¿De pura casualidad no investigaste su información personal?— completó Yukiho.

—bien, bien, ya les entendí, dejen de burlarse por favor— Rin volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, bueno, ya dejen a Rin-san en paz y vengan a cenar porque se está enfriando— vociferó la menor de las Ayase.

Después de un rato de pláticas y comida, Yukiho y Arisa se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

—oye, Ari-chin… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?— dijo la castaña.

—Por supuesto Yuki-chan, ¿Qué se te ofrece?— respondió la rusa.

—dime, ¿fue mi imaginación o acaso estás molesta con Rin-san?— cuestionó Yukiho.

— ¿eh? bueno, sinceramente… me molesta un poco que sea tan cercana con mi hermana. ¿Cómo es eso de "Eli-oneechan"?— Arisa dijo eso con molestia mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—descuida Ari-chin. Estoy segura que, aunque tuviera mil "hermanitas", Eli-san te seguiría eligiendo a ti. Son hermanas, no puede haber un lazo más fuerte que ese— comentó la joven Kousaka.

— ¿Entonces Honoka-san y tú se llevan así de maravilloso?— preguntó de vuelta la rubia.

—Bueno, cada familia se trata diferente, es todo lo que diré— Yukiho abrazó con ambos brazos a su pareja.

— ¿hmmm? Esos es bastante sospechoso— Arisa correspondió tomándola de las mejillas para terminar uniendo sus labios.

— _Ojalá Onee-chan y yo nos lleváramos tan bien como Eli-san y Ari-chin_ — pensó Yukiho mientras disfrutaba el contacto íntimo con su novia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Uffff. Finalmente, finalmente ha llegado el día de saldar cuentas con Honoka. Admito que estoy bastante nerviosa, pero no puedo permitirme acobardarme.

—hey, Kotori, ¿puedo encargarte el resto del papeleo? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer— le pregunté a mi hermosa pajarita.

—por supuesto Umi-chan, ya me ayudaste bastante. Juntas logramos compensar la ausencia de Honoka-chan, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Tan pronto terminaron las clases salió corriendo— Kotori se veía algo preocupada.

—no lo sé Kotori. Solo espero que no se haya ido a ver a esa loca, aunque a estas alturas no hayamos sabido nada de ella, no debemos bajar la guardia— le dije acomodando los últimos papeles que tenía en mi mano. Aunque claro, yo ya sabía dónde se encontraba, una mentirilla de vez en cuando no hace daño.

—tienes razón. Bueno, creo que me quedaré un rato a terminar con todo esto, tu puedes irte tranquila Umi-chan— me sonrió mientras acomodaba varias carpetas.

—está bien, nos vemos mañana. Tengo que correr— me despedí y salí corriendo del salón del conejo estudiantil. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que algo se me olvidó. Bueno, no importa, ya me ocuparé de eso después.

Muy bien, primero, antes de llegar a la azotea, debo cambiarme, no puedo pelear con mi uniforme, y mucho menos con falda… sería muy vergonzoso. Pero no les voy contar que es lo que hice, solo les diré que me puse mi ropa común de entrenamiento.

Subí a la azotea, y ella ya se encontraba ahí. Finalmente; hora del evento principal.

.

.

.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Estoy muy nerviosa, nunca antes había tenido que pelear contra alguien. Tan pronto terminaron las clases me vine corriendo a la azotea, ya traía mi "ropa de batalla" debajo de mi uniforme así que no tuve ninguna necesidad de cambiarme.

Le envié un mensaje a Kira… digo, Tsubasa-san. Sea cual sea el resultado de éste encuentro, necesito verla ya sea para celebrar mi victoria, o lamentar mi derrota. Sé que a ella no le gustaría saber que estuve peleando por una chica que no sea ella, por eso evité mencionárselo. Aunque claro, será imposible esconder los golpes; tendré que inventarme algo para evitar problemas con ella o con mis padres. Es decir, no me gustaría que algo le ocurriera a Umi-chan por mi culpa. En fin, tendré que ingeniármelas para ver qué ocurre.

Estuve divagando en mi mente por un buen rato, hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta de las escaleras; y ahí estaba mi rival de amores y ahora oponente en este encuentro. Finalmente; hora del evento principal… pero antes, unos mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(AQUÍ INVÉNTENSE UN COMERCIAL BIEN RARO Y PINCHURRIENTO DE LO QUE QUIERAN. NO TUVIMOS CREATIVIDAD NI PRESUPUESTO SUFICIENTE)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Ambas muchachas se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, una frente a la otra. El ambiente estaba tan denso que podía tocarse. Ambas se dedicaban a mirarse a los ojos estando a unos escasos dos metros de separación. No había nadie más en ese lugar más que ellas dos. Una pelea por el corazón de una tercera estaba a punto de comenzar.

—lamento hacerte esperar… Honoka— dijo la joven de cabello azul.

—no te preocupes, tuve tiempo para calentar… Umi-chan— respondió Honoka con las manos en la cintura.

—Muy bien, si todo está listo… comencemos— Umi soltó un profundo respiro y se colocó en una posición marcial.

—Pues me parece perfecto— Honoka hizo una leve reverencia y procedió a hacer una pose marcial también.

—Hmmm… parece que anduviste practicando un poco, ¿eh?— comentó la de ojos ámbar al notar la posición de su amiga.

—eso lo verás enseguida. Ahora… aquí voy— Honoka se lanzó con un salto hacia adelante.

Umi bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo, soltó una sonrisa burlona ante eso. La peliazul contraatacó con un recto al rostro; cosa que Honoka esquivó moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

—eres más rápida de lo que recordaba— comentó la joven Sonoda.

—eso no es nada Umi-chan. Aún soy más rápida que tú, ya lo verás— Honoka volvió a lanzar el primer golpe, el cual impactó en el pómulo de su oponente.

Umi atrapó el brazo de Honoka e intentó un lanzamiento, pero la castaña se barrió en el suelo lanzando una patada baja a la altura de los tobillos, la cual provocó que Umi perdiera el balance momentáneamente, lanzó una patada antes de tocar el suelo, la cual impactó en el rostro de la castaña.

Ambas permanecieron unos segundos recostadas en el suelo para recuperarse; Umi fue la primera en levantarse y soltó un pisotón a la altura del cuello de Honoka, la cual reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el ataque rodando en el suelo. La castaña se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre la peliazul con una embestida que la golpeó en el abdomen. Umi atrapó a su oponente con ambos brazos y atacó con una cadena de varios rodillazos a en el abdomen y pecho de Honoka, la cual logró escaparse del agarre con un codazo en las costillas de la otra.

—Eso sí que me dolió Umi-chan, en verdad eres muy fuerte— comentó la joven Kousaka tocándose el abdomen con una mano y respirando pesadamente.

—Tu tampoco lo haces mal Honoka— Umi escupió un poco de sangre y se sobó su herida en el rostro.

— ¿q-quieres continuar?— preguntó Honoka con una sonrisa retadora.

—por supuesto que sí. Aunque parece que tú estás algo lastimada, ¿quieres rendirte?— interrogó la peliazul.

La amante del pan sonrió y tosió un poco — ¿Rendirme? ¡ESO NUNCA!—

Ambas corrieron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron un puñetazo derecho que se interceptó con la mano de la otra, por un momento se escuchó como tronaban las manos de ambas ante semejante impacto. Honoka se recuperó y le lanzó una patada circular a las costillas de la otra, Umi lo bloqueó con su brazo, logró atrapar la pierna de Honoka y le dio un golpe cortante en la rodilla.

La castaña soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo sobándose la rodilla, como pudo, atacó con su otra pierna al abdomen de Umi provocando que se doblara de dolor, sin embargo eso no bastó para hacerla caer y golpeó el rostro de Honoka con una patada de talón. Honoka se levantó parándose de manos y con su pierna lanzó una patada que impactó en el mentón de la otra.

—Basta de juegos…— vociferó la chica de ojos ámbar.

—Estamos de acuerdo Umi-chan… ya que…— la castaña respiró pesado y se limpió la sangre que escurría de su ceja.

— ¡NO!… ¡PIENSO!… ¡PERDER!... ¡CONTRA TIIII!— dijeron ambas jóvenes al unísono mientras se lanzaban un contra la otra para reanudar su encuentro.

Pero…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA** )

Otro día que terminaba en mi nueva escuela. Como era mi rutina, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al cuarto de música.

—Bien, hora de darle a la práctica nuevamente— me dije a mi misma con ánimos. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero bueno, es técnicamente mi trabajo.

Seguí mi camino hasta el salón, pero una melodía proveniente de él me hizo parar en seco frente a la puerta.

—así que Nishikino-senpai llegó antes que yo… muy bien, de todo modos no tenía ganas de tocar— miré unos segundos a aquella chica tocando el piano y me fui.

Ahora me dirigía a la azotea, ¿por qué no fui directo a casa? bueno, porque la azotea de la escuela me transmite una sensación de tranquilidad que no puedo explicar. Según mis compañeras de clase, antes un grupo musical solía subir a ensayar ahí, y eran tan unidas, que aún se puede sentir esa unidad. Yo la verdad no creo en esas cosas, pero es verdad que se siente bastante relajante ese lugar.

—Muy bien, parece que no hay nadie aquí— susurré mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta para asegurarme que el lugar estuviera vacío.

Caminé unos cuantos metros hasta que llegué a una sombra bastante acogedora, me recosté, me coloqué mis audífonos y me puse a leer un manga que traía escondido en mi mochila… ¿de qué era el manga? Bueno, no puedo decirlo, o me tacharían de rara… o de loca.

Me sumergí tanto en mi lectura, que no me di cuenta que alguien más había subido a la azotea, no fue hasta que me quité mis audífonos lista para irme cuando las vi.

— ¿q-que están haciendo esas chicas? ¿Están… peleando?— nononono, no debería pasar esto en territorio escolar. Y mucho menos en mi "santuario de paz".

El morbo me consumió, mi cuerpo no respondía, me obligaba a seguir observando aquella cruel batalla. Si tan solo supiera por qué están peleando…

— ¿q-quieres continuar?— escuché que una de ellas, la castaña, preguntó eso a su rival.

No escuché lo que respondió la otra chica, pero parecía preguntarle algo como "¿te rindes?". Vamos, no seas tonta, ríndete. No sé qué pasó, pero en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la chica de cabello azul tenía una evidente ventaja.

Yo solo dije algo como "oh dios" al ver semejantes golpes que se propinaron después de esa breve charla. No puedo más, no puedo soportar ni un segundo más de esta carnicería.

—vamos, tu puedes… debes detenerlas— me dije a mi misma mientras me daba unas palmadas en las mejillas.

Con toda la fuerza que había en mi cuerpo, tomé valor y corrí hacia ellas, con suerte, me interpondré entre ellas… sin recibir un golpe, y lograré hacer que se detengan. En el peor de los casos, me dirán que me vaya o tratarán de hacerme algo. No importa, es mi deber como única testigo. Oh-oh, parece que se preparan para darse el golpe de gracia, hora o nunca.

—¡AAAAAAAALTOOOOOO!— me eché a correr como loca hacia ellas levantando los brazos y gritando. Quizá no habré causado la mejor impresión, pero logré mi cometido, se detuvieron.

— ¿y ésta quién es?— la chica de cabello azul preguntó eso.

—creí que la azotea estaba vacía. Me aseguré cuando subí— esta vez fue la castaña.

—bueno, eso quiere decir que no alcanzaron a verme…. Eso no importa, ¿por qué están peleando? Solo miren como están, ¿no les duele? ¡Oh por dios están sangrando mucho!— creo que me aloqué.

—hmp. Esto no es nada— la peliazul se lamió el dedo y se limpió una herida con él. —ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría que pudiéramos terminar con esto—

— ¡no puedo permitirlo! Esto es territorio escolar, y aunque no lo fuera, simplemente está mal. La violencia no es manera de arreglar las diferencias— les dije a ambas.

—eso es asunto nuestro, tú no te entrometas— ahora la castaña. —largo de aquí—

—les dije que no. no me iré a menos que ustedes también se vayan. Solo piénsenlo, por favor. Quizá no nos conozcamos, pero no me gusta ver a alguien pelear y mucho menos a unas amigas tan unidas como ustedes— le dije aún alterada por toda esa sangre, creo que me voy a… no, no.

— ¿tú qué sabes de nosotras? Lo acabas de decir, ni siquiera nos conocemos— comentó la chica de cabello azul.

—es cierto, no nos conocemos. Pero yo sé que ustedes son las integrantes del consejo estudiantil y dicen los rumores que son amigas desde pequeñas. ¿Qué pasó para que amigas así terminen peleando de forma tan sanguinaria?— se me hizo un nudo en la garganta… ¿o era asco?

—No tengo por qué seguir soportando esto— la chica de cabello azul escupió algo de sangre… eso casi me hace vomitar… y luego se fue de ahí.

Tan pronto se fue aquella chica, la castaña se dejó caer de rodillas junto a mí, pude ver en su expresión un dolor insoportable. No podía dejarla así, debía ayudarle.

— ¿senpai se encuentra bien? venga, vamos a la enfermería— la rodeé con mis brazos para intentar levantarla.

—no. estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poquito— se sentó en el suelo y se tocó el abdomen. —Creo que me rompió una costilla—

—De ser así debería ir al hospital, vamos, yo la acompañaré— le dije intentando levantarla otra vez.

—no, no, descuida. Ya hiciste suficiente por mí, no es necesario causarte más molestias— ella tosió un poco y se recostó en el suelo. —Además, creo que te debo una explicación—

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que esa chica me dijera lo que había ocurrido.

—ya veo, así que son rivales de amores y por eso iniciaron esta pelea. Creo que lo entiendo, pero no lo apruebo— dije levantándome del suelo junto con ella. —bueno, les deseo suerte con su competencia senpai…—

—oh, cierto, no te eh dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Honoka Kousaka, voy en tercer año y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mucho gusto— se presentó ella.

Yo asentí y procedí a presentarme también—yo voy en primer año de esta escuela y estoy en la clase 1-C, me llamo Riko… Riko Sakurauchi—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Maldición, de no ser por esa entrometida, habría ganado. ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?

—con un demonio, ¿por qué tuve que olvidar mi mochila en el cuarto del consejo? Espero que Kotori ya se haya ido, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones— me susurré a mí misma.

Tuve que esconderme en el baño para cambiarme de ropa y limpiarme la sangre de las heridas. Ya no podré volver a usar esa ropa, terminó muy sucia y desgarrada.

—maldita sea, creo que me rompí la mano cuando Honoka y yo chocamos los puños, nunca pensé que se volvería tan fuerte en pocos meses— tomé mi camiseta, la rasgué y me hice una venda improvisada en la muñeca. Será mejor irme a casa rápido para curarme las heridas, pero antes, a traer mi mochila.

Comencé a caminar con rumbo al salón del consejo estudiantil, algunas chicas me encontraban y se me quedaban viendo, pero por alguna razón, (quizá porque me veía más agresiva de lo normal) no se atrevían a hablarme.

—aah… aaah…— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? salió del salón del consejo, esto es muy extraño.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que me asomé por la pequeña apertura que había antes de entrar y me fijé que pasaba…

….

¡NO ME JODAS! ¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAS! Eso no podía estar pasando, es imposible… no puede ser no, no, no….

Yuuichi y Kotori estaban… teniendo relaciones de "ese tipo" en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Eso me destrozó el corazón, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, con lágrimas en mis ojos, incapaz de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza… incapaz de escapar de ahí.

—aaah… así… así… que bien se siente— podía escuchar la voz de Kotori llena de lascivia. No quería escucharla, me cubrí los oídos para no oírla. Pero… por alguna extraña razón, algo me impedía salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¿Te gusta mi pajarita?— ahora era él, podía ver claramente todo lo que hacían.

—oh si… me encanta… más… más fuerte… aaah…— Kotori estaba sumergida en un placer absoluto. No puedo creer que esa sea nuestra inocente avecilla.

Observar eso hacía que mi cuerpo comenzara a sentirse caliente. Será esto lo que llaman… ¿"excitarse"? algo está muy mal en mi cabeza.

—aaah… Yuuichi-kun… n-no… no puedo más… a-aaaah… puedes… puedes hacerlo dentro— por favor no ¡NO!

Ella soltó un grito bastante fuerte mientras él… él… terminaba adentro de su… intimidad. (Hasta yo sé que significa eso)

Cuando terminaron, por un momento, pude sentir que Yuuichi me miraba. Tú… sabías que estaba viendo… ¿cierto?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Nuevamente estaba aquí, en "nuestro lugar" que compartía con ella, quien ahora sé que su verdadero nombre es: Tsubasa Kira.

Como siempre, el guardia de la puerta me dejó entrar, claro, no sin antes preguntarme que me había pasado y por qué los golpes. Cuando entré, la vi a ella de espaldas dándole indicaciones a una de sus asistentes. Hmmm… hoy no trae disfraz, así que simplemente debería…

—Hola, Tsubasa-san, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?— saludé despreocupadamente.

— ¡Honorin! Me alegra mucho… ¡AAAAAAH! ¿¡QUE TE PASÓ!? ¿¡QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO!?— parece que se asustó con mis heridas. —ven conmigo tenemos que llevarte al hospital—

—tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo… tuve un pequeño altercado con Umi-chan y bueno, así es como terminé— le dije restándole importancia al asunto.

—así que Umi-san, eh. Bueno, quizá tenga unas palabras de donde escoger para decirle como: tú… y… eres… y… una idiota— me dijo contando las palabras con sus dedos.

—ya pasó, no te preocupes. Pasar un buen rato contigo hará que me sienta mucho, mucho mejor— la atraje hacia mi mientras una de las meseras me traía mi trago favorito.

—oh, ¿enserio Honorin? ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Me haces tan feliz!— soltó un cómico grito y se sentó sobre mi regazo.

Después de lo que acabo de vivir, no quiero saber nada más. Necesito perderme de esta realidad aunque sea solo por un rato. Me tomé mi bebida de un solo golpe y me dejé llevar.

—Oh, Honorin, estás siendo muy ruda hoy— me dijo después de haberle besado el cuello y abrirle la blusa mientras la tenía sentada sobre mis piernas encarándonos.

—es solo que, no puedo controlarme mucho más. Si no lo hago, explotaré o algo parecido— me atreví y… la besé en los labios apasionadamente. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Debe ser el alcohol, de otra forma, nunca me atrevería a pensar en alguien de esta manera que no fuera Kotori-chan.

—Honorin… me haces tan feliz— me besó nuevamente y llevó mis manos a su zona íntima mientras ella misma se quitaba la blusa. — ¿e-estás… segura de esto? si continuamos ya no habrá vuelta atrás—

La besé en el cuello y luego en el pecho. Puse una sonrisa lujuriosa y le dije —dejó de haberla cuando te conocí—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿LES GUSTÓ?**

— **Quizá un poco cargado de cosas para adultos para mi gusto—**

" **la pelea más épica de la historia desde el Kanelon Albares vs Julión Cesario Chaves JR"**

 **Y UNA ACUARELA SALVAJE APARECE, Y DE UNA FORMA MEMORABLE, ¿LES GUSTÓ LA NARRACIÓN DE RIKO-PI?**

— **recuerden que pueden seguirnos en Facebook como "Terry & Natsuki Productions". En Twitter e Instagram como Terry Kusanagi—**

 **PERO ANTES DE DESPEDIRNOS… DI LO TUYO LUCY.**

" **nunca me sentí tan humillada… este programa es llevado a ustedes gracias producciones "El Coyote cojo de Tepisco el Hoyo". Ahora, si me disculpan, me largo a vivir a una cueva"**

 **BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS HOY, NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

— **Bye beeeee—**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: PROBLEMAS Y TRIBULACIONES**


	13. Problemas y Tribulaciones

Los encantos de éste pajarito.

Capítulo 13: Problemas y Tribulaciones

 **BIENVENIDOS SEAN A ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO. EL CUAL ES TRAIDO A USTEDES GRACIAS A NUESTROS PATROCINADORES… LOS CUALES MENCIONAMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ASÍ QUE NUESTRO CONTRATO ESTÁ CUBIERTO.**

" **pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemas con la producción. Pero no vinieron a escuchar excusas así que prosigamos"**

— **hoy ocurrirán algunos eventos que harán que veamos hacia donde van las cosas ahora—**

" **Así que ni se les ocurra perderse este nuevo episodio".**

 **Y SIN MAS PREAMBULO, QUE COMIENCE EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Me encontraba en casa de Kotori… otra vez. Solo que ahora mi motivo de venir era hablar con mi futura suegra… pero creo que no la encontré del mejor humor.

—pero enserio… ¿en qué carajos estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió semejante estupidez estúpida?— me dijo Minami-san. —quiero decir, solo mira cómo te dejaron—

—bueno, es verdad que no pensé bien. Pero… ¡era algo necesario! Así me quitaría a Honoka de encima y me concentraría en Kotori— le respondí con fuerza.

—Sabes que la decisión será enteramente de Kotori, ¿no?— Minami-san me miró con frialdad. — ¿en qué te beneficia o afecta que Kousaka-san esté en medio?—

—la verdad, es que soy muy insegura. No puedo combatir contra Honoka y Yuuichi al mismo tiempo siendo como soy. De haber vencido aunque sea a Honoka, me habría dado más seguridad para enfrentarme al verdadero rival— le respondí bajando la mirada.

—te entiendo, pero esa no era la manera. Hay millones de formas para arreglar sus diferencias que recurriendo a la violencia física— me volvió a regañar, por un momento pareció un adulto competente.

—Debo decir que me sorprende su preocupación por nuestro pequeño problemilla— dije ya tranquilizada.

— ¡por supuesto que me preocupa! Ni que fuera alguna especie de loca a la que no le preocupa con quien se quedará su hija. Pero lo más importante, ¡es que lo hayan hecho su espectáculo violento en territorio escolar! Si alguien fuera de la escuela se entera, podría afectar el prestigio de la escuela y de mis habilidades como directora y… podrían despedirme— ah… así que es por eso.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba viniendo de usted— solté un pequeño suspiro y continué hablando. — ¿entonces? ¿Qué cree que debería hacer? No puedo seguir postergando las cosas o voy a terminar explotando—

—Estás siendo muy extremista Umi-san— ¿"Umi-san"? vaya esto es nuevo. —pero tienes algo de razón; no puedes seguir alargando las cosas. Hace poco me enteré que Kotori y Yuuichi han tenido sus quereres, y me imagino que eso no es muy bueno para ti—

—si… no lo es— solo pude responder eso. Automáticamente mi cabeza comenzó a ser bombardeada con los recuerdos de ayer, esas horrorosas imágenes de mi pequeña y delicada avecilla siendo sometida por ese… ese… ese hombre. No puedo permitir que ocurra otra vez… no dejaré que ese monstruo la siga corrompiendo de esa forma. Kotori no está hecha para semejantes barbaridades… no, no lo está. ella es un hermoso pajarito que embellece todo con su presencia. Es de esas cosas que obtienen su encanto de la pureza, si no permanece pura, no permanecerá bella. Ese tipo de cosas simplemente deben mantenerse inmaculadas, improfanables… se pueden observar, pero no tocar; la puedes tener cerca, pero será inalcanzable.

—siendo sincera, no sé por qué rayos a los jóvenes de ahora les gusta tanto complicarse la vida. Cuando yo tenía tu edad… no, menos; yo conseguí muchas parejas hablando de frente y ya. No sé por qué no solo van y dicen algo como: "oye, me gustas mucho, ¿quisieras salir conmigo?" o algo así y ya— como era de esperarse de Kouko Minami.

—eso sería demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué pasa si Kotori se asusta o me ve como un bicho raro?— le dije algo alarmada.

—pues fácil, ya no tendrías que preocuparte y podrías seguir con tu vida— tomó una sorbo de su taza de té y me miró. —lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: con esa mano rota… no creo que puedas participar en el campeonato nacional de arquería que se llevará a cabo en menos de un mes. Y si mal no recuerdo, el ganador se gana un lugar en el equipo que participará en las olimpiadas… lo que tu tanto anhelas es ganar una medalla de oro, ¿cierto? así que puede ser un problema—

Cierto, había olvidado el campeonato de arquería. ¿por qué rayos Honoka se ha esforzado en quitarme todo lo que me importa? primero fue Kotori, luego la presidencia estudiantil, y ahora también la posibilidad de realizar mi sueño, ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HACES TODO ESTO CONTRA MI!? ¿Yo que te hice como para que me trates así? No importa… no importa cómo, no importa cuando… ya me encargaré de cobrármelas.

.

Salí de casa de las Minami, comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de observar los vendajes en mi mano derecha. Por suerte Maki es de las que no pide respuestas si no las quiere escuchar. Seguí divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que me encontré con "ellos", Kotori y ese tipo.

—Hola Umi-cha… ¿Qué rayos te pasó?— Kotori parecía preocupada por mis heridas. — ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?—

—descuida Kotori, estoy bien. Solo tuve un pequeño accidente con mi bicicleta— le respondí con una sonrisa. Por suerte ella nunca ha descubierto mis mentiras.

— ¿bicicleta? No sabía que tenías una— ¡demonios Kotori! —Quiero decir, nunca eh visto que llegues a la escuela en ella—

¡Maldición! No esperaba que pasara esto. Ni modo, ahora a arreglarlo… ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? Ya sé.

—oh, lo que pasa es que es nueva y no sé andar muy bien. Estaba practicando en secreto para que el lunes me vieran llegar en mi bicicleta nueva. Pero creo que no será posible con esto— le mostré mi mano derecha llena de vendas. —Me caí, aterricé mal y me rompí la mano—

—Se ve doloroso—mi pajarilla hizo un gesto de dolor al decirlo. —yo sé cómo hacer que se cure más rápido—

Sin previo aviso, Kotori tomó mi mano y le dio un pequeño beso. Por un momento sentí que iba a chorrear sangre por mi nariz. Le dio otros besos más… ¡waaaah soy el mar más feliz de los Siete Mares!

—con un poco de amor todo se arregla— me dijo mi avecita con una bella sonrisa. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarme sobre ella.

—g-gracias Kotori. Creo que ya me siento mejor— le sonreí y luego volteé a ver a ese… hombre. —ujuju… ¿Qué tal Yuuichi? ¿Estás ce-lo-so?—

Él solo me miró y soltó una leve carcajada. — ¿celoso yo? ¿De qué? ¿De una mano rota?—

Antes de que yo pudiera responder algo, Kotori chocó sus manos y nos dijo—uy, acabo de recordar que mamá me pidió que comprara algo para la cena, ¿serían tan amables de acompañarme?—

—por supuesto, no tengo otra cosa que hacer de todos modos— le respondí.

Ella solo sonrió y comenzamos a caminar hacia una tienda de conveniencia que había ahí cerca. Al cabo de unos minutos ya habíamos llegado.

—espérenme aquí afuera, no tardaré mucho, ¿okey?— ella entró corriendo a la tienda, dejándome sola con su novio en el estacionamiento.

Yo traté de evitar cualquier tipo de interacción con él, saqué mi celular para escuchar música o ver algún video. Pero no contaba con que él sería el primero en atacar.

— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?— me preguntó tranquilamente.

—por supuesto que lo sé. Lo que no sé es ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo?— le respondí.

El volvió a sonreír y me miró a los ojos—bueno, solo quiero decir que no es muy moral de tu parte observar a dos personas que tenían un momento íntimo y romántico sin el consentimiento de dichas personas—

—ya entiendo. Con que a eso te refieres ¿eh?— me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la camisa. — ¿con que amenazaste a Kotori? ¿Cómo la obligaste para que hiciera semejante barbarie?—

—cielos no Umi-san, no tuve que amenazarla ni nada parecido. Quizá tu no lo sepas, pero Kotori tiene un lado oscuro y retorcido; un lado que la hace pedirme a gritos que la haga mía, no importa el lugar, no importa la hora, incluso sin importar que alguien nos observe— se veía tan orgulloso de decir eso. En cambio yo… yo me quedé congelada. — ¿Qué tal? Tu dulce e inocente Kotori no es tan inocente como creías. Quizá sea por… no, no importa—

—no… tienes que estar mintiendo. Ella jamás sería capaz de algo como eso… estoy segura que tú la obligaste. Y luego dejaste la puerta abierta sabiendo que regresaría por mis cosas y así tenderme una trampa— le dije casi gritando.

— ¿dejaste tus cosas ahí? Vaya ni siquiera lo sabía. Verás, ella fue la que me pidió que dejara la puerta así; dijo que quería sentir la adrenalina de casi ser descubiertos. Sinceramente que tu hayas estado ahí en ese preciso momento fue una afortunada coincidencia, así te dará cuenta de que lo mío con Kotori es enserio— me dijo tan tranquilamente que parecía que estábamos hablando de comida.

—de verdad que estás loco Yuuichi. Eres un maniaco— le dije temblando de… ¿rabia? ¿Miedo? No lo sé.

Él me miró, soltó un suspiro y me tomó de un hombro. —escucha Umi-san, quizá pienses que yo soy el malo y que solo digo estas cosas para burlarme de ti. Pero la verdad, es que lo hago para protegernos, a ti, a mí, y sobre todo a Kotori. Yo la amo, y no pienso dejarte el camino libre a menos que ella lo pida así. Pero tú también deberías darte cuenta, que quizá ella no sea para ti, que posiblemente, tú seas la que la está lastimando al oponerte a nuestra relación. Lamento ser tan extremista como para decir cosas tan hirientes, pero no me han dejado otra alternativa. Intenté negociar con ustedes, traté de ser diplomático; pero siempre rechazaron las oportunidades que les di, tanto tú como Honoka-chan. Así que… no me dejaron de otra que ser despiadado con ustedes. Espero que puedas entenderlo—

Yo miré al suelo y luego lo solté un suspiro—entiendo… entiendo que no tengo de otra más que hacerte pagar por todo esto— lo miré a los ojos y grité con rabia. — ¡HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE ESTO… YUUICHI IZUMI!—

Pateé el suelo y me fui corriendo a casa… tengo algunas cosas que preparar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Uuuugh… ¿Qué carajos pasó anoche? Me duele la cabeza y siento muy cansado el cuerpo…. Jeje, otra noche de fiesta. Momento, aquí hay algo diferente, como, no sé, siento una tibieza ajena. Además, esta no es mi cama… tampoco mi cuarto, ¿Dónde estoy?

—buenos días Honorin…— ay dios. Creo que acabo de cometer el único error de borracho que no había hecho.

—h-hola… Tsubasa-san. B-buenos días— saludé. Delante de mí, se encontraba dicha chica sin una sola prenda encima, al igual que yo. Creo que anoche de verdad hice algo más que solo beber. Ahora si te pasaste de p*ndeja Honoka.

—Anoche, fue la mejor la mejor noche de toooda mi vida— me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Pude sentir su piel chocando con la mía.

— ¿a-ah sí? ¿Serías tan amable de recordarme que pasó? no tengo muy claros los recuerdos— le dije mientras me frotaba una de las sienes.

—bueno, es normal ya que anoche bebimos muchísimo. Pero yo jamás lo olvidaré, anoche, fuimos una, en cuerpo y alma. Si pudiera te mostraría como lo hicimos. Tú te veías tan tierna, completamente inexperta y con mucho miedo. Tuve que enseñarte bastante, pero con el tiempo aprendiste a disfrutarlo y la pasamos muy bien las dos— me lo dijo felizmente, parece que es verdad. —me hiciste la chica más feliz del mundo… te amo—

—l-lo siento Tsubasa-san, pero tú sabes que amo a alguien más. No sé, si esto sea correcto— le expliqué.

Ella solo soltó un suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —descuida Honorin. No pienso obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras, no soy capaz. Pero, si tienes aunque sea una pizca de afecto hacia mí, si puedes confiar en mi otra vez… pensarías en darme una oportunidad. Por favor, yo te amo Honoka Kousaka… te amo, te amo, te amo y mil millones de veces te diré que te amo si eso es necesario—

—no es tan fácil. No puedes hacer que te ame de la noche a la mañana solo con decírmelo. Has sido muy buena conmigo y me has demostrado tu amor en cada oportunidad, llegando al punto de que comencé a olvidar todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y… bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no te quiero; pero solo como una amiga y confidente… nada mas— le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para vestirme.

—entonces, ¿por qué diablos no me das una oportunidad? Te aseguro que si lo haces, lograré que te enamores de mí y seremos muy felices juntas. Es más, te daré todas las libertades: podrás tener a las chicas que quieras sin que escuches quejas de mí, incluso podrás verte con hombres si tú quieres… eh… no sé, podrías pasar una noche alocada con Kotori-san o cualquier otra de tus amigas. No tienes por qué se exclusivamente para mi si no quieres; lo único que te pido, es que, aunque entregues tu cuerpo a alguien más, jamás darás tu corazón— el corazón se me hizo pasita al verla así, tan sumisa, tan enamorada.

—no sé qué decir Tsubasa-san. Todo esto es demasiado repentino… pero… pero… agh… está bien— bajé la mirada en señal de rendición. —Puedes ser mi novia—

Ella se lanzó sobre mí y se restregó en toda mi humanidad — ¡WAAAAAAH HONORIN! ¡ME HACES LA CHICA MAS FELIZ DE TODAS!— ¿Dónde escuché eso? ah sí… en todos lados.

—pero si veo que las cosas no están funcionando, ahí mismo se terminan— le dije autoritariamente.

—no te preocupes, no tendrás razones para dudar. Te lo juro con mi vida— me respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Daba un poco de miedo que estuviera tan feliz.

—bueno. Ahora, si me disculpas… debo terminar de vestirme e irme a casa, deben estar preocupados por dormir afuera sin avisarles— terminé de vestirme, la miré unos cuantos segundos y le deposité un beso en la mejilla. —Volveré mañana… cariño—

—te estaré esperando… mi cielo— auch, hasta para mí fue cursi. En especial saliendo de Tsuba… Tsu-chan.

Salí de ahí y me fui camino a casa.

.

.

.

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: TSUBASA** )

Así es, es hora de que Tsubasa Kira narre. Ya verán que les va a gustar.

Cuando Honorin se fue, también me vestí, arreglé algunas cosas y me fui a mi oficina… si así se le puede decir. Cuando llegué, como siempre, encontré a mi asistente esperándome enfrente de la puerta.

—Bienvenida Tsubasa-san, la estábamos esperando— me saludó mientras me extendía una carpeta. —nos han llegado algunos pedidos bastante interesantes—

—hola Erena-san. Bien, veamos cuales son los asuntos que atender este día— comencé a revisar los papeles. —vaya, parece que algunas cosas son en verdad exóticas… serán difíciles de conseguir—

Escuché una tercera voz que entraba a la habitación. —bueno, ese es problema por habernos expandido a otras áreas que no son de nuestro ramo. Quiero decir, ya era buen negocio con lo poco que manejábamos, ¿era necesario esta expansión?—

—siempre tan escéptica, ¿no es así?… Anju— Erena tenía su cara de pocos amigos habitual, ya no me extrañan los roces que hay entre ellas dos.

—mira Anju, lo que pasa es que, para ser de verdad poderosas, debemos crecer; superar a nuestros rivales en toda clase de negocios. Eso incluye, por supuesto, nuestras nuevas tareas— le respondí observando el resto de papeles. Después de unos segundos, tomé los papeles y los repartí entre las tres —ustedes se harán cargo de estos pedidos. Yo me encargaré de estos—

—vaya, vaya. Así que como siempre tú te encargas de los lugares más difíciles Kira-chan— me dijo Anju mirándome con burla.

—por supuesto, de otra forma no podría seguir siendo la líder del grupo. Por cierto…— miré a mis dos asistentes, las cuales se congelaron de miedo con mi mirada. — ¿ya llegó el inútil de mi primo?—

—vaya, vaya. No tenía idea de que así pensaras de mí, querida prima Tsu-chan— escuché la irritante voz de mi primo.

—ah, Yuuichi. Justo estaba preguntando si ya habías llegado— volteé a ver a las chicas otra vez. —Al parecer ALGUIEN no me avisó a tiempo—

—buerrr… c-con su permiso, yo me paso a retirar— Erena-san salió disparada de la habitación.

—No entres a la cocina si no soportas el frío— eso no tiene sentido Anju. —yo también me retiro. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer—

Ambas asistentes se fueron, dejándome sola con mi primo.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué necesitas de mi ahora?— le pregunté a él.

—bueno, en realidad nada, solo vine a platicar contigo un poco. Ya sabes, como familia— me respondió sonriendo falsamente.

—no te hagas el idiota conmigo. Jamás nos hemos tratado como familia. Tú necesitas algo, y seguramente es algo que no se puede conseguir tan fácil— le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—oh, vamos prima. Sabes que eso no es…— se cayó ante mi mirada. —está bien, tienes razón. Mira, necesito que me consigas algunas cosas, sabes que no hay nadie mejor para ello que tu—

Yo recogí la lista y la miré. —por supuesto, esto es pan comido para mí. Pero sabes que no te saldrá naaada barato—

Él me miró avergonzado y continuó. —bueno, estaba pensando que… quizá…—

No lo dejé terminar, lo tomé de la cabeza con ambas manos y lo azoté contra la mesa.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir haciéndote el listo!— lo levanté y lo tomé del cuello. —escúchame muy bien. Tengo un negocio que manejar y no puedo hacerlo bien si me debes semejante cantidad de dinero. ¿Y aun así te atreves a venir a pedirme más?—

Lo solté y respiré lentamente para controlarme. De nada sirve ser tan impulsiva, bien, ya sé que hacer.

—mira, te daré lo que me pides. Pero será lo último que obtendrás de mi hasta que me pagues— le dije autoritariamente. —y si no me pagas… supongo que… tendré que cobrarme con tu novia. Se llama Kotori Minami, ¿cierto? si no me equivoco, su madre, Kouko Minami está aliada con nuestros rivales principales—

—no te atreverías a hacerle daño… ¿c-cierto?— encontré su punto débil.

—Claro que no, sabes que ese no es mi estilo— sonreí dulcemente. —yo no le haría daño a una chica inocente. Sin embargo, conozco algunos clientes que estarían dispuestos a pagar cantidades exorbitantes por una chica tan especial como ella—

—no, por favor no Tsubasa. Ella no es para que sea tratada de esa forma, te prometo que haré lo que sea que me pidas con tal de pagar mis deudas y mantener a salvo a Kotori. Podría trabajar para ti— se aplastó sobre mi mesa pidiendo eso completamente desesperado.

—tranquilo, solo es una garantía de que tendré mi dinero aunque tú no me pagues, pero tu idea es mejor. Trabajarás para mí, y tendrás que ganarte el dinero que me debes. Comienza con conseguir todo lo que puedas de ésta lista— tomé mis papeles y se los di. —sé que no tienes experiencia, por eso no te pediré todo lo que está ahí. Por ahora solo enfócate en algunas cosas—

—e-está bien prima. Me pondré manos a la obra en este instante— me hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Oh, "i love me".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Las chicas y yo estábamos en mi casa, haciendo lo que se podría decir que era "la primera reunión después de µ´s" o algo así.

—oh, chicas. Me alegra tenerlas todas juntas otra vez— dijo Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa grandotota.

—Sí, pensé que tardaríamos más en reunirnos—comentó Nico-chan también sonriendo.

—de hecho era a ti a quien menos habíamos visto Nico. ¿Cómo has estado en estos meses?— preguntó Umi-chan.

—pues lo normal, ya saben, tratando de mantener bajo control a mis hermanos sin que bajen mis calificaciones y eso— respondió mi chiquita senpai.

—supongo que ya casi no tienes tiempo de verte con Maki-chan— comentó Hanayo-chan.

— ¿Podrías no hablar de los presentes como si no estuvieran?— uy, creo que Maki-chan se enojó.

—b-bueno, hablemos de lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo— les dije para calmar los ánimos.

Continuamos hablando sobre trivialidades por algún tiempo. Obviamente yo no perdía oportunidad para presumir a mi amado.

—… y es por eso que no lo eh visto en algunos días. Está trabajando— terminé de relatar.

—Bueno… solo espero que no "se haya ido por cigarros"— comentó Honoka-chan sin muchos ánimos.

—ah, descuida. A él no le gusta el cigarro— respondí sonriendo.

Cuando respondí eso, todas las chicas se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano. Al parecer yo no entendí algo, pero obviamente no sé qué.

—como sea… ya que estamos todas reunidas, hay algo que debo comentarles— Honoka-chan se puso bastante seria cuando dijo eso.

—oh, Honoka-chan se puso en modo serio. Esto va a estar interesante— dijo Eli-chan al ver a nuestra amiga.

Umi-chan y yo nos volteamos a ver preocupadas. Quizá lo que iba a decir tenía alguna conexión con "esa" chica.

—Bueno, pues ya dilo de una vez, no nos hagas esperar— apuró Maki-chan jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—sí, nos está matando la curiosidad-nya—apoyó Rin-chan. La cual se veía bastante acaramelada con Hanayo-chan…. luego voy a investigar.

—bien, ahí les va. Les quiero decir que… bueno… yo… t-tengo… tengo…— Honoka-chan estaba bastante nerviosa y completamente roja.

—vamos Honoka, tú no puedes ponerte así. Tú eres la más desvergonzada de todas las presentes, dilo de una vez— dijo Umi-chan un poquis agresiva.

Honoka-chan tomó aire tratando de terminar su oración —tengo… tengo… ¡TENGO UNA NOVIA!—

— ¡¿WHAT!?— Umi-chan fue la primera en reaccionar y se veía bastante exaltada. — ¿de quién se trata?—

—es… Tsubasa-san. Ella… me confesó lo que siente por mí y bueno, decidí darle una oportunidad. No puede ser tan malo— respondió mi amiga dulcera.

Yo… no pude decir nada. Esto me tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, era algo obvio que Honoka-chan terminaría teniendo pareja tarde o temprano, tan solo desearía que no hubiera sido tan rápido. En fin, creo que tendré que aprender a vivir con esto.

Por si tan solo… tan solo…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

" **y sobre todo, que haya valido la pena la espera"**

— **Cabe aclarar que, aunque Yukiho y Arisa no hayan salido en este capítulo, aún continúa la saga de las hermanas—**

 **TAMPOCO APARECIÓ NINGÚN CAMEO O ALGO ASÍ. PERO SI SALIERON LAS OTRAS DOS A-RISE. LAS CUALES POR CIERTO EMPEZARÁN A COBRAR IMPORTANCIA A PARTIR DE AHORA.**

" **y sin más que agregar… nos despedimos. Hasta la próxima"**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡POR TU CULPA!**


	14. ¡POR TU CULPA!

Los encantos de éste pajarito.

Capítulo 14: ¡POR TU CULPA!

 **BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

— **Al parecer se nos está haciendo costumbre aplazar los capítulos—**

" **no seas así Asuna, sabes que nos rompemos el lomo tratando de hacer que cada capítulo tenga la mejor calidad posible"**

— **sí, eso dicen todos—**

 **USTEDES DOS, TRANQUILAS. APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES QUE HOY REGRESA LA SAGA DE LAS HERMANAS Y SERÁ IMPACTANTE.**

— **bueno, y para no echarles a perder la sorpresa, nosotros nos callamos y… que venga el capítulo—**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: MAKI** )

Como cada de vez en cuando, Kotori vino a visitarme al hospital. La verdad no sé por qué le gusta tanto estar aquí, yo ya estoy asqueada de tener que pasar mis tardes aquí.

—bueno, ¿y que necesitas de mi como para venir a este lugar esterilizado y apestoso a medicina?— le pregunté restándole importancia.

—pues, es que en mi club de diseño, me pidieron que diseñara uniformes de estilo médico y cosas así. Por eso vine a verte, quien mejor que Maki-chan para darme los permisos necesarios para poder estar aquí un tiempo para poderme documentar— me respondió sonriendo y con papel y lápiz en las manos.

—o…key— me aclaré la garganta y continué. —pasea todo lo que quieras, yo debo hacerme cargo de unos asuntos. Tú sabes, cosas de médicos—

—está bien Maki-chan. Te estaré esperando aquí cuando termines. Ya sabes, mamá necesita unos papeles de aquí y supongo que tú me los puedes dar— dijo mientras dibujaba algo en su cuaderno.

—claro. No me llevará mucho, alrededor de una hora u hora y media— le dije y acto seguido me fui de ahí.

Cuando regresé, KotoBird aún estaba en la sala donde la dejé, seguía dibujando como loca.

—p-parece que te ayudó la documentación— le comenté mientras entraba.

—sí, gracias por dejarme estar merodeando por aquí— me respondió con una enorme y tonta sonrisa.

—no digas cosas que se puedan mal entender Kotori— le dije con voz cansada. —ah, por cierto, traigo los papeles que pidió tu mamá para que no tengas necesidad de ir a buscarlos—

—Oh, gracias Maki-chan, es muy bueno contar con una amiga en el hospital más importante del país— recibió las carpetas y siguió hablando. —y ya que me sobra tiempo libre, ¿te parece si platicamos un poco?—

—la verdad eh tenido un día muy ajetreado y no tengo muchos ánimos de platicar. ¿Por qué no platicas con Umi o Honoka? Seguro que tienen muuucho tiempo libre— le dije sin ponerle atención.

—es que… bueno, quiero hablar sobre cosas de pareja. Y dudo mucho que ellas puedan entenderlo— me respondió.

Yo solo solté un suspiro y me senté junto a ella. —está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?—

Kotori y yo continuamos hablando por un buen rato, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar por algo que me tenía bastante intrigada.

—ey Kotori, un pajarito me contó que… tú y tu novio "lo hicieron" en la escuela. Cuéntame sobre eso— le comenté descaradamente.

Al instante, su cara se puso totalmente roja y tartamudeaba incoherencias.

— ¿q-q-quien te dijo eso?— se descubrió ella sola — ¿Cómo te enteraste?—

—Pues corría el rumor por ahí, pero no pensé que fuera verdad— sonreí altaneramente. —Ahora te aguantas y me cuentas por qué se les ocurrió semejante locura… aunque bueno, Nico y yo también lo hicimos una vez—

— ¿ah sí? ¿Y por qué no me cuentas cómo fue?— me preguntó con una mirada de curiosidad.

—momento, yo pregunté primero. Así que te olvidas de lo mío y empiezas por contarme lo que hicieron ustedes— le dije con autoridad.

—Está bien, está bien— hizo un pequeño berrinche y luego continuó. —bueno, tú conoces mi situación. Así que decidí que viviría al máximo y que tendría muchos riesgos y experiencias, antes de que sea tarde. Y bueno, eso fue una de ellas—

—así que fue por eso… bueno, puedo entenderlo. Y me agrada que sigas siendo tan honesta conmigo— le dije seria.

—incluso Yuuichi-kun me dijo que era algo demasiado alocado, pero terminó por hacerme caso. Solo tuve que hacer uso de mis armas secretas— presumiendo, eso es nuevo.

—Es imposible negarte algo cuando te pones en "onegai mode"— le dije con una risa burlona.

—jeje, ¿verdad?— me sonrió de vuelta. —y eso solo es el principio, tengo planeadas muchas cosas. No quiero perderme nada de nada—

—Sé que es lo que estás pasando Kotori, pero por favor, no te excedas, no hagas muchas locuras…— ¿Qué? Yo también me preocupo por mis amigas aunque no lo parezca.

—entiendo Maki-chan. Pero… no quiero dejar nada a la incertidumbre. Prefiero arrepentirme de haberlo hecho, que de no hacerlo— me dijo muy convencida.

—bueno, en ese caso deberías empezar por… bueno, tu sabes— le comenté.

—Olvídalo— vi una mirada sombría en ella. —ya es muy tarde para eso. Cada quien siguió su camino y así deberá continuar—

—Kotori ¿Cómo puedes…?— me callé, nada que yo dijera la haría cambiar de opinión por ahora.

Hubo un fuerte momento de silencio entre nosotras dos. No sé por qué, pero sentía ganas de tirarme al suelo y rogar por su perdón si seguíamos en silencio. Por suerte, mi salvadora llegó en el momento apropiado.

—Señorita Nishikino, la señorita Yazawa ha venido a verla, ¿la dejo pasar?— me preguntó una de las enfermeras.

—por supuesto, sabes que no necesitan preguntar con ella— le respondí. Cosa a la que la enfermera solo asintió y se fue.

—Nico Nico Nii. La grandiosa Nico Yazawa ha llegado— dijo mi novia mientras entraba a la habitación donde me encontraba. —oh, Kotori está aquí de nuevo, ¿eh?—

—Hola Nico-chan, que bueno verte— saludó Kotori. —Yo ya me iba, pero adelante, siéntete como en casa—

—oye no hay necesidad de que te vayas aún. No tienes que sentirte incomoda solo porque Nico y yo seamos pareja— le dije para convencerla de quedarse.

—no, no es por eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo que llevarle estos papeles a mi mami. Los necesita para no sé qué cosa; así que si me disculpan, me debo ir— Kotori hizo una pequeña reverencia, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

—Pobre chica— solté un suspiro y abracé a mi novia. —está pasando por cosas muy complejas—

— ¿De qué me perdí?— Nico se veía muy desconcertada. — ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando con Kotori?—

Yo le di un beso en su cabeza y guardé silencio unos segundos mientras respiraba su aroma. —siéntate y ponte cómoda, tengo mucho que contarte—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Yukiho y Arisa se encontraban en la residencia Kousaka en algo que se podría considerar "una cita".

—Así que… ¿nos quedamos solas?— preguntó la joven rubia.

—ah, yo no podría decir eso. Aunque papá y mamá estén ocupadas con el negocio, no significa que estemos solas, ya que podrían llegar en cualquier momento— respondió Yukiho con una sonrisa.

—por cierto, ¿Dónde está Honoka-san? Esperaba verla aquí— cuestionó la rusa.

—ah, seguramente está con alguna de sus nuevas amigas— Yukiho bajó la mirada. —a decir verdad, me tiene bastante preocupada. Ha habido noches en la que no llega, días en los que le perdemos el rastro… de verdad me preocupa—

—es cierto que eso no suena normal, pero descuida. Estoy segura que ella no lo hace a propósito— Arisa abrazó a su novia. —te aseguro que será solo pasajero, y volverá a ser como antes—

—no lo sé, esto ya pasó antes, y no se solucionó de la mejor manera— comentó la castaña.

—no te entiendo Yuki-chan, ¿de qué estás hablando? Me confundes— la Ayase menor ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—mira, es algo bastante serio. Te lo contaré, pero llevará tiempo— Yukiho le dio un beso en los labios a su novia y comenzó a relatar.

Después de un rato, la explicación de Yukiho estaba completa.

—Y es por eso que me preocupa que mi hermana se desaparezca tan seguido— explicó la de ojos verdes.

—bueno, ahora entiendo que te preocupes por ella. Pero… sin ofender, no creo que Honoka-san sea tan tonta como para caer en lo mismo dos veces— dijo Arisa con un ligero gesto de desilusión. —y pensar que a quien idolatro pasaría por cosas así. Nunca lo esperé de ella—

—oye, mi hermana es más profunda de lo que aparenta. Y por esa misma razón me preocupa lo que pueda hacer si su mente vuelve a moverse de su sitio— agregó Yukiho. —y hablando de hermanas, ¿Dónde se encuentra Eli-san?—

—déjame hacer memoria. Creo que fue a investigar algo de su universidad. Dijo que si podía, vendría a recogernos en su… ¡auto nuevo beibi!— anunció Arisa con un acento exagerado.

—momento, momento. ¿Eli-san sabe conducir? ¿Crees que me enseñe?— preguntó la castaña.

—ya veremos Yuki-chan. Pero basta de hablar de nuestras hermanas, ahora solo quiero estar contigo— la rubia tomó a su novia por la espalda baja y la atrajo hacia sí misma para después besarla con ternura.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo— dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo antes de besarse nuevamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, la mayor de las Kousaka se encontraba pasando tiempo de calidad con su ahora novia.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tsu-chan? te ves algo distraída— preguntó Honoka.

—primero que nada, cuando tenga todo esto puesto encima no soy Tsubasa, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?— gritó Tsubasa con voz molesta, pero no tardó en reaccionar —oh, no, no. lo siento Honorin. Es que eh estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, tengo un negocio que manejar y algunas personas no me lo están haciendo más fácil precisamente—

—no sé para qué me pediste que viniera si no puedes dejar tu trabajo por un miserable momento. Se supone que eres mi novia, y desde que llegué no te has tomado la delicadeza de al menos voltear a verme. Dijiste que iríamos a pasear, pero lo único que ha pasado es que te pusiste tu disfraz y comenzaste a trabajar— Honoka se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del almacén. —Así que lo mejor será que no te interrumpa, ya nos veremos después—

— ¡No! no te vayas— Tsubasa corrió y atrapó a Honoka con sus brazos. —por favor, no me dejes sola. Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderada contigo, no quería que te sintieras así. Sin embargo, esto que estoy haciendo es muy importante y podría ser muy problemático si no le pongo la atención suficiente. Si puedes esperarme unos diez minutos, te llevaré a donde quieras—

—Está bien Tsu-chan, no me molesta esperarte un poco más— Honoka se volteó y le depositó un beso en los labios a Tsubasa. —pero a la próxima dime que te vas a tardar—

—de acuerdo Honorin. Espérame un momento, casi termino— la más bajita salió corriendo y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio para continuar con sus pendientes.

Mientras tanto, la joven Kousaka se entretuvo con algunos de sus tragos favoritos mientras veía videos musicales en la pantalla que habían instalado el día anterior.

—Por cierto Honorin, ¿ya le contaste a tu familia que somos novias?— preguntó la de ojos verdes desde su escritorio.

—todavía no. pero si quieres, puedo invitarte a comer a mi casa para que las dos les demos la noticia— respondió la Kousaka mayor sin levantarse del sillón.

—eso estaría muy bien. Me gustaría conocer a tu familia formalmente— dijo la joven Kira y continuó con su trabajo. —y…. ya…. ¡terminé!—

— ¡muy bien! entonces vámonos a algún lugar, ya me estoy aburriendo aquí— Honoka se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su novia.

Tsubasa solo asintió y ambas salieron de la mano rumbo a la calle. Caminaron durante un tiempo hasta que llegaron a un café bastante… "peculiar".

— ¿Café Stile? Bueno, al menos su nombre tiene estilo— cuando Honoka dijo eso, se pudo escuchar el clásico remate de batería para chistes.

—Si bueno, es que el gerente es un amigo, una vez le presenté a una amiga para que viniera a trabajar aquí cuando lo necesitaba— respondió Tsubasa.

—Ya veo, no se trata de algo turbio… ¿o sí?— cuestionó la castaña con algo de miedo.

—no, no, tu tranquila, es un… eh, ¿trabajo de mesera? Bueno, ya sabrás bien cuando entremos— dijo la más bajita con un gesto de incertidumbre.

Entraron al establecimiento y una chica con uniforme rosa, largo cabello negro y una mirada sádica las recibió.

—Bienvenidas sean… p-perras asquerosas— dijo la chica que las recibió.

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTEEEE?!— Honoka se levantó las mangas y se acercó a la otra chica.

—no, espera Honorin, nonononono— Tsubasa se interpuso entre las otras dos. —Tranquila Honorin, solo está haciendo su trabajo—

Mientras tanto, la chica de uniforme rosa se arrodilló enfrente de Honoka. —por favor no me lastime, le juro que no fue mi intención ofenderla, son tonterías que me obligan a decir en éste trabajo. Por favor discúlpeme—

— ¿Está pasando algo, Maika-san?— preguntó un joven rubio, tenía el porte de un extranjero.

—Gerenteeeee—la chica que respondía al nombre de Maika, no dejaba de llorar arrodillada en el piso frente a Honoka.

—oh, Dino-kun, que bueno verte— saludó la de ojos verdes. —Veo que tienes a una chica nueva—

—si bueno, Maika-san no es precisamente nueva aquí. Tiene unos meses trabajando aquí— respondió el muchacho. —Espero que no les haya causado problemas—

—no, no, descuida. Lo que pasa es que mi nov… mi amiga, no sabía que aquí las meseras tienen un personaje que tienen que desempeñar al atender a los clientes— dijo Tsubasa.

— ¿un qué? Tu jamás me explicaste que este era un lugar de ese tipo— se quejó la Kousaka mayor haciendo un puchero. —además, ¿por qué rayos no me presentas como lo que soy? TU NOVIA—

La joven Kira solo se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada —bueno porque… Eh… luego te explico—

—Tendremos que alejarlas de Akizuki-san— dijo el joven gerente frotándose la frente.

—cierto, que a él le gustan estas cosas, ¿verdad?— agregó Maika la mesera.

Honoka y Tsubasa fueron dirigidas a una de sus mesas, una chica de cabello blanco llamada "Hideri" las atendió.

—así que ustedes son verdaderas school idol, ¿eh? Me gustaría aprender mucho de ustedes de ser posible— dijo la "jovencita" de cabello blanco.

—Por supuesto Hideri-chan, ven a visitarme cuando quieras— respondió Tsubasa.

—genial, gracias Tsubasa-san. En un momento les traigo sus pedidos— Hideri se fue corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

—Ey Honorin, ¿no sientes que la voz de Hideri-chan y Nico-san se parecen bastante?— cuestionó la líder de A-rise.

— ¿q-quizá sea porque tienen la misma seiyuu? Digo, digo. Si, se parecen muchísimo— contestó Honoka antes de darle un trago a su vaso de agua. —por cierto, ¿Quién es la chica a la que le recomendaste trabajar aquí?—

—ah, sí, Miu-san; creo que hoy no vino a trabajar. Lo que pasa es que ella es artista de manga, y como el Comiket de verano está cerca, debe concentrarse en lo suyo— agregó Tsubasa.

—Ya veo, entonces así funcionan las cosas aquí— dijo la joven de ojos azules mirando a su alrededor. — ¿sabes? ¿Qué te parece si después de esto tu y yo vamos a…?—

Tsubasa no necesitó escuchar el resto, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su novia con esa pregunta, así que solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de unos minutos, la "chica" de uniforme verde les llevó su pedido, ambas comieron y algunas horas después regresaron a ese lugar en el que solían verse para continuar con su "cita".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: NOZOMI** )

—Bien, por fin terminé de lavar los trastes— me dije a mi misma mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

Elicchi fue a su universidad a revisar lo de su carrera, cuando venía de regreso, pasó a la casa de los Kousaka a recoger a Yukiho-chan y a Arisa-chan para que vinieran a comer. Hace unos minutos se fue a dejarlas en sus respectivas casas.

—ah-ah. En realidad, desde que Elicchi sacó su licencia para conducir, y su padre le envió un auto desde Europa, no eh dejado de estar preocupada. No me gusta para nada la idea de que ella sea la que conduzca, me da miedo que algo le ocurra— hablando conmigo misma… eso es… la primera señal de… locura. Momento, ¿por qué me espanto? Siempre eh estado loca.

Supuse que Elicchi llegaría tarde, así que me levanté, me puse mi pijama y demás, apagué las luces y me dispuse a dormir, ya ella me despertará cuando llegue.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me acosté, pero el peso de alguien sobre mí, y la sensación de mi cuello siendo besado me despertaron.

—oh, Elicchi. Parece que aún tienes energías— le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Ella me respondió con un breve "ajá" y me besó otra vez. Cielos, nunca la había sentido tan ansiosa, tan… no sé cómo decirlo, ¿salvaje?

Me tomó de las muñecas, aprisionándome entre ella y la cama. Me besó varias veces en los labios, luego en el cuello hasta que llegó al inicio de mi blusa. Pude escuchar como chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia. Apartó sus manos de las mía y con fuerzas arrancó los botone de mi pijama, normalmente lo hace suavemente; quizá quiera probar algo más dominante, debe ser eso.

Yo me dejé guiar por ella, esta nueva faceta de Elicchi de verdad me parecía excitante, ser dominada por ella me provocaba demasiada lujuria, demasiado placer. Al igual que, esa primera vez.

No pensaba dejarle todo el ataque a ella, así que yo correspondí acariciando sus piernas y parte de su trasero. Con una de mis manos comencé a quitarle el pantalón mientras ella seguía besándome ferozmente, casi como si quisiera comerme.

De repente comenzó a explorar mis senos, me estremecí ante el contacto con sus frías manos, no me extraña que lo estén, hace frío en las noches y hoy más.

Por mi parte, también ataqué su pecho; escuché un pequeño gemido proveniente de sus labios, a los cuales me lancé para besarlos nuevamente.

Con un ágil movimiento la jalé hacia abajo e invertí las posiciones; ahora yo me encontraba arriba.

— ¿lista Elicchi? Porque yo tampoco voy a ser muy delicada esta vez— dije audazmente mientras deslizaba una de mis manos desde su tobillo hasta su entrepierna. Pero…

Justo cuando mi mano estaba a punto de tocar su zona íntima… eso pasó.

— ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué estás haciendo?— esa voz… indudablemente es de….

Las luces de mi cuarto de encendieron de repente, y quien me hablaba no era nada más nada menos que ¡mi Elicchi! ¿¡Pero cómo!? Si hace un segundo estaba junto a mí aquí en la cama, ¿Cómo se pudo haber movido a la puerta tan rápido?

Con la adrenalina al máximo, comencé a bajar la mirada hacia el rostro de quien se encontraba aprisionada debajo de mí. No puede ser, es imposible… la chica que se encontraba semidesnuda debajo de mi con una sonrisa malévola… era…

—Honoka-chan…— susurré débilmente.

—hola… Nozomi-chan— me saludó sin quitar su sonrisa malvada, luego volteó la mirada hacia la puerta. —y hola… "Elicchi"—

Yo volteé a ver a mi novia, la cual no dejaba de mirar en mi dirección con las manos cubriéndose la boca y una mirada llena de sorpresa y tristeza que delataban sus lágrimas. Me quedé inmóvil al verla así, no sabía qué hacer, o que decir.

— ¿Qué esperas Nozomi-chan? Continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo— la primera en hablar fue Honoka, la cual me abrazó obligándome a estar cerca de ella.

—Espera, Elicchi, no es lo que…— no pude terminar mi oración, después de todo, ¿Qué iba yo a decir? ¿El tan clásico cliché de "no es lo que parece"? de eso, mejor guardo silencio.

Elicchi, al ver mi poca resistencia y mis pocas intenciones de aclararlo, solo salió corriendo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

—déjala que se vaya, nosotras dos nos la podemos pasar de maravilla— ahora que observo a Honoka-chan más detenidamente, no parecía ella misma, y además, sentí un aroma bastante peculiar en su aliento, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta hace unos minutos?

—tu… estás ebria… ¿cierto Honoka? Aún con tus antecedentes, jamás pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo— sin darle tiempo a responder, la aparté de mí, me abroché los botones de mi pijama y salí corriendo tras Eli.

Cuando la alcancé, estaba a unos cuantos metros de su auto. — ¡Eli Ayase! ¡Espera por favor!—

Al parecer, escuchó mi grito y aceptó lo que le pedí, se quedó completamente inmóvil en su lugar dándome la oportunidad para acercarme. Pensaba abrazarla y explicarle que yo solo fui víctima de una trampa. Pero, las cosas no siempre salen como una quiere; una fuerte bofetada con la mano derecha de Elicchi me hizo caer al suelo cuando recién entré a su rango de alcance.

Caí al suelo sin resistencia alguna, desde el suelo mi mirada se cruzó con la de Elicchi. En sus ojos se podía observar un profundo desprecio, por mi parte, no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar levantarme.

—por favor, déjame explicarte que…— le dije cuando logré sentarme en el piso sosteniendo mi mejilla herida con una mano. Pero, el golpe de un pequeño objeto en mi ojo me hizo callar.

Cuando volteé a ver qué era lo que me había lanzado, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para subirse a su coche y salir de ahí a toda velocidad, hasta las llantas de su coche rechinaron y liberaron una pequeña nube de humo. En pocos segundos le perdí la pista a sus luces traseras, ahora era imposible alcanzarla.

Sin ningún motivo por el cual apresurarme, miré el pequeño objeto que había en mi mano. Al parecer lo que ella me lanzó fue… su anillo. Yo se lo regalé cuando nos mudamos a este lugar.

Volteé a ver por donde su coche se fue por última vez y suspiré —Elicchi… lo siento—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: ELI** )

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOZOMI SE ATREVIERA A HACER ALGO COMO ESO! No quería saber nada de ella, por eso entré a mi auto y comencé a conducir sin destino alguno.

De verdad que jamás, jamás pensé que Nozomi podría hacer algo así después de todo lo que yo eh hecho por ella, después de todo el amor que le eh brindado. Te amo Nozomi, yo te amo, ¿por qué carajos me haces esto?

Aunque también está Honoka, ¿Qué acaso no nos había dicho que está saliendo con alguien? ¿Acaso es tan insensible como para serle infiel así de fácil? Estoy consciente de lo que nos dijo Umi aquella vez y… quizá esa haya sido la razón. Pero no explica el por qué Nozomi estaba tan cooperativa con ella. ¿No será que…? La novia de Honoka sea… ¿Nozomi?

Golpeé el asiento con fuerzas acompañado de un grito al pensar en eso. ¿Y si llevaban viéndome la cara desde hace un tiempo ya? Si es así… no perdonaré a ninguna de las dos. No pienso volver a tratar con ellas… ¡jamás!

Lo único que trataba de hacer en ese momento era olvidar. Esperaba que con el sonido del motor y la música a todo volumen despejaran mi sufrimiento y todos estos pensamientos; sabía que iba a exceso de velocidad y que aún no soy tan diestra con esto, pero eso no me importaba. Nada me importa ahora, no si Nozomi ya no me ama.

Aumenté la velocidad, las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos me obstruían un poco la visión, pero no era problema, podía ver perfectamente… o eso creía yo. No sé en qué momento pasó… solo… había ocurrido.

Lo último que recuerdo fue: el ruido de unas llantas rechinando, y el estruendo del metal retorciéndose. Así que… no podía hacer más, ¿eh? Vaya vida la mía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: NOZOMI** )

Volví lentamente a mi departamento. Para cuando regresé, Honoka-chan ya se había ido, ¿Cómo rayos le hizo para entrar y salir tan fácil y rápido?

Entré a la ducha, nunca me había sentido tan sucia, tan repugnante; quería quitarme cada una de las partículas de Honoka-chan, pero ni metiéndome en cloro se me quitaría esta sensación, y mucho menos, haría que Elicchi regresara.

Cuando salí, me tumbé sobre la cama a llorar, lo único en lo que pensaba era en esa última mirada que me dio Elicchi. Mi corazón me dolía al pensar en ella, pero la amo, no puede ser de otra manera.

Observé nuevamente ese anillo; le dije que, aunque fuera algo pequeño y barato, era una muestra de mi amor hacia ella, una especie de "anillo de compromiso", obviamente sin esa definición formal. Unos días después, ella me regaló uno exactamente igual, para que estuviéramos a juego y fuera un símbolo de nuestro amor. Supongo que… ella recordó el significado de él, y por eso me lo lanzó de forma tan cruel.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi celular, lo tomé con mi mano e instintivamente busqué ese contacto. El contacto de "Elicchi" tenía una de nuestras fotos de la graduación, en la que nos abrazábamos mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla. Al ver esa imagen, mi corazón se rompió en pedazos más pequeños.

Trataba de armarme de valor, quería llamarla por teléfono para al menos volver a escuchar su voz. Suspiré, y presioné el botón de llamar. Un timbrazo… dos timbrazos… tres. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que me contestara. Sin embargo, segundos después, la llamada entró.

— ¡ELICCHI! ¡Qué bueno que me respondes! — dije entre lágrimas de alegría. Sin embargo… la persona que me respondió no era ella.

La persona que me respondió sonaba como un hombre joven, bueno eso no importa, lo importante, es que respondió para darme la noticia de que… Elicchi… Elicchi se había… se había estrellado con otro vehículo.

Honoka Kousaka… todo esto… ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**

— **Estuvo bastante brutal para los fans del NozoEli—**

" **¿no estarás pensando despedir a Elicchi o sí?"**

 **NO SÉ, PUEDE SER, A LO MEJOR, QUIEN SABE.**

— **ejem… cambiando a cosas más alegres, ¿les gustó ese mini-crossover?—**

" **¿alguien sabe de qué anime se trata el que apareció en el capítulo de hoy?**

 **DÉJENNOS SABER SUS RESPUESTRAS, DUDAS, TEORIAS, AMENAZAS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

" **bueno, hemos llegado al final de la transmisión de hoy. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta historia"**

 **¡BYE BYEEEEEEE!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: TE NECESITO A MI LADO**


	15. Te necesito a mi lado

Los encantos de éste pajarito.

Capítulo 15: Te necesito a mi lado

 **BIENVENIDO SEAN A ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

" **¿están listos para saber qué pasó con Elicchi?"**

— **uwah, este capítulo sí que promete mucho. Está bastante fuerte—**

 **SI, ASÍ ES. BUENO, Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR…**

" **espera, espera. Debemos aclarar que, aunque no haya "escenas hot" este capítulo en su mayoría contiene escenas para adultos debido a los temas a tratar"**

— **y recuerden que, al igual que en la realidad no existen persona con la habilidad de volar o de lanzar telarañas, las acciones aquí mostradas no deben llevarse a la vida real—**

 **Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO A ORGANIZACIONES, SITUACIONES O PERSONAS REALES, ES MERA COINCIDENCIA. Y AHORA SI, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: NOZOMI** )

Llegué al hospital de Maki-chan tan pronto como pude, según la persona que me avisó, trajeron a Elicchi a éste hospital.

—Nozomi, por aquí— ah, es Maki-chan. Fui corriendo con ella tan pronto me llamó. —Me enteré de lo de Eli y vine para acá en cuanto pude—

—muchas gracias Maki-chan, ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó?— le pregunté a mi amiga.

—según lo que cuentan algunos testigos, Eli iba a exceso de velocidad en una de las avenidas y de repente se metió en sentido contrario y… bueno, su auto se estrelló de frente con una furgoneta. Los que venían en la furgoneta están bien, solo tienen algunos rasguños y moretones; pero Eli… no sé qué tan grave esté— me explicó tratando de mantenerse serena.

Yo por mi parte, no pude contener las lágrimas. Maki-chan me abrazó para consolarme y segundos después también comenzó a llorar.

Ambas nos dirigimos a una de las oficinas a las que solo el personal tiene acceso, se podría decir que es "el despacho" de Maki-chan

—No había notado, que te ves muy bonita con la bata blanca— le dije tratando de calmarme.

—pues, muchas gracias Nozomi. Pero en realidad no debería tenerla puesta, aún no me la gano— me respondió un poco desanimada.

—descuida, estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento, serás la mejor doctora de todo el mundo— dije con una sonrisa.

—por desgracia, ese momento no es hoy. Si no… Eli…— Maki-chan golpeó la mesa con fuerzas.

—esto no es tu culpa, nadie podría haber adivinado que esto pasaría— le dije para tranquilizarla. Pero sé perfectamente de quien es la culpa, Honoka Kousaka, estoy hablando de ti.

—ey… Nozomi… ¿me escuchas? ¡¿Me estás poniendo atención?! —creo que fastidié a la Dra. Maki. —te estaba diciendo que fuéramos a ver a mi papá para que nos diga cómo va—

—Eso no será necesario mi pequeña— el señor Nishikino entró al cuarto donde estábamos, se veía bastante sereno, es obvio cuando se es un profesional.

—Nishikino-san, ¿Cómo está Eli? Por favor dígamelo— le pregunté apenas entrando.

—tranquila… eh… ¿Toujo-san cierto?— el señor me miró con seriedad. —me temo que no te tengo buenas noticias. Ayase-san sufrió un severo golpe frontal; tiene 14 huesos rotos y algunos órganos internos están dañados. Por suerte no hubo lesiones en la columna o el cráneo. Sinceramente es un milagro que siga con vida, pero aún no está fuera de peligro—

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla?— les cuestioné.

—lamentablemente no Toujo-san. Está en terapia intensiva y la tenemos sedada— me respondió Nishikino-san.

—observaremos su progreso y te avisaré cuando puedas venir a verla. Tú tranquila, está en las mejores manos— agregó Maki-chan.

—muchas gracias a todos. Por ahora no cuento con suficiente capital, pero les prometo que eventualmente…— "les pagaré" iba a decir, pero el señor Nishikino me calló poniendo su dedo en mis labios haciendo un "shhhh".

El señor me acarició la cabeza y me dijo con tranquilidad —descuida Toujo-san. Por ser amigas de mi princesita, las atenciones, tratamiento y demás cosas de Ayase-san, corren por cuenta de la casa—

— ¡papááááááááá! Ya te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamarme así, ya no soy una niña— se quejó mi ex-compañera con su carita completamente roja.

—tranquila…. Nishikino-hime, ese es un sobrenombre bastante lindo, que no te de pena— me burlé de mi amiga para observar como reaccionaba.

— ¡¿tú también Nozomi?! ¡Nooooo!— Maki-chan se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. —ahora mi reputación está arruinada—

—no seas dramática hija. Como sea, las dejo solas porque tengo muchos pacientes que atender— Nishikino-san caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteó a ver a Maki. —ah, casi lo olvido. Maki, recuerda ir al baño antes de irnos, mamá se enojará con nosotros si vuelves a causar un desastre en el auto como la vez pasada. Es decir, ya eres una niña grande ¿no?—

El señor desapareció de mi rango visual, dejando tras de sí a una llorona y súper roja Maki-chan.

—y a ti…— Maki-chan me miró como una yandere descarriada. —… ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra de todo esto… ¿en-ten-di-do?—

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, para eso somos las amigas— comencé a sacar mi celular discretamente, ¡esto va directo a internet!

— ¡Y ni se te ocurra postearlo, compartirlo o enviarlo por mensaje tampoco!— ¡demonios!

— ¿Qué? No, yo solo iba a avisarle a Arisa-chan lo que pasó con su hermana, seguramente no esté enterada todavía— le respondí. Ciertamente debo hacerlo, pero primero… a exponer las vergüenzas de Maki-hime.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: TSUBASA** )

Me encontraba en mi "despacho" si es que así se le puede llamar, junto a mis asistentes y mi primo.

—debo reconocer que tu trabajo me tiene satisfecha, primo Yuuichi— le dije con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra estar haciendo un buen trabajo Tsu-chan— me respondió también sonriendo.

—A este paso con unos pocos trabajos más, tu deuda estará saldada y estarás libre de hacer lo que quieras— agregué dándole un trago a mi bebida. —sin embargo, hay algo que no me tiene muy alegre—

— ¿Y que podría ser eso Tsubasa-san?— me pregunto Erena-san. —espero que no hayamos hecho algo malo—

—ustedes no, descuiden. En realidad no es nada importante— respondí dándole otro trago a mi bebida para finalmente terminármela.

—vamos Tsubasa-san, no nos asustes de esa manera, por un momento pensé que habíamos hecho algo mal— dijo Erena-san con voz aliviada.

—no, no. Tranquilos, lo que me tiene molesta es un asunto con mi novia— les dije soltando un suspiro. —Hoy no ha venido a verme—

—ahora que lo menciona es cierto, no eh visto a Honoka-san en todo el día— comentó Erena-san.

— ¿Honoka? ¿Te refieres a Honoka Kousaka?— preguntó mi primo.

—así es, Honorin es mi novia, ¿por qué? ¿La conoces?—le contesté con otra pregunta.

—quizá no me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero… según tengo entendido, Honoka-san está interesada en otra chica— me dijo él.

—ya lo sé, mi Honorin está enamorada de TU novia. Pero no te preocupes, sé perfectamente que mientras ella esté a mi lado, no representará peligro alguno para ti; así que quedémonos tranquilos— le respondí con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Bueno, es verdad que eso me tiene más tranquilo, pero eso no me asegura que vaya a ser igual con Umi-san. Tengo información de que ella está aliada con Kouko Minami para alejarme de mi Kotori, y debo admitir, que ella puede volverse peligrosa—

—La verdad, es que mientras ella no se inmiscuya en mis negocios o con mi Honorin, no me interesa que le pase— le dije con total sinceridad mientras me servía otro trago.

—pues, una chica de la escuela donde estudian ellas me dijo que fue Umi-san la que le ocasionó esas heridas a Honoka-san. Al parecer se pelearon por Kotori. ¡Jah! Que estúpidas, en lugar de tratar de alejarme a mí de ella, se pelean entre ellas— buena información Yuuichi.

—sabía que algo había pasado entre ellas, pero no pensé que ella fuera la razón de la heridas de mi Honorin. Bueno, siendo ese el caso… tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ya me encargaré después, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender— me tomé mi trago de un solo tirón. —por ahora debo ocuparme de otros asuntos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde se encuentra Anju?—

—juzgando su forma de ser debe estar…— Erena-san se hizo a un lado y después junto a ella pasó la puerta a gran velocidad. —… justo aquí—

—Holaaaaa chicos y chicas— entró Anju con su irritante alegría, el cual jamás le muestra a la demás gente a excepción de Erena y yo.

—Me alegra ver que ya estás aquí Anju, ahora podremos empezar— le dije con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una silla.

— ¿empezar? ¿Vas a recompensarme por mi excelente trabajo?— me preguntó mi compañera castaña dejándose caer sobre la silla.

—Si… algo así, ciertamente tiene que ver con tu trabajo de hoy— chasqueé mis dedos y otra de mis empleadas entró a la sala. —observen bien muchachos, hoy recibirán una lección muy importante—

— ¿de qué hablas? ¿Y esta quién es?— interrogaron Yuuichi y Anju.

—ella lleva aquí desde que mis padres eran los líderes del negocio. Ellos le decían "Reaper"— le expliqué mientras me acercaba a ella. —recuérdame la memoria Anju, ¿Cuál fue el encargo de hoy?—

—ehm… bueno, un cliente me pidió que le llevara a una de nuestras chicas de corta edad, seguramente se divirtió mucho con ella, ¿por qué la pregunta?— me contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—es correcto, ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?— seguí con mis preguntas mientras me acercaba a ella despacio.

—pues… mmm…— Anju hizo como que estaba pensando. —ah, se me olvidó. Seguro no tenía impor…—

Antes de que terminara, la tomé del cabello y jalé su cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, me gusta interrumpir a la gente causándoles daños físicos. —déjame recordártelo. ¡Dejaste que asesinaran a nuestra mercancía! Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ¡aceptaste como pago un montón de "polvo"! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE TODO EL DINERO QUE PERDIMOS POR TU CULPA!?—

— ¡oh por favor! Sabes perfectamente que ese polvo puede venderse a un muy buen precio que sobrepase a las ganancias que esa chiquilla nos pudo haber conseguido ¿acaso no lo piensas? Esto fue un negocio mucho mayor— me dijo tratando de excusarse. —ahora suéltame Tsubasa—

—sabes perfectamente que nosotras no trabajamos con drogas, no desde aquella vez, y eso pasó por un error que TU provocaste. Por tu culpa tuvimos a la policía a punto de atraparnos varias veces. ¡Somos negociantes serios con un carajo!— estampé su cara contra mi escritorio y chasqueé mis dedos otra vez. —Pero descuida, ya me encargaré de que no suceda otra vez—

La joven a la que llamamos "Reaper" se acercó a mí y puso en mis manos una de mis mejores armas, una bastante exótica, potente y confiable: una FN Five-seveN. Retiré el seguro y coloqué el cañón sobre la cabeza de mi amiga.

—wow, wow, espera Tsu-chan, ¿no te parece un poco excesivo?— me dijo mi primo con un evidente miedo en su voz.

—quizá sea cierto, pero no eh llegado hasta donde estoy aceptando errores. Si quieres llegar a la cima, debes pisotear a todos los que se interponen. Y tu Anju, eres uno de esos estorbos— dije dramáticamente, cielos, necesito un trago, ya empecé con los monólogos de villano. —Trata de no mojar tus pantalones… intrépido primo—

— ¡por favor Tsubasa-san! ¡No lo hagas! Te juro que te rembolsaré todo lo que perdimos por mi culpa, incluso venderé mi cuerpo si es necesario, pero no jales del maldito gatillo— me suplicó la castaña con lágrimas de terror.

—muy tarde para arrepentirte Anju, eso debiste pensar antes de contradecir mis órdenes. Así que, hasta aquí llegó la "grandiosa" Anju Yuuki. Hasta la vista… baby— jalé el gatillo. El sonido del percutor golpeando el fulminante se escuchó por todo el cuarto acompañado de los gritos de Anju y Yuuichi. Erena-san se cubrió los ojos y Reaper solo miró para otro lado.

Le entregué el arma a Reaper y luego le indiqué que se mantuviera alejada pero dentro del cuarto. Observé a Yuuichi, el cual, en contra de mis predicciones estaba seco, pero parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, al mismo tiempo, Erena-san me miraba con completa sorpresa.

— ¿p-por qué… no me mataste?— me preguntó Anju, la cual estaba tendida en el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

—lo mismo le pregunto Tsubasa-san, ¿Por qué no la mataste? Escuché cuando le disparaste— me dijo Erena-san llena de dudas.

—oh vamos, ¿enserio creyeron que lo haría? Saben que me gustan las bromas, ese disparo que escucharon fue una bala de salva— le ayudé a Anju a sentarse donde estaba. —Sin embargo Anju, no estaba bromeando sobre ser el último error que cometas—

—t-te prometo que te pagaré lo que sea necesario. No lo dije por desesperación, hablaba enserio sobre vender mi cuerpo de ser necesario. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso— mi compañera castaña seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡casi me da diabetes con eso Tsu-chan! Estaba convencido de que le volarías la cabeza— Yuuichi gritó eso desde el otro lado del cuarto apoyado en la pared, parece que ya se repuso un poco.

—Vamos, vamos, a ustedes les consta que no soy tan violenta— me senté en mi silla y saqué unos vasos, hielos y una de mis mejores botellas. —Ahora ten Anju, sírvete un trago y olvídate de este mal momento—

Serví el líquido en el vaso con hielos y se lo di en las manos. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se lo bebió todo antes de que pudiera servirle a los demás.

—uff… gracias Tsubasa, vaya que lo necesitaba— Anju soltó un suspiro y se reclinó en la silla. —Ahora ya me siento un poco mejor—

—No hay de que, solo quería darte un pequeño escarmiento para asegurarme de que no volviera a pasar— le sonreí dulcemente. —Ahora, respecto a tu forma de pago…—

Yuuki cayó al suelo tosiendo exageradamente y tocándose el cuello con las manos en señal de sufrimiento.

—Me cobraré con tu vida— me levanté y me puse en cuclillas frente a ella para observar su expresión de sufrimiento y agonía. —adiós… "amiga"—

Ella solo estiró su mano hacia mí, y segundos después… había dejado de existir. Su cuenta estaba saldada.

— ¿q-que rayos acaba de pasar aquí Tsu-chan?— me preguntó Yuuichi aún asustado.

—sé que eres lo suficientemente listo como para poder deducirlo solo— le contesté acercándome a Reaper. —ya sabes que hacer—

Reaper solo asintió y se llevó arrastrando a la ahora occisa.

—tu… tenías todo planeado, ¿cierto? Tenías las balas de salva y el veneno listos para todo esto en cuanto de enteraste de lo que hizo, ¿verdad?— explicó Erena-san.

—elemental mi querida Tódo-san. Ustedes saben perfectamente que cuando cometes muchos errores en un trabajo, estás fuera. Pero en este negocio la única manera de salir es en una bolsa. En este negocio, un error puede ser fatal, ustedes acaban de presenciarlo— les dije caminando hacia la puerta de salida. —ahora, pueden irse. Pero no sin antes recordarles que no me obliguen a repetir lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿entendido?—

No esperé a que me respondieran, salí de mi "oficina", saqué mi teléfono y llamé a mi hermosa Honorin. —hola Honorin, ¿estás libre hoy?—

Esperé a que me respondiera y lo que me dijo fue: —lo siento Tsu-chan, pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con mi familia y no puedo atenderte, pero quizá otro día—

—entiendo, entonces no te quito más tu tiempo. Nos vemos otro día, te amo— colgué, guardé mi celular y caminé hacia la calle. —Bueno, supongo que hoy es día de cacería—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: YUUICHI** )

Iba saliendo del almacén de mi prima Tsubasa. Dios, no puedo creer que haya presenciado un asesinato, necesito olvidarme de eso de alguna forma.

—hey Yuuichi-san, ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Demasiada tensión para ti?— Erena-san se paró junto a mí y me dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Anímate, mientras nosotros no cometamos una estupidez, no habrá necesidad de que Reaper vuelva a estar presente—

—lo sé Erena-san. Pero, aunque desde pequeño eh sabido a que se dedica la familia, nunca me sentí cómodo con la idea. Quiero decir, que nunca me gustó formar parte de éste mundo, por desgracia ahorita no me queda de otra más que aguantarme y esperar a que mi cuenta quede saldada— le dije soltando un suspiro.

—está bien amigo. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir así que te dejo. Que tengas suerte allí afuera, nunca sabes cuándo aparecerá algún "conocido" de Tsubasa-san e intente desquitarse con nosotros— Erena-san volvió a golpear mi hombro con su puño y comenzó a caminar. —ah, casi lo olvido. Quizá no haga falta decirlo pero te lo diré; ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra de lo que acabamos de ver… o el siguiente serás tú—

Lo último que me dijo Erena-san me dejó temblando de terror nuevamente. No lo había pensado, pero es cierto, debo cuidar lo que digo o podría ser muy peligroso, para mí y para Kotori. Hablando de, me acabo de acordar que le prometí a Kotori que la llevaría al hospital a visitar a su amiga. Bueno, no tengo que hacerla esperar, con suerte pueda tirármela otra vez, y con eso olvidar lo que acabo de ver hoy.

—pues entonces, al mal paso darle prisa. Espérame Kotori, allá voy— dicho eso, me eché a correr hacia la residencia Minami.

.

.

.

Llegamos al hospital Nishikino, ya habían pasado varios días desde que ocurrió ese accidente con Eli-san, pero no habíamos podido venir debido a que aún no le permitían visitas, ahora si se podía entrar a verla, pero la mayor parte del tiempo de encontraba sedada así que no servía mucho

—oh, Kotori, que bueno que viniste. Le dije a Eli que vendrías… aunque es casi imposible que me haya escuchado— le dijo Maki a mi pajarita.

—está bien Maki-chan, enseguida iré. Espérame aquí por favor, ¿si cariño?— Kotori me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se estaba quedando Eli-san.

—bueno, supongo que va a tardar así que iré a buscar algo que hacer— le avisé a Maki.

—Momento Yuuichi— la pelirroja me agarró del hombro frenando mi caminata. —tu y yo aún tenemos cosas de que hablar—

—si es por lo que pasó con Nico-chan hace tiempo, ya te dije que fue un completo malentendido. Por favor has eso a un lado— le dije con cansancio en mi voz.

—eso ya quedó atrás. Es sobre Kotori— Maki se veía bastante seria. —estoy segura que conoces su condición y todo lo que eso implica. Por lo tanto lo que te quiero pedir, es que… por favor, la dejes ser feliz. Quizá ella no te lo diga, pero ha dejado de hacer muchas cosas por estar contigo. Ella puede llegar a ser muy miedosa e insegura algunas veces así que dudo que alguna vez llegue a decírtelo directamente, por lo tanto es mi trabajo como su amiga decirte lo que ella no se atreve a decir—

—puede que tengas razón Maki. Pero precisamente porque conozco su condición, y porque la amo, que eh procurado cumplirle en todo lo que ella necesite, no me eh negado absolutamente a nada que ella dijera— le respondí con igual seriedad.

—es cierto que has dejado que haga cuanta cosa se le ocurra, pero piénsalo, ¿de verdad quería hacer todo eso contigo? ¿No has pensado que quizá su ideal fuera compartir algunas cosas con alguien más?— eso ya suena sospechoso.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando Maki? ¿Acaso crees que Kotori preferiría estar con alguien más?— le pregunté directamente.

— ¡No lo sé!— Maki levantó la voz provocando que algunos presentes voltearan a vernos. Tosió un poco y siguió hablando. —incluso para mí es muy difícil saber lo que está pensando. Creía que me contaba todo, pero no parece ser así—

—Para eso están Umi-san y Honoka-chan, son las mejores amigas de mi pajarita ¿o me equivoco?— la interrogué, esto ya me está confundiendo bastante.

—así se supone que es. Pero, cuando Kotori necesita liberarse, acude a mí. Es como si no tuviera suficiente confianza en ellas como para hablar de sus sentimientos y pensamientos más profundos. Pero al parecer, ni siquiera a mí me lo cuenta todo. Kotori es mucho más profunda y misteriosa de lo que aparenta— eso no lo sabía.

—hmmm… tienes razón en eso, ni siquiera yo, que soy su novio puedo saber qué es lo que está pensando en algunas ocasiones— dije rascándome la barbilla.

Sé por lo que pasa Kotori, pero eso no explica el porqué de muchas de sus acciones.

No sé en qué lío estamos metidos, pero trataré de solucionar lo que sea que ocurre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Vaya, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, si siquiera cuando me rencontré con "KiraKira-chan" la cual terminó siendo Tsubasa-san. Cielos, ahora que lo pienso me siento como Ashú Ketchump con el equipo Roquet que nunca los reconoce aun cuando sus disfraces sean de lo más obvios, yo tampoco pude darme cuenta que era Tsu-chan aunque su voz es igual y su cara solo tenía un poco de maquillaje. Me siento estúpida.

Me encontraba frente en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Eli-chan. Tengo miedo, sé que se encuentra dormida y que es prácticamente como si estuviera en un coma. Según el doctor a cargo, es para evitarle el dolor y las molestias que los huesos rotos le ocasionarían.

Entré, me acerqué lentamente a la cama donde estaba, coloqué unas cuantas flores en un pequeño florero que había ahí y reproduje una de nuestras canciones en mi celular.

—Hola Eli-chan, soy yo, Honoka— le hablé sentándome junto a ella. —sé que, quizá no puedas escucharme, y aunque lo hicieras no querrías hacerlo—

Tomé su mano derecha, estaba un poco fría y tenía vendajes debido a las cortadas que le ocasionaron los fragmentos del parabrisas.

—lo único que quiero decirte es que, lo siento. Sé que de nada sirve decirlo ahora que no puedes escucharme, pero no podía aguantar ni un minuto más. No tienes ni idea de lo arrepentida y culpable que me siento por provocar que te pasara esto. Quizá no lo sepan, pero tengo un severo problema de alcoholismo. En cuanto llego a cierto nivel de alcohol en mi organismo, es como, si me convirtiera en otra persona, hago las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y puedo llegar a ser bastante peligrosa. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de mi misma, de lo que pueda llegar a hacer si algún día pierdo totalmente el control. No quiero que alguna de mis amigas vuelva a pasar por esto. Sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor… perdóname Eli-chan— no soporto verla así sabiendo que fue mi culpa, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control alguno. —por favor perdóname, esto no debía pasar, no tenía por qué se así—

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— volteé para ver quién era, obviamente se trataba de Nozomi-chan. —no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de venir—

—por favor Nozomi-chan, o quiero huir de lo que hice. Estoy aquí para aceptar que fue mi culpa, que esto fue provocado por mí. Y si el corazón de ambas me lo permite, me concedan su perdón— le dije arrodillándome frente a ella con la frente pegada al piso.

—Honoka-chan…— Nozomi-chan me levantó y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. —… nada me gustaría más que dejar todo esto en el olvido, pero, mientras ella siga así, en mi memoria se mantendrá fresco lo que me hiciste. Sé que tienes un problema con el alcohol, Umi-chan me lo contó una vez, así que supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que en algún momento tuvieras una recaída, sé que en un estado así haces las cosas involuntariamente. Y por esa razón, no pienso presentar cargos en tu contra, también me guardaré el secreto de lo que pasó, pero no puedo decir que Elicchi haga lo mismo—

—estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que sea, me lo merezco. Pero, necesito tu perdón Nozomi-chan. No podré vivir tranquila hasta que sepa que me has perdonado— le dije llorando otra vez.

Ella me abrazó y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro. —no puedo hacerlo…. No puedo… pero no quiero perderte. Eres una amiga muy valiosa, no soportaría que dejáramos de serlo. Además, yo también tengo parte de la culpa, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes…—

Ambas continuamos abrazándonos sin dejar de llorar por un buen rato. No había nada más que decir, lo único que podíamos hacer, era que nuestros corazones hablaran por nosotras.

De verdad lo siento… Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan. Prometo, que no volveré a hacer algo como eso. Yo… dejaré el alcohol. Esta vez es enserio.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿MUY OSCURO?**

" **trataremos de hacer más relajado el próximo para darles un descanso de tanta intensidad"**

— **A menos que al escritor le entre la loquera y decida hacer explotar a medio mundo—**

 **TAMPOCO EXAGERES ASUNA, NI QUE FUERA UN PSICOPATA.**

" **en fin, nosotros nos despedimos y recuerden que si la vida les da la espalda, agárrenle las…. Ejem, ejem, eso fue muy vulgar de mi parte"**

 **LAS PRIMERAS SEÑALES DE DEMASIADO ESTRÉS. PERO POR AHORA….**

—" **BYE-BEEEEE"—**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡YO SOY SU HERMANITA, NO TU!**


	16. ¡Yo soy su hermanita, no tu!

Los encantos de éste pajarito.

Capítulo 16: ¡Su hermanita soy yo, no tú!

 **BIENVENIDOS SEAN A ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

— **hoy veremos un pequeño fragmento del Rin vs Arisa nuevamente—**

" **¿se quedaron con el pendiente de que pasará con el NozoEli? Quédense y descúbranlo"**

 **TAMBIÉN HAY OTRAS COSILLAS IMPORTANTES Y OTRAS GRACIOSAS… ESPERAMOS.**

— **y ya que a mí me corresponde esta vez, yo solo diré… ¡correlaaaaa!—**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Umi-chan y yo nos encontrábamos en el dojo de arquería, ya que ella quería probar su puntería al haberse recuperado de su manita.

—estoy algo nerviosa Kotori, ya no había tocado mi arco en estos meses— me dijo mi azulita amiga. —tengo miedo de que no pueda hacerlo—

—tranquila Umi-chan, estoy segura que tu habilidad no se ha perdido. Tu puedes…— sonreí e hice una pose linda. —… vamos, ¡LOVE ARROW SHOOOOOT!—

De repente mi amigui tiró al suelo la flecha que tenía en su mano y me dio la espalda. Jujuju… seguramente se imaginó alguna cosa vergonzosa.

— ¡K-Kotori! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas, me cortas la concentración— le atiné, estaba pensando algo vergonzoso y quizá "indecente" como le gusta decir a ella.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no digo más, este piquito se mantendrá callado— le dije mientras me sentaba en una esquina y la observaba detenidamente.

Umi-chan miró el objetivo directamente. Estaba como a 50 metros o quizás mas no sé medir con la vista. Ella respiró profundo, se veía la decisión en sus ojos. Vaya, no quisiera ser su presa cuando se pone así… bueno, en realidad nunca jamás voy a querer ser su presa.

—Muy, bien… allá voy— cerró los ojos un segundo y luego comenzó a recitar una especie de rezo o hechizo en voz baja. —I am the bone of mi sword… Steel is my body and the fire is my blood… —

—Umi-chan… ¡el Copyright, el Copyright!— le dije casi gritando, pero no me escuchó creo.

Mi amiga disparó, la flecha se movió tan rápido que la perdí de vista, despuesito, se escuchó el impacto de la flecha chocando con el objetivo. Ambas nos asomamos con cuidado y nos llevamos la sorpresa de que, ¡la flecha dio en el mero centro! Jamás había visto que lo hiciera a la primera.

—Eso fue genial Umi-chan, lograste un tiro perfecto— le dije con alegría.

—ni siquiera yo me la creo. En ningún momento se me ocurrió que la primera flecha daría en el centro. Haré otros tiros de práctica, quiero comprobar que no solo fue suerte— me dijo secándose la frente con una toalla. Debo admitir que se ve tan genial cuando lo hace… no me extrañaría que alguna de sus compañeras de club le tenga puesto el ojo.

Como ella dijo, Umi-chan estuvo haciendo tiros de prueba durante alrededor de dos horas. Yo me quedé a su lado como buena ave. Todos sus tiros tuvieron muy buenos resultados, obviamente no todos dieron en el centro… pero casi.

—Tenía razón Kotori, no perdí mi habilidad— se secó el sudor nuevamente, se abrió un poco el gi y agitó su cabello. Cielos, eso me sacó un suspiro, se ve tan cool y hermosa… ¿Cómo rayos sigue soltera?

—Te lo dije, deberías confiar un poquito más en lo que te digo— le respondí dándole una botella con agua.

—nota para el futuro: hacerle más caso a Kotori— ambas reímos un poco y luego siguió hablando. —como me hubiera gustado haberme recuperado hace una semana. De haber sido así… habría podido participar en el torneo—

—tranquila, ya habrá otros torneos. Lo importante ahora es que estás completamente recuperada y no hubo efectos secundarios. Me pregunto si Honoka-chan estará mejor— le dije caminando a la puerta.

—oh descuida, ella es bastante resistente, seguramente se recuperó mucho antes que yo. Así que yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu— me dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda y después… ¡santas macarelas! Comenzó a quitarse la ropa delante de mí.

—Umi-chan… ¿pero qué indecencias estás haciendo? ¿No te da vergüenza desvestirte así como si nada?—le pregunté totalmente alarmada.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué acaso no lo hacemos siempre? Nunca te ha importado cambiarte delante de mí y Honoka y viceversa, ¿por qué ahora sí?— me dijo con una voz de duda.

—Pues sí, pero cuando estamos solas y en un lugar privado, ¿Qué harás si alguna de nuestras compañeras entra y te ve en paños menores?— no entiendo por qué lo está haciendo. Sino la conociera, pensaría que quiere seducirme.

—a estas horas nadie está en la escuela, y el club de arquería tuvo el día libre hoy así que es imposible que venga alguien. Pero si te hace sentir menos preocupada, puedes salir a vigilar la puerta en lo que termino de cambiarme— no necesitó repetírmelo, hice un saludo de soldado y me salí del dojo. Dios, eso se estaba poniendo intenso.

Después de un rato, Umi-chan salió cambiada en su uniforme y nos fuimos al salón del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿has visto a Honoka hoy? Se le está comenzando a acumular el trabajo del consejo y no pienso seguirla cubriendo— se quejó.

—le perdí la pista después de clases. Así que no sé exactamente donde esté, lo que es seguro es que no se ha ido a casa porque aquí está su mochila— le dije señalando el escritorio principal.

—entonces no debe estar muy lejos. Bueno, cuando venga, la pondré a revisar papeles hasta que se le quemen las pestañas— woah… Umi-chan está en modo malvado otra vez.

— ¡ya llegué de donde andaba! ¡Se me concedió volver!— Honoka-chan llegó cantando en un idioma que no conozco… español quizá.

— ¡a ti se te figuraba! ¡Que no me volverías a ver!— ooooh, Tsubasa-san también está aquí y también viene cantando.

—Al menos ya se resolvió el misterio de donde te habías metido— comentó el pequeño mar.

— ¿me estaban buscando? ¿Para que soy buena?— preguntó Honoka-chan.

—ah, para nada especial, solamente porque te necesitamos para este trabajo. Se nos está amontonando y no ayudas mucho que digamos— eso fue algo cruel Umi-chan.

—pero no importa, yo sé que cuando estás enamorada, nada te importa más que tu pareja. Así que descuida, yo te cubriré esta vez— dije mientras le sonreía a la parejita.

— ¿enserio Kotori-san? ¡Muchas gracias!— Tsubasa-san corrió a abrazarme, tomó de la mano a Honoka-chan y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida. — ¡vamos Honorin! No hay tiempo que perder—

Tan pronto la parejita se fue, sonreí con malicia y volteé a ver a Umi-chan. — ¿Cuánto apuesta a que se fueron a hacer cosas "indecentes"?—

— ¡KOTORI!— Umi-chan se puso toda roja otra vez. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esas?! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?—

Yo solo reí en respuesta…. Qué difícil es aparentar, ¿no lo creen?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: ELI** )

Ah, qué bueno es regresar a casa. Solo que hubiera preferido no estar en esta maldita silla de ruedas. Por suerte, cuento con la ayuda de Nozomi, Yukiho, Hanayo y mis pequeñas hermanitas: Arisa y Rin. Ya que yo no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta debido a mis fracturas y golpes. Ah… como quisiera no tener terminaciones nerviosas, esto duele demasiado.

—Eli-oneechan, déjame ayudarte-nya—Rin comenzó a empujar mi silla para adentro del departamento.

—Descuida Rin-san, ya la llevaré yo— esta vez fue Arisa la que intentó llevarme.

—no, no. Insisto en llevarla yo-nya, tu deberías descansar un poco Arisa-chan— Rin me jaló con fuerza… maldición, aquí vamos otra vez…

En un ataque de… ah… ¿celos? Mis "dos hermanitas" comenzaron a batallar por quien llevaba mi silla. Me estaban jalando muy fuerte y yo no puedo sostenerme bien. Hanayo, Nozomi, ayudenmeeee.

—chicas, n-no creo que sea muy saludable para Eli-chan que la maltraten de esa manera— gracias Hanayo, lástima que no te hayan escuchado por hablar tan bajito.

Volteé a ver a Nozomi… ¡y la muy desgraciada solo se estaba riendo mientras grababa todo!

— ¡chicas tranquilas! ¡Van a hacer que me…!— y… ¡suelo! Justo iba a decirles eso, pero no me dieron tiempo. —no se queden ahí y ayúdenme a levantarme—

— ¿ves lo que provocas Rin-san? Por tu culpa mi hermana se lastimó otra vez— escuché a Arisa gritando.

—Eso no fue mi culpa-nya, yo llegué primero y tú me estorbaste— contraatacó mi hermanita.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!— woah… Nozomamá se puso en modo regaño. — ¡perjudican más a Elicchi en vez de ayudarle! ¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir con ese pleito?—

Tanto Arisa como Rin bajaron la cabeza al escucharla y dijeron al mismo tiempo —lo sentimos Nozomi-san. No queremos causar más problemas—

—más les vale… porque si no…— Nozomi hizo la pose de su castigo divino al que hasta los dioses le temen. —Sentirán los que es el verdadero terror—

—este… si muy bonito y toda la cosa pero… sino es mucha molestia… ¿¡ALGUIEN ME PODRÍA LEVANTAR!? ¡CON UN DEMONIO!— les grité porque ya me estaba desesperando observarlas desde el piso.

—ah, lo siento— Hanayo fue la única en intentar levantarme. Pero, yo no sé la puse tan fácil como castigo por tardarse en hacerlo. — ¿q-que te dieron de comer en el hospital Eli-chan? Estás algo pesadita—

Eso fue el colmo. Accidentalmente a propósito jalé con fuerzas a Hanayo, haciendo que ella también se cayera de cara al piso… o ese era mi plan, porque en realidad cayó encima de mí, con su pecho en mi cara. ¿Acaso estoy en un maldito anime fanservice o que carajos?

— ¡Kayochin me está engañandooooo! ¡Kayochin es infieeeeeel!— Rin se tiró de panza al piso y empezó a hacer berrinche como niña pequeña.

—no es justo que Elicchi agarrara las de Hanayo-chan antes que las mías… noooooooo— ¿Nozomi también? ¿Acaso quieren hacerme enojar o perdí el sentido del humor con el golpe?

—Oh vamos chicas, no sean tan dramáticas— dijo mi hermanita caminando hacia acá. —ahora háganme espacio, tengo que levantar a mi hermana porque las lolas de Hanayo-san la están asfixiando—

Traté de extenderle la mano a Arisa, pero perdí el conocimiento antes de que lograra levantarme. Ella tenía razón, las lolas de Hanayo me estaban ahogando.

Cuando desperté, acostada en mi camita y el rostro más hermoso del mundo me estaba observando. Ah, es que hay un espejo enfrente de mi cama… aaaah cotorreen, aunque no sean Kotori. En realidad la que me estaba mirando era Nozomi.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?— me preguntó. —me preocupé cuando Hanayo-chan se quitó y tú estabas desmayada—

— ¿alguna vez has estado entre unos magumbos de semejante magnitud? Además, Hanayo no es muy ligera que digamos— le respondí tratando de sentarme. Como me gustaría seguir anestesiada, todo esto duele un ch*ngo.

Nozomi puso una sonrisa nostálgica y de repente comenzó a llorar. —sí, una vez tuve un novia rubia… rusa… que tenía unas lolas de ese tamaño, me dejaba tocarlas y apretarlas todo lo que quisiera. Pero luego cometí un error estúpido, ella sufrió un accidente… y ahora… ya no sé qué hay entre nosotras—

Yo la tomé de las mejillas… o al menos traté de hacerlo. La miré a los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla. —Nozomi, sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas malas. Pero, ¿sabes? Haber estado cerca de la muerte me hizo darme cuenta que, mañana quizá ya no estemos, así que no hay tiempo como pelearse con las personas que uno ama. Así que, por mí no pasa nada Nozomi. Yo te amo, y no vamos a separarnos por una tontería como esa. Además, tú y yo sabemos que Honoka estaba en estado inconveniente—

—De verdad me preocupa que Honoka-chan se meta en más problemas debido a su maldita adicción— me dijo acurrucándose en mí. —por mi parte, ya la perdoné; no completamente porque una parte de mi muy en el fondo, me hace sentir que abusó de mí. Pero, no pienso hacer nada contra ella. Me parece que ya tuvo suficiente maltrato psicológico al pensar en que lo que te ocurrió fue su culpa—

—si, a mí también me preocupa qué pueda llegar a pasarle. Después de todo, es nuestra pequeña Kouhai y nuestra querida líder de grupo, no podemos dejarla sola. Pero aún más importante Nozomi…— la miré a los ojos. —sé que por ahora podría ocasionarte muchos problemas con mi situación actual. Pero…. Por favor, quédate conmigo—

—yo no me iré a ningún lado. Porque te amo Elicchi— se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Estuve tanto tiempo dormida que me parecía que no sentía esos labios en años. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, me miró a los ojos llena de cariño —esta vez te corresponde a ti decirlo—

—Nozomi Toujo… me harías el enorme favor de convertirte… — hice una pequeña pausa para observar su carita que me suplicaba apresurarme. Oh, como disfruto esto. — ¿en mi esposa?—

Nozomi se quedó de a seis después de decirle eso, ejeje… esa no se la esperaba. Por un momento creí que se iba a desmayar o algo parecido.

— ¿lo estás diciendo enserio? ¿No me estás jugando una broma pesada?— ¿Dónde quedó tu confianza en mí Non-tan?

—no sé qué nos depara el futuro. Pero en este momento, no hay algo que quiera más, que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo— le respondí con una sonrisa. —así que, aunque no pueda ser legal un matrimonio así, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? Simbólicamente por supuesto—

— ¡A WILSON DIJO EL NELSON CUANDO INVENTÓ LA LLAVE STEELSON!— ¿Qué carajos acaba de decir? — ¡acepto Elicchi! ¡Por supuesto que acepto ser tu "esposa"!—

Ella me abrazó con fuerza. Yo solo gruñí, maldición eso me dolió más que el golpe de hace rato y eso que su pecho está acolchonado.

—Nozomi… me estás volviendo a romper las costillas… ¡sueltameeee!— no me hizo caso, siguió abrazándome como si fuera a irme si me soltaba. — ¡mamáááááááá!—

—oh, lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención, olvidé que sigues lastimada— ufff… por fin me soltó. Ya puedo respirar. —aunque Elicchi, tenemos un pequeño problema, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que nos casemos?—

—Esperaba que nunca lo preguntaras…— me puse a pensar, pero no llegué a ninguna solución. — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una especie de "boda" simbólica con nuestras amigas de la escuelas y de Otonokizaka?—

—bueno, eso sería bonito. Pero, de ser posible, me gustaría estar casada legalmente contigo. Aunque creo que eso no se puede— me dijo acostándose junto a mí, yo me recargué en su hombro.

—creo que hay una forma. Si mal no recuerdo… tu familia tiene influencias en el gobierno, ¿cierto?— la miré para observar su reacción.

—eso es verdad. Pero no funcionará lo que estás pensando Elicchi; por un favor de esa magnitud, quedaríamos endeudadas moralmente por el resto de nuestras vidas. Nos obligarían a hacer dios sabe que— me dijo, haciendo que me olvidara de mi idea.

—tienes razón, eso podría convertirse en un problema serio a futuro. Así que mejor pasamos de eso— comencé a pensar otra manera de solucionar esto… pero no encontré nada. —necesito tiempo para pensar que hacer—

—descuida, tienes todo el tiempo para pensar en lo que te recuperas. Sabes que yo soy muy paciente— oh, Nozomi, me gustaría arrancarte la ropa. Pero por ahora no puedo.

—ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué pasó con Arisa y las demás? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?— le pregunté, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?

—No te preocupes, yo las llevé a sus casas en lo que dormías— momento, ¿Qué? —oh, lo que pasa es que, mientras estuviste en el hospital, Umi-chan, Maki-chan y yo tomamos clases de manejo. Pero Maki-chan no pudo sacar su licencia por unos eh… pequeños problemillas—

—pequeños problemillas eh…. Algo me dice que Nico nunca querrá salir con ella en su auto— dije riéndome de la posible situación. —por cierto, supongo que mi BWM quedó destrozado, así que… ¿Qué es lo que has estado conduciendo?—

Nozomi solo sonrió —ven, acompáñame al estacionamiento—

Ella me ayudó a subirme a la silla de ruedas, y me llevó empujando hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento. La bajada por las escaleras fue un completo infierno, estuve a punto de irme de cara varias veces.

—bueno, ¿y cuál de todos es?— le pregunté observando los autos que había.

—ah, descuida, ya lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas— ella comenzó a pasearme entre todos los coche, se detenía unos segundos enfrente de cada uno, el suspenso me mata.

Comenzábamos a acercarnos a un hermoso Subarro Imprezo color violeta con algunos detalles en amarillo, tenía nuestro símbolo de µ's y la placa estaba personalizada, decía… "N0Z0El1". Nos quedamos enfrente de él un tiempo y luego sentí sus brazos rodeándome… es éste.

—Es hermoso Nozomi, me encanta— toqué sus brazos unos segundos. — ¿c-como le hiciste para conseguirlo?—

—oh, ya sabes… papá— con eso me explicó todo. —y por favor… dime Non-tan—

Se puso delante de mí, y me besó en los labios nuevamente. Soy la Eli más feliz de todo el mundo.

Me jaló hacia la puerta del copiloto y me miró. — ¿damos una vuelta?—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Tsu-chan y yo nos encontrábamos en mi cama, recién habíamos terminado una extenuante "rutina de ejercicio". Esta vez me quedé con casa sola, así que quise aprovechar para… bueno, pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia.

—oh, Honorin, has mejorado bastante. Me siento completamente liberada— Tsu-chan me abrazó y me besó la mejilla.

—ejeje, me alegra oírlo. Debo aprender lo suficiente para poder complacer a mi pequeña Tsu-chan— le correspondí el abrazo y le di un beso en la frente.

Esperé a que ella se quedara dormida. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa? ¿Por qué siempre que tengo intimidad con Tsubasa termino con ésta sensación de vacío, de soledad, de tristeza? ¿Serás porque no la amo? ¿Será porque en realidad con quien mi corazón quiere estar es con Kotori-chan? Esas preguntas no me dejan en paz, me están comiendo viva.

Tengo la esperanza de que, si estoy con Tsu-chan el tiempo necesario, eventualmente me olvidaré de Kotori-chan y podré volver a ser feliz, pero no creo que eso sea pronto. Finalmente, el cansancio me dejó exhausta y caí rendida ante el sueño.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba sola, amarrada en una especie de silla de metal, con una cegadora luz justo encima de mí. Me sentía como en un cuarto de interrogación o algo parecido, no voy a negar que eso me aterraba.

—Honoka Kousaka— escuché una voz desde las sombras, no podía ubicar de donde venía. —Nos complace tenerte aquí hoy—

Yo traté de controlar mis nervios, esto de verdad parecía sacado de alguna película de terror con un psicópata.

— ¿q-quién eres?— pregunté lo más claro que pude. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—

—estás aquí para tomar una importante decisión. Una decisión que tomará la vida de alguien aquí— me dijo la voz antes de soltar una risa siniestra.

Unos metros delante de mí, dos luces encendieron revelándome una escena aterradora que en algún momento imaginé, pero que no creí posible. Debajo de esas luces, se encontraban Tsu-chan y… Kotori-chan. Ambas se encontraban encadenadas y suspendidas sobre una especie de triturador de carne o algo así, era una maquina muy grande y no daba un aspecto amigable. No pude evitar gritar ante semejante escena.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Libérenlas ahora!—grité al aire.

—oh, descuida, las soltaremos a las dos, sin embargo, solo una de ellas saldrá de aquí con vida. Y tú, Honoka Kousaka, te encargarás de decidir cuál de las dos será la afortunada. Sobra decir que, a quien no elijas… caerá directamente a esa maquinaria y será molida hasta la muerte— me explicó la voz.

— ¡NO ME JODAN CON ESO! ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA PESADA! ¿Verdad chicas?— intenté levantarme, pero seguía amarrada a la silla.

A la distancia, solo pude observar las caras de terror de Tsu-chan y Kotori-chan, suplicando por mi ayuda. ¿Qué rayos hago ahora? Debo pensar una forma de salvarlas a ambas, pero si hago un paso en falso, provocaré que las dos caigan a su muerte… ¡Piensa rápido Honoka!

—Y no intentes pasarte de lista o te pasará lo mismo que a la otra tipa— oh diablos.

Sin previo aviso, lanzaron algo al suelo frente a mí, parecía una bola de estambre azul o algo así… no, era muy grande como para eso.

—espera, yo sé que es, pero…. Es imposible que…— mi terror se confirmó, aquello no era estambre ni mucho menos era… era… Umi-chan, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

— ¡Umi-chan! No, esto debe ser una pesadilla, no puede estar pasando. Es imposible, deberíamos tener una final feliz… no… que alguien nos ayude… por favor— no pude hacer nada más que llorar la pérdida de Umi-chan y maldecir esta situación.

—lamento informarte que, tu tiempo de decidir se terminó. Ahora ambas pagarán por tu indecisión— ¿Qué? ¡NO!

Escuché un ruido de alarma acompañado de una luz verde que encendió arriba de las chicas, lo que provocó que se soltaran las cadenas y cayeran. Cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, mi respiración estaba agitada y tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. Me encontraba en mi cama con Tsu-chan durmiendo a mi lado. Menos mal, toda esa traumática experiencia fue un sueño.

Abracé a Tsubasa con fuerzas. Aún estaba temblando de miedo por ese sueño que tuve, debo calmarme.

— ¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa Honorin?— ella también me abrazó.

—n-no… no pasa nada— la besé con desesperación y luego enterré mi cara en su pecho, no quiero que me vea llorando. —Solo… me alegro de tenerte a mi lado—

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado— me besó en la frente y me continuó abrazando.

—te... te amo, Tsu-chan— susurré y traté de tranquilizarme.

Después de un rato, estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena para nosotras dos. Ya que papá, mamá y Yukiho no iban a regresar hasta el otro día.

—Oye, Tsu-chan, quiero platicarte algo— le hablé con una voz seria.

— ¿qué pasa Honorin? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?— me preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

—mira, quiero decirte que… bueno…— aún tengo dudas sobre si debo decírselo, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar. —yo voy a… a… a dejar el alcohol. Esta vez definitivamente—

Segundos de silencio incómodo y miradas directas, por favor no te enojes, por favor no te enojes… y contra todos mis pronósticos, en vez de enojarse o reaccionar bien, se lanzó al piso a llorar.

— ¡buaaaaaaaa! ¡Honorin ya no me ama! ¡Ya no quiere verme! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!— parecía una niña pequeña a que no le dieron postre.

—vamos, Tsu-chan. Eres mi novia, podemos vernos sin consumir alcohol. Por favor, esto es algo muy importante para mí, y es tu deber como mi novia el apoyarme— me arrodillé para estar más cerca de ella.

—pero si lo dejas, ya no podremos divertirnos, y con el tiempo me terminarás abandonando. ¡Y no quiero que me dejeeeeees! ¡TE AMO HONORIIIIIIN! ¡Por favor recapacitaaaaa!— sus ojos parecían mangueras de bomberos con semejantes lágrimas que echaba.

—sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto. Solo no quiero terminar haciendo alguna estupidez por culpa del alcohol. Lo hago por nuestra seguridad…— la tomé de los hombros y la miré a los ojos. —Y nada me haría más feliz que me acompañaras con ésta decisión—

—Está bien— ella se subió los mocos y se frotó los ojos. —te apoyaré con tu decisión y yo también lo dejaré como muestra de mi amor por ti. Pero debes darme algo a cambio para demostrar que también me amas—

—ya me parecía que era demasiado fácil, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?— me quedé esperando su respuesta.

—quiero que, a cambio… — me tomó de las manos firmemente y me miró a los ojos. —… te vengas a vivir a mi departamento. Quiero que vivamos tú y yo juntas Honorin—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16**

 **¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY?**

— **A polar… digo, a Asuna le pareció aterrador el sueño de Honoka—**

" **y niños, es por eso que deben mantenerse alejados de las drogas y el alcohol"**

 **¿HONKY ACEPTARÁ LA PROPUESTA Y SE IRÁ A VIVIR CON TSUBASA? ¿ARISA Y RIN DEJARÁN DE PELEARSE ALGÚN DÍA? ¿POR QUÉ LE NEGARON LA LICENCIA A MAKI?**

— **dejen sus teorías, hipótesis y suposiciones en los comentarios. Y recuerden que pueden seguirnos en Facebook como Terry & Natsuki Productions y en Twitter e Instagram como Terry Kusanagi—**

 **Y CON ESO CONCLUYE EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER AHORA?**


	17. ¿que hago ahora?

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 17: ¿Qué hago ahora?

 **¡BUENAS, BUENAS! ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA DAR INICIO A ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

— **hoy llegamos al final de la saga de las hermanas con una escena que quizá sea emotiva… o muy tonta—**

" **normalmente estaríamos más habladores, pero el productor nos exige que nos callemos ésta vez porque no sé qué"**

 **ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PORQUE EL PRODUCTOR NOS DESPIDE… ¡VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOUKO MINAMI** )

Me estaba preparando para irme a la escuela. Hoy estaba sola porque mi polluela se quedó en casa de su novio… aaaah… es tan triste ver que tu única hija comience a dejar el nido.

—ni modo, es algo inevitable en la vida. Además… de todas maneras algún día me dejará sola— me dije a mi misma mientras me sentaba a comer frente a la tele, ¿Qué? Los adultos también lo hacemos.

Estaba viendo las noticias cuando un reportaje muy inusual captó mi interés, dejé de comer para ponerle especial atención a él.

Escuché a la presentadora diciendo lo siguiente. —durante la noche de ayer fueron encontrados los restos de la School Idol Anju Yuuki, la cual estaba desaparecida desde hace unos meses. Su cuerpo presentaba símbolos de violencia y de abuso sexual, pero en base a los análisis realizados, se descubrió que la causa de su muerte fue provocada por un fármaco de uso regulado lo suficientemente potente como para detener su corazón en cuestión de segundos. Reportaremos cualquier avance en la investigación—

Eso me dejó impactada, en éste país no suelen ocurrir cosas como éstas. Y en caso de que pasen, normalmente se solucionan en unos pocos días…. Esto me está dando muy mala espina. Seguro fue obra de alguno de ellos, pero no tengo ninguna manera de demostrarlo.

—bueno, ahora tengo que largarme a ese "trabajo" en el que estoy. Aaah, odio ser directora de escuela, pero es la única manera de mantener a mi pequeña a salvo de toda ésta basura— tomé mis cosas y me fui hacia la escuela. Perdónenme por mentirles… Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, pero sobre todo, perdóname tu… Kotori.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Llegué a la escuela y me senté en mi lugar, es bastante extraño que tanto Umi-chan como Kotori-chan no hayan llegado aún. Pero bueno, eso a mí no me incumbe.

—H-Honoka-san, ¿estás aquí?— escuché una voz llamándome.

Volteé a ver quién era la que me llamaba, era una de las chicas de primer año. Aún la recuerdo bien.

—ah, hola. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Necesitas algo?— le pregunté con tranquilidad.

Ella se puso totalmente roja y se encogió de hombros. —yo ah… bueno… quería decirte que…a-anoche… me la pasé muy bien contigo. N-nunca había hecho esas cosas con nadie, me alegra que Honoka-san fuera la primera—

—Ajajaja— que chica tan inocente. —me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien. Y cuando tengas ganas de repetirlo, ven a verme. Siempre estaré disponible para pasarla bien contigo— revisé que nadie estuviera viendo y le di un beso en los labios. Ella sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Ne dejé caer en mi silla y cerré los ojos. Me desvelé bastante con esa chica anoche, no niego que fue divertido pero debí controlarme un poco. Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

—hola, ¿Honoka-senpai se encuentra aquí?— ¿¡Ahora quien es!?

Me levanté de mala gana y caminé hacia la puerta. Puedo ser amable una vez, pero no una segunda… o eso creía, hasta que vi que no era una chica cualquiera —oh, Sakurauchi-san, hace tiempo que no te veía—

—También me alegra verte senpai— ella jugó un poco con las puntas de sus dedos y me miró. —sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero vine a preguntarte, ¿Cómo van las cosas con su enamorada? Hace poco me enteré que tienes una pareja—

—vaya que corren rápido los rumores, eh. Supongo que es inevitable cuando eres tan popular en la escuela— hice un gesto de molestia y continué. —imagino que de nada sirve escondértelo así que te lo diré. Así es, ya tengo una novia, sin embargo no es quien me gusta—

— ¿entonces por qué? ¿Por qué estás con alguien a quien no amas?— me preguntó directamente.

—bueno, eso es algo complicado que me llevará mucho tiempo explicar— le respondí desviando la mirada.

—Pues aún falta mucho para que inicien las clases, así que supongo que tenemos tiempo— me dijo extendiendo su mano. —ven, vayamos a un lugar más Íntimo, Senpai—

Le di la mano y me llevó casi arrastrando a la azotea, aquí fue donde nos conocimos, después de aquella pelea tonta que tuve con Umi-chan, aún tengo las marcas en mi mano.

—aquí nadie nos molestará senpai, la directora me concedió una copia de la llave y con ella puse el seguro, así que nadie podrá venir— me dijo sonriente, pero no sé cómo diablos se ganó semejante derecho.

—entonces, comencemos antes de que se nos haga más tarde. Ven, siéntate— me senté en el piso y "le hice un espacio" a mi lado. —tengo mucho que explicarte—

Al parecer no fue tanto como yo pensaba, no tardé más que diez minutos en explicarle que sucedía. Vaya, parece que soy buena explicando cosas, me entendió perfectamente.

—ya veo, así que eso pasó— Sakurauchi-san se rascó la barbilla en seña de estar pensando. —ciertamente, fue la mejor opción que pudiste haber tomado, habría hecho lo mismo—

—me alegra que logres entenderme Sakurauchi-san. Pero ahora siento que terminé metiéndome en un problema peor al original, ya que ahora también tengo que lidiar con mi actual pareja— solté un fuerte suspiro. —ojalá todo volviera a como era hace un año, antes de darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga—

—Imagino que debe ser muy duro para ti todo esto—ella estiró sus brazos y volteó a verme. —por cierto senpai, ¿viste las noticias de esta mañana? Parece que encontraron muerta a una chica cerca de donde vives—

—No, me levanté un poco tar… espera, ¿Cómo rayos sabes dónde vivo?— eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—pues la directora Minami me lo platicó cuando me dio la llave de la azotea— ¡¿Qué!?

— ¡Esa anciana habla demasiado!— chasqueé la lengua y seguí hablando. —Supongo que tendré que cuidarme más cuando ella esté presente—

Sakurauchi-san se rió un momento y luego escuchamos la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases… era hora de correr a nuestros salones.

.

.

.

A la hora de la salida, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan me interceptaron antes de que pudiera irme a algún lado.

—alto ahí Honoka, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Así que ni siquiera pienses en huir— Umi-chan me atrapó del brazo.

—pero, pero, pero…. — rayos Honoka, inventa una excusa ahora mismo. —Es que tengo una cita con Tsu-chan y no puedo llegar tarde—

Kotori-chan atrapó mi otro brazo y me dirigió una dulce sonrisa amenazadora. —Yo también dejé colgado a mi querido Yuuichi-kun para trabajar hoy, así que no puedes escapar—

¡DEMONIOS! Bueno, viéndole el lado amable, esta será una buena oportunidad para platicarles sobre eso.

Cuando llegamos al salón del consejo estudiantil comenzamos el trabajo pendiente. De vez en cuando ellas me miraban como si tuviera algo en la cara… momento, ¿se están riendo?

—Hey Honoka-chan, ¿desde cuando tienes gustos por exhibirte?— me preguntó Kotori-chan aguantando la risa.

— ¿de qué estás hablando Kotori-chan? ¿Exhibirme?— no estoy entendiendo nada.

—no sabía que tenías esas mañas Honoka…— ¿Umi-chan también? — ¿panecitos?—

Hmmm…. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? No estoy entendiendo…. Comencé a mirarme y… ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO SE ME LEVANTÓ LA FALDA!?

— ¿Por qué rayos no me dijeron en vez de estarse riendo?— les reclamé, pero ambas explotaron en risas. — ¡¿no me están escuchando o que!?—

—lo siento, lo siento, es que esto es tan cliché— Umi-chan me dijo eso entre risas. Bueno, al menos está de humor como para reírse. —pareciera que estamos en un anime o algo así—

—Exacto, como Umi-chan dice, eso fue tan clásico que no pude evitar reírme— me duele que Kotori-chan se burle de mí.

—Bueno, ya se rieron, ahora a seguir trabajando— les dije poniéndome seria.

—uuuuh, Honoka se puso como tomate— Umi-chan está desatada hoy.

—Momento, ¿Qué esa no era Maki-chan?— buen remate Kotori-chan, pero dejen de reírse de una buena vez.

Cuando por fin se callaron y volvimos al trabajo, se mantuvieron en un silencio total. Como si nos hubiéramos peleado o algo así, seguramente tenían mucho en que pensar igual que yo. Pasaron unas tres horas para que nuestros cerebros quedaran fritos y decidiéramos irnos a casa.

—fuaaa, ya no habíamos trabajado tan duro. Me duelen bastante los hombros y la espalda— se quejó Kotori-chan estirando sus brazos. Gracias a ello pude ver por unos segundos su bonito ombligo ya que su blusa se levantó. —me muero por darme un baño y luego a la camita—

Cuando dijo eso, volteé a ver a Umi-chan, tenía un gesto igual que el mío, seguramente también se imaginó a nuestra pollita dándose un baño. Me aprovecharé de esto para vengarme por lo de hace rato.

— ¡Umi-chan! No te imagines a Kotori-chan dándose un baño— espera… espera… ¡ahí está! Su sonrojo de culpable.

—y-yo no haría ninguna cosa tan indecente como esa. Por favor no me levantes falsos Honoka— seeeh… eso dice siempre. —como sea, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Se está haciendo tarde—

¡Ahora o nunca! —ah, esperen. Antes de que se vayan y aprovechando que estamos las tres juntas, me gustaría platicarles algo—

—bueno, tu nos dirás— Umi-chan tomó una silla y se sentó mirándome.

—solo no tardes mucho por favor, mi mami me está esperando— Kotori-chan hizo lo mismo. Se sentó en una silla y me miró.

Vaya, no pensé que fueran a ponerse tan atentas conmigo, solo tuve que decírselo una vez. Bueno, ahora ya no me puedo zafar… aquí voy.

—Pues verán, lo estuve pensando desde hace varios días y llegué a una decisión— respiré profundo y continué. —verán, a partir de la próxima semana… me iré a vivir con Tsubasa-chan. Estaré viviendo en su departamento—

Umi-chan solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió —parece que nuestra Honoka está madurando—

—miau así es… digo, tienes razón Umi-chan. Honoka-chan ya no es una niña— otras vez no te entiendo Kotori-chan.

Parece que se lo tomaron bastante bien, esperaba que me bombardearan de preguntas o que se pusieran como locas… pero no.

—sinceramente pensé que se pondrían todas locas. Me alegra que se lo hayan tomado bien— les dije con sorpresa.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es, ¿tus padres saben que te irás a vivir con ella?— me preguntó Umi-chan bastante seria.

—por supuesto, el fin de semana Tsu-chan fue a hablar con mi familia para que vieran que es enserio. También por eso se los estoy diciendo ahora, porque ya es un hecho— les expliqué a las dos. —de hecho teníamos planeado comenzar mañana, pero ella tiene algunas en las que ocuparse en estos días, y no quiero estorbarle—

—me alegra que te esté yendo tan bien con tu pareja Honoka-chan— Kotori-chan volteó a ver a nuestra amiga azul. —ahora solo nos faltas tú Umi-chan. Eres la solterona del grupo—

—jum. Eso a mí no me importa. Además, no he aparecido alguien que sea digno de mi atención— oh, esas son palabras mayores Umi-chan.

—si quieres puedo peguntarle a Yuuichi-kun si no tiene algún que te presente. Para eso somos las amigas— y Kotori-chan tan amable y tan distraída como siempre.

—bueno, creo que yo ya me voy. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos— me despedí de ellas y me fui corriendo de ahí.

Salí del edifico de la escuela, busqué un lugar apartado, y me senté abrazando mis rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas salieran a voluntad.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué rayos Kotori-chan no me dijo nada!? Pero debí suponerlo, ella nunca ha sido buena para descubrir las indirectas. Pero también ¿que esperaba que me dijera? ¿Algo como: "no, no te vayas con ella, mejor quédate conmigo"? vaya que soy estúpida.

Si tan solo… tan solo yo fuera más atrevida como lo soy con todo lo demás, esta sería una historia diferente. Me quedé ahí escondida hasta que anocheció. No puedo dejar que mi familia me vea llorando otra vez.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Eli y Rin se encontraban en el departamento de que la rusa compartía con su pareja.

—me alegra que nya estás mucho mejor Eli-oneechan— dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

—sí, bueno. Fue demasiado sufrimiento pero al menos ya puedo hacer más cosas por mí misma. Un poco más de rehabilitación y podré dejar esta maldita silla— comentó la rubia también sonriendo.

— ¿pero sabes qué? Verte en ese estado convaleciente…— Rin se acercó a la otra y le susurró en el oído. —… te hace ver muy linda-nya, Eli-oneechan—

—oh, parece que te has hecho bastante atrevida Rin-chan. Y eso es lo que me gusta— Eli correspondió el gesto también susurrando.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un golpe bastante fuerte que hizo que la puerta del cuarto se abriera, dándole entrada a la segunda dueña del departamento.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO A LA MALDITA LISIADA!?— gritó Nozomi con voz dramática.

— ¡NYAAAAAAAA!— Rin brincó en su lugar como un gatito asustado, provocando que empujara la silla de ruedas de Eli y la mandara rodando hasta la cocina donde se estrelló y rompió algún vidrio. — ¡yo no hice nada! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Te lo juro yo no hice nada!—

Al ver la reacción de la chica gatuna, Nozomi se soltó a reír a carcajadas —por dios Rin-chan, jamás imaginé que reaccionarías de esa forma. Y no tenía que repetirlo varias veces, sé que no le estabas haciendo cosa alguna a mi Elicchi; aunque no podría culparte si lo hicieras, después de todo, mi Elicchi es la mujer más ardiente de los doce universos—

—Sobre todo ahora que está con la cabeza adentro del horno-nya— comentó la de cabello corto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso Nozomi? sabes que Rin se asusta bastante fácil— se quejó Eli. —ahora ayúdenme a salir de aquí—

Nozomi también caminó hacia la cocina sin dejar de reírse por su broma, y aún más cuando vio la pose en la que se encontraba: con la cabeza dentro del horno de la estufa ya que el vidrio lo rompió con el golpe, y por consecuente quedando con "la retaguardia al cielo".

—lo siento Elicchi, es que anoche me quedé viendo una telenovela y había una escena como esa— explicó la de cabello oscuro. —No te lo tomes a mal linda, pero no me molestaría dejarte así otro rato para observar esta bella escena—

—si no me sacas de aquí en los próximos cinco segundos, te cobraré la reparación del vidrio y no habrá "chuku-chuku" por lo que queda del año— amenazó la de ojos azules.

—Pero solo faltan unos pocos días para que termine el año-nya— susurró Rin con una mirada de duda.

—por favor Elicchi, ya soporté todo este tiempo desde que te accidentaste. Ambas sabemos que tú terminarás rindiéndote antes que yo— contraatacó Nozomi con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿ah sí? pues…. Eh…. Ah…. Esteee…. Solo sácame de aquí— dijo Eli con un notorio acento de vergüenza.

Al ver que Nozomi no tenía intenciones de ayudarle, Rin se acercó a la rubia y le ayudó a reincorporarse en su silla —me pregunto cómo sobreviviste todo este tiempo sin alguna enfermera o cuidadora capacitada-nya—

—yo también me pregunto lo mismo Rin. De milagro me estoy recuperando con tanto golpe que me he llevado— vociferó la Ayase mayor mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

—Pero todos los accidentes han ocurrido cuando Rin-chan está presente— se excusó Nozomi mientras hacía un puchero.

—tienes razón en eso Non-tan, así que… — Eli hizo una pausa dramática. —… todo es culpa de Layú… digo, de Rin—

Tanto Eli como Nozomi se rieron durante algunos segundos. Haciendo que la menor se pusiera completamente roja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy es día de molestar a Rin-san?— preguntó la Ayase menor mientras entraba en la cocina.

—sigue burlándote Arisa-chan, sigue burlándote— respondió la castaña con un mal gesto.

—no esta vez Rin-san, eh venido en son de paz. La verdad es que quiero dejar este ridículo pleito sobre quien es la "hermana menor"— dijo Arisa con seriedad.

— ¿ah enserio? Pues no caeré en la trampa-nyaaaaaa— Rin dio un salto hacia atrás e hizo unos movimientos marciales. —yo ser maestra en Gato-fu. Wuaaaaaa…. Nyaaaaaa… oooooowuaaaa—

—estoy hablando enserio Rin-san, no hay ninguna trampa o truco de por medio. Hemos lastimado a bastante a mi hermana con ésta disputa tonta entre las dos— continuó la rubia menor.

Rin comenzó a enlistar con sus dedos mientras hablaba— ¿Cómo cuando la tiramos por las escaleras? ¿O como cuando casi hacemos que se cayera al río? ¿Como cuando la hicimos comer algo que casi la envenena? O quizá como…—

—Muy bien, ya entendimos— interrumpió Eli con molestia. —si continuas harás me den ganas de levantarme a darles sus pataditas—

— ¿ves? ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! Todos esos "accidentes" fueron provocados por nuestros tontos pleitos. Por eso, tenemos que dejar nuestra eh… competencia a un lado y empezar a ver por el bien de…— Arisa soltó un suspiro de resignación. —… nuestra hermana mayor—

—espero que así dejen de ponerme en peligro mortal— comentó la de la silla de ruedas.

— ¡Tienes razón-nya!— Rin lanzó los brazos hacia arriba, dándole un accidental golpe ascendente a Eli, haciendo que terminara noqueada. —Y vaya que tienes razón—

—Al menos no le rompiste la quijada a mi pobre Elicchi— dijo Nozomi examinando el cuello y mandíbula de la rubia.

—así que, por el bien de mi hermana. Ofrezco una tregua permanente— Arisa extendió la mano hacia la castaña.

—acepto-nya— Rin le completó el apretón de manos. —tregua permanente-nya—

Ante semejante escena, Nozomi sacó su cámara y fotografió el acontecimiento para guardarlo como prueba.

—Ahora hay pruebas físicas de ésta tregua, así que no podrán hacer como que no pasó— dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

—descuida Nozomi-chan, no volveremos a pelear por el cariño de Eli-chan-nya. Después de todo, nunca va a querernos de la misma forma-nya, ya que por más que quiera, su única hermana biológica es la aquí presente-nya, Arisa-chan— dijo Rin sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña rubia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Y… aquí vamos otra vez. Kotori nos invitó a cenar en su casa a todas las integrantes de µ's, a Tsubasa y al maldito insecto de Yuuichi… momento, soné como príncipe guerrero, ¿cierto?

Ya no aguanto más, siento que si vuelvo a ver a ese desgraciado de Yuuichi besando o tocando a MI Kotori otra vez, terminaré haciendo una estupidez.

—vaaaya, es bueno estar todas juntas otra vez— dijo Nozomi; exactamente igual que la vez pasada.

—Sí, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido— agregó nuestra médica roja.

—solo esperen, una vez que esté completamente recuperada, haremos esto cada fin de semana sin excusas y sin pretextos para no hacerlo— ahora fue Eli la que habló al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar algo de comida desde su silla.

Mientras las demás chicas hablaban de banalidades, yo no dejaba de observar a las dos personas que no estuvieron en el grupo: Yuuichi y Tsubasa. Quizá porque son las parejas de mis mejores amigas, pero no podía quitarles la vista de encima.

—oh, Tsubasa, me enteré de lo que pasó con Anju en las noticias de hace unos días. Mi más sentido pésame— le dije a Tsubasa fingiendo una voz de tristeza.

—Gracias por tu atenciones Umi-san… ella era… ella era…— oh-oh, parece que la hice llorar. —Ella era mi mejor amigaaaaaa—

Tsubasa se echó a llorar en el hombro de Honoka, como una niña pequeña que perdió su juguete favorito.

—Mira lo que hiciste Umi-chan— ¿eh? ¿Honoka me está regañando? —eso le afectó demasiado, no tenías por qué recordárselo—

—ella era una buena chica, no se metía en problemas… ¡¿Qué clase de loco le pudo haber hecho eso?!— ahora Tsubasa soltó un llanto de rabia.

No sé a quién intentas engañar Tsubasa, pero a mí no. No puedo comprobarlo, pero sé que tuviste algo que ver con esa "tragedia". Y yo buscaré una forma de averiguarlo; después de todo, misteriosamente, hoy Minami-san me interceptó en la escuela y solo me dijo "cuidado con Tsubasa".

—tengo miedo desde que me enteré que eso ocurrió. Yuuichi-kun, tú me protegerás ¿cierto?— Kotori se acurrucó en ese infeliz, el cual la abrazó también. ¡¿Acaso me estás provocando desgraciado?!

—p-por supuesto que yo voy a protegerte mi linda pajarita— dubitativo… ¡¿tú sabes algo verdad Yuuichi?!

—chicas, por favor, dejen ese tema por la paz. Están haciendo que Tsu-chan se ponga muy mal, y así no disfrutaremos la cena— ¡no dejes que te engañe Honoka!

Solté un suspiro y seguí comiendo. Es verdad que no eh pensado con claridad últimamente, pero, no puedo quitarme esa sensación de que ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver. Quizá solo esté exagerando, pero eso no explica la advertencia de Minami-san. Como sea, solo me relajaré, y trataré de disfrutar la comida hecha por las manitas chulas de MI Kotori. Porque Mi Kotori es una excelente cocinera… y MI Kotori algún día cocinará solo para mí. Ese día será cuando MI Kotori despierte y se dé cuenta que ese imbécil no es bueno para ella.

Tan pronto Tsubasa y Honoka se separaron, apareció mi oportunidad para atacar. Sí, no estoy en los mejores términos con Honoka, pero aún es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella, así que debo hacer lo posible para salvarla de esta tipa.

—oye, Honoka. Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas contigo— le dije discretamente.

—por supuesto, pero por favor que sea rápido, tengo que irme junto con Tsu-chan— me respondió con su ánimo habitual. —A partir de mañana comenzaremos a vivir juntas—

La tomé de la mano y le llevé a un lugar un poco apartado de las demás, no quiero que alguien escuche lo que voy a decir y se alarme.

—Honoka, voy a ser directa...— tu puedes Umi, tu puedes. —quiero que te alejes de Tsubasa. Hay algo en ella que me hace creer que tuvo que ver con la muerte de Anju—

— ¿No te parece bastante?— Honoka me miró con seriedad. —Es decir, sé que me odias, ¿pero tanto así como para querer separarme de mi novia?—

—no es así, yo no te odio; me preocupo por ti, por eso te estoy diciendo esto. Por favor, no te vayas a vivir con Tsubasa, podría ser demasiado peligroso— la tomé de los hombros denotando mi preocupación.

—Mentiras envueltas en engaños y rellenas de calumnias— ¿Qué rayos dijo? —primero me rompiste la cara para que te dejara el camino libre con Kotori-chan, y ahora que lo hago, también quieres que me aleje de Tsu-chan… ¿Qué tan infeliz debo de ser para que estés contenta?—

—Honoka, no es lo que…— iba a intentar convencerla, pero el tintineo de una copa de vidrio me interrumpió.

Volteé a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, ¿de dónde venía? Fácil saberlo, Kotori estaba parada sobre la mesa y le estaba pegando a su copa con un cubierto.

—escúchenme chicas, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, vengan aquí a mi ladito por favor—

Las dos hicimos lo que MI Kotori nos indicó y nos sentamos a los lados de ella.

—Umi-san, Kousaka-san, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— una Minami-san salvaje apareció.

—no sabemos todavía que es lo que está pasando. Supongo que está esperando a que estemos todos— le respondí, obviamente eso no le ayudó en nada.

— ¿Si me permiten?— Kotori nos miró a mí y a su madre como diciendo "cállense". —lo que les quiero decir es sumamente importante—

Todas nos quedamos en silencio esperando que ella hablara.

—muy bien… ejem… Yuuichi-kun, tu y yo hemos estado juntos por bastante tiempo ya, todos los aquí presentes son testigos de ello— no me gusta para donde va esto. —Así que… bueno…—

Al igual que yo, todas las demás y sobre todo Yuuichi estábamos completamente confundidos. Kotori tiene una manera bastante misteriosa de hacer las cosas.

—yo quiero preguntarte… Yuuichi-kun… tu… tu te…— Kotori se puso bastante nerviosa, se puso delante de él obligándolo a verla a los ojos. — ¿te quieres casar conmigo? Porque yo si quiero—

—acepto. Me casaré contigo— No… todo menos eso… por favor no…

Miré mi mano derecha, estaba llena de sangre, al parecer rompí el vaso que estaba sosteniendo… pero no fue lo único que se rompió.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17.**

 **¿QUÉ TAL? ¿LES GUSTÓ ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

" **la verdad se nos alargó un poco la saga de las hermanas… porque habíamos olvidado darle un final"**

— **pobre Elicchi. Al menos ahora ya no estará recibiendo golpes en cada escena—**

 **Y CON ESTO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA EMISIÓN DE HOY. ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

— **y no se pierdan el próximo episodio porque se pondrá bastante bueno—**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAA**

" **próximo capítulo: Tengo que hacer algo"**


	18. Tengo que hacer algo

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 18: Tengo que hacer algo.

— **¡Terryyyyyyyy! ¡¿Dónde chihuahuas estás?! El capítulo ya empezó y tú no llegas—**

" **tranquila Asuna, no está porque está ayudando al escritor a terminar el próximo capítulo más rápido"**

— **aunque con su ayuda seguramente se tardará más. Bueno, como sea. ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a éste nuevo capítulo!—**

" **esperemos que tengan los pañuelos desechables a la mano porque habrá mucho sentimiento en éste capítulo"**

— **Como dice mi compañera Lucy, hoy habrá mucho sentimiento y, si son sensibles quizá les agarre la lloradera, por eso los pañuelos—**

" **no vayan a pensar que es para…"**

— **en fin, como siempre, pasen al capítulo. Léanlo y disfrútenlo—**

" **nos veremos del otro lado… del capítulo. Cuando termine"**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Por primera vez en mi vida, me alistaba para ir a la escuela sin que Yukiho me estuviera despertando, y sin el desayuno de mamá.

—cielos, nunca pensé que vivir aparte sería tan… ¿cómo decirlo?... solitario— comenté mientras me ataba el moño de mi cabello.

—sí, siempre se siente así las primeras semanas. Pero cuando llevas viviendo sola tanto tiempo como yo, aprendes a superarlo— me respondió Tsu-chan abrazándome por la espalda.

Ayer oficialmente comencé a vivir con Tsubasa. Esto es una experiencia nueva, y me emociona bastante vivir así.

—por cierto Tsu-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo así? ¿Desde cuándo vives sola?— le pregunté, es que de verdad me da curiosidad.

—veamos, oficialmente… desde los doce años. Ah, pero mis padres casi nunca estuvieron en casa cuando era pequeña, así que se podría decir que desde los cinco o seis— me respondió sinceramente.

—vaya, nunca pensé que habías tenido una vida así de solitaria. Ahora entiendo por qué entraste a ese tipo de negocios— dije ajustando los últimos detalles de mi uniforme.

— ¿eh? No, te equivocas. No estoy en este negocio porque me sienta sola o porque me junté con malas influencias, estoy en esto porque me gusta. Además, mis padres me entrenaron para hacerlo— me besó en la mejilla y me acarició las caderas. —no te preocupes Honorin, mis negocios no se interpondrán entre nosotras. Tú estarás completamente segura mientras no te involucres—

—Eso espero, no quiero tener que lidiar con ese mundillo tuyo ahora que estoy rehabilitándome— le dije con un poco de molestia, para que vea que hablo en serio.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo al cien por ciento con esa decisión tuya, pero decidí apoyarte con todas las ganas— me dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

—más te vale, porque si no, te mandaré a freír espárragos— dicho eso, me fui hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Pasamos el desayuno sin platicar, ya que ella estaba tratando unos negocios mientras comía. Yo solo pude pensar… pensar en lo que pasó ayer en casa de Kotori-chan. Aún no me creo que ella quiera casarse con… con él. Jamás pensé que eso pasaría, y mucho menos, que pasara tan rápido, ¿por qué rayos tendrá tanta prisa por casarse?

—estás pensando en ella otra vez, ¿cierto?— Tsubasa me miró directamente

—n-no sé de qué estás hablando Tsu-chan, ¿de quién estás hablando?— le pregunté riendo nerviosamente.

—por favor, ambas sabemos que no es ningún secreto para mí los sentimientos que tienes hacia Kotori-san. Quiero decir, de todas formas me habría dado cuenta; anoche no dejabas de llorar desde que anunció que va a casarse— parece que me conoce bien. —Por eso, me alegraba que esta mañana estuvieras tan concentrada en mí—

—lo siento Tsu-chan. Pero tú sabes, que es muy difícil dejar de amar a esa persona, te consta mejor que a nadie— le dije con sinceridad. —pero por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no te quiera a ti. Es complicado—

—por eso trato de ser muy paciente y de lo más comprensiva contigo, porque sé que te tomará tiempo enamorarte de mí como siempre debió haber sido—se levantó de su lugar y me abrazó por la espalda.

Levanté la cabeza y nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios. —muchas gracias Tsu-chan, no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo—

—eeeeh, no lo sé. Quizá ya la habrías conquistado desde hace mucho tiempo—me sonrió y luego fue a la cocina a servirse un trago. — ¿no quieres? Te hará sentirte más relajada—

—sabes perfectamente que me estoy rehabilitando, si tomo uno, después no podré parar y todo este tiempo sobria no habrá servido en lo absoluto— le dije algo molesta. La verdad me duele hablarle así, pero es que no entiende.

—de verdad esperaba que dijeras eso. Descuida, esto es jugo de manzana; solo estaba probando tu fuerza de voluntad. No soy tan tonta como para meter alcohol a la casa cuando estás así. Además, tu familia vendrá a visitarnos, y estaríamos perdidas si descubrieran algo inapropiado— me dijo con tranquilidad y después se bebió el jugo.

—Vaya que estás en todo, no pensé que estuvieras pensando tan detenidamente— le dije con una sonrisa.

—pffff… ¿enserio crees que llegué hasta donde estoy sin pensar?— se quejó y desvió la mirada como una niña pequeña.

—está bien, está bien. No te enojes Tsu-chan, perdóname por favor— seh, ésta nueva vida es muy buena.

Sin embargo, si pudiera ser posible, me gustaría dejar de sentir esto que siento por Kotori-chan para así poder disfrutar mi nueva vida plenamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: TSUBASA** )

Me encontraba en mi despacho, esta vez sí es una oficina como debe ser, ya que me lo merecía por mi buen desempeño en estos últimos meses

— ¿sabes que Tsu-chan? Creo que voy a extrañar ese viejo almacén— me comentó mi primo poniéndose bastante cómodo en nuestras nuevas sillas.

—sí, yo también le agarré una especie de cariño. Pero no te preocupes, ese almacén sigue siendo nuestra propiedad y no lo hemos tocado; si sentimos nostalgia, solo basta con darse una pasada por ahí y listo— le respondí mientras terminaba de instalar mi nueva computadora. —vaya que con tu ayuda el negocio se hizo bastante rentable. De verdad necesitábamos a alguien como tú; alguien guapo y decente que hiciera todo el trabajo sucio sin que nadie sospeche. Como enganchar a todas esas chiquillas bobas que fueron lo suficientemente tontas para dejarse engañar—

—jeje gracias. Aunque si te soy sincero, no me enorgullezco para nada que yo haya sido el causante de que las vidas de todas esas chicas se haya ido por el caño— me dijo con una cara sombría.

—los sé primo. Es por eso que me nombraron a mí como la heredera de todo este imperio del crimen— okey, esta vez te pasaste de dramática Tsubasa.

—yo solo quiero terminar mi deuda contigo y dejar de venir aquí. No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Anju y los demás— me dijo aumentando lo sombrío de su rostro. —es cierto que era delincuentes, pero… en el fondo, no eran tan malos—

—escucha, lo que pasó con los demás muchachos no debió haber pasado, solo fue un pequeño operativo que salió y por desgracia murieron en acción. Por eso eh procurado por tu protección y la de Erena-san. Son muy importantes para mí, y me dolería perderlos por un descuido mío— le dije para tranquilizarlo.

—no me preocupo tanto por mí mismo. Lo que me preocupa es Kotori, jamás estará a salvo mientras siga metido en éste tipo de cosas— de verdad que se ve preocupado.

—pues pare de sufri… ejem… ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Con este último trabajo haz saldado tu deuda e incluso la superaste. Por supuesto, todo es dinero extra es tuyo— le dije con una sonrisa. Vamos, tú también alégrate.

— ¿enserio Tsu-chan? Perfecto, muchas gracias. Ahora ya no tendré que hacer estos negocios tan turbios— vaya que se ve feliz.

—sí, que bueno por ti. Escucha, si te dijera que ya no quiero tenerte aquí, estaría mintiendo; sin embargo, esta vez será tu decisión. ¿Qué dices, apoyas a tu prima por un tiempo más? Por supuesto, te pagaré— le ofrecí, aunque creo que ya sé la respuesta.

—me alegra que te complazca tanto mi trabajo, pero por esta vez paso. Prefiero llevar una vida normal y pacífica con mi Kotori. Ya sabes, cosas de gente promedio— me dijo más tranquilo pero todavía alegre.

—entiendo. Si a mí no me gustara tanto vivir es ente mundo, habría hecho lo mismo que tu— hice una pausa y cambié de tema. —y por cierto, gracias por fingir que no nos conocíamos en la casa de tu novia. Créeme, eso nos dará mucha ventaja más adelante… tal vez… supongo… espero—

—por supuesto. Además, a mí tampoco me conviene que sepan que tuvimos algo que ver con la muerte de Anju-san— en eso tiene razón.

—Obviamente que no nos conviene; eso pondría a toda la seguridad nacional sobre nosotros y darían con el resto de nuestras acciones— rayos creo que es más grave de lo que creí. Creo que fue algo tonto decirle a Reaper que la dejara cerca de la casa de mi Honorin. —en fin, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora. Si quieres, ya puedes irte—

—entonces te tomo la palabra, prima. Me despides de Erena-san y Reaper— se levantó de la silla y me dio un abrazo de despedida.

—oh, espera. Antes de irte, toma esto— saqué de mi escritorio un gran fajo de billetes de gran denominación. —toma, esto es un regalo de mi parte. Sé que tendrás muchos gastos con la boda, así que tómalo como un regalo de bodas de parte de tu prima favorita—

—Eres mi única prima Tsu-chan— si… lo sé. —como sea, muchas gracias prima, te has ganado un puesto de honor. Ahora debo irme corriendo—

Yo solo asentí y observé como se fue. Ay primo, disfruta tu felicidad todo lo que puedas. Porque seguramente, no te durará mucho.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

No puedo creerlo. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODO MI ESFUERZO, TODO MI CARIÑO Y AMOR HAYAN SERVIDO DE NADA!?

Esto no se puede quedar así… debo hacer algo. Es decir, ¿¡me sacan del partido sin haber tocado el balón!? ¡Eso es simplemente ridículo!

— ¿marcito? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí adentro ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres bajar a cenar?— escuché la voz de mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

—no papá, estoy bien gracias. Yo me haré de comer cuando tenga hambre— le respondí. No quiero que vuelvan a interrumpir mi concentración.

Tengo bastante tiempo planeando esto… nada puede fallar… eh planeado… investigado… recreado todo a la perfección. ¡NADA PUEDE FALLAR! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Desde aquella noche en la que me enteré que te irás de mi lado, algo dentro de mí dejó de funcionar normalmente… algo que hasta hace poco era lo que me regía. No sé qué rayos era, no me importa

¿Pero sabes qué? Sea lo que haya sido, me siento mucho mejor sin ello. Cuando perdí eso… descubrí que en realidad te amo más de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo. Porque tú eres MIA…. ¡MIA! ¡NO PIENSO ENTREGARTE A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO! ¡YO SOY EL AMOR DE TU VIDA! Lo que pasa es que eres bastante bobita y no has descubierto lo que sientes por mí. Descuida Mi Kotori… yo soy muy MUY muy Muy MUY paciente. Sin embargo… hay unos estorbos que tratan de aparatarte de mi lado… que quieren llevarte por el mal camino.

Pero ya verás… solo debes aceptar que yo soy la mejor opción para ti. No puedes casarte con él… YO te amo… fuimos hechas para estar JUNTAS.

He preparado todo minuciosamente para que nadie sospeche. Primero comenzó como un juego, una venganza tonta… pero ahora he descubierto que no solo es un juego… es una obligación y como tal debo de llevarla a cabo. Ya que solo así te darás cuenta que eres MIA y de NADIE MÁS.

¿Un mensaje? ¿Quién me interrumpe cuando sigo planificando? Oh, es Maki. Me está invitando a ir a tomar café con ella, Nico, Rin y Hanayo. No tengo tiempo para salir con ellas, pero necesito algo de esparcimiento, mi habitación ya huele a rencor y odio. Así que supongo que puedo ir con ellas, pero primero, debo guardar todo esto para que mamá o papá no lo vean.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué, observé a las cuatro chicas platicando y riendo… así de bien debe sentirse tener una novia.

—Oh, Umi-chaaaaan, ¡por aquí-nya!— alcancé a ver a Rin levantando los brazos para que la notara.

—hola chicas, espero que no hayan comenzado sin mí— les dije a manera de saludo.

— ¿oh qué? ¿En qué momento llegaste Umi?— me preguntó mi senpai de coletas.

— ¿y cómo la vas a ver si no dejabas de besuquearte con Maki-chan? Ya sabes que no hay que contar dinero delante de los pobres— eso iba dirigido a mí, ¿verdad Rin? —Es por eso que Kayo-chin y yo nos damos muestras de afecto en público—

—Sabes perfectamente que esa no es la razón Rin-chan— escuché a Hanayo bastante molesta.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste Rin?— le pregunté con una fingida voz seria.

—te lo juro que yo no sé por qué Kayo-chin está tan molesta conmigo-nya. Yo no eh hecho algo para merecerlo-nya— si, como no Rin.

—Conociéndote, seguramente le viste las lolas a otra chica nuevamente—esta vez fue Maki la que atacó. — ¿recuerdas esa vez que intentaste imitar a Nozomi y le hiciste Washi-Washi a Sakurauchi-san de primer año?—

—eso no vale Maki-chan, además déjame recordarte que tú también lo hiciste-nya. Tú también le has hecho bastante formas de acoso a Sakurauchi-san— con que Maki también.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES NISHIKINOOOOOOOOOOO!?— parece que Nico ya se enojó. — ¡¿enserio una plana como yo no puede satisfacer tu necesidad?! ¿Estás tan urgida como para buscar suavidad en el pecho de otra mujer?—

Ante los reclamos de Nico, Maki solo desvió la mirada hacia la carta del café. Buen movimiento, todos sabemos que no tiene caso dialogar cuando Nico se pone en ese plan

—Nico-chan, creo que no deberías ser tan dramática. Quiero decir, acosar a Sakurauchi-san no es tan grave como crees, todos lo hacen… i-incluyéndome— vaya Hanayo, esa sí que no me la esperaba.

—vaya, vaya. Enserio que no me esperaba que Hanayo también abusara de la pobre chica— dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—es que, admitámoslo. Ella tiene un "no sé qué, qué sé yo" que provoca que todas queramos acosarla de esa manera. Yo una vez le levanté la falda— dijo Maki como si nada.

—Yo le apreté los magumbos-nya— confesó Rin levantando la mano.

—y-yo se los toqué después que Rin-chan. Quería saber por qué le gustan más lo de ella que los míos— dijo Hanayo con un fuerte sonrojo, parecía que iba a salir vapor de sus orejas.

— ¡por supuesto que no Kayo-chin!— Rin se levantó de golpe de su silla. —no hay nadie en el mundo que tenga unos mejores que los de Kayo-chin. ¿Y sabes por qué estoy tan segura-nya? Porque Kayo-chin es la única a la que amo—

Después de su ridículo discursito, Rin se lanzó sobre el pecho de Hanayo; provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo y haciendo que ambas dejaran expuestas sus lindas e infantiles prendas íntimas a la vista del público. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un fanfic fanservice o qué?

Traté, pero no puedo soportar semejante sarta de estupideces; yo me largo de aquí. Necesito seguir confeccionando mi plan infalible para que MI hermosa Kotori se quede conmigo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Estoy muy emocionada. No puedo creer que de verdad le propuse matrimonio a mi Yuuichi-kun… y mucho menos me creo que haya aceptado. Claro, sé que lo normal es que el hombre le pida matrimonio a la chica, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para espera a que se decidiera. Ahora me encuentro más tranquila, porque sé que mi boda con él será una realidad en unas semanas.

Iba caminando hacia la oficina de mi mami tarareando una mezcla de nuestras canciones. No me lo van a creer, pero creo que extraño ser una School Idol… ¿Qué? ¿Ya se lo esperaban? Jeje es verdad, es demasiado obvio que lo extrañaría.

Cuando pero antes de que llegara, Honoka-chan me atrapó, parece que quiere platicarme algo, no sé qué se trae entre manos.

—hola Kotori-chan, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos— ¿por qué está diciendo eso?

— ¿de qué hablas Honoka-chan? Nos vimos hace unos minutos en clase ¿acaso eso te parece mucho tiempo?— le pregunté a mi amiga.

—oh no, no. Solamente estoy practicando mis saludos para cuando nos veamos después de que te cases, ya que estoy segura que no nos veremos tan seguido después de eso— me respondió con voz triste.

— ¿pero qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que no, nos veremos igual que siempre. ¿O acaso nos dejamos de ver ahora que vives con Tsubasa-san? Tu tranquila, no pasará nada con nuestra amistad— le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿y estás bien segura de esto? la verdad, siento que todo esto está pasando muy rápido— me dijo haciendo una voz seria, de verdad que cambió su semblante.

—pues, no tengo de que arrepentirme. Es cierto que todo va muy rápido, pero no siento que me esté precipitando. Este es el momento, y si no lo aprovecho, puede que me arrepienta por el resto de mi vida— comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la oficina de mi mami, quiero seguir hablando con Honoka-chan, pero debo ir con ella así que debo tomar camino aunque sea a paso de caracol.

— ¿y él te trata bien? ¿No ha tenido algún tipo de "episodio" violento o algo así? Quizá pienses que me estoy poniendo paranoica, pero es que me preocupo por ti. Ya estuve a punto de perderte una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar— aaaaaw… eso es tan lindo Honoka-chan.

—por supuesto que me trata bien, no soy tan tontita como para pedirle matrimonio a alguien que me trate mal. Tu descuida, ya no soy un pollito indefenso que no sabe cómo enfrentar lo que la rodea— jeje, me escuché muy adulta ¿verdad?

—entiendo. Voy a sonar como una anciana, pero no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido; parece que fue ayer cuando brincábamos charcos y escalábamos árboles en el parque junto a la escuela— me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—de hecho eso lo hacías tú, Umi-chan y yo solo éramos testigos de tu hazañas primariales o como se le diga a las cosas de primaria— aunque no me crean es verdad, desde ese entonces ella ha sido como una especie de "líder" entre nosotras. —nosotras siempre hacíamos lo que tú nos decías que hiciéramos y no teníamos ninguna queja. Claro, hasta que crecimos y Umi-chan comenzó a servir de "freno" a tus ocurrencias—

— ¿"ocurrencias"? ¿No querrás decir "locuras"?— y yo que lo quería decir de la manera menos hiriente posible. —sí, ella ha sido el freno y la razón de nuestro equipo. Claro, a excepción de nuestro grupo de School Idols. ¿Sabes? Esa ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, daría hasta lo que no tengo por volver a dar un concierto o participar en el Love Live nuevamente—

—no podía esperar menos viniendo de la legendaria líder de µ's. puedo asegurarte que todas nos sentimos así, sobre todo Nico-chan, Hanayo-chan y tú; ustedes eran las más interesadas en el grupo sobre seguir siendo School Idol— mencioné también sonriendo, es imposible no recordar esos hermosos momento que pasamos siendo parte del grupo. —Incluso Yuuichi-kun me ha dicho que deberíamos continuar como Idols profesionales cuando todas salgamos de la escuela—

—pero aunque quisiéramos, eso ya no será posible porque vas a casarte con él. Sabes perfectamente que una Idol no puede relacionarse con algún hombre— me dijo poniendo una cara sombría.

—tienes razón. Pero tú y las demás chicas aún podrías hacerlo. Ocho de nueve no es un mal porcentaje, claro si Tsubasa-san te deja volver a ser su competencia— me reí un poco y me quedé observándola, sus ojos parecían muertos, su expresión era tan sombría que me daba miedo. — ¿Honoka-chan? ¿Qué tienes?—

Ella me miró con unas lágrimas que se retenían en sus ojos —Kotori-chan… por favor… te lo pido desde mi corazón. No te cases con él, hay algo en él que no me tiene convencida—

Yo solté un suspiro y la encaré. —mira Honoka-chan, sé perfectamente que ustedes no son los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero me gustaría que al menos fingieran llevarse bien, él será mi esposo, y tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Nada me haría más que feliz a que ustedes se llevaran bien aunque sea un poco—

— ¡eso es imposible! No sé por qué, pero él es una de esas personas que odias sin merecerlo. Sé que soy una amiga terrible al decírtelo y que quizá me estoy ganando una golpiza. Pero por favor, reconsidéralo— me dijo tomándome de los brazos, me estaba enterrando las uñas en mis bracitos y me estaba comenzando a doler.

—H-Honoka-chan… me estás lastimando— me soltó y se disculpó. —sí, estás siendo muy egoísta al pedirme que no me case, ya fue suficiente con no irme a Europa a estudiar modas para estar con ustedes. Pero no voy a abandonar una oportunidad irrepetible en mi vida por una paranoia tuya. Puedo asegurarte que nada va a cambiar—

—pero es que tu no entiendes, de verdad que me preocupas. Te estás precipitando hacia el desastre, por favor hazme caso Kotori-chan. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga— sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—escúchame, ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para hablar sin rodeos. Así que dime la verdadera razón por la que no me quieres junto a Yuuichi-kun— creo que sé por dónde va esto.

— ¡PORQUE LO ODIO! ¡ODIO QUE APARECIERA DE REPENTE Y SIN ESFUERZO ALGUNO TE APARTARA DE NUESTRO LADO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!— comenzó a gritar con verdadera rabia.

—Honoka-chan, acabo de decirte que me digas la razón real. Estoy casi segura de saber qué es lo que está pasando… pero quiero escucharte decirlo. Quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca— le dije seria y calmada, no debo perder la estabilidad emocional ahora.

— ¡¿quieres oírlo?! ¡¿QUIERES OÍR QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE AMOR POR TI Y TU TE ESFUERZAS EN HACERME SUFRIR CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO CON ESE HIJO DE P*TA!?— gritó todo con un fuerte llanto. —yo te amo Kotori-chan. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace un tiempo… ¡y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!—

— ¿Acaso no te parece injusto decirme eso cuando ya estás con alguien más?— esta vez yo agaché la mirada, no quiero verla así o empezaré a llorar.

— ¡en realidad a ella no a amo! ¡Si aceptas estar conmigo la dejaré a ella! ¡Lo dejaré todo por ti! ¡Porque de verdad te amo Kotori-chan!— vamos Kotori, no te rompas, aguanta… aguanta…

—basta por favor, ya no quiero escuchar que digas eso… por favor— ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—pero es la verdad Kotori-chan. Yo de verdad te amo, y te lo diré mil millones de veces si es necesario— me abrazó y trató de besarme. Pero yo la rechacé con una cachetada... lo siento.

— ¿sabes qué? Hace unos años… escucharte decir eso me habría convertido en la chica más feliz del universo… ¿no es injusta la vida? Pasé años… años amándote en silencio, observándote, cuidándote, con esa tonta esperanza de que quizá "algún día"; y después que sufrí tanto, que luché para no seguir sintiendo eso por ti… ahora que estoy con alguien más, cuando por fin me enamoré de alguien más… ese día llegó. Dime, ¡¿dime cómo quieres que me sienta después de haber amado y perdido?!— mis propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer… soy patética. —Es por eso, que decidí que jamás volvería a esperar y sería yo quien tomara las riendas de la relación—

Honoka-chan se veía sorprendida y bastante desconcertada. —Kotori-chan… yo… bueno, no tenía idea… que… bueno… tú… de mí…—

—cómo puedes ver, yo no soy la única tonta distraída que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás— cuando dijo eso, Honoka-chan cayó al piso de rodillas y yo comencé a caminar hacia la oficina de mi mamá secándome las lágrimas. —Y por si te interesa, me gustaría que tú fueras una de mis damas de honor… pero no te culpo si no quieres ir—

Sabía perfectamente que éste día podría llegar. Tan solo, me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes de lastimarla tanto obligándola a ver mi relación con Yuuichi-kun. Me duele la mano… nunca había golpeado a alguien y mucho menos con esta fuerza… pero me duele el pecho aún más, y tengo una extraña sensación en el vientre, ¿así se siente rechazar a la persona de la que estuviste enamorada por tanto tiempo?

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

— **oh, ya volviste Terry, ¿ya está terminado el próximo capítulo?—**

 **EH... NO, LA VERDAD ES QUE EL ESCRITOR ME MANDÓ A LA BERTA PORQUE DIJO QUE LE PERJUDICO EN VEZ DE AYUDARLO.**

" **lo sabía, me debes 50 varos Asuna"**

— **¿Qué? Yo nunca aposté contigo sobre eso—**

 **BUENO, EN LO QUE ELLAS SE AGARRAN DE LAS GREÑAS, A MI ME TOCA CERRAR EL CAPÍTULO. UNA VEZ MÁS, GRACIAS POR DEDICAR SU TIEMPO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Y NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROXIMOS CAPÍTULOS PORQUE ESTO YA AGARRÓ VUELO.**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAAA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UNA BODA QUE DEBÍA SER PERFECTA**


	19. Una boda que debía ser perfecta

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 19: Una boda que debía ser perfecta

 **BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A ÉSTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

— **lo sabemos, se nos hizo tardísimo, es que el escritor ha tenido algunos contratiempos recientemente—**

" **pero esperamos que valga la espera, y con este capítulo entramos a la recta final"**

 **ESTAMOS A POCOS CAPÍTULOS DE VER COMO SE TERMINA ÉSTA BATALLA POR EL CORAZÓN DE LA KOTORRA.**

— **Por cierto, en éste capítulo hay algunas escenas bastante gráficas y posiblemente algo perturbadoras—**

 **YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS, Y AHORA SIN MÁS…. ¡VAMOS A CAPÍTULO!**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Estoy muy nerviosa, mi mami me trajo a una boutique para elegir mi vestido de novia. ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando ya! ¡Kyaaaaaa!

— ¿sabes hija? Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu idea de una boda estilo occidental— me dijo ella. —la verdad yo prefería algo más tradicional, pero bueno, allá tú—

—sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño casarme con un hermoso vestido blanco como estos— le contesté con una sonrisa viendo la enorme variedad de vestido que había ahí.

—Aunque casarte de blanco es hacer trampa teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes, ¿o no mi pequeña polluela?— mamá me miró con una... ¿Cómo le dicen los raros? Ah sí, una "Smug Face".

—vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se ha divertido más de lo que aparenta— comentó una de las dependientas sonriendo; contraataqué mandándole una mirada de "tu cállate".

—eso no lo puedes negar mi pequeña, es perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo desde que entraste a preparatoria. Claro, no solo te la has pasado haciendo… tu sabes, sino todo tipo de diversión— me dijo mamá tomando algunos vestidos mientras me hablaba. —Tú déjalo en mis manos mi polluela, te aseguro que estos vestidos se verán perfecto en ti—

—gracias por acompañarme mami, no sé qué habría hecho sin tus consejos y tu compañía— le dije con una sonrisa y abrazándola por la espalda.

—bueno, aunque me duela decirlo, será mejor que comiences a hacerte a la idea de que en unas semanas, dejarás de vivir conmigo y será tu turno de convertirte en la señora de la casa. Y ya no estaré ahí para darte mis consejos de madre— me dijo dándome un besito en la frente.

—Espero ser tan buena mamá como tú lo has sido conmigo mami, porque déjame decirte que planeo darte muchos nietos— le dije para ver como reaccionaba. Solo abrió los ojos y tosió un poco.

—si eh… cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo vas con las damas de honor?— me preguntó para evadir el tema anterior.

—pues… Umi-chan ha expresado indirectamente su odio hacia Yuuichi-kun varias veces; así que era de esperarse que se negara cuando le pregunté si quería ser una de mis damas de honor— dije con un poco de tristeza. —y con Honoka-chan, tuve que preguntarle dos veces, pero finalmente aceptó. También se lo pedí a Rin-chan, Maki-chan y Eli-chan, ya sabes, para que haya repuestos—

Tuve que inventar una mentira, ¿desde cuándo me volví tan mentirosa? Por supuesto que Honoka-chan no aceptaría ser de mis damas de honor después de aquella discusión que tuvimos ese día. ¿Les cuento algo? Ese día, no dormí, lo único que hice fue llorar como niña pequeña, sentí como si esos sentimientos hacia Honoka-chan que estaban reprimidos y encerrados dentro de mí desde hace años me golpearan en el estómago. Al día siguiente, traté de bloquear esa mala sensación con las caricias y el cuerpo de Yuuichi-kun, pero eso solo fue una solución temporal. No importó cuantas veces me hizo suya, sin importar cuantas veces estuvo y terminó dentro de mí… simplemente, nada pudo quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Lo siento Honoka-chan, yo no quería que te enteraras… Y mucho menos de esa forma.

De verdad que soy una persona terrible, tan terrible, que no me merezco el amor de personas tan maravillosas como Mamá, Yuuichi-kun y Honoka-chan.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Kotori Minami? No mereces pensar así, no por alguien que no tuvo el valor de confesar lo que sentía por ti antes de tener el agua hasta el cuello— esa voz… ¡soy yo! O mejor dicho, mi alter-ego, Minalinskey. —Honoka no fue lo suficientemente valiente para decir que te ama, y para empeorar la cosa, ella ya tiene pareja. Incluso cuando le dijiste que alguien se te había propuesto, ¿Y qué te dijo? Es cierto, te apoyó a que lo intentaras, pero en ningún momento dijo lo que siente por ti—

—pero aun así. Yo también soy una cobarde porque yo jamás le confesé mis sentimientos cuando estuve enamorada de ella— le respondí a mi otra yo. —Así que, tal vez… yo sea la culpable de todo esto por ser una miedosa, un cobarde—

— ¡la cobarde es ella Minami! ¡Ella no se atrevió a dar el paso aun sabiendo que era su última oportunidad! Solo piénsalo, no vale la pena sentirte mal por rechazar a alguien que no tiene el valor para decirte lo que siente. Y mucho menos cuando ambas tienen pareja— la especie de ¿espejismo? Que estaba en mi cabeza se esfumó diciéndome eso, ¿me estaré volviendo loca?

— ¿Me estás oyendo hija?— la voz de mi mami me sacó de mis pensamientos. —Te estaba preguntando cual te gusta más de estos dos—

—oh, perdón mami, estaba pensando en algo más— tomé los vestidos que tenía mi mamá en sus brazos. —pues… mmm… está difícil, no sé cuál de todos elegir. ¿Cuál crees que le gustaría a Yuuichi-kun?—

— ¿por qué no le pides consejo a Kousaka-san? O a cualquier otra de tus damas de honor para que te dé consejo de cual se te ve mejor— me aconsejó ella.

—Tienes razón, voy a enviarles fotos de todos los candidatos, para ver que me dicen ellas— le respondí sacando mi celular con la cámara lista.

Les envié a las chicas las fotos de todos los vestidos que me parecieron buenos prospectos. Por supuesto, excluí a Honoka-chan del asunto, no quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hice.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: MAKI** )

Esto sí que es nuevo (nótese el sarcasmo) Kotori vino a verme. Pero esta vez en mi casa, supongo que eso es bueno, ya que no tiene que ver con esos asuntos.

—debo decir que ya esperaba tu visita KotoBird. Ya te estabas tardando en venir a tu "terapia"— dije con sarcasmo.

—vamos Maki-chan, no te burles de mi de esa manera— me reprochó. —sabes que tú eres la única con la que puedo hablar, eres algo así como… mi confidente. Mi guardiana de secretos—

—vaya, nunca pensé que me veías de esa manera Kotori. Me siento halagada— sonreí y le ofrecí una taza de té, como es costumbre.

—Y es por eso que hoy vengo a platicarte de algo que pasó con Honoka-chan hace unos días— ella tomó un sorbo de su té y continuó. —verás, hace unos días, ella y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión y… bueno, ella terminó confesando lo que siente por mí—

—así que finalmente pasó eh. Sinceramente pensé que se lo llevaría a la tumba— dije sin mucha importancia.

— ¿osea que tú ya lo sabías? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?— oh vaya, creo que pisé una mina.

—no pensé que fuera necesario. Quiero decir, eso se veía desde el espacio. Pensé que tú también ya te habías dado cuenta— le respondí tratando de calmarla.

—Por lo visto soy más tonta de lo que pensé— Kotori se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. — ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba con Honoka-chan?—

—Bueno, no soy experta en psicología, pero supongo que el amor hacia Yuuichi te tenía cegada— le dije sinceramente. —me refiero a que, bueno, durante todo este tiempo has pasado más tiempo con él que con cualquiera de nosotras. Si me permites decirlo, pareciera que de repente dejamos de importarte—

—en cierta forma tienes razón, pero tú sabes cómo es tener pareja; pareciera que lo único que existe eres tú y tu pareja, como si nada más importara— me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—te entiendo, pero eso solo pasa los primeros meses, o al menos en mi caso. Pero siento que más bien tú lo hacías para evitar a Honoka. Después de todo, no creo que haya sido fácil para ti tratar de superar lo que sentías por ella— le dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—después de esa pequeña discusión le confesé precisamente eso, que hace tiempo estuve enamorada de ella. No sé cómo se lo tomó, no esperé a ver como reaccionaba— eso, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—entonces, si ella sabes lo que sientes, y viceversa… ¿entonces por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?— le pregunté con emoción, algo extraño en mí.

—olvídalo. Ya hablamos de eso una vez, ¿te acuerdas? Y sostengo lo que dije ese día: ya es tarde para hacer eso, el tiempo en el que sentía algo por ella terminó. Ahora amo a Yuuichi-kun y voy a casarme con él aunque eso le rompa el corazón a Honoka-chan. Me siento mal por ella, pero mi felicidad está por encima de todo, y no pienso echarme para atrás— se ve decidida, no hay nada que hacer cuando se pone así.

—ya veo, así que no existe algo que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión. Bien, no es algo que me afecte de todas maneras, además es mi deber como tu amiga apoyarte. Así que, hagas lo que hagas, yo te apoyo— dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—gracias Maki-chan, tu eres una verdadera amiga. De verdad te quiero— me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como mi cara ardía de vergüenza, tanto que pude haber freído un huevo en ella sin problema. Y me puse aún más roja al sentir su suave pecho chocando con el mío, así que así se siente estar con alguien de una talla mayor a la tuya, ¿eh?

—no hay que agradecer Kotori, eso es lo que las amigas hacen. Además, bueno… si no funcionan las cosas con tu esposo y Honoka ya no quiere saber de ti… siempre puedo cambiarte por Nico— dije con voz seductora… espero que no se la crea.

—jajaja, lo dices porque sabes que de todas formas no duraría mucho, ¿verdad?— yo solo encogí los hombros. —bueno, supongo que no habrá necesidad de tomarte la palabra mientras esté bien con Yuuichi-kun—

—eso espero yo también, quiero que sean muy felices juntos. Y si intenta pasarse de machito…— me troné los dedos y el cuello. —Solo diré que quizá ya no pueda darte hijos—

Kotori sacudió la cabeza varias veces cuando dije eso, supongo que en un intento de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza —d-descuida, no te dará razones para hacer eso, así que tú quédate tranquilla. Además, ya recibió esa misma amenaza por parte de mi mami, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan y hasta de Hanayo-chan. Así que no te preocupes—

—entonces está bien, no me preocuparé por ahora. Pero si me llego a enterar…— esta vez levanté mi puño como abuelita enojada.

Quisiera hacer más por ustedes chicas, pero de verdad que así no se puede.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN TERCERA PERSONA** )

Finalmente, el día de la boda entre Kotori y Yuuichi había llegado. La novia se encontraba en su casa preparándose para su gran día.

—Mírate, ya no eres más una niña— comentó la señora Minami viendo a su hija con el vestido puesto. —Te ves como la princesa que eres—

Kotori vestía un vestido color blanco puro (ah que mañosa) con bastantes encajes y holanes al estilo princesa, con un escote pronunciado en la parte de enfrente, acompañado de unos guantes largos que cubrían casi todo el brazo, junto con una gargantilla blanca con una pequeña rosa. Su peinado era el de costumbre, solo que ahora traía un moño blanco y las puntas de su cabello estaban un poco rizadas. Su apariencia la hacía lucir tan inocente y delicada, que parecía una figurilla de vidrio que puede romperse en cualquier momento.

—gracias mamá, es que me parezco muchísimo a ti— respondió Kotori sonriendo.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?— preguntó la matriarca. —es normal estarlo, hoy vas a casarte—

—sí, mami, estoy bastante nerviosa. Anoche no pude dormir pensando en cosas como "¿y si solo estoy soñando?" "¿y si decide que siempre no quiere casarse?" "¿y si morí sin saberlo y esto solo es una fantasía?"— comentó la novia con voz melancólica.

—v-vaya… no pensé que de verdad estuvieras en ese plan. Pero yo puedo asegurarte que todo esto es real, estás viviendo éste preciso momento, y yo estoy aquí para acompañarte hasta el altar— dijo Kouko abrazando a su hija con suavidad.

—ah, señora y señorita Minami, les informo que las damas de honor, ¿las dejo pasar?— preguntó una joven de cabello negro.

—Gracias por avisarnos Mito, diles que vengan para acá— respondió la señora de la casa haciéndole un gesto de "ve con ellas".

La chica que respondía al nombre de Mito hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación.

—Mamá… ¿desde cuándo tenemos servicio?— preguntó la jovencita.

—bueno, como tú te irás a vivir con Yuuichi, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a mantener limpia la casa. Además, así no me sentiré tan sola; y descuida, me dieron un pequeño aumento por mi destacada labor como directora, así que su sueldo es perfectamente rentable— dijo la adulta con aires de grandeza.

—ya entiendo, así que no me termino de ir y ya te buscaste una hija de remplazo más mayor y más bonita, ¿no es cierto?— replicó la muchachita haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—ah vamos Kotori no seas tan dramática. Sabes que tu madre cada día está más vieja y más abandonada, déjala ser feliz los cincuenta años que cree que le quedan—dijo Kouko hablando en tercera persona.

—Está bien mami, vamos a olvidarnos de esto y hay que disfrutar de mi boda— Kotori se volteó hacia su mamá una vez habiendo terminado de aplicarse el maquillaje correspondiente. —Estoy lista—

—eh, todavía tenemos tiempo. Recuerda que debemos llegar después que el novio, así que, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?— interrogó la mujer adulta.

—sé que, no te gusta hablar de él, pero creo que merezco saber qué pasó con papá. Cuando nos dejó yo aún era muy pequeña y no entendía que pasaba. Pero mamá, ya crecí, y no pienso dejar esta casa sin que me des una explicación como es debida— dijo la menor con decisión.

Por su parte, la señora Minami solo agachó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. —Siempre supe que esto pasaría algún día—

— ¿entonces mamá? ¿Qué estás esperando?— apresuró la jovencita.

—espero que con esto me digas en donde escondiste mis "brownies medicinales" porque los voy a necesitar— la mayor volvió a suspirar y miró a su hija a los ojos. —mira, la verdad es que tu padre nos dejó… para protegernos—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Kotori ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Cómo que "para protegernos"?—

—la verdad, es que tu padre era un agente del gobierno, especializado en el combate al crimen organizado. Era excelente en su trabajo, atrapó a bastantes tipos malos durante su carrera. Sin embargo, hubo una organización a que jamás pudo tocar, no recuerdo como se hacían llamar. El punto es que, se obsesionó por perseguirlos, no paró con tal de atraparlos. Cuando cumpliste tres años, recibió una especie de amenaza, por suerte no nos mencionaba a nosotras ya que nadie sabía que él estaba casado. Así que, para protegernos, decidió continuar con su investigación en otro lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo— relató la mayor aguantando las lágrimas.

—si todo eso que me dijiste es verdad, ¿por qué te la has pasado todos estos años diciéndome que era la peor escoria del mundo? ¿Por qué te empeñaste en tratar de hacerme odiar a mi propio padre?— reclamó la ave menor con lágrimas de enojo.

—porque él me lo pidió. Él me dijo que te hablara mal de él, me dijo que hiciera que lo odiaras para que así jamás se te ocurriera buscarlo. Desde que se fue no eh recibido noticias de él, ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo. Pero si es el mismo hombre del que me enamoré, debe seguir tratando de encontrar a esos bastardos. Todo con tal de mantenernos seguras— terminó Kouko abrazando a su hija.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y dejaron que las lágrimas fluyeran, duraron así un rato, hasta que recordaron que debían hacer algo.

—vamos Kotori, se nos hace tarde para la boda— apuró la matriarca.

—qué bueno que mi maquillaje es a prueba de agua, sino hubiera hecho un desastre— dijo Kotori con una risita.

 **.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que podré llevar a cabo mi grandioso e infalible plan. Nada puede salir mal, todo es perfecto.

Muy bien, hora del paso 1: distraer al chofer.

Odio ponerme este tipo de ropa tan indecente, pero no hay otra forma. — ¿Estás lista compañera?— le pregunté a mi compañera.

No sé quién es esta chica, solo sé que se apellida Ohara y tiene un extraño acento americano. La convencí de ayudarme en mi plan diciendo que le haré una broma a un amigo. Pobre tonta, no tiene ni idea de lo que me está ayudando a hacer.

Esta chica y yo caminamos hacia la limosina que se encontraba fuera de la casa de Yuuichi esperando a que saliera para llevárselo a la boda.

—d-disculpe, señor, ¿podemos pedirle un favor?— traté de hablar con voz seductora o al menos un poco dulce.

—¿Qué se les ofrece a unas jovencitas tan lindas como ustedes?— nos regresó la pregunta el viejo pervertido que no dejaba de dirigir su mirada hacia mi escote pronunciado y mi barriguita descubierta, no puedo negar que esa era la intención de vestirme así, pero no puedo evitar esta sensación de indecencia.

—Mire, lo que pasa es que nuestro auto no quiere funcionar y no sabemos que tiene— la chica rubia señaló "nuestro auto". Es una carcacha que conseguí por ahí con muchos problemas. No se pierde nada.

El chofer se bajó y nos acompañó hasta donde estaba la carcacha, por supuesto, trató de pasarse de listo manoseándome de vez en cuando.

Paso 2: conseguir las llaves.

Con algunas herramientas que conseguí por ahí, logré inyectarle al chofer un anestésico lo suficientemente potente como para dejarlo noqueado un buen rato. El tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan.

— ¿what the f*ck? ¿Qué le hiciste al sujeto?— me preguntó la chica rubia.

—descuida, es parte de la broma. Cuando despierte le inventaré alguna cosa graciosa que lo haga pensar que hizo algo vergonzoso— le expliqué, que bueno que se tragó semejante tontería. —gracias por tu ayuda, te prometo que un día te lo voy a pagar. Ya puedes retirarte—

—está bien, solo promete que me mostrarás las fotos y videos que saques de todo esto. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme— la chica me guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo de ahí riendo como una niñita.

Bien, ahora que estoy sola, hora de quitarle las llaves de la limosina y ponerme mi segundo disfraz, ropa de chofer.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, amarré al chofer original y lo dejé escondido en una parte donde no pudieran verlo y caminé al auto. Ahora solo queda esperar a que éste maldito se suba.

Yuuichi entró azotando la puerta mientras se terminaba de anudar la corbata—muy bien amigo, es hora de irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde—

—lamento informarte, que no llegarás a tiempo— respondí con una sonrisa aterradora. —Hola Yuuichi Izumi, ¿me extrañaste?—

Él se quedó helado al verme. Por un momento pensé que iba a gritar como chica en película de terror.

—U-Umi… ¿Qué rayos estás… hacien…?— con una precisión digna de mí, le lancé un dardo con el mismo anestésico que usé con el chofer, se le clavó en el cuello y cayó inconsciente.

Muy bien, pasó 3: impedir la boda haciendo que Kotori se quede plantada en el altar. Lo siento, pero no dejaré que seas de él.

Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir hacia mi escondite que acondicioné para llevar a cabo el resto de mi plan.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Esto es bastante raro, se supone que Yuuichi-kun debió haber llegado antes que yo, y ya llevo aquí casi una hora. —está bastante retrasado—

—Es obvio que es un retrasado de primera, pero además también llega tarde— comentó Honoka-chan, quien se encontraba a mi lado pendiente de todo.

—no es tiempo para tus chistes Honoka, ¿Qué no ves que Kotori está bastante preocupada porque su novio está demorado?— me ayudó Maki-chan.

— ¿viene de morado? Hmp, y yo pensaba que venía de negro-nya— ¿ahora fue Rin-chan?

De repente, tanto Rin-chan como Honoka-chan recibieron un golpe doble en la cabeza por parte de mi mami y Maki-chan.

—ustedes dos, más les vale que dejen e burlarse de mi pequeñita o les reprobaré todos los exámenes que quedan del año sin que siquiera los presenten— amenazó mi mami con voz autoritaria.

Ambas agacharon la cabeza e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Aunque yo aparentaba estar divirtiéndome con las tonterías habituales de mis amigas, pero la verdad, por dentro me temía lo peor, ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió? ¿Qué tal si tuvo un accidente?

— ¿Kotori-chan? ¿Por qué estás llorando?— ¿eh? Honoka-chan me vio llorando, pero yo no sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Simplemente no me creo que esto esté pasándome a mí, a éstas horas yo debería estar casada con mi Yuuichi-kun. Pero no es así, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Llegamos, por fin llegamos a mi escondite. Tomé a Yuuichi y batallando un poco lo arrastré hasta una amplia mesa, lo acosté sobre ella y amarré sus tobillos y muñecas.

El efecto de la anestesia aun durará unos cuantos minutos, así que aún tengo un poco de tiempo para preparar las sorpresas que tengo para él.

—u-uuugh… ¿q-que pasó?— escuché una muy débil voz.

—oh, así que por fin despiertas, Yuuichi Izumi— le dije con suavidad. — ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?—

— ¿¡Umi!? ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!? ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás cometiendo un secuestro!— me gritó mientras se sacudía tratando de liberarse de la mesa.

—no gastes tu energías, esos amarres jamás vas a romperlos, necesitarías herramienta pesada— le comenté. —aunque por mi mejor, así solo te lastimarás en vano—

—sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo?— me preguntó bastante alterado. —si me sueltas ahora, haré como que no pasó nada—

—oh no… no, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡NI PIENSES QUE TE DEJARÉ IR!— lo golpeé en la cara. — ¿sabes una cosa? Que tú estés con MI Kotori me ha provocado bastante dolor emocional y mucho sufrimiento. No, no pienso ponerme a monologar como el típico villano de película. Solo te diré que… te haré experimentar todo el dolor que eh sentido—

Observé su cara de terror, por un momento pensé que mojaría los pantalones. Caminé hacia una mesa con varios utensilios que preparé para este momento.

—Veamos… ¿con cuál empezaré?— observé mis herramientas, las acaricié a todas tratando de sentir cual me "pedía" ir primero. ¡Y ya la encontré! —tú serás la primera—

Tomé un par de pinzas de electricista que tenía. Caminé sonriendo hacia él. —créeme, esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí—

¡FINALMENTE! Ha llegado el momento de ejecutar el paso 4: ¡hora de la venganza!

Agarré una de sus manos, y mientras me carcajeaba le arranque las uñas con mis pinzas. Esa imagen de él sufriendo y pidiendo que me detuviera era algo excitante para mí. Cuando le quité las uñas de ambas manos, lamí su sangre de mis pinzas y la escupí inmediatamente, tenía un sabor a basura insoportable.

—y-ya… ya te divertiste, ¡AHORA SUELTAME MALDITA DEMENTE!— ah, así que aún tiene energías como para decir estupideces, ¿eh?

—oh, no, te equivocas, aún no has experimentado mi dolor… solo estoy empezando— ésta vez tomé una tijeras para cortar alambres, ¿para que la usé? Fácil, para quitarle esos dedos que osaron tocar el inmaculado cuerpo celestial de MI Kotori.

Después de hacer eso, procedí a apuñalar partes de su cuerpo al azar, cada puñalada me provocaba una sensación inexplicable, sentía que… que… que me mojaba "a-ahí". ¡Y eso me encantó!

Tuve una idea que no tenía planeada hacer, saqué mi cuchillo dentado de su pierna y… lo enterré en su sucia parte con la que se atrevió a robarle su pureza a MI Kotori. ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE! Apuñalé su cosa varias veces, el pobre idiota ya ni siquiera podía reaccionar ante tanto dolor que le provocaba.

—no Yuuichi, aún no puedes quedarte dormido, todavía no ha sufrido lo suficiente— le dije en el oído dándole una última puñalada en el vientre, mis manos comenzaron a arder al contacto con sus jugos gástricos que escapaban por las heridas.

Fue divertido, pero ha llegado el momento de pasar al paso 5: no dejar huellas ni rastro alguno.

Tomé algunos acelerantes que tenía guardados, bastante flamables por cierto. Los rocié por todos lados, mojé la ropa de Yuuichi con algo de gasolina, y encendí el líquido desde una de las esquinas de la mesa, le puse muy poca, ya que no quiero que pase tan rápido.

Lentamente en fuego comenzó a acercarse a él, pude observar su expresión de terror autentico, esa expresión que haces cuando sabes que vas a morir. Segundos después, el fuego alcanzó su ropa y el gritó como una maldita niñita. Me quedé observando con este hijo de perra era consumido por las llamas, observé como su ropa se fundía con su carne dándole una apariencia de derretido. Aún gritaba, eso era una buena señal ya que eso indicaba que seguía vivo y lo más importante, seguía experimentando ese dolor.

Antes de que dejara de existir, me acerqué lo más posible y le grité. —¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE ATREVES A ROBARLE A UMI SONODA LO QUE MÁS AMA! ¡ÉSTE ES TU CASTIGO POR PASARTE DE LISTO Y TRATAR DE ROBAR LO QUE ME PERTENECE!—

Me quedé viendo unos minutos más, hasta que el fuego comenzó a crecer demasiado, esa era mi señal para largarme de ahí antes de que todo sucumbiera ante las llamas.

Sé que este incendio llamará demasiado la atención, pero por suerte, el fuego se comerá toda la evidencia que me incrimine, y por supuesto, también borrará por completo el rastro de ese estúpido que se atrevió a introducirse en las profundidades del mar. Ya saben lo que dicen, mientras más profundo el mar, más oscuro se vuelve.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19.**

 **¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ ÉSTA NUEVA EDICIÓN?**

— **a mí me dieron un poco de nauseas con la venganza de Umi—**

" **¿quién diría que había enloquecido hasta tal punto?"**

 **Y CON ESO HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA EMISIÓN DE HOY. ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA QUE VA LENTO PERO SEGURO.**

 **DE PARTE DE TODO EL EQUIPO DE PRODUCCIÓN, LOS PATROCINADORES Y LAS MUSAS, NO DEPEDIMOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL MAR**


	20. Las profundidades del mar

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 20: Las profundidades del mar

 **BUEEEEEENAS VIDAS TENGAN TODOS USTEDES. POR FIN, DESPUÉS DE UN MES HEMOS REGRESADO.**

— **pedimos una disculpa, no teníamos intención de tardar tanto. Tuvimos algunos problemillas con el capítulo—**

" **el capítulo de hoy estará centrado en Umi y Kotori, ¿Qué pasó con Umi después de su atentado? ¿Cómo lo tomó Kotori? Descúbranlo ahora en éste capítulo"**

 **POR SUPUESTO, TAMBIÉN ESTÁ LA SEGUNDA PAREJA IMPLICADA, SI, NOS REFERIMOS AL TSUBAHONO QUE TAMBIÉN ESTARÁN ACTIVAS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

" **y sin más preámbulos, ¡que comience el capítulo!"**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Aún no me puedo creer lo que pasó. Hace una semana, justamente el día de mi boda… Yuuichi-kun jamás apareció, me dejó plantada. Desde ese día, me la eh pasado aquí en mi cuarto, sin tener interacción con nadie más que conmigo misma.

—hija, sé que no vas a abrirme y que no vas a hacerme caso… no te culpo, sé que debes sentirte muy mal, pero… me preocupas, te hice de comer, si tienes hambre, te lo dejaré aquí en la puerta— yo no le contesté nada a mamá. Como ella dijo, nadie me ha visto, ni siquiera ella.

No sé qué le hice o que le dije para que hiciera cosa semejante, quiero decir, ¿no se suponía que nos amábamos? ¿No se suponía que queríamos estar juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos? Je, ahora eso ya parece tan lejano, como si se tratara de un sueño.

Un agradable olor me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un olor bastante dulce y familiar, debe tratarse de la comida que mamá dejó afuera, y eso me recordó que no eh comido nada desde ese día; quizá sea por eso que este olor es tan hipnotizante.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, me sentía bastante débil y desganada, pero todo eso cambió cuando abrí la puerta y observé la delicia que me esperaba.

— ¡El pay de queso súper cremoso de mamá!— oh vaya, solo lo hace en ocasiones extra especiales, ¡es un postre celestial!

— ¡Así te quería agarrar pajarraco!— ¿Qué diablos? Es mamá. —sabía que no podrías resistirte ante la tentación de probar tu platillo favorito—

— ¡demonios! Está bien, me atrapaste. Ahora vamos a comer— le dije a mi mami mientras me dirigía a la cocina con mi enorme pay en las manos.

Después de haber disfrutado esa delicia hecha por las manos inmaculadas y celestiales de mi mami, hablamos un poco sobre la situación actual.

—sabes que no pudimos predecir que eso pasaría, ¿pero sabes qué? Él se lo pierde, se pierde la oportunidad de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la segunda mujer más maravillosa de todos los doce universos— me dijo ella tratando de animarme.

Le di el ultimo bocado a mi postre y hablé —lo único que me gustaría sabes es si hice algo para que él se arrepintiera… espera, ¿Cómo que la segunda?—

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Eres la segunda mujer más maravillosa ya que la primera es, por supuesto, tu segura servidora— ah, había olvidado lo modesta que es mi querida madre.

—vamos mamá, sabes que nunca estoy de humor para tus chistes, y mucho menos ahora que estoy deprimida— le contesté mientras me levantaba de la silla. —Voy a intentar hablar con él, no me ha contestado desde aquel día, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo de nuevo—

—solo te pido que no te agobies tanto con esto. Sé que es muy doloroso y que por ahora parece que nada más importa. Pero por favor no te olvides que, con o sin él, aún tienes una vida por delante. Con todas las alegrías y decepciones que eso implica, no puedo asegurarte que tendrás una vida feliz, tampoco puedo asegurarte que sea larga, pero te aseguro, que tendrás una vida plena y emocionante. Por favor no renuncies a eso por un pequeño bache— me sermoneó tomándome de los hombros.

—mamá, tu tranquila. Sé que soy patética, pero no soy tan patética como para buscar la salida fácil— le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa pero se borró rápido.

Me fui caminando hacia mi cuarto, mientras marcaba en mi teléfono el número de Yuuichi-kun. Pero al igual que las veces anteriores, me respondía que ese número no estaba disponible. ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Yuuichi-kun? Necesito hablar contigo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

—jugaremos con la Kotorra, mientras el perro no está. Porque si el perro aparece, a la Kotorra se comerá— me encontraba preparándome mi desayuno mientras cantaba esa ronda infantil modificada a mi estilo.

Desde hace una semana que no sabemos nada de Yuuichi, no sé qué le pasó, pero no existe nada que me alegre más que eso.

—vaya, te ves de muy buen humor— Tsu-chan entró a la cocina solo vestida con una de mis blusas… y se transparenta un poco, si no estuviera acostumbrada a verla así, me moriría de una hemorragia.

La recibí con un beso y la tomé de la cintura. —por supuesto que estoy feliz; pasé los exámenes, gané el concurso de baile ayer, estoy aquí contigo… y hemos sabido nada de "ya sabes quién" en todo este tiempo—

— ¿"ya sabes quién"? ¿Te refieres a Valdemort?— eh, algo me dice que has visto muchas películas Tsu-chan. —jeJe, tranquila estoy jugando contigo, por supuesto que sé de quién estás hablando, te refieres a "él"—

—así es. Lo siento por Kotori-chan, debió dolerle mucho que la dejaran vestida y alborotada. Pero debería agradecer que se salvó de estar con ese tipo tan pesado— dije mientras cortaba mis verduras con demasiada fuerza.

—Oye, oye tranquila Honorin; romperás la tabla si sigues cortando así de fuerte— me abrazó y me quitó el cuchillo suavemente para que ella continuara con mi tarea. —sé que lo odiabas, pero ni siquiera yo me regocijaría tanto si algún pretendiente tuyo desapareciera—

—eso no cuenta porque tú sabes que eres la ganadora. Además tu misma me diste el permiso de "jugar" con alguien más, cosa que por cierto, quizá pueda hacer ahora que ese tipo se largó— dije sonriendo mientras fantaseaba con varios posibles escenarios.

—está bien, solo no te olvides de quien es el amor de tu vida— me dijo haciendo un puchero bastante lindo. —sé que estás bastante emocionada porque ahora tienes el camino libre para tener una aventura con Kotori-san, pero deberías pensar un poco en cómo se siente ella en este momento. Sé que será difícil para ti esperar a que ella se recupere de ese golpe tan duro, pero no te queda otra opción—

—solo me lo dices para que se me olvide y me quede contigo, ¿cierto?— le pregunté, ese discursito no me lo trago viniendo de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Te lo digo porque de verdad me preocupa…— la volteé a ver con cara fea. —Está bien, no puedo culparte por no creerme mi mentira, solo lo dije para que no pensaras que no me preocupan tus amigas—

—bien, por esta vez te la compro, pero a cambio…— me acerqué y la besé en el cuello. — ¿Qué opinas si… vamos a mi habitación?—

—oh Honorin, acabamos de hacerlo, hoy estás insaciable— me besó en los labios y fuimos de la mano hasta mi habitación.

Cuando terminamos, desayunamos debidamente y cada quien salió rumbo a su escuela… ¿Qué? ¿Enserio creyeron que les iba a contar lo que pasó ahí? Pues fíjense que no, lo que pasa dentro de esas puertas es Pri-va-do.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, había un extraño ambiente sombrío, no sé explicarlo, pero era como si alguien muy triste se apoderara de la escuela. Todo se aclaró en el momento que entré a mi salón, la razón de esa aura tan pesada era la presencia de mi pajarita. Supongo que toda la escuela se enteró de lo que pasó con ella.

Me acerqué a ella y la saludé con precaución, no sé qué tan bien se encuentre mentalmente. —B-buenos días Kotori-chan, que bueno es tenerte de regreso—

—ah, hola Honoka-chan, que extraño que llegues tan temprano, casi como si te hubieran levantado a patadas— me respondió con una sonrisa. Hmm… parece que ya está mejor.

Sonreí también y le contesté mirando para otro lado. —Bueno, lo que pasa es que Tsu-chan se levanta muy temprano para hacer ejercicio— ¿así se le dice ahora? —y de paso también me despierta para que así no llegue tarde. Debo confesar que ni siquiera mamá me levantaba tan temprano—

¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé que el tema de las parejas eso lo peor que puedo mencionar delante de ella en éste momento! Corrígelo Honoka, debes corregirlo ahora mismo.

—ah, no te preocupes Honoka-chan, puedes seguir hablando de tu novia, no me incomoda en lo más mínimo— creo que tardé tanto pensando en cómo solucionar mi error, que me descubrió. —sé que estás pensando que no debiste hablar sobre novios y parejas cuando el mío acaba de abandonarme. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso darle muchas vueltas al asunto—

—no, no estaba pensando en eso… está bien, si— solté un suspiro bastante pesado. —sé que ya debes estar harta de que te digan esto, pero me preocupo por ti, no quiero que sigas sufriendo por ello. Sabes bien que no fue tu culpa—

—Lo sé, tan solo me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó, ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?— vaya, al parecer no estaba tan bien como creí.

—la verdad me gustaría decirte que no me importa, pero sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Te prometo que si me lo llego a encontrar, no dudaré en preguntarle qué le pasa— le dije eso dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

—jeje, siempre has sabido como animarme Honoka-chan… oye, ¿y Perry? Digo, y ¿Umi-chan?— me preguntó mirando para los lados. —es muy extraño que aún no llegue—

—ah, no lo sé, quizá se quedó dormida, o a lo mejor se enfermó— le dije sin ponerle mucha importancia. —Le llamaría yo, pero se me olvidó mi celular en casa—

—Si no llega para el primer periodo, le voy a enviar un mensaje para preguntarle si está bien— dijo sin quitar su cara de preocupación.

—por ahora hay que concentrarnos en la escuela— Kotori-chan me miró con cara de "¿what?" — ¿por qué me miras así? Estoy ocupando el lugar de Umi-chan como la estudiosa ahora que está ausente—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: TSUBASA** )

Vaya, parece que me esto acostumbrando demasiado a la compañía de Honorin, en estos momentos ella se encuentra en la escuela. Yo falté a la escuela hoy, tengo algunos tratos muy importantes que atender, estamos hablando de musho dinerillo.

—Creo que hacer el trabajo en casa no fue buena idea— me dije a mi misma. —en la oficina al menos cuento con la compañía de Reaper y de Erena-san. Pero aquí en casa estoy solía, esta casa está más vacía que el estómago de una súper modelo—

Seguí trabajando en silencio durante un tiempo más. Alrededor de las doce del día, alguien llamó a la puerta. Y como no tenemos servicio doméstico, me tuve que asomar a ver quién era.

—oh, que sorpresa que te aparezcas por aquí Sonoda-san— saludé a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

—Buen día Tsubasa-san, es bueno verte otra vez— me saludó cordialmente también.

Le hice un ademán indicándole que pasara, cosa que hizo y nos fuimos a la sala.

— ¿y a que se debe tu visita? Debo admitir que es bastante inusual que te aparezcas por esta zona— le dije sonriendo elegantemente.

—pues, la verdad es que vine a ver a Honoka. Pero parece que aún sigue en la escuela— me respondió sin ponerle mucha atención.

—Por cierto, eso me hizo pensar, ¿no deberías estar tú en la escuela también?— le cuestioné.

—lo mismo se podría decir de ti, pudiste ver a Honorin en la escuela de haber asistido, ¿Qué estás tramando Sonoda-san?— continué sin despegarle la mirada, sé que algo se trae conmigo y por eso vino aquí.

—venía a hablar con Honoka sobre Yuuichi… el cual tengo entendido que es tu primo— eso me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿c-como rayos te enteraste de eso? Nadie sabía que él es mi pariente— enserio que me impactó, y no tenía caso mentirle.

Ella simplemente sonrió y sacó el pecho con orgullo—me enteré por medio de algunos de mis contactos. Créeme, tú no eres la única con muy buenas conexiones en ésta ciudad Tsubasa Kira, o debería decir… ¿KiraKira-chan? Así es, podrás haber engañado a Honoka y las demás, pero no a mí—

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo carajos supiste eso? ¿Cómo pudiste descubrir mi mayor secreto?— no puedo creer esto, de verdad que no me lo creo.

—como te dije, tengo conexiones muy poderosas, y gracias a ellas pude descubrir quién estaba detrás de la legendaria "KiraKira-chan", la autonombrada "reina" del tráfico ilícito— me lo dijo tan tranquilamente que me congelé de miedo. Si, de miedo. —pero no te preocupes, no pienso hacer cosa alguna contra ti ya que, aunque no lo parezca, Honoka sigue siendo mi amiga y no quiero hacerla sufrir—

—Ya que sé que no me delatarás por la bondad de tu corazón, así que dime, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?— le cuestioné, es obvio que quiere algo.

—nada, la verdad con el simple hecho de hacerte ver que no eres invencible es suficiente para mí. La verdad, solo quiero avisarte que tanto Honoka como Kotori están bajo mi protección, y si yo fuera tú, me mantendría tan tranquila como hasta ahora— vaya, Sonoda-san está mostrando las garras, esto se está poniendo interesante.

—je, descuida. No tengo motivo alguno por el cual portarme mal con Kotori-san. Y por si se te olvidó, yo AMO a mi Honorin, sería incapaz de lastimarla o hacerla sufrir de alguna manera— dije con calma.

—estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo, eso no me da ninguna garantía de que ellas podrán seguir viviendo felices y tranquilas. Mira, lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer me importan menos que un grano de arena, pero si te metes con mis amigas… es una historia diferente— me encaró poniendo su rostro a centímetros del mío.

—es gracioso que me estés exigiendo que deje a tus amigas tranquilas, cuando tu no hiciste lo mismo con mi gente— ella se quedó mirándome confundida. —como tú dices, "no eres la única con buenas conexiones". ¿Acaso crees que no me enteré que mi primo está muerto? O mejor dicho, ¿crees que no me enteré que lo mataste?—

—No sé de qué me estás hablando Tsubasa, yo no eh visto a Yuuichi desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que había muerto— se rascó la barbilla. —pero me alegro, así jamás volverá a interponerse entre Kotori y yo—

—por respeto a tu amistad con mi novia, no pienso tomar medidas aunque sé perfectamente que tu tuviste que ver con eso; además, tampoco es como que yo haya perdido mucho. Pero que te quede claro, si sigues con vida, es solo porque no quiero que Honorin esté llorando por alguien como tú— sentencié con toda la seriedad que pude acumular.

—eso mismo podría decirte yo Tsubasa. A pesar de que sé quién eres y todo lo que le has ocasionado, no acabaré contigo, no quiero hacer sufrir a Honoka. Aunque ella y yo no estemos en los mejores términos sigue siendo mi amiga y tú deberías agradecer eso — me dijo de manera imponente.

—aunque sabes que disfruto tus visitas, me temo que tendré que pedirte que te vayas. Ya que dudo mucho que quieras que Honorin se entere de todo esto, y estoy segura que podría llegar en cualquier momento— le señalé la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria. Ella solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia.

—está bien, me iré porque no quiero que Honoka se entere que estuve aquí. Pero tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar— me dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta para irse.

Esperé unos minutos para confirmar que Sonoda-san no regresara y después volví a mi trabajo. Su visita me había quitado bastante tiempo y estuve a punto de perder algunos contratos muy grandes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Después de esa pequeña charla que tuve con Tsubasa, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa con bastante molestia.

—no puedo creer que sea tan descarada como para no esconder que ella es una de las mayores criminales de toda el área de Tokyo— dije en mi cabeza con rabia, no puedo hablar de eso en la calle o me llevarían detenida. —simplemente no entiendo que carajos pasa con ella, ¿acaso se siente tan segura de su "inmunidad" como para decírselo al que sea sin problemas?—

Llegué a un parque y me senté en una banca, tanto pensar me estaba mareando. Estuve pensando en bastantes cosas… ¿Qué pasará ahora que Tsubasa sabe que estoy detrás de la muerte de su primo? ¿Cómo voy a proteger a Kotori de esa loca cuando Honoka está de su lado? Esas y muchas otras interrogantes están perforando mi cerebro desde adentro. Me recargué en la banca y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí estaba atardeciendo y un policía me miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?— me preguntó el oficial. — ¿necesita algo?—

—no, estoy bien. Creo que me quedé dormida sin querer, pero no se apure, ya me voy— le respondí frotándome los ojos mientras me levantaba de la banca.

—tenga más cuidado señorita, nunca que se sabe qué clase de loco podría rondar por ahí— dijo el policía mirándome. —aunque claro, nuestro trabajo es hacer que todos los ciudadanos estén a salvo—

Yo me alejé de ahí pensando un "si como no". Es decir, si de verdad las autoridades hicieran su trabajo, no existiría la gente como Tsubasa… o la gente como yo.

Un sonido bastante familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi celular avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje de Kotori. Lo tomé rápidamente y me puse a leer dicho mensaje, el cual decía:

"hola Umi-chan, ¿Cómo estás ? Me preocupó no verte en la escuela, pero seguramente tuviste algún motivo para faltar.

¿Estás libre en estos momentos? Si es así, me gustaría invitarte a casa para cenar y platicar un poco; tenemos mucho de que ponernos al día :.

Ah, y no le digas a Honoka-chan, hoy solo quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi océano favorito jeje 3.

Espero tu llegada, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías traer para mí esos pastelitos que venden cerca de tu casa?

Besitos: Kotori Minami (°8°)"

Tan pronto como terminé de leer, me fui corriendo como loca hasta la pastelería que mencionó Kotori y después me fui a su casa. Maldición, debí llevarme el auto, ahora voy a llegar toda sudorosa a casa de mi pajarita de tanto estar corriendo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de alrededor de una hora caminando, había llegado a mi destino. ¿Quizá debí ir a casa a arreglarme un poco? ¿Está bien venir con ropa deportiva y con el cabello hecho un desastre?

—estás agarrando una muy mala costumbre de quedarte en la puerta pensando en voz alta algo que debiste haber pensado antes— es voz… ¡¿MI SUEGRA!? Digo…. ¡¿MINAMI-SAN!?

— ¿C-cuánto rato lleva ahí Minami-san?— le pregunté con nerviosismo. La cara me ardía, seguramente me había puesto más roja que… no sé, algo rojo.

—pues, más o menos desde el "¿debí ir a casa a arreglarme un poco?"— cuando dijo eso, sentí mi cara aún más caliente, casi se podían asar malvaviscos en ella. —No tenía idea de que fueras tan vanidosa cuando se trata de venir a ver a mi hija—

— ¿Disfruta hacerme sufrir psicológicamente verdad?— ella solo se encogió de hombros. —en fin, usted sabe cómo está la situación entre ella y yo. Y supongo que si me pidió que viniera, quiere decir que ya se encuentra mejor—

—así es, hasta fue a la escuela. Debo decir que se recuperó bastante rápido— Minami-san sacó su bolso desde dentro de la casa. —bueno, ahora que ya estás aquí, supongo que me toca desaparecer—

— ¿eh? ¿A dónde va? ¿No va a quedarse a cenar con nosotras?— le pregunté mientras ella caminaba hacia la calle.

—estarán bien solas, ya no son niñas pequeñas que necesiten de un adulto para estar seguras. Además, ambas sabemos que si yo estoy presente, no podrás hacer ningún movimiento con mi pequeña— me dijo eso seguido de un beso en la frente y se fue en su camioneta SUV.

—Hola Umi-chan, que bueno que pudiste venir— me dijo haciendo una formal reverencia. —Supongo que ya viste que mamá no podrá acompañarnos hoy—

—sí, es una lástima. Yo pensé que iba a acompañarnos— dije mirando hacia la calle. El corazón me comenzó a palpitar con locura al pensar en la idea de quedarme sola con Kotori.

—Pero vamos, no te quedes ahí o te dará un resfriado, entra— dijo mi pajarita invitándome a entrar.

Cenamos en silencio, parecía que de verdad estaba hambrienta, ni siquiera me miró por estar tan perdida en su cena; sobre todo con su pastelito. Yo tampoco hablé, ver su carita cuando está comiendo es una vista mucho más hermosa que un atardecer en la playa, me perdí en sus ojos y en sus lindos cachetitos que se movían cuando masticaba. Por desgracia, todo fue muy breve porque ella comió muy rápido.

—Todo estuvo muy rico Umi-chan, siento que volví a la vida— dijo acariciándose su barriguita que se había hinchado un poco con tanta comida, se ve tan linda. —bueno, y ahora que hemos comido, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó en estos días que estuve encerrada?—

—pues nada fuera de lo común, las mismas cosas de siempre. Solo que claro, ahora nos hiciste falta tú— dije con una sonrisa. —me alegra saber que ya estás mejor, sola no habría podido soportar más a Honoka y sus historias de romance con Tsubasa-san—

¡Que estúpida soy! ¡Olvidé que no debo mencionar cosas así! Pero inesperadamente, ella no se veía triste ni molesta, eso me sorprendió bastante.

—Puedo adivinar por tu expresión que es lo que estás pensando; descuida, eh decidido que no volveré a llorar por él y por nadie más— dijo bastante decidida, pero yo no estaba muy segura.

Yo la tomé de las manos y la miré a esos preciosos ojos. —Kotori, no tienes por qué pasar por esto sola, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Saldremos de esto juntas—

Al parecer necesita más tiempo para recuperarse, porque tan pronto dije eso, ella e soltó a llorar como niña pequeña sobre mi pecho. Yo solo acaricié su cabello tratando de consolarla. —tranquila, ya pronto estarás mejor, te lo prometo—

Ella siguió llorando por algunos minutos, yo no la solté ni por un segundo, ella me necesitaba y no iba a dejarla sola.

—Umi-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— me dijo un poco más tranquila.

—Por supuesto, dime de que se trata— respondí aun acariciando su cabello.

—Umi-chan, tu… ¿tú me quieres?— me soltó eso de repente, me sorprendió.

— ¡por supuesto que te quiero Kotori! ¡No hay nadie en este mundo que quiera más que a ti!— contesté con emoción en mi voz, ¿estaré siendo demasiado obvia?

—eso no son más que palabras, él me dijo exactamente lo mismo y luego desapareció. Si de verdad me quieres tanto, demuéstramelo, estoy harta de palabras vacías y sin valor. ¡Demuéstrame que de verdad me quieres!— me gritó con fuerzas.

Yo no necesité escuchar más, la tomé de la mejilla y me atreví a hacer lo que jamás pude por falta de valor, le robé un beso en los labios. Yo me sentía como en el paraíso, estaba besando a la chica que amo, no pudo existir mejor forma de dar mi primer beso que con Kotori. Comencé a sentir como sus fuerzas flaqueaban, me atrapó con sus brazos y comenzó a cooperar con el beso, ¿eso quiere decir que me acepta? Soy tan feliz.

Comencé a sentir sus manos recorriendo mis costados, sobre todo en mi cintura. De igual manera yo la acaricie por todos lados, me atreví a tocar la doble pechuga de esta pollita. Continuamos con besos y caricias hasta que, finalmente sucumbimos ante el deseo. Esa noche, no solo le entregué mi primer beso, también le entregué mi pureza, siempre le perteneció a ella. Jamás olvidaré la forma en que sus manos me tocaban, la forma en la que sus labios gemían mi nombre. Esa noche, fue la mejor noche de mi vida sin duda alguna.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertamos, nos encontrábamos en su cama, sin una sola prenda encima. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré esos hermosos ojos mieles mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Sabías que hablas cuando duermes?— me dijo con una sonrisa. —Jiji… buenos días—

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hice. —yo… lo siento Kotori, me dejé llevar por el momento y terminé haciendo una estupi…— me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—shhhh. Tranquila Umi-chan, está bien, no hiciste nada malo, está bien— me dijo aún con una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Kotori, yo te amo, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y, si tú me dieras la oportunidad, sé que podría ayudarte a olvidarlo— dije tomándola de los hombros.

—ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuve buscando en otro lado lo que siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos, me doy cuenta que no necesitaba de nadie más teniéndote a ti Umi-chan— me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa. —no quiero tener más novios, tampoco quiero una relación seria. No puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amistad por ahora, pero si vamos despacio, y sigues demostrándome tu cariño… quizá podamos ser más que amigas—

—e-entonces lo de anoche… ¿no cuenta?— pregunté con nerviosismo.

Ella me respondió besándome en los labios. —eso será parte del proceso, podremos tener uno o dos encuentros de vez en cuando. ¡PERO GRABATE EN ESA CABECITA QUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO SEA UNA FACIL!—

La abracé y la volví a besar en los labios, nada en mi vida me ha hecho más feliz que saber que Kotori será mía, y solamente mía. Honoka se morirá de celos cuando se entere, con suerte se olvidará de nosotras y podremos ser felices para siempre.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 20.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**

" **esperamos que haya valido la espera, y como siempre esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado"**

— **vaya, no me esperaba que Kotori cediera tan rápido. Pensé que iba a estar más llorona—**

 **PERO TODOS ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO QUE NO MERECÍA TANTAS LÁGRIMAS, ¿VERDAD?**

— **eso te lo debe responder el público. Bueno, hemos llegado al final de ésta emisión, una vez más gracias por seguir ésta historia y no olviden dejar sus confesiones de amor, críticas constructivas o amenazas de muerte en los comentarios—**

" **prometemos que el capítulo 21 nos tomará mucho menos tiempo"**

 **Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, NOS DESPEDIMOS ESPERANDO REGRESAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

" **bye byeeeeeeeee"**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: GOLPE DE GRACIA**


	21. Golpe de gracia

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 21: Golpe de gracia.

"…"

…

—…—

 **ESTE… ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS DEBE HABLAR…**

" **no nos sentimos con ánimos de dar una agradable bienvenida. No después de haberle quedado mal a los lectores durante tantos meses"**

— **Así que… si no es molestia, preferiríamos que pasemos directo al capítulo—**

 **ENTONCES VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO. YA HABLAREMOS EN LAS NOTAS DEL FINAL**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOUKO MINAMI** )

Me pregunto si Umi-san habrá logrado hacer algo con Kotori, no eh podido ir a casa en dos días, actualmente me encuentro encerrada en unas oficinas de una organización clasificada en una ubicación clasificada. No puedo irme hasta que termine con esto que es de suma importancia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Minami-chan?— me preguntó uno de mis colegas, para ser precisa uno de mis senpai. —Te vas muy seguido a la luna—

—oh, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que mi hija se quedó sola en casa y estoy un poco preocupada— le respondí con cansancio en mi voz.

—sí, participar en este tipo de eventos nos quita mucho tiempo que podríamos pasar con la familia o los amigos. Sin embargo, este es un trabajo sucio que alguien debe de hacer— me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

—que frase tan inspiradora, ¿de dónde la sacaste? ¿De una caja de cereal o de una galleta de la fortuna?— cuestioné con sarcasmo.

—Eres bastante cruel a veces Minami— me dijo haciendo cara de fastidio. — ¿y cómo ha estado la pequeña Kotori? ¿Extraña a su tío Mamoru?—

—sería un milagro que te recordara, ella aún era muy pequeña para eso— contesté sonriendo. — hablando de extrañar, Kotori ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre su padre últimamente, quizá empieza a resentir su ausencia—

— ¿Cuánto le has dicho?— Mamoru-senpai me miró con seriedad al preguntarme eso. — ¿Cuánto sabe Kotori sobre eso?—

—descuida, hasta ahora solo sabe que su padre se fue para protegernos de un grupo criminal al que andaba investigando, no soy tan estúpida como para contarle la verdad— respondí con seriedad. —ni siquiera sabe que estoy haciendo en estos momentos, solo le digo que me ausento porque voy a mis "capacitaciones para directores"—

—bueno, solo espero que sepas mantener la mentira. La pequeña Kotori no soportará saber que aún le mentías respecto a su padre; y peor aún, saber que le mentías sobre ti misma— me dijo yéndose a su propio cubículo. Después de unos minutos, lo volví a escuchar desde su lugar, que está al lado del mío. — ¿oh? Minami-chan, ven aquí un momento—

Al escuchar que me llamó, fui rápido hacia donde él estaba, parecía algo importante. — ¿Qué pasa senpai? ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Creo que necesitas ver esto— me extendió un sobre, parecían una especie de resultados. — ¿recuerdas el incendio que hubo en ese almacén de madera en el centro? Pues, al parecer ya sabemos quién es la pobre persona que quedó atrapada adentro, esos son los resultados de las pruebas que hicimos—

—Esto se me hace bastante extraño Mamoru-senpai— abrí el sobre y me puse a leer los papales que había dentro. Me quedé impactada al leer el nombre que le correspondía a esos restos calcinados. —esto debe estar mal senpai, esto no puede ser—

—lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo leí. Pero no hay error, ya lo revisaron tres veces— me dijo mi compañero frotándose el tabique nasal. —si mal no recuerdo, ese es el nombre del novio de Kotori-chan, ¿cierto? Además, la fecha del incendio coincide con la fecha de la "boda"—

Yo solo asentí sin poder creérmelo aún, me senté en el escritorio junto a mi senpai y me quedé pensando. Solo espero que esas dos no hayan tenido algo que ver.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Aun no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que finalmente yo saliera vencedora de todo este problema. Quiero decir, aún no es oficial, pero Kotori me prefirió a mí sobre aquellos dos. No puede haber mejor recompensa que esa.

Me estoy preparando para ir a la escuela desde, adivinen donde… ¡así es! ¡DESDE LA CASA DE LAS MINAMI! ¿Por qué razón? Fácil, Minami-san me pidió que me quedara con Kotori unos días, al parecer se iba a ausentar un buen tiempo. Y yo sé que pasa con Kotori si llega a quedarse sola mucho tiempo.

— ¿p-podrías dejar de mirarme tanto? Me da algo de vergüenza— me pidió mi pajarita, al parecer me quedé mirando descaradamente como se ponía el uniforme. Aunque bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría? Después de todo ella fue esculpida por los mismos dioses.

—lo siento, es que eres tan hermosa que no pude evitar sentirme hipnotizada por semejante belleza— auch, eso me sonó tan cursi que me dolió. ¿Desde cuándo Umi Sonoda es así de melosa?

—veo que recientemente aprendiste a halagarme y decirme cosas bonitas. Y eso me gusta mucho— Kotori me abrazó por la espalda y me ayudó a atarme el moño de mi uniforme. — ¿sabes? Si no fuera porque debemos ir a la escuela, me quedaría aquí contigo toooodo el día—

—a mí también me gustaría quedarme a descansar. Pero recuerda, son nuestros últimos meses en la preparatoria y debemos aprovecharlos al máximo— pude notar una expresión sombría por parte de ella cuando dije eso.

—si... nuestros últimos días en Otonokizaka. De verdad eso me pone bastante melancólica— se separó de mi al decir eso. Podría jurar que estaba llorando, pero no me dejaba verle el rostro.

—Kotori… yo…— intenté volver a abrazarla, pero no me lo permitió. Segundos después, ella misma se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. — ¿ya nos vamos?—

—Sip Umi-chan, andando que se nos hace tarde— me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia la salida. Me pareció que de repente tenía muchas ganas de ir, ¿será por lo que le dije?

Caminamos con suma rapidez hacia la escuela, esto me parece bastante extraño, regularmente a Kotori le gusta caminar despacio para observar su entorno.

—oye, Kotori, espérame. No vayas tan rápido que te puedes caer— le dije, pero al parecer no me escuchó.

Como si se tratara de algún tipo de protagonista de anime fanservice, Kotori se tropezó con quien sabe qué; estuvo a punto de caer de cara al suelo, de no ser porque alguien la atrapó.

—deberías de tener cuidado, no siempre voy a estar para atraparte— esa voz, esos ojos burlones. Esa ridícula frentota… se trataba de Tsubasa. —qué bueno es volverlas a ver. Kotori-san, Umi-san—

—hola Tsubasa-san, que alegría volver a verte. ¿Hoy Honoka-chan no viene contigo?— preguntó mi pajarita.

—sé que les parecerá raro lo que voy a decir, pero ella se me adelantó. Seguramente ya está en la escuela— respondió la delincuente esta. — ¿pasa algo Umi-san? Te veo un poco… mmm… incomoda—

—estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Lo que pasa es que me desvelé un poco con la tarea y el trabajo del consejo estudiantil— respondí con una sonrisa de lo más fingida, espero que Kotori no se dé cuenta

—ya veo. Pues trata de no exigirte demasiado, a nadie le gustaría que te enfermaras— me dijo sonriendo dulcemente. ¿Cómo puede mantener esa fachada de tan buena manera?

—agradezco tu preocupación Tsubasa-san, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, gracias— dije con seriedad.

Podría jurar que podía observarse como volaban chispas por todos lados, quizá nos estábamos poniendo algo intensas de más. Por suerte, Kotori intervino en la conversación.

—bueno, es divertido platicar entre amigas, pero se nos está haciendo un poco tarde para ir a clase. Ven Umi-chan, tenemos que llegar a con mamá, recuerda que tiene algo importante que decirnos— Kotori comenzó a jalarme con dirección a la escuela. —nos vemos después Tsubasa-san, fue un gusto volver a verte—

—Igualmente Kotori-san, me saludan a la señora directora de mi parte— la maldita de Kira sonrió y agitó su mano a manera de despedida… ya me encargaré de ti otro día.

.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, una de nuestras compañeras nos avisó que mi sueg… digo, la señora directora nos estaba buscando. Me pregunto qué querrá, no la hemos visto desde aquel día.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de la directora, las cual nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—pasen, me alegra mucho volver a verlas. Mi ausencia de prolongó más de lo normal, no esperaba tardar más de un día— nos dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazarnos.

—Te extrañé mucho mami, nunca me habías dejado sola tanto tiempo— dijo mi Kotori acurrucándose en su madre.

—Espero que te hayas divertido mientras no estuve— sentí como que eso iba para mí, y lo confirmé al darme cuenta que Minami-san me estaba mirando.

—t-tan bien me alegra verla Minami-san— dije con un poco de nerviosismo. —me encargué de cuidarla mientras usted no estuvo—

—No creo que "cuidar" sea la palabra correcta— la directora tosió un poco y siguió hablando. —chicas, las cité aquí porque tengo algo que platicarles—

— ¿y de que se trata mami? ¿Pasó algo malo?— preguntó mi Kotori sin soltar a su madre.

—A eso voy, pero primero, tenemos que esperar a alguien— respondió yendo a sentarse.

Unos pocos segundos después, escuchamos la puerta abrirse, era Honoka la que estaba entrando. —lamento el retraso, se me cruzó algo importante—

—Bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí, creo que podemos empezar— dijo la directora señalándonos. —Pónganme mucha atención porque me estoy arriesgando mucho al compartirles esta información—

Cuando dijo eso, no pudimos evitar ponerle toda nuestra atención. Minami-san no dice ese tipo de cosas solo porque si, debe tratarse de algo muy grande.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? Me estás asustando—se podía observar la preocupación en la carita de Kotori. El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy pesado.

—miren, primero que nada, debo decirles que no fomento ni me enorgullezco de las acciones que voy a relatarles. La verdad es que, con ayuda de unos amigos, logré conseguir información sobre la desaparición de Yuuichi Izumi— relató la señora directora. Pude observar como Kotori se quedaba petrificada al escuchar ese nombre.

—señora directora, con todo respeto, ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? Sinceramente, no veo el por qué nos incumbe el paradero de ese traidor mentiroso— dijo Honoka con una evidente rabia en su voz. Parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría espuma de la boca.

Por suerte para mí, Honoka dijo todo lo que yo pensaba. Ahora será ella la que quede como la mala.

—Kousaka-san, por favor te pido que esperes a que termine de contarles— respondió mi sue… digo, Minami-san. — ¿recuerdan que el mismo día que iba a casarse con Kotori hubo un incendio en un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad?—

Yo comencé a sudar frío, no puedo creer que Minami-san sería capaz de investigar algo como eso.

—yo más o menos escuché algo al respecto en las noticias. Si mal no recuerdo, encontraron el cadáver de una persona en el almacén; según tengo entendido, no pudieron identificarlo debido a que el cuerpo estaba calcinado— relató Honoka. Esa fue demasiada precisión para solo haber "más o menos escuchado".

—es correcto lo que dices Kousaka-san, si esto fuera una materia te daría un diez. En fin, les cuento esto porque, bueno, yo tenía una corazonada; así que decidí investigar un poco— Minami-san buscó en su bolso y sacó lo que parecía ser un sobre. —utilicé algunos contactos para conseguir esta información, resulta que mis sospechas eran correctas—

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina. Por supuesto que yo ya sospechaba que era lo que estaba a punto de decir, solo espero que no sepa que tuve algo que ver. Las conexiones de Kouko Minami son… aterradoras.

—e-entonces quiere decir que el que encontraron ahí es…— dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Efectivamente Sonoda-san, es lo que dices— la directora nos mostró el contenido del sobre, pero al ver que no supimos leerlo, nos lo dijo ella misma. —lo que dice ahí es que, el cuerpo que hallaron pertenece a… Yuuichi Izumi—

Observé de reojo las reacciones de Kotori y Honoka, estaban impactadas ante tal descubrimiento. Obviamente, yo también debí fingir sorpresa, o estaría en problemas.

—pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?— Kotori comenzó a llorar, eso me llenó de rabia. —él no se metía en problemas, y ese lugar queda muy lejos de la ruta que usaría para llegar a la iglesia. Esto debe tratarse de un error—

—créeme hija, yo también pensé eso, me negué a aceptarlo y pedí que confirmaran esa información… por desgracia es verdad— dijo la directora levantándose para abrazar a su hija.

— ¿no sabe nada más? Algo que nos ayude a saber que pasó— pregunté preocupada, si saben algo más estoy en peligro.

—por el momento las autoridades están investigando, un amigo me dijo que, cuando tengan más información me lo harán saber— me respondió con seriedad. —por otra parte chicas, si hay algo que les parezca sospechoso, háganmelo saber por favor. Me preocupa la seguridad de ustedes y de todas las demás—

— ¿p-por qué solo nos lo dijo a nosotras?— preguntó Honoka un poco asustada… o quizá lo actúa muy bien.

—porque ustedes son las que más interactuaron con él. Además, como ya les dije, conseguir esta información no fue muy legal que digamos, no quiero que las demás arriesguen su bienestar y la nuestra. Ahora que sabemos esto, les pido por favor que tengan muchísimo cuidado, no sabemos por qué pasó aquello o si alguna de ustedes corre peligro, así que lo mejor será tomar precauciones— nos dijo las directora con toda la seriedad posible.

Esto se está poniendo demasiado peligroso para mí, solo espero que nada me haya visto rondar por esa zona en esos momentos. Mientras yo pensaba en mis cosas, Kotori se desplomó sobre el suelo de forma alarmante. Su madre, Honoka y yo tratamos de reanimarla, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, decidimos llevarla al hospital.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: HONOKA** )

Umi-chan, Minami-san y yo, nos encontramos en el hospital Nishikino, en una habitación donde colocaron a Kotori-chan mientras despertaba. También aprovecharon para hacerle algunos estudios y así prevenir algún problema mayor. Maki-chan sugirió hacerlo al ver el estado de nuestra amiga.

—espero que despierte pronto…— dije con voz baja para romper el silencio. —Quizá… le afectó mucho la noticia—

—esto no está bien. No es justo que Kotori siga sufriendo por un tipo como él incluso cuando ya dejó de existir— se quejó Umi-chan golpeando su pierna con el puño.

—tampoco digas esas cosas Sonoda-san. Quizá para ustedes sea un tipo cualquiera, pero para Kotori, era su mundo— dijo la señora Minami observando a su hija que seguía sin despertar.

— ¡eso es lo peor! ¡Ese tipo seguramente le hizo algún tipo de lavado de cerebro! De otra manera es imposible que lograra ganársela tan fácil en tan poco tiempo— siguió gritando Umi-chan.

— ¡Ya basta Umi-chan!— grité con fuerzas. —a mí tampoco me caía bien, pero yo respeté su decisión ¿por qué no quieres entender que ella de verdad lo amaba? Una es capaz de hacer todo por la persona a la que ama— dije con calma tratando de soportar el dolor en mi pecho que me provocó decir eso.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Escudarle todos sus fechorías?— Umi-chan me dijo eso con un particular filo.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando Umi-chan? ¿De qué estás hablando?— me levanté de la silla y la encaré.

—no te hagas la tonta Honoka… sabes de que estoy hablando— me respondió con una expresión sombría, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno.

—no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Quizá necesites refrescarme la memoria— me acerqué a ella, y nuestro cuerpos chocaron y podría jurar que vi chispas volando por todos lados.

— ¡YA! No es el momento, ni el lugar para que ustedes dos estén peleando— nos gritó la señora Minami. —mi hija está en el hospital por todos los cielos. Ustedes como sus amigas deberían estar unidas para ayudarla, no peleando entre ustedes—

—Lo siento señora Minami— susurré agachando la mirada, no se le puede decir nada cuando está puesta en ese plan.

— ¿y bien Sonoda-san? Estoy esperando— dijo nuestra directora con tono severo.

—Lo siento Minami-san— dijo Umi-chan pateando el aire con molestia. Después, caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba Kotori-chan. —lo siento Kotori, pero solo digo lo que siento, no quiero mentirte—

—sabes que no puede escucharte, ¿verdad?— le dije con poco interés ya que es cierto, podría proponerle matrimonio, y no escuchará nada. No me preocupa.

Estuvimos así como por una hora más o menos; hasta que Kotori-chan finalmente despertó. Obviamente ella estaba bastante desubicada, así que le explicamos la situación.

—Ya entiendo, entonces, ¿aún no les entregan los resultados de los exámenes?— dijo Kotori-chan viéndonos a Umi-chan y a mí con algo de preocupación, luego miró a su madre con preocupación.

—descuida, aún no nos han dicho nada. Así que sabrás cuando llegue— la señora Minami le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se sentó a su lado. —chicas, ahora que Kotori está mejor, quizá sería mejor que se fueran a sus casas, no es necesario que se queden aquí; yo puedo encargarme del resto—

—Yo puedo quedarme un rato más, no tengo por qué apresurarme en llegar a casa— dije sin moverme de mi silla. —Tsu-chan me dejó dicho que hoy llegaría tarde—

— ¿"Tsu-chan?"— Minami-san me miró confundida. — ¿te refieres a Kira-san?—

—ah, cierto; usted todavía no lo sabe. Pues verá, hace poco Tsubasa y yo comenzamos a vivir juntas en un departamento. Y ya que ella no estará hoy, no tengo prisa por llegar; no quiero estar sola— después de darle es breve explicación, se me quedó mirando con preocupación.

—por mi parte…— Umi-chan interrumpió con una voz firme y fuerte. —no pienso irme de aquí hasta saber qué es lo que tiene Kotori, me preocupa su salud y haré lo que sea para ayudarla—

—gracias por preocuparse por mi chicas, pero enserio que no es necesario que se queden aquí, ya me siento mejor. Además, mi mami estará aquí por si se ofrece algo— nos dijo Kotori-chan con una sonrisa.

—Pues no, ya te dijimos que aquí nos vamos a quedar hasta no saber que tienes— dije con voz autoritaria. —Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión—

—así que nos quedaremos a esperar lo quieras o no— Umi-chan también habló con autoridad y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en una silla junto a mí.

Será una laaaaarga espera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: TSUBASA** )

Aaaaah, esto sí que es vida, nada de trabajo, nada de encargos que salieron mal; sin otra preocupación más que mantener mi copa llena y a mis chicas bien complacidas.

—Tsubasa-san, veo que estás de muy buen humor— me dijo Erena mientras acariciaba las piernas de una chica que estaba sentada en su regazo.

— ¿y como no voy a estarlo? ¡El golpe más grande de nuestra carrera fue un éxito rotundo, esto merezco celebrarlo!— le di un trago a mi bebida, y acto seguido besé a una de las chicas que tenía a mi lado.

Mientras besaba a la chica de mi derecha, la que estaba a mi izquierda ponía mi mano dentro de su falda; al mismo tiempo, había una tercera arrodillada entre mis piernas acariciando mis muslos.

—Solo recuerda que debemos ponernos a pensar pronto respecto a este trabajo que hemos estado posponiendo— me dijo con seriedad.

—Meh, tranquila, todavía falta mucho para la fecha límite de esa cuestión— respondí restándole importancia.

— ¿sabes qué? Siento que últimamente siento que las cosas están algo tranquilas por aquí— me dijo Erena con una expresión de tristeza. No digas, el alcohol la puso sentimental.

— ¿tranquilas? ¿Cómo puedes decir que las cosas están tranquilas cuando tienes tan buena compañía?— comenté con una pequeña risa.

—lo sé. Me refiero a que, estar solo nosotras dos, me hace sentir como que algo nos falta— completó sin quitar su cara de tristeza. —será que… ¿aún no eh olvidado a Anju?—

—Sabes bien que el amor es un sentimiento bastante peligroso— ella se me quedó mirando con sorpresa. — ¿enserio crees que no sabía que tú y Anju tuvieron una relación bastante seria? Pero los constantes engaños por parte de Anju hicieron que el vaso se fuera colmando poco a poco—

—es exactamente como tú dices Tsubasa-san, yo… de verdad la amaba; por desgracia, ella no supo valorar mis sentimientos. Quizá, si lo hubiera hecho, aún seguiría con vida— vaya que está deprimida; no debería estarlo estamos celebrando con muchas chicas mucho más hermosas que Anju.

—vamos Erena, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Lo que tú necesitas, es encontrarte una pareja que compense el vacío que te dejó la traidora de Anju— le respondí restándole importancia a su mal humor.

—me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaría Honoka-san si se enterara de lo que estás haciendo en éste preciso momento? ¿Crees que se enojaría?— me cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—mmmm…. ¿sabes qué? No me importa— tomé mi trago de un solo golpe y besé a una de mis chicas. —ésta noche no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sean mis chicas y mis bebidas. ¡Ésta noche será épica!—

De haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que tenía algo por lo que festejar… esa noche no me habría ido a dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital aún, ésta espera por los análisis se está volviendo eterna; la parte buena, es que al menos por ahora Honoka-chan y Umi-chan se están tratando con decencia. ¿Será por mí, porque están en un hospital o por la presencia de mi mami? Nunca lo sabremos.

—… y entonces le dije "no es un arco especial hecho a la medida sobre encargo fabricado en material de nano-carbono… ¡es mi esposo!— Umi-chan comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste… parece que ninguna, incluyéndome, lo entendió.

Honoka-chan solo soltó un suspiro ante el mal chiste de nuestra amiga y contraatacó —señoritas, hagamos un minuto de silencio por ese chiste que nació muerto—

Mi mami y yo tratamos de soportar la risa al escuchar la calidad del remate de Honoka-chan; Umi-chan estaba algo molesta al ver que no reaccionamos de la misma manera con su broma.

—cambiando de tema, como que éstos del hospital se están tardando demasiado, ¿no? Es decir, Maki ni siquiera ha venido a ver como sigues— dijo mí… ahm… ¿pareja?

—tienes razón Umi-chan, normalmente cuando alguna de nosotras está aquí, ella es la primera en hacer acto de presencia, que raro que no haya aparecido aún— agregó Honoka-chan. Ambas mantenían una mirada pensativa.

Mi mami y yo nos volteamos a ver, ambas sabíamos que era lo que podía estar pasando, pero no debemos decirle a las chicas… nunca. Eso es algo que yo decidí.

Pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente, Maki-chan apareció acompañada de la enfermera que me recibió.

—hola chicas, lamento el retraso— nos saludó mi amiga rojita. —que "extraño" que estén por aquí—

— ¿serías tan amables de omitir tus chistecitos tontos y pasar directo al grano? Llevamos horas aquí— la apuró mi tan apreciada Umi-chan.

—parece que alguien se levantó de malas— Maki-chan tosió un poco y prosiguió. —bien, solo vine a avisarles que los estudios que se le hicieron a Kotori ya están listos—

— ¿sería mucha molestia que los leyeras para nosotras?— pidió mi mamá con voz tranquila.

—Sabe que no es molestia alguna Minami-san, en este momento lo hago— mi amiga roja abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. —muy bien… parece que todo está dentro lo normal para Kotori. Simplemente no entiendo por qué pasaría algo como…. Espera… ¿Qué es esto?—

— ¿Pasa algo malo Maki-chan?— le pregunté al ver como leía y volvía a leer varias veces la última parte por lo que parecía. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

—espera, encontré algo nuevo que es completamente inesperado. Al menos para mí— dijo Maki-chan con impresión en su cara, pero la borró rápidamente —aunque bueno, pensándolo detenidamente, no es tan sorpresivo—

— ¿Qué es? ¿Kotori-chan se va a morir? ¿Le dio gonorrea o algo así?— eh… Honoka-chan…

—Descuida Honoka, no ocurre algo como eso, sino todo lo contrario— Maki-chan dio un profundo suspiro y esbozó una gigante sonrisa de como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. —chicas, me llena de emoción darles la noticia de que… Kotori…—

Todas guardamos silencio, esperando aquella noticia que tanto parecía alegrarle.

—ya no la hagas de emoción Maki, dinos de una vez que rayos está pasando— apuró Umi-chan… de nuevo.

— ¡BUENO YA ¿NO?! Basta de estarme apresurando. De verdad que no tienes ningún sentido del drama— se quejó mi amiga rojita. —mira Kotori, te lo diré directamente para que me lo entiendas… ¿de acuerdo?—

¿De cuándo acá Maki-chan me trata como una tonta? ¿Qué razones le eh dado para que piense eso? —c-claro, dímelo como más cómoda te sientas—

Maki se sonrojó un poco y continuó. —Kotori…. tú… estás... e-em… ¡EMBARAZADA!—

Espera… ¿Qué dijo? ¡¿EMBARAZADA!? ¿¡PERO COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!? Yo…. Voy a ser mamá.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 21**

 **FINALMENTE PUDIMOS COMPLETAR ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

— **Esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena—**

" **pensábamos poner algo así como una doble emisión, pero sinceramente habríamos tardado mucho más tiempo. Lo que pasa es que el escritor anda algo ocupado con otros proyectillos"**

 **PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, DE QUE ÉSTE FIC SE TERMINA, ¡SE TERMINA!**

— **ya saben, toda amenaza de muerte, comentario o teoría Illuminati conspiranoica sobre este fic siempre es bien recibido en la bandeja de comentarios—**

" **bueno, creo que eso es todo en ésta emisión. Sin más que decir más que amenazar con volver nos despedimos"**

 **ESPERAMOS NO TARDAR TANTO A LA PRÓXIMA.**

— **¡hasta la próxima amigos!—**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "éste es mi Bad End"**


	22. Es mi Bad End?

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 22: ¿éste es mi Bad End?

 **¡HOLA HOLAAAAA!**

— **creías que era un aviso de cancelación pero era yo DIO… digo, el capítulo nuevo—**

" **lamentamos habernos tardado, pero seguro ya están hartos de esa disculpa en cada capítulo"**

 **ESTAMOS EN JUEGO FINAL, SOLO QUEDAN 3 CAPÍTULOS MAS Y TODO ESTO SE TERMINA DE UNA VEZ.**

— **Seguro ya se mueren por saber cuál es el final después de más de un año de seguir esta historia—**

 **CABE ACLARAR QUE NO ERA INTENCIÓN NUESTRA HACER QUE TARDARA TANTO, PERO BUENO, YA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA.**

" **Así que sin más que decir, que comience el capítulo"**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

Han pasado algunos meses desde aquel día en el hospital, y sigo sin creer que Kotori esté esperando un hijo. ¿Saben que es lo que más me molesta? Que nadie tiene dudas de que "él" es el padre. Después de todo, hasta donde sabemos, "él" ha sido el único hombre con el que ha estado Kotori.

— ¿Umi-chan? ¿Te pasa algo?— escuché una voz a mi lado llamándome. —te ves bastante distraída, ¿pasa algo malo?—

—ah, descuida Kotori, solo estaba pensando en algo que nos dijeron en clase. ¿Tu cómo vas?— le expliqué mientras volteaba a ver su cuaderno.

Ayer Minami-san le dijo a Kotori que ya no debería ir a la escuela, eso podría causarle mucha fatiga y provocarle daño a su nieto, por lo tanto yo le eh estado trayendo la tarea a Kotori y también le eh dado clases privadas. Je, veo que en realidad Kouko-san puede preocuparse por alguien más que por ella misma.

—la verdad, creo que necesito ir a clase para entenderlo mejor. Ah, no pretendo decir que no sepas explicar las clases, es solo que, bueno, nunca eh podido estudiar en mi habitación, no me concentro— me dijo Kotori bastante incomoda.

—te entiendo, a mí también me pasa muy seguido. Quizá sea porque el ambiente, la escuela transmite esa sensación de que debes estudiar. En cambio, en casa no es así— dije tratando de seguirle la corriente.

—no tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo… sé perfectamente que soy una estúpida… no tienes por qué fingir que no lo soy… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!— rayos, Minami-san ya me había advertido que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento; los legendarios cambios de humor radicales del embarazo. — ¿no quieres de paso ponerme un disfraz de burro y pasearme por toda la ciudad?—

¿Qué debo hacer? Minami-san me dijo que por lo que más quisiera, jamás intentara decirle algo como "tranquila" cuando esté así, podría ponerse loca y desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Yo creo que estaba exagerando, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Una vez dicho eso, ¿Qué opción tengo? ¿Esperar a que se le pase sola?

Entre los llantos descontrolados de Kotori, pude escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, dándole la entrada a alguien que preferiría se mantuviera lejos de MI Kotori.

—hola hola…. Honoka Kousaka entró al edifí… ¿¡QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ!?— Honoka soltó un grito al ver a Kotori llorando como fuente.

— ¡Honoka-chaaaaaan!— de repente Kotori dejó de llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de nuestra amiga. Una vez más, los cambios drásticos de humor hicieron de las suyas. —tenía muchas ganas de verte—

—hola Kotori-chan. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlas— dijo mi amiga del cabello naranja.

—vaya, no pensé que también quisieras verme a mí— dije sarcásticamente.

—De hecho Umi-chan…. Me refería a Kotori-chan y la bebé— rayos, de verdad pensé que se refería a mí. —Porque estoy segura de que será una hermosa niña como su madre—

—no, yo quiero que sea un niño, que crezca grande y fuerte para que me ayude a proteger a Kotori de cualquier hijo de su mal dormir. Le enseñaré artes marciales, a disparar con arco, a ser bueno con las chicas— creo que me emocioné de más y se me fue la boca. Después de todo, ¿Cómo no emocionarse al ver esa tierna pancita que se asoma bajo el suéter de Kotori? Aun cuando ese hijo sea de "él", debo reconocer que jamás había visto a Kotori tan hermosa y tan feliz.

—será una hermosa niña y punto. ¿Verdad Kotori-chan?— dijo Honoka sonriéndole a MI Kotori.

—l-la verdad no me importa mucho que sea, mientras esté saludable— Kotori dijo el cliché de embarazada más viejo del universo. —a-así que no se peleen por favor—

— ¿pelear? Noooo, como crees. Si somos las mejores amigas… ¿verdad Honoka?— me acerqué a mi amiga y le di un discreto golpe en el riñón.

—Así es, somos las mejores amigas del mundo mundial— Honoka dijo eso copiando mi acción, también me golpeó en el riñón discretamente. Afortunadamente Kotori no se dio cuenta de ello.

—me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien últimamente. Si les soy sincera, hace algún tiempo pensé que nuestra amistad se estaba terminando; ya no nos veíamos, no hablábamos, y las pocas veces que coincidimos el ambiente se ponía demasiado tenso, como si algo fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero por suerte ya no es así— pude observar en mi pajarita lágrimas de verdadera alegría… ¿se habrá puesto hormonal de nuevo?

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad respecto a la relación que tenemos Honoka y yo, o seguirle el juego con eso de que estamos "reconciliadas"? difícil decisión.

—oh por cierto Honoka-chan, ¿ya te habíamos contado?— preguntó de repente mi amada.

— ¿contarme? ¿Qué cosa, los números?—preguntó mi otra compañera.

—Acércate, acércate— Kotori jaló a Honoka hacia ella, debo de admitir que eso no me gustó mucho. —no seas tontis Honoka-chan. Lo que en verdad te quiero decir es…—

Cerré los ojos para saborear el momento, espero que le vaya a decir lo que estoy pensando.

—Pues resulta que Umi-chan y yo…— abrí los ojos como platos para no perder ni un detalle de la expresión de Honoka al escuchar lo que viene… ya falta poco. —Umi-chan y yo estamos saliendo—

Observé su cara, parece que se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé, solo tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Espera no me digas que…

— ¿y a donde están saliendo? ¿Van a alguna parte?— ¡tal como sospeché! ¡No entendió la muy tonta!

—A ver Honoka, ¿Cómo te lo explico?— empecé a pensar mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella como tiburón… —verás, lo que Kotori quiso decir, es que ella y yo somos pareja… ¿ahora si lo entiendes?—

Ella se quedó helada, pálida, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. ¡ESA, ESA ES LA CARA QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO! Oh dios, como me arrepiento de no haber traído mi cámara; así habría podido congelar ese gesto y observarlo cada que yo quisiera.

Me relamí los labios y con una cara inexpresiva me dediqué a saborear el momento, después de todo; ésta, es la proclamación de mi victoria.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: NOZOMI** )

Después de un laaaargo día de universidad, me encontraba descansando en el departamento que compartía con Elicchi. Ella se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca, yo también estaba allá, pero no soporté la carga de estudios. Después de algunos minutos acostada en mi cama, aún era incapaz de conciliar el sueño; llevo algunos días con problemas para dormir, como si algo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo tratara de advertirme algo, desearía saber de qué trata.

Cuando por fin parecía estar cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, como si se tratara de una mala broma, alguien llamó a mi puerta.

— ¡Más vale que sea de vida o muerte!— grité un poco mal humorada hacia quien estaba tocando mi puerta.

—lo será si no abres esa puerta Toujo— escuché una voz grave totalmente desconocida, por un segundo me congelé de miedo. —Tenemos a Eli Ayase en nuestro poder, si no abres ahora mismo, nos veremos obligados a asesinarlas a ambas—

Ahora estaba mucho más aterrada, no tenía manera de saber si lo que decía esa voz era verdad. Con la adrenalina a tope comencé a caminar hacia la puerta; sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Tan pronto toqué el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de un solo golpe empujándome hacia atrás haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron los llorosos ojos de Elicchi.

— ¡Nozomi! ¡Por fin despertaste!— diciendo eso me abrazó y se secó las lágrimas.

— ¿q-que me pasó? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?— le pregunté un poco desorientada.

—entré hace como media hora y te encontré dormida en la cama, parecías estar sufriendo dormida así que pensé que algo te pasaba— me dijo ya más tranquila. Parece que aquello solo fue un sueño.

—lo siento Elicchi, es solo que no eh podido dormir bien últimamente y parece que tuve una pesadilla. Lamento haberte asustado— la abracé y besé su cabeza. —pero tranquila, ya me siento mejor—

—Ocurre algo con las chicas, ¿cierto?— me preguntó firmemente. —tu misma me has dicho que esa clase de pesadillas solo las tienes cuando pasa algo con ellas—

—sí, pero no sé, la última vez que soñé algo así, no pasó absolutamente nada. Así que quizá solo sea falta de sueño— respondí restándole importancia.

—Parece que, tendremos que contactar a las viejas amistades— me dijo sonriente y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Claro, si por "viejas amistades" te refieres a esas amigas que vimos hace alguno meses— dije también sonriendo.

Elicchi me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cabeza. —entonces no se diga más. Hora de ir a revisar cómo está todo en Otonokizaka—

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

— ¿Entonces no has visto a Honoka en varios días?— me preguntó mi amiga de cabellos incandescentes. Eso sonó más elegante, ¿no creen?

—Así es, no la eh visto desde que le contamos que Umi-chan y yo estamos saliendo— contesté sin muchos ánimos.

—aguarda, aguarda… ¿desde cuándo Umi y tu son pareja? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿No se supone que somos confidentes?— Maki-chan comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas, solo entendí las primeras ya que las demás las dijo tan rápido que parecía que sus oraciones se encimaban unas con las otras.

—despacio Maki-chan, parece que me hablas en otro idioma— tosí un poco y después continué. —Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, Umi-chan y yo comenzamos a salir hace algunos meses, justo unos días antes de enterarme que… bueno, voy a ser mamá. Y la razón por la que no te lo había dicho, es porque no es algo oficialmente oficial—

—Conque no es "oficialmente oficial" eh… — Maki-chan le dio un mordisco al sándwich que tenía sobre su escritorio. Por alguna razón, mi vista que quedó fijada al alimento como si fuera un imán. —en otras palabras, ustedes dos tienen una aventurilla, ¿o no?—

—Bueno… tampoco es tan… tan… tan así— seguía hipnotizada por ese bocadillo, como si no hubiera comido en días, así que decidí preguntar directo. — ¿vas a terminarte eso?—

Maki comenzó a aguantarse la risa mientras observaba mi rostro sonrojado. —veo que los legendarios antojos ya están comenzando eh. Tranquila, puedes quedártelo—

Lo agradecí con la cabeza y me lancé a comer. Ni siquiera me importó que Maki-chan ya lo tuviera todo mordisqueado y lleno de babas.

—Y regresando al tema principal, me está preocupando un poco la ausencia de Honoka, no hacía eso desde aquellos tiempos cuando estuvo hundida en la oscuridad— dije después de haberme comido todo.

—Últimamente has estado algo dramática con tus frases, ¿no crees?— yo solo me encogí de hombros al oír eso. —en fin, si Honoka te preocupa debe de haber una buena razón. Intentemos llamarle ahora—

Maki-chan sacó su celular y marcó el número de Honoka; como era de esperarse, no respondió.

—ni te molestes Maki-chan, yo llevo todo el día intentándolo y no me ha contestado ni una vez— dije con tristeza, de verdad esto me estaba preocupando. —creo que tendré que ir a la casa de sus padres para saber si me pueden decir que pasa con ella—

—wow, wow, espera ahí. Como tu médico asignado, no te lo recomiendo. Actualmente no estás para esa clase de sobresaltos, piensa un poco en ti y en tu hijo— me regañó como si estuviera haciendo alguna cosa indebida.

— ¿Y piensas que andar preocupada y quedarme de brazos cruzados es una mejor opción?— contrataqué, no quiero quedarme en la incertidumbre.

Maki-chan reaccionó de la única manera que no imaginé, ella solo soltó un ruido que parecía una risa y continuó. —dirás lo que quieras, harás lo que quieras… pero sigues sin poder olvidarla—

—No sé de qué me estás hablando Maki-chan— dije un poco malhumorada. —si te refieres a lo que sentía por ella, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora mis sentimientos son todo para Umi-chan, sería una crueldad de mi parte estar con ella sin quererla—

—Sí, no dudo que la quieres pero… ¿la amas?— me miró seriamente, su mirada se sentía como grandes cuchillos atravesando mi piel. —quizá te sientas a gusto con ella ahora, ¿pero seguirás pensando lo mismo en algunos meses? ¿Seguirás queriendo estar con ella sin importar cuanto tiempo pase?—

Yo no pude responder, no creo tener un argumento válido; después de todo, ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Qué siento por Umi-chan, que siento por Honoka-chan? No puedo responderlo.

—Kotori, si te hace sentir mejor, yo te acompañaré a buscar a Honoka. Después de todo, también es mi amiga— me dijo con una sonrisa de confianza. —Solo déjame terminar unos pendientes aquí y nos vamos—

—Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo en momentos como este. Eres una buena amiga— le sonreí de vuelta.

—Hasta que alguien lo reconoce. Solo no le digas a Nico que saldré contigo, o se pondrá como bestia— respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien me mencionó?— ¡maldición Maki-chan la invocó! — ¡La Idol número del Universo entró al edificio!—

—h-hola Nico-chan. Qué bueno verte— saludé un poco incomoda.

—oh, Kotori, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estaban hablando de mí?— nos preguntó al ver la manera en la que la recibimos.

—sí, estaba diciendo que ya era tiempo de que aparecieras. Sueles aparecer cuando alguien te nombra— respondió Maki-chan de manera astuta.

—Sobre todo si es mi precioso tomate la que exige mi presencia— parece que Nico-chan se está poniendo melosa. Es mi señal para desaparecer de aquí.

—B-bueno, no quiere interrumpir su bello momento de pareja, así que yo me voy— comencé a caminar hacia la salida. —nos vemos chicas, tengo que hacer algo—

—No olvides que la próxima semana tienes cita con mamá para revisar lo de tu embarazo— me avisó Maki-chan antes de salir.

Yo solo levanté la mano y respondí con un "si". Era obvio que hoy no podría contar con ella, así que decidí ir al departamento de Honoka-chan yo sola. Quizá debí avisarle a Umi-chan, pero no quiero alarmarla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegué al departamento de Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san casi anocheciendo. Ésta zona no es de mis preferidas, pero pudo haber elegido lugares mucho peores.

—creo que estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber venido sola… éste lugar me dará mucho miedo cuando oscurezca— comencé a subir las escaleras del edificio lentamente, si Honoka-chan está aquí, ¿Qué le diré? ¿Se alegrará de verme? Tengo muchas náuseas y nervios.

Seguí hundida en mis pensamientos mientras seguía subiendo escalones que me parecían eternos, pero que en realidad solo eran cuatro pisos. Esto del embarazo está comenzando a afectar mi condición física.

Finalmente, después de unos agonizantes diez minutos de subir escaleras, llegué al departamento de Honoka-chan. Respiré profundo, debía calmar mis nervios antes de animarme a tocar el timbre, cosa que hice unos segundos después, pero al parecer estaba desconectado o descompuesto, ya que no hizo sonido alguno.

Volví a intentarlo varias veces, pero tuve el mismo resultado. Toqué la puerta, pero tampoco recibí respuesta.

—parece que está vacío… tendré que venir mañana otra vez— empecé a caminar de vuelta, me sentía derrotada y bastante fatigada. Una barra de granola con chocolate me caería perfecto en estos momentos.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?— escuché una voz preguntando eso junto con el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

Instantáneamente volteé, y me encontré a Tsubasa-san parada en el pasillo frente a su puerta. Pude ver como un cegador rayo de luz se posaba en su espalda, seguro ella puede decirme algo sobre Honoka-chan.

— ¡Tsubasa-san!— grité y comencé a correr hacia ella. —necesito hablar contigo—

—Oh, Kotori-san. Que sorpresa verte por aquí— me saludó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y me hizo un además diciendo que pasara.

Era mi primera vez en éste lugar, estaba mucho mejor de lo que pensaba; limpio, ordenado y con un ligero calor de hogar.

—Déjame adivinar por qué estás aquí— escuché a Tsubasa-san decirme eso, al mismo tiempo que se detuvo frente a una puerta. —vienes por ella, ¿cierto?—

"Ella"… no tengo duda, se refiere a Honoka-chan.

— ¿sabes dónde está? ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? No ha ido a la escuela durante varios días y eso ya me está preocupando— dije bastante rápido.

Tsubasa-san solo dio un suspiro y golpeó levemente la puerta donde estaba recargada tres veces. —sí, ella está justo aquí—

Volvió a golpear la puerta varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta.

—estos últimos días no la ha pasado nada bien. No soy psicóloga, pero parece que Honorin entró en alguna especie de depresión. Debió pasar por algo muy doloroso para que eso sucediera— me explicó Tsubasa-san.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pudo haber sido?— le pregunté mientras tocaba la puerta también.

—lamento decirte que no tengo idea, pero…— ella se rascó la barbilla como pensando si decirme algo o no. —… quizá no tenga relación alguna, pero podría darte una idea de que es lo que está pasando. Verás, empezó a ponerse así desde la última vez que fue a visitarte, ese día llegó derechito a su cuarto y se encerró—

La última vez… ¿eso no fue cuando Umi-chan le dijo que…? Oh dios mío, espero que no haya sido por eso. Trataré de hablar con ella.

—toma, es la llave de su cuarto— Tsubasa-san me dio una llave y observó la puerta una vez más. —No quería obligarla ya que eso no me corresponde, así que por favor; habla con ella. Sé que ella te escuchará a ti—

Tragué pesado, no me esperaba que me diría algo así. Tengo miedo, ¿y si Honoka-chan no quiere verme? ¿Y si es culpa mía que se encuentre en ese estado? No quiero entrar ahí.

—Tsubasa-san, no creo que sea buena idea esto. Creo que sería mejor si tú…— no me dejó terminar de hablar, abrió la puerta y me empujó para adentro de la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, como si no se hubieran encendido las luces desde hace varios días. Entre la oscuridad alcancé a ver algunas bolsas de plástico y envolturas de alimentos tiradas por todos lados. Además de, lo que más me hizo preocupar… un montón de botellas vacías de bebidas alcohólicas. Me pregunto cómo le hizo para conseguir todo esto, según Tsubasa-san, no salió de aquí todo este tiempo ni siquiera para ir al baño…

—H-Honoka-chan… ¿estás aquí?— pregunté mientras me adentraba cada vez más en la oscuridad de la habitación. Naturalmente, no hubo respuesta. Después de todo, escuchó mi voz, ¿quién querría hablar con la persona causante de su tristeza?

Continué caminando hasta que la encontré hecha bolita detrás de la cama, murmurando sinsentidos. Cuando intenté acercarme a ella, me congelé del miedo; no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿A qué viniste?— escuché una voz tiste y ronca saliendo justo delante de mí. —respóndeme—

—y-yo… ahm…. — no encontraba palabras para decir. Aún me tenía sorprendida verla en ese estado tan deprimente. —v-vine a ver cómo estás—

—no tenías por qué— la escuché aún más deprimida pero ahora parecía haber enojo en su voz. —A menos que tú deseo fuera ver cómo me haces sufrir aprovechándote de lo mucho que te amo—

Yo solo solté un suspiro al escuchar eso. —Honoka-chan… creí que ya habíamos dejado claro todo eso—

Ahora parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, me rompe el corazón verla así. Pero no puedo huir ahora, debo saber más.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?— escuché como sus lágrimas caían sobre una botella vacía. —a-ahora déjame sola—

—Pero, Honoka-chan…— mis lágrimas también corrían. —… no puedo dejarte, en éste estado. Solo mírate, ¿Qué le pasó a la enérgica líder de µ´s?—

—eso deberías preguntártelo a ti misma— no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso. —vete ya—

Yo intenté acercarme más para hacer que me viera a los ojos; pero lo único que sentí, fue el zumbido de algo pasar junto a mi cabeza, e instantes después, el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en la pared.

— ¿c-como te…? ¿Cómo te atreviste?— seguía impactada, Honoka-chan jamás, por muy ebria que estuviera, nunca se había atrevido a intentar lastimarme.

—dije… que… ¡TE LARGARAS!— Honoka-chan me gritó de una manera tan violenta, que me dio mucho miedo.

Decidí hacerle caso y la dejé sola. Caminé hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir, solo pude soltar un débil "perdóname".

Salí de la habitación y me fui directo hacia la calle, no tenía valor para mirar a Tsubasa-san a los ojos, así que ni siquiera me despedí.

Continué bajando las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar en que yo era la culpable de la situación de Honoka-chan. Esto es peor de lo que me imaginé.

— ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo pedirles ayuda a las chicas, eso podría preocupar. Y si hablo de esto con sus padres solo hará que me termine odiando para siempre. No puedo dejarla sola, pero no sé qué hacer— me dije susurrando. Necesitaba decir eso aunque nadie me escuchara.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El resto del caminó transcurrió con normalidad, lo único que podría rescatar sería que como andaba distraída choqué con una linda chica de cabellos naranjas peinada con una trencita y un broche de trébol. Pero fuera de eso, nada importante.

—Umi-chan, mamá; ya estoy en casa— les avisé a las mujeres que deberían estar dentro. Pero parece que me quedé sola.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me dejé caer sobre la cama, abracé mi almohada y comencé a llorar. Ver a Honoka-chan en ese estado me dolió más de lo que creí, no pensé que unas simples palabras pudieran herir los sentimientos de esa forma.

— ¿de qué estás hablando? Lo sabías perfectamente— otra vez escuché esa voz en mi cabeza. —sabes perfectamente lo que las palabras le pueden hacer al corazón. Tú misma lo viviste en carne propia—

—tu cállate. No tengo ánimos ni energías de discutir contigo en este momento— intenté despejar mi mente de todo eso y traté de dormir, me sentía bastante agotada después de caminar tanto.

Un rato después, escuché el timbre de la puerta principal sonando. ¿A mamá se le habrán olvidado las llaves? Aunque tal vez puede que sea Umi-chan. Caminé hacia ella para abrirla, y al hacerlo, me llevé una muy grata sorpresa.

—Oh, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan. Pero que sorpresa— saludé a las chicas que estaban fuera de mi puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

—hola Kotori-chan, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos— respondió mi amiga de ojos verdosos.

—Vinimos a ver como se encuentra nuestra futura madre— agregó su pareja.

—me alegra que vengan a verme. Lamento hacerlas venir hasta aquí— comenté a ver que solo habían venido para verme.

Desgraciadamente vinieron en el peor momento posible, pero ya que están aquí, quizá me ayuden a resolver el tema de Honoka-chan. Es cierto que no tenía intención de inmiscuir a alguien más en esto, pero no puedo hacer esto sola.

—chicas, aprovechando que vinieron hasta acá, tengo algo que decirles. Es de suma importancia— les dije con una evidente desesperación en mi voz, al grado de hacer que se preocuparan al instante.

— ¿qué ocurre Kotori? ¿Pasa algo con el bebé?— me cuestionó Nozomi-chan.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?— ahora fue Eli-chan.

—No, no, no se trata de eso— dije agitando las manos enfrente de mí. —se trata de Honoka-chan, necesito que me ayuden con ella—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 22**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

— **Como siempre, esperamos que haya valido la pena la espera—**

" **y no se pierdan lo últimos capítulos porque esto se pondrá interesante"**

 **¡NOS VEMOS A LA PRÓXIMAAAAA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA**


	23. Al borde de la locura

Los encantos de éste pajarito

Capítulo 23: Al borde de la locura.

 **¡HEEEEEY! ¿PERO QUE PASA CHAVALES? ¿TODO BIEN? ¿TODO CORRECTO?... Y YO QUE ME ALEGRO.**

— **por hemos llegado con ésta nuevo y recién terminado capítulo de ésta historia—**

" **¡ya casi llegamos al final! Y trataremos de cerrar éste año como se debe"**

 **AHORA NO TENEMOS MUCHO QUE DECIR DEBIDO A QUE EL CAPÍTULO QUEDÓ UN POCO MÁS LARGO DE LO NORMAL.**

— **así que sin más preámbulo, ¡que comience el capítulo!—**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: RIN** )

¡NYAAAA! Por fin eh regresado a la narración de esta historia-nya. ¡Estoy muy feliz-nya!

Quizá se pregunten que hemos estado haciendo Kayochin y yo todo este tiempo. Pues bueno… cosas de pareja poco importantes-nya. Lo importante aquí es que Kotori-chan vino a vernos a las dos. También trajo a Nozomi-chan y a Eli-chan, lo cual me hace pensar que las demás no están enteradas de esto.

—b-bueno, es muy lindo estar juntas otra vez-nya— dije para tratar de quitar un poco este ambiente tan tenso que se siente.

—Solo desearía que las circunstancias fueran mejores— completó mi Kayo-chin.

—Por desgracia, no siempre se puede lo que uno quiere— nos dijo Eli-chan. —ahora, viniendo al tema del por qué estamos aquí…—

Las demás volteamos a ver a Kotori-chan-. Después de todo, ella fue la que nos mandó a reunir-nya.

—sí, sobre eso… quiero que me ayuden con Honoka-chan— dijo Kotori-chan algo nerviosa. —está pasando por un muy mal momento, y es nuestro deber ayudarla—

— ¿Y cómo piensas que podemos ayudar con eso-nya?— pregunté, esto me confunde bastante-nya. — ¿quieres que vayamos a visitarla o algo así?—

—pues, en esencia, si— respondió rápidamente y continuó. —Hace unos días fui a visitarla yo sola, pero no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera me hizo caso—

No sé por qué siento como si hubiera algo que nos está ocultando, debo ponerle más atención-nya.

—todas estamos al tanto del problema de adicciones que tiene Honoka-chan, es por eso, que nos preocupa de esa manera— ahora que Nozomi-chan nos explica eso, creo que entiendo un poco mejor-nya.

—Así que, su problema es… ¿c-con eso?— Kayochin se asustó bastante al escuchar aquello.

—puede ser más un agravante que una causa. No creo que se haya puesto así solo por eso, ya la eh visto en ese estado antes y nunca la había visto tan… tan dolida, tan triste— su voz se comenzó a cortar. —usualmente solo se ponía algo insolente y agresiva, pero nada más. Nunca la había visto como la vi esa vez—

— ¿Y qué crees que pudo haber sido, eh?— Eli-chan se ve demasiado calmada, ¿seguirá molesta con ella por lo que pasó aquella vez?

—no tengo ni idea, de verdad que no sé— Kotori-chan se notaba demasiado afligida. —Solo espero, que sea lo que sea lo que la puso en ese estado, no haya sido por mi culpa—

—por favor, ¿Cómo crees que un pedazo de pan como tú le haría daño a alguien?— Nozomi-chan la abrazó por detrás y acarició su cabeza.

—Yo… tengo mis razones— fue su corta respuesta. —es por eso que las llamé aquí. Porque quizá, si vamos todas juntas, la podamos hacer entrar en razón—

— ¿Entonces por qué no están aquí Umi, Nico y Maki?— preguntó Eli-chan. —No, no me respondas… tienes tus razones—

Kotori-chan solo asintió y continuó hablando. —Tengo mis motivos para creer que ellas terminarían siendo más un estorbo que una ayuda—

— ¿incluso cuando Maki-chan ha fungido como tu confidente todo este tiempo? ¿Piensas ocultarle algo tan importante como esto?—Nozomi-chan tiene mucha razón en sus palabras.

—concuerdo con Nozomi-chan, aunque no puedan ayudarnos, las demás deben estar al tanto de esto— secundé el comentario de Nozomi-chan.

—crean en mí, si le decimos algo a alguna de ellas, es muy probable que Umi-chan termine enterándose. Y si eso pasa, todo se echará a perder— creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa… bueno, en realidad no.

—bien, si tú lo dices, lo haremos de esa forma— Eli-chan se rio un poco. —suena como si estuviéramos planeando un secuestro o algo así—

— ¿No lo es?— preguntó Nozomi-chan mientras sacaba de su bolso un montón de cuerdas y unas esposas.

— ¿pero qué te...? ¿Acaso estás loca?— gritó Eli-chan al ver lo que estaba haciendo Nozomi-chan.

— ¿Qué? Es la mejor manera de sacarla de ahí sin hacer escándalo— respondió Nozomi-chan sin mostrar algún gesto de vergüenza.

—chicas, creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa y continuar mañana. Es obvio que estamos comenzando a perder la concentración— Kotori-chan apareció la para solucionar todo-nya.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces vámonos— mis dos senpai se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. —gracias por todo Rin, Hanayo. Nos vemos mañana—

—Ah, Nozomi-chan, espera— Kayochin fue tras de Nozomi-chan. Hablaron un poco, Kayochin parecía nerviosa, luego Nozomi-chan rio y le entregó las cuerdas y demás cosas que traía en su bolso, ¿para qué querrá eso Kayochin-nya? Obtuve mi respuesta al ver que nuestra a miga espiritual me estaba mirando con cara de travesura; luego sonrió, me levantó el pulgar y salió corriendo-nya.

Oh vaya, tienes unas ideas muy interesantes Kayochin…. ¡Ésta noche cena el gato!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: UMI** )

— ¡otro tiro perfecto!— observé mi objetivo, el cual tenía un gran hoyo exactamente en el centro. Fruto de los múltiples impactos acertados en esa zona.

—Vaya que tu puntería ha mejorado bastante, Sonoda-senpai— comentó una de los miembros de primer año del club de arquería.

—Así parece, aunque no sé a qué se deba— respondí sinceramente secándome el sudor con una toalla.

—pues cuando lo sepas, compártenos tu secreto Sonoda-senpai— volvió a decir la chica de primero antes de salir del campo de tiro.

La verdad es que si sé por qué mi puntería mejoró tan rápidamente en cuestión de unos meses, pero no se lo iba a contar a una desconocida.

— ¿Verdad pequeña?— saqué por un momento lo que tenía escondido en mi mochila, una pistola tipo Veretta 92F. —me extrañaste mucho, ¿verdad?—

Observé un pequeño brillo proviniendo del cañón, como si me respondiera. —quédate tranquila, pronto estaremos listas para llevar a cabo la misión para la que te elegí, así que no comas muchas ansias—

— ¿se puede saber con quién estás hablando? Umi-san— esa voz… esa voz es de… —no sé si sea cosa mía, pero parece que te estás volviendo un poquiiiiito loca. Aunque claro, no es como si yo fuera la persona más cuerda del mundo—

— ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? Kira— escondí a mi "amiga" bajo mi dogi y miré a Tsubasa.

—Vine a buscar a mi querida cuñada Yukiho-chan para contarle sobre mi Honorin, pero parece que no está— me respondió jugando con sus pies y con los brazos en su espalda.

— ¿aquí? ¿En el dojo de Kyuudo? Si, como no— está provocándome seguramente.

—Bien, no esperaba que te dieras cuenta de eso— levantó su mano derecha y se la llevó a la boca. ¿Está fumando en un lugar como éste? Oh, eso sí que me hizo enojar. —en fin, lo cierto es que venía a verte a ti. Mira, sé que las cosas están un poco muy tensas entre nosotras dos, y pensé que, tal vez podríamos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo—

—tú no tienes nada que yo pueda querer Kira— respondí cortante.

—oh, ¿estás segura Sonoda-san? ¿Segura que no tengo algo que pueda faltarte?— de repente se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído. —Por ejemplo… tú amigas—

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello. Esta desgraciada… ¿será capaz?

—tú estás loca Kira. ¿Qué te hace pensar que TU tienes el control sobre MIS amigas?— instintivamente llevé mi mano a el arma que tenía en mi espalda lentamente. Obviamente no la saqué o parecido, solo quería sentirla.

—Ay Sonoda-san, Sonoda-san. Eres tan ingenua…— aspiró de su cigarro nuevamente y me miró con una sonrisa. —… no tienes ni idea de hasta dónde llegan mis influencias y mi poder—

Yo me reí en respuesta una vez que pude quitarme ese repugnante olor de la nariz. — ¡Ja! ¿No sientes que me estás subestimando un poco, Kira?—

—cielos, no lo sé. Pero ciertamente no me gustaría averiguarlo— siguió mirándome con esa mirada de loca,

—si ya no tienes más que decir, no te quito más mi tiempo, tengo que irme— comencé a caminar hacia mi mochila para recoger mis cosas dejándola de lado.

— ¿estás segura que quieres arriesgarte Sonoda-san?— me sonrió maliciosamente.

—sí, si lo estoy— respondí rápidamente. —Y no te preocupes, no pienso retractar mis palabras—

—entonces espero que no te arrepientas— una vez más, me miró y se fue del dojo. Yo me quedé ahí, pensando por unos cuantos minutos.

No importa cómo, pero tengo que acabar con esto rápidamente, antes de que todo se torne en mi contra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

( **NARRACIÓN EN PRIMERA PERSONA: TSUBASA** )

¡Esa maldita Sonoda! Ya me encargaré de hacerle saber que conmigo nadie juega.

— ¿pero qué haré? ¿Qué puedo hacer para darle donde más le duele?— mis dedos comenzaban a sangrar por tanto morderme las uñas pensando. —debe ser algo que de verdad le duela. Algo que de verdad la haga arrodillarse suplicándome piedad, suplicando detenerme y sin dejar de pedirme perdón por su estupidez—

Pero debo de hacer un plan, uno mucho mejor que todos los que haya hecho en el pasado. Quiero destruirla, hacerla pedacitos… solo así tendré a Honorin para mi sola, sin que nadie intente separarnos.

Y como si alguien estuviera respondiendo a mi interrogativa, escuché el timbre de la puerta, no tengo que adivinar porque ya sé perfectamente de quien se trata. Aquella que es la respuesta a todas mis dudas.

—Tsubasa-san, ¿estás aquí?— escuché la voz que ya esperaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¿puedo pasar?—

—ah, claro que si Kotori-san, está abierto. Pasa— le dije desde lejos, ahora que tengo claro que es lo que puedo hacer, estoy rebosante de alegría, y no quiero que me vea riendo.

—lamento venir a molestar nuevamente— Kotori-san entró dejando la puerta abierta. —Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a unas amigas—

Oh, esto fue algo inesperado, no pensé que se atrevería a involucrar a las demás. Ayase, Toujo, Hoshizora, Koizumi… quizá sea algo afortunado que Sonoda-san no haya venido.

—Lamentamos haber venido sin avisar, Tsubasa-san— saludó la vaca de lolas gigantes.

—Kotori nos informó de la situación de Honoka, y vinimos a ver si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar— ahora fue la comunista.

Yo puse la cara más triste que pude, hasta lagrimitas me salieron. Entonces, las miré y dije —eh tratado de cuidarla lo mejor que eh podido, pero... no es suficiente, van tres días en los que ni siquiera eh podido verla. Tengo mucho miedo de que se haya atrevido a hacer algo peligroso—

— ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas, Tsubasa-san!— hmmm… Kotori-san parece estar al borde del colapso mental… perfecto.

—tranquila-nya. No hay que precipitarnos, solo hay que pensar como le vamos a hacer— dijo el niño niña.

—Es fácil, entramos y la sacamos arrastrando de ser necesario, no tenemos por qué andarnos con rodeos— Eli-san… estás bastante agresiva, ¿eh?

— ¿acaso estás loca? Eso solo lo haría peor— ahora la lolas parlantes se dignó a contradecirla. —parece que su mente está demasiado frágil como para hacer algo así. Podríamos perderla para siempre—

Yo solo fingí preocuparme mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Rayos, si no fuera porque mi negocio actual es lo mejor del mundo, me dedicaría a la actuación.

— ¿entonces que tenemos que hacer? Esto es muy delicado— siento como si Koizumi fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Pobrecita, es taaan débil…

— ¡Aaagh! No tiene caso quedarnos aquí paradas como postes. Si vamos a hacer algo, hagámoslo de una vez— de nuevo, la rubia tomó la iniciativa y jaló a sus amigas hacia la habitación donde está Honoka.

—Por favor, ayúdenla— dije con lágrimas. Obviamente que no quiero eso, pero debo seguir aparentando hasta que se vayan.

—Tranquila Tsubasa-san, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo— oh, Nozomi-san se ve bastante segura a comparación de hace unos momentos.

—quédate tranquila Tsubasa-san, te prometo que traeremos a Honoka-chan de regreso— casi me rio a carcajadas cuando Kotori me dijo eso. De verdad que es ingenua.

Yo solo asentí y dejé que entraran en aquel frío y oscuro cuarto. No sé por qué, pero por un momento vi como aquellas chicas entraban voluntariamente a la boca de una bestia enorme y hambrienta.

Pasó bastante tiempo, yo diría que alrededor de una hora, para que aquellas zorras por fin salieran del cuarto de mi Honorin. Viendo sus caras, el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, y los momentos intensos que alcancé a escuchar, no lograron hacerla cambiar de opinión; claro, sin contar la obviedad de que no viene con ellas.

—lo sentimos Tsubasa-san, no pudimos hacer nada para tratar de convencerla— se podía ver el arrepentimiento en la cara de la rubia.

Yo reuní fuerza de voluntad para seguir actuando como la pobre chica preocupada. —e-está bien, al menos lo intentaron. Eso es suficiente—

—Rin-chan, ¿estás segura que estás bien? Deberíamos ir a un hospital inmediatamente— cuando escuché eso, volteé a ver a Hanayo y a Rin, ésta última tenía cara de sufrimiento y la ropa ensangrentada… ¿Qué hiciste Honorin?

—déjame revisarte, por favor— dije con la esperanza de que rechacen mi ofrecimiento. —Tal vez podría hacer algo—

—d-descuida Tsubasa-san. No es problema— Rin trató de "tranquilizarme". Al parecer tiene una cortada grande en la mano, pero eso no podría importarme menos.

—en ese caso, creo que mejor nos vamos rápido. Chicas, adelántense al auto, yo las alcanzo en un momento— otra vez Eli, parece que este asuntillo todavía no termina.

Nozomi y las demás salen de mi departamento. Desde aquí puedo sentir como sus esperanzas se van por el caño. Sobre todo, las de Kotori.

— ¿Necesitas algo más, Ayase-san?— pregunté. Ya estoy empezando a fastidiarme.

—Ah, no. Solo quería decirte que, sé que has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo para tratar de mantener a salvo a Honoka. Pero tal vez, esto ya sea demasiado como para poder controlarlo tu sola. Así que, decidí que hablaré de esto con la familia de Honoka para conseguir ayuda profesional— oh, supuse que esto pasaría en el momento que alguien más se metiera en este asunto.

—S-si… creo que tienes razón— ¡tengo que inventar algo rápido! —pero con el simple hecho de pensar que podrían hacerla sentir peor, que podrían hacerla sufrir más hace yo…—

Me interrumpí sola y fingí que estaba llorando, parece que se lo tragó ya que no continuó con el tema por algunos momentos.

—entiendo lo que sientes Tsubasa-san, pero es por su bien. No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos— Ayase me dio una palmadita en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Cuida de ella mientras alisto todo, ¿de acuerdo?—

Yo solo sentí mientras dejaba que saliera del departamento. Tan pronto salió, estrellé mi puño contra la puerta de madera que tenía junto a mí, haciéndole un hoyo que la atravesaba. Maldita madera barata.

Saqué mi celular y marqué un número, cuando respondieron, lo único que dije fue "ya sabes que hacer" y colgué. Por suerte, ya tenía un plan de contingencia por si sucedía algo como esto. Lo siento Ayase-san, no tenía pensado que fueras tú.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

( **NARRACIÓ EN PRIMERA PERSONA: KOTORI** )

Nos encontrábamos en el auto de Eli-chan, ya habíamos dejado a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan en una clínica cerca de su casa. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, esa herida que Honoka-chan le hizo, es bastante aparatosa.

— ¿Estás lista para volver a casa, Kotori?— me preguntó Eli-chan.

—no la presiones Elicchi. Acabamos de pasar por mucho— esta vez fue Nozomi-chan la que habló. —puedes quedarte con nosotras si quieres Kotori-chan—

—no, no es necesario. Además, dejé en casa mi cepillo de dientes— dije tratando de levantarme un poco el ánimo. —además, no quiero causarles más molestias de las que ya les causé—

—Kotori, si es por nosotras, no hay problema alguno. Sabes que siempre te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos— Eli-chan trataba de animarme.

—Está bien, de todos modos ya le había avisado a mamá y a Umi-chan que tal vez no llegaría hoy— respondí restándole importancia.

Eli-chan cambió de rumbo puesto que ya no iría a mi casa. Durante un tiempo me dediqué a observar las luces de la ciudad nocturna. De repente, un recuerdo nada agradable se me vino a la cabeza.

( **FLASHBACK: HABITACIÓN DE HONOKA —NARRADO POR KOTORI—** )

Tan pronto entramos a la habitación de Honoka-chan, una sensación de peligro inminente invadió mi cuerpo. Sentía como si fuera a salir un monstruo aterrador en cualquier momento.

—Ho-Honoka-chan… ¿estás ahí?— preguntó Hanayo-chan, parece que está asustada.

Obviamente no hubo respuesta a esas palabras; no parecía haber rastros de ella.

— ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido? Ésta habitación no es tan grande, debimos encontrarla tan pronto entráramos— ésta vez fue Eli-chan quejándose.

—t-tranquilas chicas, solo tenemos que buscar bien— dije tratando de contener mi miedo.

Si algo llegara a pasarle… No. No debo pensar de esa manera, debo confiar en que ella está bien. Solo necesita recuperar su camino.

— ¡chicas, La encontré!— gritó Hanayo-chan desde adentro del armario.

Las demás fuimos corriendo para allá, y ahí la vimos. Echa bolita en una de las esquinas, sosteniendo una botella de alcohol vacía… igual que la última vez.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— alcanzó a preguntarnos con una voz rasposa y hostil. —váyanse de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie—

— ¿n-ni siquiera a mí?— me acerqué a ella y le pregunté directamente.

No hubo respuesta.

Eli-chan se acercó a ella y la levantó agarrándola por el cuello de la blusa —escucha bien Honoka. Sabes bien que lo que estás haciendo es una completa estupidez, y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que recapacites—

—esas son palabras mayores Ayase— Honoka-chan esbozó una sonrisa que se veía macabra con su gesto de ebriedad. —espero que tengas la convicción de sostenerlas—

—no quieras retarme Kousaka— Eli-chan aumentó su agarre sobre Honoka-chan, casi la levanta del suelo. Esto ya me está preocupando.

Y de un segundo para otro, Honoka-chan se levantó y atacó a Eli-chan con un puñetazo en el abdomen que agarró a Eli-chan por sorpresa y la tiró al suelo.

— ¡estoy harta de tus parloteos Ayase!— gritó Honoka-chan. Y sin esperar a que la otra se levantara, tomó una botella del suelo y atacó con ella; pero Rin-chan atravesó una mano, haciendo que la botella se rompiera en ella y le dejara una gran herida en el brazo.

—suficiente Honoka-chan. No permitiré que le hagas más daño a Eli-chan— nunca había visto a Rin-chan portándose tan valerosamente. —Si no te detienes, tendré que pararte a la fuerza—

—Olvídalo Rin. Será mejor que nos vayamos— dijo mi amiga rusa mientras se levantaba del piso. —No vale la pena que alguien tan pura como tú se ensucie las manos con una basura como ella—

—Elicchi, eso es demasiado cruel— habló Nozomi-chan.

—no importa, es justo lo que se merece. Vámonos, debemos tratar la herida de Rin— Eli-chan se dirigió hacia la puerta sin hacernos caso.

— ¿en qué clase de monstruo te has convertido? Ya ni siquiera te conozco— dijo Hanayo-chan llena de lágrimas mientras le ayudaba a Rin-chan a mantenerse en pie. Se ve muy mal, me sorprende que aún esté consciente.

—yo no me eh convertido en nada. Yo siempre eh sido así Koizumi— Honoka-chan respondió con molestia. —Y si ya no tienen con que seguir fastidiando, largo de aquí—

—recuerda mis palabras Honoka. Esto no se va a quedar así— dijo Eli-chan antes de finalmente abandonar la habitación

Yo no pude hablar. No pude decirle más de cuatro palabras mal dichas. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Se suponía que sería yo la que la haría recapacitar. ¡Y no pude ni mantenerme firme! Todo esto me tiene con los nervios hechos pedazos.

( **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** )

Ahora estoy en el departamento de Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, me prepararon una cama improvisada en una recamara separada de la de ellas. Dijeron que querían darme privacidad, y de verdad que la necesito; necesito pensar todo esto en soledad.

—Kotori-chan… estee…— escuché a mi amiga de ojos verdes desde el otro lado de la puerta. —no sé si estés de humor, pero acabo de preparar la cena, no tenía pensado que vendrías pero es bueno porque… ¡hice pay de queso! Yo sé que te gusta mucho. Bueno, en fin; si estás de humor para un bocadillo nocturno, ven con nosotras—

Escuché sus pasos alejándose lentamente hacia el comedor. La verdad no tengo ánimos ni de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no eh comido nada desde el mediodía y éste niño me está pidiendo comida a gritos; supongo que debo aceptar la oferta de Nozomi-chan.

Cenamos en silencio, nadie tenía otro tema de conversación que no fuera lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Este ambiente tan pesado está haciendo que me sienta mal, con náuseas y ganas de llorar.

Después de un rato, terminamos de cenar y yo me regresé a la habitación, Nozomi-chan también se fue a dormir y Eli-chan se quedó arreglando unos asuntos pendientes sobre los que no quise saber; debe ser su tarea o algo parecido.

No puedo dormir. Llevo dando vueltas en la cama por más de dos horas. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy… bueno anoche. "¿Qué puedo hacer, que debo hacer?" era lo que rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

—tal vez, lo mejor sería… olvidarme de todo. Alejarme de todos y empezar de cero. Con mamá y mi bebé solamente— me dije a mi misma mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente.

Mientras seguía pensando y sintiendo lastima por mi propia impotencia, me invadieron unas ansias enormes por comer hielo… si, hielo.

—supongo que es tu manera de animarme, ¿o no?— susurré mientras acariciaba el bulto en mi vientre.

Un poco de mala gana salí una vez más de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Alcanzo a escuchar ruido en el comedor, quiere decir que Eli-chan aún no se va a dormir.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer Nozomi. Esto es algo que supera nuestra capacidad— escuché a la rubia. Parece que Nozomi-chan se levantó otra vez.

—no tenemos por qué llevar todo el peso sobre nosotras. Los padres de Honoka-chan tienen que saberlo. Todos deben saber por la clase de problema por el que está pasando— replicó nuestra washi-washi.

Eli-chan apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa con fuerza, como para deshacerse del estrés — ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero pensar más en el tema por el momento. Ahora quiero pensar en ti—

—oh, señorita Ayase; está siendo demasiado directa— Nozomi-chan se sentó sobre la mesa a un lado de su pareja y procedieron a besarse.

Yo sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho al momento de observar aquella escena desde las sombras del pasillo, el cual tenía las luces apagadas.

—Creo que lo mejor será que esperemos a que tía Eli y tía Nozomi se vayan a dormir— le susurré al bulto en mi abdomen esperando que las otras dos no me oyeran escabullirme de regreso a mi cama.

Pero antes de que siquiera me moviera, se escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la entrada de manera bastante agresiva.

— ¿Quién podrá ser a estas hora? ¿Se habrán equivocado de departamento?— se preguntó mi amiga de ojos verdes.

—No tengo ni idea, pero por la forma de tocar debe ser algo serio— respondió la otra.

—quizá sean noticias sobre Honoka-chan— dijo Nozomi-chan con un poco de esperanza. Al oír eso, decidí quedarme a espiar. Tengo la sospecha de que me están ocultando algo sobre Honoka-chan.

Eli-chan se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero tan pronto se abrió el cerrojo, la puerta fue empujada violentamente desde fuera; dándole un golpe tremendo a Eli-chan en la cara.

—auch… ¿pero qué carajos está pasand...?— no la dejaron terminar ya que unos cuatro hombres con la cara cubierta entraron ¡y se fueron a los golpes contra Eli-chan! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

Volteé a ver a Nozomi-chan, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo mientras uno de los hombres la mantenía ahí sujetándola del cabello. Esto debe ser una pesadilla… no puede estar pasando.

Parece que no me han notado; si no han buscado más gente es que deben saber que solo viven ellas dos aquí e ignoran completamente mi presencia. Quiero salir corriendo y esconderme bajo la cama, pero mi cuerpo no responde… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo… si tan solo Umi-chan o Honoka-chan estuviesen aquí….

—Muy bien, creo que eso ya es suficiente— se escuchó una voz femenina después de que esos mastodontes estuvieran apaleando a Eli-chan por varios minutos. —por dios, mira cómo te dejaron. Yo creía que todos los rusos eran duros; pero veo que no es así—

Una mujer apareció desde detrás de los matones y se acercó bailoteando hacia la moribunda Eli-chan que se mantenía consciente por pura voluntad.

— ¿q-quien rayos eres tú?— dijo Eli-chan con una clara expresión de dolor mezclado con ira.

— ¿jooo? Parece que si eres bastante dura después de todo. Aun tienes fuerzas suficientes como para medir mi paciencia— dijo la mujer que mantenía la cara oculta tras unas gafas de sol y una gorra.

—r-responde perra— dijo Eli-chan y acto seguido le escupió su propia sangre en la cara. —escúchame bien… no sabes… con q-quien te metes…—

La otra mujer respondió asestando un brutal puñetazo en la cara de Eli-chan. En el fondo, la mentalmente destrozada Nozomi-chan solo se cubrió los ojos mientras lloraba escandalosamente. No puedo ni imaginar lo que está sintiendo; si yo no puedo mantenerme sin gritar o llorar después de eso, incluso sabiendo que si lo hago pongo en peligro mi vida… Nozomi-chan debe estar prefiriendo la muerte en estos momentos.

—No, ¡AQUÍ ES DONDE TE CALLAS Y ME ESCUCHAS A MI P*TA!—la mujer se despojó de sus gafas, dejando al descubierto unos ojos anaranjados que parecían brillar gracias al terror que sentía su víctima. —escúchame bien, ¿sabes por qué pasó esto? esto pasa cuando intentas hacerte la chula y te metes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia—

— ¿Entonces… por qué no solo me matas?— Eli-chan parecía tener cada vez menos fuerzas. Empieza a verse en verdadero peligro de muerte.

—cielos no. Nonononononono… yo no soy alguien que asesina, no. Yo opero de una manera diferente, digamos que solo reparto castigos a quienes se lo buscan— la chica se quitó la gorra descubriendo su cabello de un negro tan profundo que parecía reflejar el vacío sin alma que hay dentro de ella. —Y ahora, gracias a tu entrometimiento; ésta chica pasará el peor día de su vida—

La mujer chasqueó los dedos, e instantáneamente dos de los hombres comenzaron a arrastrar a Nozomi-chan hacia la puerta. No sin antes inyectarla con alguna sustancia sospechosa.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¿¡A DONDE ME LLEVAN!? ¡NOOOOOO!— los gritos de terror de Nozomi-chan penetraban mi cabeza como un taladro. No puedo quedarme aquí parada, pero tampoco puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—eso es fácil de responder. Pues verás, allá abajo hay una camioneta en la que tú nos vas a acompañar a dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras te encargas de "tratar muy bien" a estos señores tan atentos. No, no puedes negarte; y no, no puedo garantizar tu integridad ya que ellos suelen ponerse un poco… emocionados cuando le doy a una mujer tan linda como tú— la mujer se acercó y lamió las lágrimas de Nozomi-chan. —el sabor del miedo me encanta—

—eres… una maldita… hija de…— Eli-chan tosió sangre y no pudo terminar de hablar.

—jamás olvides ese dolor… jamás olvides esta sensación de impotencia. Espero que te sirva como una lección de vida que te dice que nunca más vuelvas a meterte en los asuntos de alguien más— la mujer miró en mi dirección. Sentí esos ojos naranjas atravesándome como cuchillos, ¿acaso me habrá descubierto? ¿Ahora sigo yo? —vámonos chicos, sé que están muy impacientes por divertirse con su nuevo juguete. Y no te preocupes Ayase… estoy segura que ella también lo pasará muuuy bien. Y una cosa más, tan pronto terminen con ella subiré el video a internet. Digo por si acaso sientes curiosidad de saber los detalles, ya que estoy segura que millones de personas en todo el mundo morirían por ver a una de las integrantes del tan "afamado" µ´s "en acción"—

Con una risa escandalosa, la chica abandonó el departamento llevándose a Nozomi-chan y dejando a Eli-chan hecha pedazos en el piso. En el momento que escuché esa risa, salió a flote un recuerdo que tenía muy reprimido dentro de mí. Es ella, la chica que le causó tanto daño a Honoka-chan hace años… la tal "KiraKira-chan".

Pasaron varios minutos para que pudiera recuperarme del shock y finalmente pudiera acudir a la ayuda de Eli-chan. Corrí hacia ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos, aún respira, pero está muy débil.

—q-que bueno… que están a salvo— me dijo como un susurro casi inaudible. —Al menos… pude protegerte a ti—

—No hables más. Le llamaré a una ambulancia— la recargué en la pared y fui corriendo por mi celular para llamar a Maki-chan y pedirle que enviara una ambulancia.

Después de hacer lo dicho, fui con Eli-chan y la cuidé a como pude hasta que la ambulancia se la llevó.

Cuando finalmente me quedé sola pude procesar un poco lo que pasó; esa era KiraKira-chan sin duda. ¿Pero por qué apareció de repente? ¿Por qué las atacó a ellas y a mi decidió ignorarme si me había descubierto?

No tengo idea de lo que pasa; pero su presencia y la situación con Honoka-chan no pueden ser mera coincidencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 23.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**

— **¿no sientes como que te ensañaste un poco con Eli?—**

" **va derechito al hospital otra vez"**

 **ES QUE ELLA ES, APARTE DE UMI, LA ÚNICA QUE TIENE LOS BUEBOS PARA HACERLE FRENTE A TSUBASA.**

— **por cierto, hacemos un amigable recordatorio: Kotori no tiene ni idea de cuál es la verdadera identidad de KiraKira-chan—**

 **Y DE IGUAL MANERA, LES RECORDAMOS QUE ESTO ES UNA OBRA DE FICCIÓN Y NADA DE LO AQUÍ MOSTRADO REPRESENTA ALGUNA PERSONA O HECHO REAL. DE IGUAL MANERA, TODO LO MOSTRADO EN ESTA OBRA DE FICCIÓN,** **DEBE QUEDARSE COMO FICCIÓN.** **NOSOTROS NO APOYAMOS DE NINGUNA MANERA LOS ACTOS DELICTIVOS AQUÍ MOSTRADOS.**

" **y sin más que decir, esperamos que les haya gustado y disfrutaran de este nuevo capítulo."**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAAA!**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "reflexiones"**


End file.
